Ahora Me Toca A Mi
by AlmaLCh01
Summary: En su momento Rachel apoyo a Quinn en su embarazo... ahora es turno para Quinn en apoyar a la diva cuando se entere de lo que nadie esperaba que pasara y ayudarla a sobrellevar cada uno de los obstaculos por los que la pequeña cantante tendra que pasar... todo esto las llevara a descubir el amor verdadero.
1. ¡Estoy Embarazada!

**¡Estoy Embarazada!**

* * *

**AN:**

-Disculpen los errores ortográficos

-espero y le guste y por favor comenten

-las demás especificaciones se encuentran en la segunda nota

* * *

Había pasado un poco más de un mes desde la fallida boda de William Shuster con Emma Pillsbury; todos los que ya no estaban en Lima habían regresado a sus respectivos lugares y a sus respectivas rutinas.

Para cierta rubia estudiante de Yale, en New Haven, Connecticut los acontecimientos del catorce de febrero por una falta de definición mejor eran confusos. Era jueves 21 de marzo y Quinn se encontraba por las instalaciones de Yale con café en mano camino a sus clases, la rubia había decidido no seguir pesando sobre lo que había pasado en aquella fecha de febrero.

Cerca de las dos de la tarde cuando había decidió ir a comer y luego a su cuarto a descansar un poco seguía con un raro presentimiento de que algo se le había estado olvidando pero era raro ya que toda la mañana había tenido un buen día tanto en sus clases y con sus maestros por lo que opto por dejar de lado ese sentimiento porque no había razón de ser.

En algún momento la ojiverde se había quedado dormida, y por alguna extraña razón había empezado a soñar con Rachel cantando "Don't Rain On My Parade", conocía a la perfección la canción en voz de Rachel porque era el tono de llamada de la diva; en ese momento algo en el cerebro de Quinn hizo clic y se despertó abruptamente tomando el celular que era el que estaba sonando con el todo de llamada correspondiente a la diva, si bien estaba sorprendida por la llamada no dejo que se notara.

_**Q –Hola Rachel…. ¿A que debo esta grata y muy sorpresiva llamada?**_

_R –Q… Qui… Quinn_

_**Q –**_Quinn al escuchar el tono lloroso de la voz de Rachel se preocupó _**-Rachel, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?**_

_R –Quinn yo…_

_**Q – ¿Tu qué?... por dios Rachel di algo porque mi cerebro esta imaginando un montón de cosas y ninguna de ellas es buena**_

_R –Yo… te necesito aquí conmigo… por favor_

_**Q –Ok… voy –**_la rubia empezó a hacer una pequeña maleta rápidamente _**–tranquila Rachel estoy haciendo una pequeña maleta**_

_R –vente con cuidado_

_**Q –así lo haré lo prometo… estaré en Nueva York lo más pronto posible mes escuchaste**_

_R –aquí te estaré esperando_

Mientras iba en su camino logro ver a Alice su compañera de cuarto, esperando a que la otra no la vera apresuro su caminar pero fue en vano porque la otra y ala había visto e iba con rumbo a donde iba caminado la rubia.

_A -¿Quinn a dónde vas?_

_**Q –me voy… tengo una emergencia**_

_A –por la carita que traes me lo imagine_

_**Q –si bueno tengo que irme **_

_A –tranquila… no planeo dejarte ir en el estado que estas_

_**Q –Pero…**_

_A –Nada de peros… la emergencia seguirá así te vayas ahorita o en un par de minutos después… ahora dime… ¿Emergencia de tu mama, tu hermana, tu papa?_

_**Q –mi mama al igual que mi hermana están bien… y en cuanto al desgraciado de mi padre no me importa un carajo lo que le pase**_

_A –ok… comprendí… entonces de quien es la emergencia_

_**Q –es Rachel…**_

_A –Y ¿Rachel es…?_

_**Q –complicado pero digamos que es mi amiga**_

_A –pero…_

_**Q –Alice agradezco lo que estas tratando de hacer pero la única forma que logre tranquilizarme es teniendo a Rachel enfrente mío y ver que está pasando**_

_A –OK… comprendo te dejo ir… solo que con cuidado_

_**Q –no te preocupes hice una promesa y la cumpliré**_

Quinn al llegar a la estación de trenes logro apenas tomar el tren que estaba a punto de salir, en el transcurso del viaje seguía razonando la pregunta de Alice "_¿y Rachel es…?_", no comprendía porque la pregunta la había dejado tan pensativa.

En determinado departamento de Nueva York se encontraban dos jóvenes amigos platicando y angustiados como nunca por la tercera habitante del departamento, se encontraban sentados tomando café con clara cara de preocupación.

_K -¿Qué vamos a hacer?_

_S -¿De qué?_

_K –con Rachel_

_S –no lo sé Kurt_

_K –no estas preocupada_

_S –claro que lo estoy… es raro verla sin que te esté taladrando los oídos… es más insoportable así a como esta_

_K -¡Santana!... no estamos para bromas_

_S –lo sé y lo siento… solo que así manejo la presión_

_K –bien… también lo siento_

_S – ¿tú no sabes porque esta así?_

_K –no lo se_

_S –Y si se peleó con el fortachón_

_K –no creo que sea eso_

_S –entonces no se_

_K –yo tampoco_

Cerca de las nueve de la noche escucharon que alguien tocaba por lo que supusieron que era Brody debido a esa razón los dos se pararon a abrir la puerta y así averiguar lo que estaba pasando con Rachel. Los dos habitantes del departamento se quedaron sorprendidos al ver la esbelta y hermosa silueta rubia enfrente de ellos.

_K -¿Qué haces aquí?_

_**Q –me da gusto a mí también verte Kurt**_

_K –no digo que no me dé gusto pero no hablamos desde que te llame a ti y a Santana para la intervención con Rachel_

_S –Ella te hablo_

_K –no entiendo_

_S –piensa Kurt… tú mismo lo dijiste ella vino la vez pasada porque nos hablaste para decirnos que necesitabas nuestra ayuda con Rachel_

_K –aja_

_S –por lo tanto alguno de nosotros debió llamar a la rubia que Rachel anda mal_

_K –yo no fui_

_S –yo tampoco_

_K –Quinn… ¿Rachel te llamo?_

_**Q –si**_

_S –entonces… ¿tú sabes lo que está pasando?_

_**Q –no lo se**_

_K –no nos salgas con que no sabes_

_**Q –es que en verdad no se**_

_S -¿Y qué haces aquí?_

_**Q –Rachel me hablo y me pido que viniera y no se mas… ahora si ya terminaron el interrogatorio díganme donde esta**_

_K –bien…_

Le dijeron dónde estaba, Quinn siguió su camino hasta llegar a su objetivo; en cuanto estuvo enfrente de donde estaba la judía sintió que se le rompía el corazón porque la morena estaba acostada y completamente perdida del mundo; la ojiverde dejos sus cosas, se quitó los zapatos y se acostó abrazando a Rachel; la pequeña cantante reconoció inmediatamente quien era y se dejó caer sabiendo que por alguna extraña razón la persona que la estaba abrazando la sostendría. Pasaron cerca de diez minutos los cuales parecieron eternos; hasta que Quinn decidió romper el silencio.

_**Q -¿Qué está pasando Rachel?**_

_R –Yo… es que…_

_**Q –Dime porque en serio me imagino tantas cosas y cada una es peor que la otra y eso me está volviendo loca**_

_R –es que… como pude haber sido tan estúpida… como me perdí de mi objetivo_

_**Q –me estás hablando en clave y no estoy entendiendo nada**_

_R –tengo miedo Quinn_

_**Q -¿A qué?**_

_R –a todo… no sé qué hacer o lo que hare_

_**Q –no sé lo que está pasando… pero se lo que te tenga así encontraremos la forma de solucionarlo**_

_R –como puedes estar tan segura sin saber lo que me pasa_

_**Q –simplemente lo estoy**_

_R –pues no deberías… y menos si no sabes lo que me pasa_

_**Q –entonces dime… por algo me hablaste y por eso estoy aquí**_

_R –yo… es que… mira… no se… es que… yo tengo… me pasa que tengo… bueno un retraso en mi periodo… y estoy asustada_

_**Q –tranquila Rachel… a lo mejor no es lo que piensas y es solo la presión que tiene así**_

_R –y si no lo es_

_**Q –bueno ya te hiciste la prueba**_

_R –eso era lo que iba hacer en la mañana pero me entro el pánico y ya no la hice y por eso te hable_

_**Q –entonces vamos… salgamos de una vez por todas de dudas**_

_R –tengo miedo_

_**Q –estaré contigo**_

Los que estaban en la sala se quedaron viendo a Rachel que entraba al baño y mientras Quinn se apoyaba en la puerta que había sido cerrada por la morena. Kurt se volteo y atrajo la atención de Santana.

_K –no crees que deberíamos saber que pasa_

_S –no… déjalas que resuelvan lo que sea que esté pasando y cuando sea el momento nos dirán_

_K –pero acaso ¿no estas preocupada?_

_S –lo estoy pero no es momento que nos metamos_

_K –bien tú ganas_

_S –yo lo se_

Rachel abrió la puerta y dejo pasar a Quinn cerrando de nueva cuenta la puerta justo después de que la rubia entrara; el ambiente en el baño era más que nada clara preocupación por saber el resultado. El celular de la judía sonó avisando que era momento de revisar la prueba, pero antes de que la tomara Rachel; Quinn ya la tenía en la mano.

_R –Quinn dame la prueba… necesito saber_

_**Q –espera Rachel… antes quiero decirte algo**_

_R –hazlo_

_**Q –su la prueba sale negativa tu y yo celebraremos como nunca**_

_R –pero y si sale positivo_

_**Q –encontraremos la forma de salir de todo esto juntas**_

_R –bien ahora dámela _–Rachel tomo la prueba de las manos de la ex –porrista aunque se moría de miedo de saber el resultado tenía que ver la prueba, en cuanto la pequeña morena vio el resultado regreso su mirada a Quinn

_**Q -¿Qué dice?**_

_R -¡Estoy embarazada!_

_**Q –**_la rubia fue y abrazo a la morena mientras le susurraba cosas al oído _**–Rachel tranquila no hay que confiar del todo en esas pruebas; mañana tu y yo iremos a que te hagas unos análisis… pero ya te dije no te dejare sola, saldremos de eso juntas**_

Para Quinn era más que claro el resultado pero por alguna razón necesitaba darle u poco de esperanza a Rachel; en su momento la diva le había dado su ayuda ahora era el turno de ojiverde de dárselo a Rachel.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Glee no me pertenece, ni su trama, ni sus personajes.

* * *

**AN2:**

-Espero y que haya sido de su agrado y disculpen los errores ortográficos

-he vuelto… me tome un mes de descanso en escribir para recuperar ideas y también porque tenía que adaptarme a mi nuevo trabajo

-Que tendremos en mi nuevo fic:

-drama como muchos saben amo el drama porque no se; humor y principalmente romance el cual ira desarrollándose poco a poco

-De los personajes:

Kurt: siendo el inseparable amigo de Rachel

Adam: siendo dulce con Kurt

Santana: son su humorístico sarcasmo y protectora de Rachel

Brody: (el personaje en realidad me agrada) no lo odiaran

Finn: por desgracia debe hacer aparición serán pocas

Quinn: siendo toda amorosa, dulce y comprensiva; pero habrá momentos en donde tendrá que sacar su lado más fuerte

Rachel: toda perdida siendo su fuerte de fortaleza la rubia

Aparecerán personajes de visita

-como siempre espero que me tengan paciencia porque el fic lo voy escribiendo con forme me llega la inspiración

-deseo que me dejes review para saber que piensan de la historia, que les gustaría y que debo cambiar

-Búsquenme en twitter como: ** AlmaLCh01 (Alma León Chablé)**

**(**Para cualquier duda, reclamo, reproche, petición o sugerencia me lo dicen por ahí o me lo dejan en comentario**)**

-me alegra estar de regreso… nos leemos pronto


	2. ¿Qué Está Pasando?

**¿Qué Está Pasando?**

* * *

**AN:**

-Disculpen los errores ortográficos

-espero y le guste y por favor comenten

* * *

Las muchachas se habían despertado ese día temprano, durante todo momento no hicieron ningún tipo de ruido para que los otros dos habitantes no se despertaran; en todo momento se mantuvieron en completo silencio en parte porque ninguna sabía que decir y porque Quinn todavía estaba procesando todo lo que estaba pasando porque delante de Rachel la rubia estaba actuando como la fuerte de los dos. La ojiverde se había encargado de buscar un lugar para llevar a la pequeña morena a hacerse los análisis el cual no estaba muy lejos del departamento; decidieron caminar todo en completo silencio pero para nada incómodo.

Estando la clínica la que se había encargado de hablar de todo había sido Quinn mientras que Rachel solo dejaba que la rubia se hiciera cargo de la situación, la morena se sentía muy bien que Quinn estuviera haciéndose cargo de ella como lo había prometido en la noche anterior. El momento en la clínica fue con relatividad lentitud tomando en cuenta las circunstancias por las que estaban ahí.

Después de media hora ya habían salido, después de mucho rogar por parte de la ojiverde logro conseguir que le entregaran ese mismo día los resultados para Rachel no quedaba duda de que en verdad estaba embarazada pero le agradaba que la rubia tratara de darle un poco de esperanza cuando en el caso de la judía ya no quedaban más esperanzas. Como Rachel no había querido regresar al departamento fueron en busca de algún lugar para que pudieran desayunar.

En tanto en el departamento Kurt estaba listo para salir a NYADA pero andaba como loco porque en el departamento no había señales de ninguna de las dos, el ruido había causado de que Santana se levantara y con mal genio.

_S -¿Qué te pasa?... no ya deberías irte a la escuela… aparte de que me levantaste con todo ese ruido que estas haciendo sin sentido_

_K –no es ningún ruido sin sentido… no están Rachel y Quinn_

_S –ya trataste llamando_

_K – ¡cómo no me lo pude imaginar!_

_S –bien perdón…_

_K –no perdón yo… es que todo esto me tiene muy tenso _

_S –Kurt… sé que estas preocupado porque ese par está metida en dios sabe dónde resolviendo dios sabe qué pero te lo dije ayer y te lo repito hoy… ellas resolverán lo que tengan que resolver y en cuanto deban decírmelo lo harán… paso lo mismo con la propuesta de matrimonio, Quinn fue la primera en enterarse…_

_K –y luego nos digo a nosotros_

_S –exacto, esas dos por alguna extraña razón cuando tienen algo se buscan, así que deja de preocuparte_

_K –pero es que –_en ese momento ambos voltearon para ver quien entraba y se sorprendieron cuando el que entraba era Brody con las misma ropa con las que había salido el día anterior_–_

_S -¿Dónde andabas metido tú fortachón?_

_B –Rachel digamos que sutilmente me dijo que no me quería ver_

_S -¿Dónde dormiste?_

_B –Con Adam_

_S –Y crees que te voy a creer… ¿Dónde dormiste?_

_B –es la verdad… _

_S –sabes que…_

_K –Alto Santana… yo le preguntare a Adam_

_B –Kurt me esperas mientras me cambio y nos vamos juntos_

_K –bien_

En una sencilla cafetería por alguna de las calles de New York se encontraban Quinn y Rachel desayunando habían hablado de cosas triviales pero de lo que había estado alterando a la morena, por alguna razón al no hablarlo abiertamente todavía no lo hacía real pero la rubia sabía que tenían que hablarlo.

_**Q –Rachel… no crees que tenemos cosas que hablar**_

_R –lo se_

_**Q –hay que analizar las personalidades de que si el análisis nada negativo**_

_R –Quinn… agradezco lo que estas tratando de hacer... pero seamos francas los análisis darán el mismo resultado que la prueba de ayer_

_**Q –no es necesario pudo haber sido un falso positivo**_

_R –contéstame con sinceridad… ¿Cuántas veces te hiciste tú la prueba para saber si estabas embarazada?_

_**Q –creo que fueron seis**_

_R – ¿y de esas seis cuantas te dieron negativo y cuantas te dieron positivo?_

_**Q –bueno –la rubia guardo silencio mientras encontraba como mentirle; Rachel al ver la cara de Quinn se dio cuenta que estaba pensando en engañarla–**_

_R –dime la verdad… deja de pensar en endulzarme la verdad_

_**Q –bien todas me dieron positivo**_

_R –ahí está… el análisis solo servirá para confirmar lo que ya sabemos_

_**Q – ¿Piensas…?**_

_R –si lo que insinuó es que si planeo abortar… claro que no nunca podría vivir sabiendo que aborte_

_**Q –entonces**_

_R –Quinn podemos hablar de esto luego…_

_**Q –está bien pero tenemos que hablar... lista para regresar al departamento**_

_R –será que podamos que solo por hoy podamos pasear por Nueva York y pretender que no estoy embarazada y que tu estas aquí de visita porque me extrañabas_

_**Q –Rachel yo te extrañaba –**_Rachel vio la sinceridad en los ojos de Quinn y se dejó que la rubia la abrazara_**– es verdad yo te había extrañado, eso no lo dudes**_

_R –gracias Quinn_

_**Q –ahora vamos Srta. Rachel Berry**_

_R –nos espera la ciudad Srta. Quinn Fabray_

En tanto en las instalaciones de NYADA, Kurt y Brody habían llegado, este último al estar ahí había salido a su clase dejando solo a Kurt; mientras iba por los pasillos se topó con Adam y se sintió muy feliz de verlo.

_A -¿Quería inventarte a salir hoy?_

_K –no puedo, tengo un presentimiento de que tengo que estar en el departamento_

_A –bien será para otra ocasión_

_K –en verdad quiero salir_

_A -¿Qué te tiene preocupado?_

_K –es Rachel todo el día de ayer estuvo actuando diferente luego en la noche llego una amiga nuestra la cual tiene una complicada relación amor-odio con Rachel y hoy se desparecieron, las dos dejaron los teléfonos en la casa y me estoy volviendo loco porque sé que algo está pasando pero Santana me dijo que les dé tiempo que cuando sea tiempo nos dirán_

_A –Santana tiene razón, dales tiempo_

_K –oye… ¿Brody se quedó a dormir contigo?_

_A –si ¿Por qué?_

_K –es que como llego con la misma ropa de ayer Santana se lanzó un interrogatorio y lo bueno que me metí porque era capaz de hacerle cateo a Brody_

_A –si se quedo_

_K –será que se pueda quedar de nuevo contigo hoy_

_A –claro_

_K –gracias_

_A –de nada… recuerda que estoy aquí para ti y para Rachel… ahora vamos te llevo a clases_

Las horas fueron transcurriendo con completa velocidad; con Kurt olvidando toda la situación en su departamento gracias a Adam; Santana en cambio se había decidido a pasar el tiempo y matar la preocupación buscando cualquier cosa que le diera algún indicio de lo que fuera que estuviera perturbando a Rachel. Las horas fueron pasando con completa tranquilidad, tranquilidad que no viviría ninguno de ellos por una largo tiempo.

Al llegar a las ocho que era la hora que tenían que recoger los análisis; Rachel se quedó parada dejando que Quinn fuera la se encargara. El camino de regreso al departamento fue de la misma forma en silencio, al estar en frente de la puerta del departamento se detuvieron para salir de las dudas de una vez por todas.

_**Q –no quieres entrar para ver los resultados**_

_R –no prefiero hacerlo aquí_

_**Q –bien –**_Quinn le dio el sobre a Rachel; esta lo abrió saco la hoja que diría lo que le esperaba para futuro más cercano; al ver lo que decía soltó la hoja y se dejó caer en el reconfortante abrazo de la rubia_**– ya Rachel todo estará bien y si no lo está encontraremos la forma de que lo esté… no te dejare sola para nada**_

_R –hay que entrar_

Al estar adentro; los otros dos dejaron lo que estaba haciendo y quedaron viendo a las recién llegadas, estas siguieron su camino hasta unos de los sillones; Kurt y Santana las siguieron y se fueron a sentar esperando saber al fin lo que estaba incomodando a Rachel; la latina fue la primera en romper el silencio.

_S -¿Qué está pasando?... ¿Por qué lloras?... ¿Qué le hiciste Quinn Fabray?_

_**Q –porque piensas que le hice algo**_

_S –porque tienes un historial de lastimarla_

_**Q –lo mismo diría…**_

_S –juegas sucio_

_**Q –como si tu no lo hicieras**_

_K –bien muchachas suficiente… Rachel, ¿Qué pasa?_

_R –yo… al parecer fui tan estúpida… y bueno… yo estoy embarazada_

_S -¿Qué cosa?_

_**Q –no escuchaste, ya estas sorda**_

_R –tranquila Quinn_

_K –como que estas embarazada_

_R –al parecer fui tan estúpida_

_K –Rachel… sabes que tienes mi completo y absoluto apoyo en todo; tú no eres solo mi amiga eres como mi hermana y ahora más que nunca no te dejare sola_

_R –gracias Kurt, me agrada saber que puedo contar contigo para todo de lo trivial a lo real_

_S –Rachel… quiero disculparme como muy bien lo dijo Rachel te he hice tanto daño en el pasado y no me he disculpado, quiero que disculpes todo mi comportamiento infantil no hay excusa alguna para lo que hice_

_R –gracias Santana, sabes que estas perdonada_

_S –quiero que me escuches atentamente… a partir de ahora cuentas absolutamente conmigo ahí estaré cuando la rubia no este contigo; no dejare que nada ni nadie te lastime a ti o al bebe_

_**Q –es lo mismo que le dije a partir de ahora luchare contra cualquiera que te quiera lastimar incluso si es conmigo misma**_

_R –los tres son enormes, nunca espere llegar a tener su apoyo… y menos el tuyo Quinn, si mal no recuerdo me dijiste algo de que si los papeles se cambiarían no estarías para mi_

_**Q –eso fue algo que digo mi antiguo yo, pero créeme en este momento me tienes completamente para ti**_

_S –pero ya está todo confirmado_

_R –lo está, la prueba casera y los análisis de sangre confirman mi embarazo_

_S –bien, eso es lo que las tenía tan fuera de si_

_R -si_

_K – entonces yo revisare en internet en busca de una ginecólogo/obstetra para empezar a llevar el control del embarazo_

_**Q –Rachel yo creo que fue un día muy agitado y lleno de muchas emociones… tienes que descansar por ti y él bebe**_

_S –Quinn tiene razón… debes ir a descansar_

_R –lo hare_

_**Q –Ya te alcanzo al rato –**_Rachel se levantó dejando a Santana y Quinn solas en la sala _**–entonces tú y yo no hablamos desde ese día**_

_S –yo creo que por el bien de la situación, dejemos eso en el pasado_

_**Q –por mi está bien**_

_S -¿Cómo esta con todo lo del embarazo?_

_**Q –mal yo no sé como pero me volveré su tabla de salvación aparte se lo prometí**_

_S –no es por ser agua fiesta pero como piensas hacer eso… te recuerdo que tu vida está en New Haven, Connecticut… o serias capaz por lo esa relación complicada que tienes con Rachel de dejar Yale y mudarte aquí…_

_**Q –yo… -**_Quinn no pudo terminar de contestar porque escucho que Rachel la llamaba_**- **_

En el transcurso de la sala a donde estaba Rachel iba con la pregunta de Santana, no sabía qué hacer, porque le había prometido a la judía que estaría ahí para ella, no quiso seguir pensando, llegare a alguna conclusión en el momento en que tuviera que aclarar todo. Kurt en cambio seguía pensativo sobre el posible padre del bebe; ya que él había visto a Finn y Rachel entrar en el cuarto de hotel y Finn le había comentado que había estado con la morena pero también sabía que Rachel había estado teniendo relaciones con Brody, por eso él había sugerido encontrar un doctor lo más pronto posible. Al final de la noche lo inevitable había al fin salido a la luz, a partir de ese momento empezaría el calvario para todos pero en especial a Rachel ya que ella misma tenía la duda sobre quién era el padre de su hijo.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Glee no me pertenece, ni su trama, ni sus personajes.

* * *

**AN2:**

-Espero y que haya sido de su agrado y disculpen los errores ortográficos

-me alegro que les gustara…

-como siempre espero que me tengan paciencia porque el fic lo voy escribiendo con forme me llega la inspiración

-deseo que me dejes review para saber que piensan de la historia, que les gustaría y que debo cambiar, en verdad apreciaría sus comentarios

-Búsquenme en twitter como: ** AlmaLCh01 (Alma León Chablé)**

**(**Para cualquier duda, reclamo, reproche, petición o sugerencia me lo dicen por ahí o me lo dejan en comentario**)**

-me alegra estar de regreso… nos leemos pronto


	3. Brody Se Entera

**Brody Se Entera**

* * *

**AN:**

-Disculpen los errores ortográficos

-espero y le guste y por favor comenten

* * *

Era Lunes y era el inicio de las vacaciones de primavera por tal razón Quinn todavía no regresaría a Yale. El fin de semana había sido agotador; con Rachel al tanto del embarazo los primeros síntomas hicieron su aparición; en la madrugada cuando se levantaba para ir a vomitar aunque lo hiciera con su silencio Quinn se levantaba y si no era la rubia era Santana o eran ambas; el caso era que la diva no estaba sola.

Kurt fue el primero en despertarse; estando en la cocina buscando lo que necesitaba para hacer el desayuno; no había dejado de pensar en ese embarazo no solo traería los típicos problemas si no también traería el problema de la paternidad del bebe; si bien el muchacho apreciaba a su hermanastro, estaba consciente de que Finn no podría con el paquete de un hijo a diferencia de Brody que si podía hacerse cargo.

Quinn y Santana se levantaron después de la última vez que Rachel se había tenido que levantar las dos ex –porristas se habían quedado a dormir con la diva. Estando en la cocina Kurt sintió cierta incomodidad de parte de la rubia y la latina.

_K –me dirán que les pasa a ustedes dos_

_S -¿De qué?_

_K –es lo que quiero saber_

_**Q –nada Kurt**_

_K –saben que yo me di cuenta que ustedes dos desaparecieron de la fiesta_

_S –no sé de qué hablas_

_K –yo creo que en este departamento hay personas listas_

_**Q -¿De qué hablas?**_

_K –que ustedes se acostaron y ahora no saben cómo manejar la incomodidad y regresar a como era antes _

_**Q -¿Cómo?**_

_K –tiendo a actuar como diva pero presto atención… lo que deben es hacer es dejar en claro que eso ya paso fue una noche de diversión y nada más_

_**Q -¿Y porque te preocupa?**_

_K –en circunstancias diferentes no lo haría… pero si ustedes dos van a estar ayudando a Rachel quiere decir que tendrán que pasar tiempo juntas por lo que es necesario que dejen eso en el pasado y se enfoquen en lo que le pasa porque en cuanto salga que Rachel– _en ese instante el muchacho guardo silencio y ambas voltearon a verlo

_S ¿Qué se sepa qué?_

_K –que Rachel está embarazada de Brody las necesitara_

_**Q –Kurt tiene razón olvidemos esto, dejémoslo en el pasado como una noche de copas un momento que no volverá a pasar jamás**_

_S –me parece_

En cuanto habían terminado de hablar Rachel había hecho su aparición; al ver que Quinn, Santana y Kurt estaban en la cocina ella mejor opto por sentarse.

_S –vas a desayunar_

_R –no tengo hambre_

_**Q –pero Rachel tienes que comer por ti y él bebe… tan siquiera come un poco de fruta y toma jugo**_

_R –está bien…_

_**Q –genial**_

Kurt termino el desayuno para los tres y Quinn termino de picar la fruta para Rachel y Santana de exprimir el jugo de naranja; los cuatro se sentaron a desayunar; Rachel decidió preguntar por el que se suponía que era su novia pero al cual tenía días que había corrido sutilmente del departamento.

_R –alguno de ustedes sabe algo de Brody_

_K –sea estado quedando con Adam_

_**Q –Rachel deberías hablar con él y hacerle saber lo que está pasando más si es el padre de esa criatura él tiene derecho a saberlo**_

_S –y hacerse cargo_

_R –ya le mande un mensaje para que venga porque tenemos cosas de que hablar_

_**Q –bien**_

_K -¿Después de desayunar hacemos algo?_

_R –yo quiero descansar_

_**Q –entonces nos quedamos**_

_S –Kurt… ¿Qué hiciste con la cita?_

_K –será para el otro lunes_

_R –bien… ¿Quinn iras conmigo?_

_**Q –si es lo que quieres**_

_R –es lo que quiero_

_**Q –entonces ahí estaré**_

Terminaron de desayunar y se sentaron a ver películas; Rachel se había acurrucado en Quinn; en algún momento la diva se había quedado dormida y la rubia admiraba lo placida que se veía la judía y en su cabeza seguía la pregunta de Santana, la cual todavía estaba sin respuesta. Rachel se despertó cerca de las tres de la tarde; ya la comida estaba lista lo único que faltaba era que la judía se levantara.

Habían logrado convencer a la morena de que salieran a tomar un poco de aire y sol porque el encierro no sería beneficioso para ninguno. Mientras caminaban por Central Park la pequeña cantante se sentó en una de las bancas con Quinn; mientras que Santana y Kurt discutían de algo probablemente sin ningún tipo de sentido.

_**Q -¿te sientes bien?**_

_R –me siento como debo sentirme_

_**Q –pero... ¿Y cómo es eso?, no quiero que te encierres**_

_R –Quinn has estado aquí apoyando… pero y tú, ¿estás bien?_

_**Q -¿Por qué lo preguntas?**_

_R –te recuerdo que tú también estuviste embarazada y tuviste una pequeña crisis cuando Beth regreso a tu vida_

_**Q –lo sé pero eso ya quedo en el pasado el dar a Beth fue lo mejor que pude hacer por mi hija, ahora lo entiendo… la di porque sabía que estaría sola y la niña se merecía algo mejor**_

_R –yo no sé qué voy hacer… y cuando mis papas se enteren_

_**Q –calma Rachel… podemos resolverlo poco a poco lo que quieras hacer y en cuanto a tus papas no tienes que preocuparte, a lo mejor la noticia los sorprenda pero no te desampararan como a mí y si en un caso extremo fuera así recuerda que no te quedas sola tienes a todos pero en especial a mí para ayudarte con todo**_

_R –gracias Quinn_

_**Q –no hay nada que agradecer**_

_R –lo hay no sé qué sería de mi si no estuvieras acá conmigo_

_**Q –estarías bien… yo sé que en este momento te sientes perdida y olvidas lo que eres pero Rachel Berry es la persona más fuerte y decidida que conozco y que no deja que nada ni nadie la doblegue**_

_R –eres una persona dulce –_se abrazaron; Rachel había agarrado un gusto en estar en los brazos de Quinn porque en estos se sentía protegida, segura y querida_– creo que ya estoy cansada será que podamos regresar_

_**Q –claro que si**_

Los cuatro regresaron para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que Brody y Adam estaban dentro del departamento; Rachel camino y Brody entendió que debía seguirla mientras que en la sala se quedaron los demás, la pequeña estrella al estar segura de que estaban solos decidió ir directo al grano.

_R –hay algo que debes saber_

_B -¿Qué es?_

_R –sé que he estado actuando rara desde hace algunos días_

_B –si y quiero saber que te atormenta recuerda que acordamos hablar todo como adultos_

_R –lo sé pero necesitaba una confirmación y el viernes la obtuve y luego tenía que procesar todo_

_B -¿Qué es? me estas preocupando_

_R –yo estoy embarazada_

_B –yo –_se quedó estático, se apartó de Rachel_– necesito salir un minuto, ya vuelvo_

Brody salió del departamento al verlo el dúo dinámico lo siguió, en tanto Kurt se quedó con Adam en la sala impaciente de lo que estuviera pasando.

_A -¿Qué te preocupa ahora?_

_K -¿Porque lo dices?_

_A –cuando estas preocupado arrugas la nariz aparte de que lo estoy viendo en tus hermosos ojos_

_K –Es Rachel… no ha dicho nada pero no sabe quién es el padre del bebe _

_A -¿Pero cómo es eso?_

_K –ella se acostó con Finn ahora que estuvimos en Lima_

_A –eso es complicado_

_K –y cuando Finn se entere de seguro armara tremendo teatro de los que suele hacer y cuando Quinn y Santana sepan que le preocupa a la diva trataran de ir a matarlo porque para ellas Finn solo la sigue atando y no a deja avanza… en cuanto a Brody no sé qué diga_

_A –yo no los conoceré a todos como a ti pero por lo que me has habado puedo asegurarte que sin importar la situación ese niño crecerá lleno de amor en especial de la rubia… no te preocupes lo que vaya a pasar parara sin importar lo que nosotros hagamos _

_K –gracias por estas aquí_

_A –entonces aceptar salir conmigo mañana_

_K –si acepto_

Santana y Quinn había logrado interceptar a Brody en la recepción del edificio; los tres se quedaron viendo el primero en romper el silencio fue Brody ya que amabas chicas le daban miedo.

_B –bellas damas ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?_

_**Q -¿Por qué saliste huyendo?**_

_B – es que_

_S –a poco eres tan cobarde que no te vas hacer cargo_

_B –no es eso_

_**Q -¿Entonces qué es?**_

_B –es vergonzoso hablar de esto con ustedes_

_S –ni modo fortachón deja de lado la pena_

_B –ella y yo si nos habíamos estado cuidando pero el condón se rompió y no se lo dije luego ella se fue el caso es que al final se me olvido, no creí que por una vez pasara algo malo_

_**Q -¿te harás cargo?**_

_B –claro que si_

_S –es momento de que busques otro trabajo_

_B –eso hare_

_**Q –ahora regresa y compórtate como un hombre**_

Los tres regresaron al departamento Kurt respiro de alivio al ver que no lo habían matado; el moreno fue a donde estaba Rachel, esta al escucharlo se puso de pie.

_B –lo siento por salir… es que hay algo que no te he dicho y por eso salí_

_R -¿Qué es?_

_B –el condón se rompió y luego por una o por otra cosa no te lo dije_

_R –antes que digas algo más hay algo que debo decirte_

_B –dilo_

_R –te mentí si paso algo con Finn, me acosté con él… no sé quién es el padre_

_B –_el moreno se acercó a abrazar a Rachel_– no importa… ya sea que biológicamente salga como hijo de él yo me hare cargo porque para mí será mi hijo_

_R –gracias Brody_

_B –estaré para ti_

_R –yo creo que a partir de este momento quedemos como amigos_

_B –ok… yo te amo pero yo sé que no soy tu alma gemela_

_R –eres un gran hombre_

_B –trato… ¿Quieres que me vaya?_

_R –no es necesario puedes quedarte_

_B –bien voy a bañarme y cenar_

_R –dile a Quinn que venga_

_B –ok_

Rachel volvió a acostarse; Quinn al entrar se encontró con un cuadro completamente tierno, que le derretía el corazón y el cual provocaba un sentimiento que no quería profundizar ni ponerle nombre; la diva estaba en la cama pasándose las manos por el vientre y hablando.

_**Q –sabes lo hermosa que te ves en estos momentos**_

_R –_la judía al escuchar la vos de ojiverde dio un pequeño brinco_– me asustaste… gracias Quinn_

_**Q –el embarazo te sentara de maravilla hará que te veas más hermosa de lo que ya estas**_

_R –como le haces para saber que decirme_

_**Q – no lo se**_

_R –en verdad crees que seguiré viéndome bien aun cuando este gorda_

_**Q –lo serás porque el embarazo lo que te está dando es un brillo especial**_

_R -¿estarás en todo el camino?_

_**Q –ahí estaré**_

_R –gracias_

_**Q –deja de agradecerme, lo hago con total gusto… bien señorita hay que descansar; voy en busca de algo para que cenes mientras te alistas para dormir**_

_R –como mandes… Quinn_

_**Q –si**_

_R –me vas acostumbrar y que hare cuando no estés_

_**Q –entonces no te dejare**_

_R –me alegra escuchar eso_

Rachel y Quinn fueron cada una por su lado amabas empezaban a sentir un cambio en sus sentimientos hacia la otra pero no querían profundizar por el miedo de que afectara lo que sea que estuvieran construyendo. En tanto Brody había resultado ser un hombre completamente diferente a lo que fuera Finn.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Glee no me pertenece, ni su trama, ni sus personajes.

* * *

**AN2:**

-Espero y que haya sido de su agrado y disculpen los errores ortográficos

-me alegro que les gustara…

-deseo que me dejes review para saber que piensan de la historia, que les gustaría y que debo cambiar, en verdad apreciaría sus comentarios

-Búsquenme en twitter como: ** AlmaLCh01 (Alma León Chablé)**

**(**Para cualquier duda, reclamo, reproche, petición o sugerencia me lo dicen por ahí o me lo dejan en comentario**)**


	4. ¡Sorpresa!

**¡Sorpresa!**

* * *

**AN:**

-Disculpen los errores ortográficos

-espero y le guste y por favor comenten

* * *

Viernes 5 de abril; Quinn caminando por última vez por las instalaciones de Yale al final había tomado la decisión de mudarse a Nueva York y más después aquella platica nocturna que había tenido con Rachel.

* * *

**Flashback**

Todos ya se encontraban durmiendo: Brody había dicho que se quedaría hasta hallar un lugar, Adam se había ofrecido su compañero por lo cual habían empezado la búsqueda de departamento. Quinn estaba plácidamente durmiendo; la rubia había insistido a la rubia día atrás en que durmiera con ella debido a que así descansaba mejor y desde ese día Quinn no quiso apartarse de Rachel al dormir.

La ex –porrista había estado tendiendo el sueño ligero para que así se pudiera levantar en el caso de que la cantante la pudiera necesitar; por eso al sentir movimientos a lado de ella se levantó para comprobar que todo estuviera bien.

_**Q –Rach… ¿no puedes dormir?**_

_R .tengo que decirte algo_

_**Q –dime lo que tengas que decir que es lo que te está perturbando**_

_R –es sobre él bebe_

_**Q –le pasa algo, necesitas ir al doctor**_

_R –no es eso_

_**Q -¿Entonces qué es?**_

_R –prométeme que no me dejaras_

_**Q –lo prometo**_

_R –no sé quién es el padre_

_**Q -¿Cómo?**_

_R –por estúpida me acosté con Finn y en este momento no sé quién es el padre_

_**Q –**_la rubia abrazo a la morena, y esta última se dejó sostener por Quinn_**– lo averiguaremos y no tienes nada de qué preocuparte porque al final del día tú eras la madre de esa criatura… no te preocupes, no es bueno para él bebe deja que yo se la que se preocupe por las dos, deja que yo sea la que te sostenga cuando sientes caer**_

_R –lo harás me ayudas a no caer_

_**Q –lo hare estaré ahí para atraparte**_

_R -¿Cuándo regresas a Yale?_

_**Q –el martes**_

_R –te voy a extrañar_

_**Q –pero lo dices como si te estuvieras despidiendo de mi para siempre**_

_R –es que tienes que regresar a tu vida_

_**Q –**_con esas palabras la menor de los Fabray supo lo que tenía que hacer, pero todo eso lo tendría que manejar como una sorpresa_**– Rachel en el momento en que tú me hables porque me necesitas aquí en ese instante lo dejo todo y me regreso **_

_R –está bien_

_**Q –ahora a dormir**_

** Fin Flashback**

* * *

Lo primero que había hecho al estar de regreso en Yale fue iniciar los trámites de transferencia y Yale al tener una alianza con Columbia no hubo problema para la trasferencia.

En tanto en NY las cosas eran diferentes; Rachel había regresado a la escuela pero en cada momento estaba siendo cuidada por Santana que de alguna forma había conseguido convencer a Carmen de dejarla entrar como oyente para que al siguiente año ya entrara en forma; en tanto Brody se había estado comportando como todo un caballero con ella, cuando era requerido ahí estaba el muchacho. Estando en clase dejo de prestar atención y se dejó llevar al día de la cita con la doctora.

* * *

**Flashback**

Estaba Rachel con todos, es decir Santana, Kurt, Adam, Brody y obviamente Quinn, se encontraban en la sala de espera mientras llegaba el turno de la morena a pasar a la consulta, habían acordado que los que entrarían con ella serian Brody y Quinn, cuando fue momento los tres entraron.

_Dr. –Buenas tardes muchachos… soy la doctora Catherine Holmes… ¿quién de ustedes dos es Rachel?_

_R –_soy yo… traje los análisis que me hice hace unos días–_ Rachel le paso los análisis a la doctora y esta reviso lo que decían_

_Dr. –efectivamente estas embarazada… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste relaciones?_

_R –el 14 de febrero_

_Dr. – ¿ya has estado experimentando algún síntoma?_

_R –nauseas, mucho cansancio y casi todo me provoca asco_

_**Q –si pero no ha dejado de comer… hemos estado cuidando que coma saludable porque se lo importante que se mantenga saludable**_

_Dr. ¿tú quién eres?_

_**Q –me llamo Quinn**_

_Dr. –como dijo Quinn es importante que sigas una alimentación saludable, aparte estos síntomas son solo por este trimestre… tienes que empezar a tomar vitaminas para ti y para ayudar al bebe que se desarrolle plenamente_

_R –ok_

_Dr. –me imagino que ese el padre_

_R –ahora que dice eso… yo quería_

_**Q –**_la rubia al ver el nerviosismo de la judía decidió intervenir_**– ella no lo sabe… y necesitamos saber**_

_Dr. –hay dos formas pero una conlleva un grave riesgo a la criatura y la otra es un poco más segura y es esperar a que nazca_

_**Q –entonces esperaremos a que nazca… no queremos poner en peligro al bebe**_

_Dr. –perfecto… ahora vendrá la enfermera los guiara a donde haremos el ultra sonido, la enfermera te dará algunas indicaciones_

Los tres siguieron a la enfermera a otro cuarto; la enfermera le paso la bata, le indico donde cambiarse y luego le digo donde acostarse; Quinn había estado en todo momento. La doctora hizo lo que tenía que hacer y cuando encontró lo que andaba buscando índico a todos a mirar a la pantalla; Rachel sintió una conexión especial al ver esa pequeña cosita pero lo que más le extraño fue ver la cara de total alegría por parte de la ojiverde.

_**Q –mira Rachel esa cosita de ahí es el niño o niña que será igual de hermoso o hermosa que su madre**_

_R –Quinn me alegro que estés aquí conmigo_

_**Q –yo igual me alegro**_

_Dr. -¿Necesitan que les imprima algunas imágenes?_

_**Q –claro que si**_

**Fin Flashback**

* * *

Rachel no podía dejar de sonreír cada vez que se acordaba de la alegría que había mostrado Quinn en ese momento al ver al o a la mini Berry era un goce de la alegría porque gusto cuando salieron lo primero que hizo la rubia fue correr a enseñarle a los otros la foto y luego había discutido con Brody sobre quien pagaría la factura al final lo pagaron entre los dos.

Volvería a consulta hasta dentro de dos meses, ya que el embarazo iba perfectamente bien pero desde ese día todos estaba súper al pendiente de la diva tanto así que Santana en la noche en que ya no estaba Quinn se había quedado a dormir con Rachel, era diferente dormir con la latina ya que la rubia al estar con ella le brindaba protección y también le provocaba algo mas pero que no quería descubrir que era.

Había estado extrañado a Quinn desde el momento en que se fue lo que le alegraba ya que era viernes la rubia haría aparición de un momento a otro; ese día había estado sintiéndose rara pero no había querido preocupar a nadie, sentía que era una forma de que su cuerpo le decía que estuviera al pendiente por que en cualquier momento se desataría el caos.

De regreso a Yale, ya eran cerca de las 4 de la tarde, ya los papeles de transferencia estaba en orden; ya la rubia tenia lista las maletas o único que quedaba era despedirse de su compañera de habitación y decirle hasta siempre a Yale para dejarla en el pasado y darle la bienvenida a NY.

De vuelta en NY; Rachel estaba acostada viendo una película con Adam y Santana, mientras que Brody y Kurt preparaban la cena; se había levantado para ir con rumbo a la cocina y así descubriera por qué todos parecían alterados.

_R – ¿Qué pasa aquí?_

_K -¿De qué hablas?_

_R –están cocinando como si tuviéramos una cena importante_

_B –es una simple cena… quiero consentir a la madre de mi hijo_

_R –que tierno pero no les creo_

_K –no nos importa_

_R –en cualquier momento debe venir Quinn_

_B –ya lo sabemos_

_R –me voy a cambiar de ropa_

_B –_la diva se fue dejando de nuevo solos a los dos muchachos_– no sé si solo sea mi apreciación pero Rachel y Quinn parecen un matrimonio_

_K –lo sé pero lo mejor es ni meterse… a todo esto ¿no deberías estar celoso o algo así?_

_B –yo no… si la felicidad de ella está al lado de la rubia no soy quien para impedirlo_

_K –deberíamos hacer algo para que ese par se dé cuenta… llevan años en los que dicen odiarse y quererse_

_B -¿Siempre ha sido así?_

_K –si… siempre pensé que ocultaban sentimientos románticos_

_B –y si no es así_

_K –claro que lo es o dime tu quien se muda de escuela y estado solo por su amiga… hay que confrontarlas cada una por su lado y luego actuar… me vas a ayudar_

_B –completamente_

Dos horas y medias más tarde Rachel escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta y como vio que nadie tenía la intención de abrir fue ella la que abrió, revelando a una Quinn diferente con un cambio de look, la rubia se había vuelto a cortar la cabellera y lucia completamente juvenil y despreocupada con pantalones y una sencilla blusa.

_**Q -¿Qué paso Rach?**_

_R –estas aquí y con maletas_

_**Q –prometí estar a tu lado… así que me necesitas más tú que Yale**_

_R –dejaste la escuela pero_

_**Q –tranquila me transferí… a partir del lunes inicio clases en Columbia**_

_R -¿Pero porque?_

_**Q –te prometí no dejarte sola y yo todas las promesas que hago las cumplo**_

_R – ¿todos los de adentro ya lo sabían?_

_**Q –si pero quería que fuera una sorpresa**_

_R –créeme ha sido una grata sorpresa_

_**Q –ahora vamos adentro para que salude y coma porque tengo hambre**_

Las dos entraron; Quinn dejo sus cosas a lado de la cama de Rachel e inmediatamente fue a saludar a todo el mundo; durante la cena Brody les había platicado que después de mucho buscar había encontrado ya departamento y que para suerte de todos estaba en el mismo edificio un piso abajo.

En algún momento Brody y Quinn se habían apartado de todos los demás; el moreno podía lucir como un patán pero la verdad era otra ya que el muchacho estaba muy alejado de ser un patán.

_B -¿Quinn?_

_**Q –si**_

_B yo sé que dejo en buenas manos a mi hijo y a Rachel_

_**Q -¿De qué hablas?**_

_B –mira no es necesario que me digas nada en este momento pero recuerda que cuando quieras puedes contar conmigo, podemos ser amigos si ambos estaremos en la vida del otro siempre_

_**Q -¿Sigo sin entenderte?**_

_B –deberías decirle a Rachel que la quieres_

_**Q –pero ¿Cómo?**_

_B –observo_

_**Q –no creo que me corresponda**_

_B –claro que lo hace_

_**Q –no es el momento… tiene ahorita los del embarazo **_

_B –te digo lo que pienso_

_**Q –claro**_

_B –debes decirle… darle esa red de seguridad para que cuando Finn aparezca sepa que estas plenamente en ella._

_**Q –lo haré pero no es el momento**_

_B –tu eres la que sabes cuándo… yo siempre estaré en la vida de mi hijo y me hubiera gustado formar una familia con ella pero llegue muchos años tarde… ustedes se pertenecen_

_**Q –gracias Brody**_

_B –no es nada si es por el bienestar de ella y de mi hijo yo haré lo que sea para que sean felices incluso si no es conmigo… volvamos_

Los dos regresaron a la sala con los demás que se diviertan viendo algunas imitaciones de Adam; Quinn ocupo su asiento a lado de Rachel ya no había vuelta atrás había aceptado de alguna forma sus sentimientos pero también su miedo, solo esperaba que las cosas no se complicaran antes de que actuar a sus sentimientos.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Glee no me pertenece, ni su trama, ni sus personajes.

* * *

**AN2:**

-Espero y que haya sido de su agrado y disculpen los errores ortográficos

-me alegro que les gustara…

-deseo que me dejes review para saber que piensan de la historia, que les gustaría y que debo cambiar, en verdad apreciaría sus comentarios

-Búsquenme en twitter como: ** AlmaLCh01 (Alma León Chablé)**

**(**Para cualquier duda, reclamo, reproche, petición o sugerencia me lo dicen por ahí o me lo dejan en comentario**)**


	5. Tomémoslo Lentamente

**Tomémoslo Lentamente**

* * *

**AN:**

-Disculpen los errores ortográficos

-espero y le guste y por favor comenten

* * *

Sábado 13 de abril de alguna forma solo estaban en el departamento Quinn y Rachel; en tanto todos los demás estaban desaparecidos cosa que era extraña porque el departamento de alguna forma siempre llena de todos; las dos muchachas estaban viendo alguna película pero ninguna pudo evitar remontarse al martes donde Quinn había platicado con Brody y Rachel con Kurt.

* * *

**Flashback**

Martes 9 de abril todos ya había regresados de sus clases como la mayoría estaba en NYADA fueron los primeros en llegar a la media hora de que todos estuvieran ahí llego Quinn con una radiante sonrisa; las clases en Columbia estaban resultando ser entretenidas pero a la par de que seguía con sus estudios de teatro había decidido también llevar unas "clases magistrales", de cuatro semanas de cursos para escritores.

Después de comer Santana se sentó a platicar animadamente con Adam sobre cosas al hacer mientras que Brody se llevó a Quinn a su departamento y Kurt se llevó a Rachel a la escalera de incendios; los dos muchachos había decidido que lo primero que tenían que hacer era confrontarles y luego podían actuar en base a eso. En la escalera de incendio Rachel se quedó viendo la calle esperando a que fuera Kurt el que hablara.

_K –Rachel… ¿Quiero preguntarte algo pero no quiero que te lo tomes a mal?_

_R –claro dime_

_K -¿Qué sientes en si por Quinn?_

_R – ¿A qué te refieres?_

_K –durante años vi cómo le perdonabas cada una de sus errores y siempre había una excusa que ponías tú por ella… _

_R –sabes que ha tenido una vida difícil_

_K –si pero eso no explica porque perdonarla cuando te lastimo tantas veces_

_R –porque era mi amiga_

_K –claro que no_

_R –bueno lo hice porque así soy… de todos modos a dónde quieres llegar con todo esto_

_K –sabes lo que yo creo…_

_R -¿Qué?_

_K –tú has estado enamorada de la linda, inteligente y despiadada rubia perfecta _

_R –Tú estás loco… ¿En qué te basas para decir eso?_

_K –en tus acciones incongruentes porque por ejemplo no tienes explicación de porqué siempre la perdonaste_

_R –eso no explica nada_

_K –bien sabes tengo un buen ejemplo_

_R -¿Cuál?_

_K –el día de la boda_

_R -¿Qué hizo?_

_K –tú no te querías casarte hasta que Quinn estuviera dime que explicación hay… se supone que era el día de tu boda con el hombre con el cual había planeado pasar el resto de tu vida pero tu seguías pidiéndole que te esperara porque la persona que era tu amiga-enemiga no estaba ahí, se postergo la boda una hora esperando a la rubia pero en cuanto Santana recibió la llamada de Judy del accidente no dudaste ni un segundo de salir de ahí_

_R –como no querías que fuera, me sentía culpable_

_K –Rachel sabes que Quinn corrió con suerte…_

_R –lo se_

_K –en ningún momento pensaste que hubieras hecho si desgraciadamente el accidente hubiera sido catastrófico, no imaginaste que hubiera sido de tu vida sin ella a tu alrededor_

_R –lo allá o no lo allá hecho no entiendo porque quieres saber_

_K –porque ella es tu felicidad… lo sé porque lo veo cuando estas con ella como tu cara irradia una alegría que nunca te había visto_

_R –aunque fuera así… pero no estoy negando ni aceptando nada… como crees que la rubia sexy, inteligente y dulce se fijaría en mí _

_K – ¿sabes porque lo sé?_

_R -¿Por qué?_

_K –dejo Yale sin pensarlo dos veces, se mudó aquí a NY y créeme que yo creo que sería capaz de ir hasta el fin del mundo solo por ti… que mejor prueba de que Quinn te quiere es que quieres… tú le hablaste ese día y lo dejo todo para venir a verte_

_R –lo que estás diciendo es una completa locura _

_K –sabes que Rachel no te voy a seguir insistiendo… créeme que sé que tienes miedo de que Quinn te pueda romper el corazón, de que lo que sea que tienen entre ustedes se rompa… por culpa de Finn no tienes la confianza en una relación pero debes dejar todos tus miedo e inseguridades y dejarte amar y dejarte que te amé… piénsalo pero no tardes porque cuando estés completamente segura a lo mejor ya es tarde y ella ya no esta_

_R –pero ella me prometió siempre estar_

_K –si bien lo hizo pero las vueltas de las vidas te llevan a caminos inesperados… piénsalo_

Kurt entro dejando a una completa pensativa Rachel; las palabras del muchachos le había caído como un balde de agua fría pero el mismo lo había dicho lo que tenía era miedo de perderla. En tanto en el departamento de abajo estaban Brody y Quinn jugando algún videojuego mientras bebían algunas cervezas y platicaban de cosas al azar y sin sentido lógico.

_**Q –bueno basta de andar por las ramas… ¿Para qué me trajiste aquí?**_

_B –para pasar un rato con la futura novia de la madre de mi hijo_

_**Q –sabes que cuando hablas al bebe o la bebe… siempre dices mi hijo o cosas así**_

_B –si es que quisiera un niño no te lo niego… aparte no digas nada porque tú también lo has hecho_

_**Q –omisiones **_

_B –no te hagas tú también quisieras que fuera un niño_

_**Q –no importa mientras este sano o sana**_

_B –si a otros con ese cuento_

_**Q –bien pero una niña también estaría bien**_

_B –y si fueran dos_

_**Q –nos lo habría dicho la doctora**_

_B –quien sabe a lo mejor no se nota todavía_

_**Q –desvías la conversación**_

_B –cierto ya pensaste en lo que vas a hacer_

_**Q – ¿de qué?**_

_B –de lo que hablamos el otro día_

_**Q –todavía no es el momento**_

_B -¿Puedo darte de nuevo mi opinión?_

_**Q –de todos modos lo harás**_

_B –debes decirle… no es necesario que corran a casarse en este instante pero tan siquiera que ella sepa_

_**Q –lo pensare no prometo nada**_

**Fin Flashback**

* * *

Ambas muchachas se habían quedado dormidas pero fueron despertadas por la dulce de Santana, más bien a la que levanto arrogándole un vaso de agua helada fue a Quinn y Rachel al sentir que la ojiverde se levantaba de despertó; lo único que le quedo a la rubia fue cambiarse la ropa cuando regreso estaban todos dispersos por el departamento ella se seguía preguntando para que había otro departamento si al final siempre estaban en ese todos.

_S –Quinn_

_**Q –si… **_

_S –no te acuerdas que me dijiste que llevarías a dar un paseo a Rachel_

_**Q -¿Yo?**_

_S –si _

_R –oh Quinn eso sería una buena idea… ¿vendrán ustedes?_

_S –no vayan ustedes dos_

_R –perfecto… me voy a cambiar_

_**Q –**_Rachel se fue dejando a las dos amigas ahí paradas_**– me puedes decir que traman**_

_S -¿de qué?_

_**Q –yo nunca te dije nada**_

_S –lo se_

_**Q –entonces**_

_S –no te preocupes rubia, cuando regreses todo estará listo… así que agradece de tener grandes amigos que te ayudaran a conseguir a tu mujer_

_**Q –mis grandes amigos están locos… y lo que sea que estén planeando más vale que no arruinen nada**_

_S –no te preocupes ya lo tenemos todo bien planeado… nos lo agradecerás_

_**Q –espero que sí porque o si no los mato**_

_S –te quedaras con las ganas porque no pasara_

Rachel salió cambiada y agarro la mano de Quinn para irse era entre las casi las cinco de la tarde cuando llegaron a Central Park; la rubia estaba disfrutando la compañía de la morena pero no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa por lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo sus amigos. Estuvieron alrededor de una hora caminando, cuando la pequeña diva le dijo que era momento que regresaran; la rubia recibió un mensaje de Santana donde le decía que la sorpresa para Rachel estaba ya preparada en el departamento y que no se preocupara por que estarían completamente solas.

Cuando llegaron al edifico Quinn estaba completamente nerviosa porque no sabía de qué se trataba toda esa sorpresa pero trataba de parecer despreocupada para la morena. En cuanto la judía entro se encontró con un departamento completamente adornado y en medio de todo eso una mesa lista para una cena romántica; esa sorpresa le lleno de alegría el corazón.

_R -¿Y esto Quinn?_

_**Q –es para ti… claramente me ayudaron**_

_R -¿Pero porque?_

_**Q –**_la ex–porrista no sabía que responder pero era momento de que actuara en base a sus sentimientos_**– porque te lo mereces**_

_R –pero… esto es como una cita_

_**Q –no te preocupes de eso en este momento, entremos y comamos y luego ya hablamos… tengo hambre en verdad**_

_R –bien pero quiero respuestas_

_**Q –lo se**_

Quinn fue a la cocina por la comida; durante el momento en donde comían hablaron de cosas triviales y había música de fondo muy bajita que ambientaba perfectamente todo; terminaron de comer y cuando ya no hubo más salida durante el postre Rachel volvió a preguntarle a la rubia.

_R – ¿dime Quinn?_

_**Q –esta cena fue hecha para ti porque**_

_R -¿Por qué?_

_**Q –Rachel prométeme que me dejaras hablar primero sin interrupción**_

_R –está bien_

_**Q –en la primera semana que estuve en McKinley yo no conocía a nadie era nueva en la ciudad y bueno yo soy muy confiada en la gente; durante un día cuando las clases ya se habían terminado iba por el pasillo donde está el auditorio y medio curiosidad entrar, pero me lleve la sorpresa de que ahí estaba una linda morena con una mágica voz, me quede oyéndote hasta que tú también decidiste marcharte… yo no creo que exista el amor a primera vista pero sí creo que esa primera vez es importante, desgraciadamente mi destino era volverme porrista pero mis sentimientos por ti iban creciendo pero para mí eso estaba mal según lo que me había inculcado mi padre por eso una forma de evitarte fue que empecé todo el acoso del cual me arrepiento pero aun así tu siempre esta vez y más cuando el embarazo, y bueno de ahí tu sabes cómo se desarrolló lo nuestro pero durante esas subidas y bajadas de lo que fuera que teníamos nunca deje de sentir algo por ti por eso no quería que te casaras y bueno en algún momento tu y yo caímos en una clase de amistad y creí que eso era lo mejor pero en esos días en los que he estado para ti ya no puedo dejar de negar lo que siento por ti**_

_R –yo _

_**Q –no digas nada, sé que tus sentimientos no son correspondidos pero solo necesitaba que lo supieras**_

_R –mírame Quinn_

_**Q –Si**_

_R –yo estoy confundida… yo nunca supe porque siempre me preocupaba por ti era__ilógico porque tú y yo no éramos amigas pero lo así… yo creía que solo era porque quería ser tu amiga pero las cosas cambiaron el día de tu accidente, ese día que sentí que te perdía me di cuente que lo que sentía no era solo amistoso pero creí que era lo mejor dejar de lado todo eso… pero el que estés aquí conmigo me da ese sentimiento de protección y cariño que nunca he sentido con ninguno de mis ex –novios… _

_**Q –yo quiero tener una relación contigo… **_

_R –pero sabes en lo que te estas metiendo… te recuerdo que estoy embarazada_

_**Q –lo se Rachel y créeme que estoy consiente**_

_R –entonces en qué quedamos tú y yo_

_**Q –podemos tomárnoslo con calma no es necesario que ya saltemos una relación… con que en este momento sepamos que lo que sentimos es reciproco está bien en base a esto podemos ir avanzando, no es necesario que pienses tanto, no es bueno para el mini Berry**_

_R –para mí me parece bien ir con calma… _

_**Q –perfecto… **_

_R – ¿entonces esta cena es de?_

_**Q –será lo que tú quieres que sea**_

_R –quiero que sea nuestra primera cita de muchas más_

_**Q –entonces es la primera de muchas otras que tendremos…**_

_R –perfecto_

_**Q –Rachel… no quiero que te preocupes de que me sienta mal porque las cosas vayan lentamente, ese estrés es innecesario para él bebe… quiero que sepas que estoy perfectamente bien llevando las cosas lentamente… cuando sea el momento que tengamos que avanzar a lo siguiente es porque tú y yo estamos en la misma pagina **_

_R –eres la persona más comprensiva y romántica que conozco_

_**Q –para ti trato**_

_R -¿Quinn quiero pedirte un favor?_

_**Q –el que sea por ti**_

_R –necesito decirles a mis padres lo que está pasando pero no quiero hacerlo cuando sea demasiado obvio_

_**Q –quieres que vegan o vayamos**_

_R –Que vayamos… ellos están en sus trabajos_

_**Q –te parece bien el otro fin de semana**_

_R –vas a acompañarme_

_**Q –créeme que lo haremos todos**_

_R –entonces… gracias Quinn por confesarme todo y por aceptar que llevemos las cosas pausadamente para ir descubriendo lo que sentimos la una por la otra_

_**Q –necesito decirte algo**_

_R –dilo_

_**Q –bueno en la disque boda de Shuster me acosté con Santana…**_

_R -¿Por qué?_

_**Q –tú estabas toda empalagosa con el estúpido de Finn que ni siquiera me saludaste y quería ahogar mis penas en alcohol y termine en la cama con Santana**_

_R –gracias por decírmelo… ¿Pero no comprendo porque?_

_**Q –porque cuando Finn te escondió descaradamente que se había acostado con Santana sé que te dolió por el hecho de que te engaño por eso necesitaba decírtelo para ahorrar dramas… aparte porque a Santana le importas con eso de que no tiene a Britt para protegerla contigo en ese embarazada la tienen sobreprotectora**_

_R –ya decía yo el lado sobreprotector de Santana… pero gracias por ser sincera conmigo_

_**Q –veamos una película... te parece **_

_R -me parece perfecto_

Al final esa improvisada y sorpresiva cita planeada por Santana, Kurt, Adam y Brody había cumplido su cometido hacer que ambas muchachas se confesaran sus sentimientos; estaban conscientes de que lo mejor en ese momento era tomar las cosas con calma más que nada por la salud de Rachel y él bebe pero mientras que ambas a supieran lo que la otra sentía era lo importante porque ya en base a eso podrían ir descubriendo las cosas juntas.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Glee no me pertenece, ni su trama, ni sus personajes.

* * *

**AN2:**

-Espero y que haya sido de su agrado y disculpen los errores ortográficos

-bueno para el próximo es momento que los padres de Rachel sepan lo que está pasando…

- si ya no quería seguirlas haciendo sufrir no lo niego soy romántica pero eso es un secreto mío con ustedes

-el drama relativamente es poco en estos momentos… pero saben quién traerá el drama espero que lo sepan…

-deseo que me dejes review para saber que piensan de la historia, que les gustaría y que debo cambiar, en verdad apreciaría sus comentarios

-Búsquenme en twitter como: ** AlmaLCh01 (Alma León Chablé)**

**(**Para cualquier duda, reclamo, reproche, petición o sugerencia me lo dicen por ahí o me lo dejan en comentario**)**


	6. Primer Día En Lima

**Primer Día En Lima**

* * *

**AN:**

-Disculpen los errores ortográficos

-espero y le guste y por favor comenten

* * *

_**Q –Ya estamos aquí de regreso a Lima**_

Como muy bien Quinn le había dicho a Rachel los otros cuatros quisieron también ir y Brody acepto sin vacilar, él sabía que había llegado el momento de enfrentar a los padres de la pequeña judía y aceptar lo que él había hecho. En el aeropuerto habían sido recogidos por un chofer que trabaja en casa de los Fabray; a quien dejaron primero fue a Santana inmediatamente a Kurt y luego fueron a dejar a Adam y Brody los cuales se quedarían con Quinn ya que Judy Fabray se encontraba en algún viaje de negocios o diversión. La rubia fue a dejar en su propio auto a Rachel y luego después de mucho rogar por parte de Quinn había convencido a la judía a que fuera a Breadstix.

_R –Quinn gracias por estar aquí conmigo… gracias también por ser paciente conmigo… yo sé que no te he dado una respuesta clara de lo que pasa entre nosotros…_

_**Q –no hay otro lugar en donde yo deba estar y ya te dije Rachel podemos ir descubriéndolo poco a poco ahorita lo que más me importa es la salud y bienestar tuya y del mini Berry**_

_R –eres la persona más dulce que conozco_

_**Q –tanto así no lo creo**_

_R –para mi si lo es…_

_**Q –Rach… hay algo que me ha estado perturbando **_

_R -¿Qué es?_

_**Q -¿es sobre Finn?**_

_R –no sé qué hacer_

_**Q -¿Puedo darte mi opinión?**_

_R –sabes que si… de hecho era algo que había estado queriendo hablar contigo_

_**Q -¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?**_

_R –no se… quería seguir postergando ese sufrimiento… estar a lado tuyo me reconforta y hace que me olvide de todo lo malo que me está pasando alrededor_

_**Q –no es necesario que sepa lo que está pasando… si después de que nazca y las pruebas dieran negativo con Brody se le puede decir…**_

_R –eso me parece muy bien… ¿Cómo sabes que decirme?_

_**Q –porque para ti soy capaz de hacer lo que sea**_

_R –dime como puede uno evitar sentir algo por ti cuando tienes las palabras y gestos más dulces_

_**Q –sabes que todo eso solo lo guardo para ti**_

_R –y eso me alegra y me hace sentir especial_

_**Q –debes porque eres especial para mí**_

_R –sabes que tú también lo eres… no sé qué estuviera haciendo si no te tuviera a mi lado_

_**Q – no averiguaremos eso nunca… ahora dime ¿Cuándo les vas a decir a tus padres?**_

_R –hoy creo que es lo mejor… _

_**Q –necesitas que este o estemos ahí**_

_R –no es algo que necesito hacer sola_

_**Q –muy segura**_

_R –mañana podemos tener una cena con mis padres, Brody, tú y yo_

_**Q –está bien… me parece perfecto…**_

Siguieron platicando un rato más sobre diversas cosas, Rachel aprovecho la oportunidad de descubrir más sobre las pasiones de Quinn, se alegraba al ver a la rubia hablar con tanta pasión; cuando llego el momento de irse la ex –capitana de las porristas pago por la cuenta.

El viaje en el auto fue en completo silencio con la diva manejando las canciones que iban escuchando y la rubia siendo feliz de que la judía estuviera bien. Cuando estuvieron en la casa de los Berry pudieron ver los carros de ambos; bajaron y en ese momento Rachel se quedó viendo a Quinn perdiéndose en esos expresivos ojos miel-esmeralda de la rubia. No pudo resistirse y dejo que su cuerpo y corazón se hicieran cargo de la situación fue un duce y tierno beso; el cual marcaría el inicio de un cambio; si bien no duro mucho fue dulce y lleno de amor y ambos lo sintieron y notaron.

_**Q -¿Qué fue eso?**_

_R –un beso… no se precisamente en donde estamos paradas… lo único de lo que si estoy segura es que te necesito a mi lado y te necesito en mi vida_

_**Q –y ahí estaré contigo **_

_R –debo entrar_

_**Q –te veo mañana… vendré con Brody a preparar la cena**_

_R –no es necesario_

_**Q –pero lo haremos… así que no discutas**_

_R –está bien… buenas noches_

_**Q –descansa**_

_R –me avisas cuando llegues_

_**Q –lo hare… lo prometo**_

Rachel volvió a sorprender a Quinn dándole un beso de buenas noches en los labios si bien eran pequeños besos, eran grandes pasos en la relación que poco a poco se iba construyendo entre amabas y si bien iban lentamente lo estaba haciendo sólido y seguro. La morena entro a su casa, los Berry al oír el sonido de la puerta salieron a ver quién era; en el momento en que se dieron cuenta que era Rachel, corrieron a abrazarla ya que tenían meses que no la veían.

_LB – ¡Hija que grata sorpresa!_

_HB -¿Qué te ha traído por aquí?_

_R –que tal si nos vamos a sentar a la sala… hay algo que necesito hablar con ustedes –_los tres se fueron a sentar a la sala, Rachel se sentó en el sofá individual no había pronunciado palabra en cuanto lo iba a hacer sintió que el celular le vibraba por lo que procedió a ver que era Quinn avisándole_– yo sé que les tomó por sorpresa mi visita y que estaban preocupados porque lo único que hago es darle vuelta a lo que quiero decir_

_LB –sabes que puedes confiar y contar con nosotros_

_R –lo sé pero también estoy consciente que esto que les voy a decir de cierta forma romperá esa confianza_

_HB –dinos_

_R –yo estoy embarazada por cerca de nueve semanas_

_LB -¿Qué tu qué?_

_HB -¿Cómo paso esto?_

_LB –que pregunta es esa_

_HB –no era en ese sentido, cariño_

_R –basta…_

_HB -¿Quién es el padre? ¿Tan siquiera vino contigo?_

_R –esa es la otra cosa que pasa… no sé quién es el padre_

_LB -¿Cómo?_

_R –yo con uno se rompió el preservativo y con el otro no lo use_

_HB -¿Dime por todo lo sagrado que no es Finn?_

_R –quisiera_

_HB –por dios ese muchachito sigue arruinándote la vida_

_LB -¿y el otro posible padre?_

_R –de eso… yo le dije que primero quería hablar con ustedes a solas por eso no está aquí pero mañana viene a cenar también viene Quinn_

_LB -¿y Quinn no debería estar en Yale?_

_R –ella me ha estos apoyando mucho en estos días, ha estado ahí cuando la necesito_

_HB –pero si están en lugares distintos_

_R –cuando se enteró de todo esto… decidió mudarse a NY y seguir estudiando en Columbia_

_LB –si nosotros no supiéramos que son amigas podríamos considerar eso un gesto romántico_

_R –yo…_

_HB – ¿ustedes?_

_R –no exactamente… estamos llevando las cosas con calma… más que nada por mi situación_

_HB –oh por dios algo me da… mi única hija viene después de meses de no verla y nos dice que estaba embarazada pero no sabe quién es el padre y que podría ser del muchachito Filiberto y que aparte está saliendo con quien se supone que era su mejor amiga _

_LB –cariño estas siendo dramático y aparte se llama Finn… me doy cuenta que de algún lugar lo debió heredar nuestra hija_

_HB – qué más da como se llama Fido aparte te estas burlando_

_LB –claro que no_

_R –papas _

_HB –si es cierto cariño…_

_LB –si bien no esperábamos este y no podemos negarte que la noticia nos tomó por sorpresa_

_HB –somos tus padres y no habrá nada ni nadie en este mundo que haga que deje que nosotros te amemos_

_LB –te vamos apoyar en todo… en absolutamente todo_

_R –ustedes son absolutamente maravillosos_

_LB –así que mañana… cenaremos con Quinn y como se llama el otro_

_R –Brody_

_LB –y Brody_

_HB –vamos que tu padre necesita comida después de tales sorpresas_

_R –vamos…_

_LB –deja de ser exagerado Hiram_

_HB –no aguantas nada_

_R –ya los extrañaba_

_HB –y nosotros a ti_

_R –vamos a que cenen_

_LB – ¿y tú?_

_R –comí hace no mucho con Quinn_

_HB –pero tan siquiera algo_

_R –ok… vamos_

Rachel estaba feliz de que las predicciones de la rubia hubieran sido acertadas por eso con cada día que pasaba amaba más el hecho de que Quinn estuviera a su lado ayudando a unir las piezas que en momentos se caían pero sobretodo siendo paciente con su situación, si bien estaba consciente de que si no hacía algo prontamente con la ojiverde podía perderla por eso ya empezaba a pensar una forma de recompensarla por todo lo que había estado haciendo por ella y eso incluía una cena romántica a su regreso a NY con una pregunta importante; cada día estaba más segura de lo que sentía por la rubia.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Glee no me pertenece, ni su trama, ni sus personajes.

* * *

**AN2:**

-Espero y que haya sido de su agrado y disculpen los errores ortográficos

-bueno para el siguiente viene unas intervenciones de Santana, la cena de los Berry con Brody y Quinn… y la inevitable y fastídiante pero primera aparición de Finn

- ahí vamos poco a poco…

-el drama relativamente es poco en estos momentos… pero saben quién traerá el drama espero que lo sepan…

-deseo que me dejes review para saber que piensan de la historia, que les gustaría y que debo cambiar, en verdad apreciaría sus comentarios…

- una de las cosas que me inspiran es que comenta y la otra bueno la otra no importa pero me hacen extremadamente feliz cuando comentan…

-Búsquenme en twitter como: ** AlmaLCh01 (Alma León Chablé)**

**(**Para cualquier duda, reclamo, reproche, petición o sugerencia me lo dicen por ahí o me lo dejan en comentario**)**


	7. Cena

**Cena**

* * *

**AN:**

-Disculpen los errores ortográficos

-espero y le guste y por favor comenten

* * *

El sol salía tan brillante y hermoso; Rachel se sentía más ligera al confesarles a sus padres lo que estaba pasando y estaba feliz de que ellos lo hubieran recibido relativamente bien, tampoco se sentía tan presionada con decirle a Finn después de la conversación que había tenido el día anterior con Quinn. Se levantó se fue a refrescar y lavarse la cara al baño para que luego bajara.

Al bajar se encontró con la sorpresa de que con sus papas estaba Santana López platicando y desayunando cómodamente, la latina al darse cuenta de la presencia de la diva se levantó por el desayuno de esta y lo puso en la mesa, la pequeña cantante al verlo se sentó donde le habían puesto el desayuno.

_R -¿Qué haces aquí?_

_S –vine a visitarte o acaso no puedo_

_R –claro que si puedes_

_S –desayuna_

_R –no tengo hambre_

_S –en verdad porque ahorita mismo le hablo a Quinn y le digo que ya que no está vigilando no quieres comer_

_R –no te atreverías_

_S –lo quieres comprobar… sabes que eso no le va a hacer mucha gracias… ya te ha dicho que tan siquiera fruta que comas_

_LB -¿Qué pasa aquí?_

_S –que Quinn ya le ha dicho que por más que no tenga hambre debe comer por la salud de ella y el bebe_

_HB –no puede ser más adorable Quinn… también se preocupa por nuestro nieto aparte de nuestra hija… esa muchacha es un encanto_

_R –me alegro que la alaben_

_HB –como no lo haríamos si te soporta_

_R –jaja muy gracioso papa_

_LB –lo que dice Quinn tiene razón aparte te lo dice porque ella ya paso por eso_

_S –ahí esta Rachie o le llamo y sabes que no le va a hacer nada de gracia_

_R –bien _

_LB –bueno muchachas nos vemos… Santana vienes a cenar_

_S –lo siento pero no puedo, ya para otra ocasión_

_HB -¿Qué mal nos hubiera gustado tener tu humor hoy aquí?_

_S –a mí también_

_LB –para otra será_

_S –Si –_los hombres Berry salieron dejando a las muchachas solas_– y bien… ¿Cómo lo tomaron?_

_R –me alegro de tener excelentes padres…_

_S –que bueno_

_R –oye voy a necesitar un favor tuyo para cuando volvamos a NY para sorprender a Quinn_

_S –cuentas conmigo totalmente_

_R –gracias_

Siguieron platicando sobre nada y tanto a la vez, Santana se había vuelto una parte importante en la vida de Rachel; en tanto en otra casa para ser más exactos en la casa Hummel-Hudson se encontraba determinado muchacho con altura desproporcional haciendo absolutamente nada; cuando escucho que alguien tocaba fue a ver quién era. Finn al abrir se dio cuenta de quien estaba era Artie por lo que lo guio adentro de la casa.

_F -¿Qué paso Artie?_

_A –vine a decirte… a que no adivinas a quien vi a ayer_

_F –no se_

_A –a Rachel en Breadstix estaba cenado con Quinn_

_F -¿Por qué no me habrá hablado para decirme que venía?_

_A –no lo sabias_

_F –no… a lo mejor me está preparando una sorpresa_

_A –pero yo creía que ustedes habían terminado_

_F –habíamos pero ella y yo estuvimos juntos en San Valentín… si sabes a lo que me refiero_

_A – ¿tú y ella?_

_F –claro lo que tenemos es tan grande_

_A –si pero también_

_F –Artie, eres un gran amigo… de seguro Rachel me está preparando algo –Finn empezó a divagar sobre cosas sin ponerle atención al muchacho de la silla de ruedas_

_A –es que ayer mientras las vi… Quinn y Rachel parecían muy… _

_F –bueno Artie, que tal si te llevo a tu casa y de ahí voy a ver a Rachel_

_A –si pero_

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Berry; Santana y Rachel seguían platicando, la latina no quería irse dejando sola a la diva por lo que estaba esperando a que Quinn y Brody llegaran; el timbre de la casa sonó por lo que la morena fue a abrir y cuando volvió a la cocina regreso con el moreno y la rubia.

_**Q –Hey latina**_

_S –hola rubia hueca_

_B –Santana_

_S –fortachón_

_R –ustedes no piensan saludarme… a la madre de tu hijo, Brody… y a tu futura novia, Quinn_

_B –claro que si… ¿Cómo amaneciste?_

_R –amanecí_

_**Q –buenos días, dulce y bella dama**_

_R –y como el día anterior Rachel sorprendió a todos cuando le regalo un tierno beso a la rubia que inmediatamente puso una sonrisa aun mas grade– ahora si buenos días Quinny_

_**Q –Rach no me digas así… no me gusta**_

_R –pues vete acostumbrado a que te llame como yo quiera_

_**Q –bien**_

_R –gracias_

_S –bueno yo mejor me voy después de ver su empalagosa demostración de amor, me van a causar algo_

_**Q –tan linda como siempre**_

_S –lo se_

Santana al ver que Rachel ya tenia salió pero estando afuera se encontró con nada más ni nada menos que con Finn Hudson que iba con su cara petulante; la latina al ver el camino de este decidió interponerse, ella no iba a permitir que el muchacho importunara la paz de su amiga.

_S - ¿A dónde crees que vas Hudson?_

_F –a ver a Rachel_

_S -¿Cómo te enteraste?_

_F –que te importa_

_S –sabes que es cierto… de todas formas olvida la idea de ver a Rachel_

_F -¿Por qué? Si Rachel vi no a verme_

_S –no sé que me sorprende más si lo grande de tu ego o lo pequeño de tu cerebro_

_F –muy chistosa Santana_

_S –no era chiste… sabes que Rachel tiene razones más importante para venir a Lima… tú no eres el centro de su universo_

_F -¿Y porque otra razón vendría?_

_S –no sé si eres idiota o te haces idiota… pero ella vino a ver a sus padres_

_F –pero…_

_S –pero nada… es momento que te vayas por donde viniste y olvides la idea de ver a Rachel_

_F –no lo hare_

_S –claro que lo harás o quieres conocerme de verdad –el muchacho al ser un cobarde de marca decidió irse para luego regresar cuando la latina no estuviera– y Hudson te estoy vigilando por lo que ni pienses en regresar_

_F –bien_

El resto de la mañana y parte de la tarde continuo con los tres preparando la cena, en realidad con Brody y Quinn haciéndola mientras que Rachel solo observaba lo que hacían los dos jóvenes; cuando fue momento de que retiraran para que fueran a cambiarse pero no querían dejarla sola pero la pequeña estrella había prometido hablar en caso de que pasara algo.

Cuando llego la hora de la cena, arribaron con puntualidad pero al estar en la puerta ninguno toco sino se quedaron viendo, ambos iban nerviosos uno porque conocería a los abuelos de su futuro hijo y la otra porque de alguna forma se reencontraría con los Berry de forma de suegros, aunque creí que los Berry seguían sin saber nada.

_B –toca_

_**Q –hazlo tú… estar nervioso**_

_B –bueno son los abuelos de mi hijo y tengo que responsabilizarme por lo que hice_

_**Q –pero –pero no termino de hablar porque la puerta estaba siendo abierta revelando a una morena **_

_R –ustedes que piensan quedarse ahí o planean entrar en algún momento_

_**Q –si vamos**_

_R –pero antes –_Rachel se acercó a Quinn depositándole un beso un poco más largo que los anteriores

_B –señoras no es que quiera interrumpir pero hay que entrar_

_R –si… y Quinn se me había olvidado decirte que les dije a mis padres_

_**Q -¿Qué tu qué?**_

Rachel ya no le contesto porque ella llevando a los dos muchachos a donde ya están sus padres, lo cuales había salido temprano del trabajo para la cena que tendrían. Parados ahí los Berry se acercaron a los muchachos.

_B –Buenas noches Srs. Berry… es un placer conocerlos y saber de dónde viene la adorable y hermosa de Rachel_

_HB –míralo Leroy hasta ahorita va mejor que Fliper_

_LB –yo creo que cualquiera sería mejor que Finn_

_**Q –Hiram, Leroy tiempo sin verlos**_

_HB –Quinn a partir de hoy somos Srs. Berry_

_**Q –**_la rubia al ver la cara seria de Hiram supo que estaba hablando en serio–_** yo… claro… si… entiendo**_

_LB –Hiram deja de asustar a Quinn_

_HB –como me quitas la diversión_

_LB –no es cierto no le hagas caso a Hiram… nos puedes seguir diciendo así…_

_HB –bueno mejor pasemos a cenar ya que este hombre me quita la diversión_

A la mesa se sentaron los Berry a la cabeza, Quinn y Rachel juntas y Brody enfrente de ellas, la comida consistencia en una crepas de pollo y una salsa de queso; con respecto a la comida había sido todo un día de discusión porque si bien Quinn entendía a la diva también sabía que en el embarazo no era momento para velar por el bienestar de otros si no solo del de ella y él bebe. La cena iba transcurriendo con tranquilidad los Berry se asombraban de que su hija después de mucho estuviera comiendo de todo tipo de comida; Brody había decidido que era el momento de hablar.

_B –Srs. Berry… cuando Rachel me dijo que venía a decirle a sus padres lo que estaba pasando, no lo dude ni un minuto y le dije que la acompañaba_

_LB –adelante_

_B –yo sé que cometí un error y no tengo cara para mirarlos a la cara en este momento pero pueden estar completamente seguros que tanto a Rachel como al bebe nos les faltara nada siempre velare por ambos_

_LB –Rachel él sabe_

_B –si señor estoy al tanto de la situación en donde cabe la remota posibilidad de que no sea mío pero como le dije a ella y como lo repito delante de ustedes tres… ya sea que tenga o no tenga mi sangre es mi hijo siempre y cuando Rachel así lo dese_

_HB –Rachel como es que haces para encontrar tan galantes hombres y al final te sigues estancando en Flynn_

_LB –que es Finn cariño_

_HB –como sea…_

_R –Finn ya quedo en el pasado ahora sí, bueno eso espero… ahorita quien me importa este bebe y quien ocupa mis pensamientos que es Quinn_

_HB –viste Leroy… sabía que Quinn era la indicada para nuestra pequeña bebe o tu qué piensas Brody _

_B –yo pienso que son perfectas juntas y quien se atreva a meterse es un egoísta_

_LB –pero a ti no te afecta en nada_

_B –no miento deseaba formar una familia con ella pero llegue varios años tarde a la vida de Rachel así que no había posibilidades… soy feliz si ella es feliz_

_HB –y dinos Quinn has estado cuidado a nuestra pequeña nada de negocios divertidos_

_**Q –yo… claro que no… **_

_R –déjenla de molestar… y si me ha estado cuidando muy bien_

_LB –veo que estas comiendo de todo un poco_

_R –ella ha estado cuidando todo lo que como bueno básicamente ha estado cuidándonos_

_HB –Quinn eres un encanto_

_**Q –no es para tanto**_

_LB –como no si has estado aguantando a nuestra niña que es de un mantenimiento alto_

_R –es una persona dulce_

_LB –desde el momento que viniste a esta casa nosotros deseábamos que tú fueras la que hiciera feliz a nuestra pequeña_

_HB –nos haces feliz que al fin este juntas_

_R –ya que estamos todos juntos quiero informales algo… desde el primer momento en que me entere de que estaba embarazada me puse a pensar sobre lo que quería hacer y cada vez que pienso en dar al niño o niña en adopción se me rompe el corazón y me aterra… por lo que he tomado la decisión de quedármelo y criarlo_

_LB –sabes que te apoyaríamos en todo_

_HB –si hija nuestro nieto o nieta será más mal criado que tu_

_R - ¿y tú Brody?_

_B –_el moreno se levantó hacia donde estaba Rachel, esta al verlo se puso de pie y en cuanto estuvo al lado de ella la levanto y empezó a darle vuelta por los aires y luego la bajo_– no sabes lo que has hecho me has vuelto el hombre más feliz del planeta_

_R –me alegro que lo aceptes… Quinn quería decirte esto antes de seguir avanzando en esto que tenemos en caso de que no quieras aceptar lo que se avecina_

_**Q**__ –_la rubia se levantó hacia donde estaba Rachel y sin importar las miradas de los otros tres la beso, necesitaba que atreves de ese beso la morena entendiera que cuando le había prometido que estaría a su lado era verdad y eso incluía absolutamente todo_– __**te lo prometí te dije que no te dejaría y eso lo cumpliré… esto es absurdo pero necesito que lo sepas cuando me entere de tu embarazo yo sabía que había la posibilidad de que te lo quedaras y ciertamente eso me daba un poco de miedo pero el día de la cita con la doctora el ver al bebe que está creciendo ahí sentí una conexión especial… yo amo a Beth y siempre la amare pero su vida no era para que estuviera conmigo**_

_R –eso quiere decir que no me dejas_

_**Q –no lo hare ahora que se lo que se siente tenerte no quiero perderte**_

_R –no sé cómo lo haces para que cada día se me olvide todo lo malo en mi vida_

_**Q –hacerlo contigo es fácil y si para ver esa sonrisa es lo que tengo hacer lo hare con gusto y amor**_

_HB –Leroy yo no creí que la rubia pudiera ser más adorable pero ya veo que si se puede_

_LB –hija desde el principio debiste andar con ella es un encanto de mujer… es perfecta_

_R –dios se siguen adulando voy a creer que la quieren más a ella_

_HB –no es que la queramos más a ella, si no que por vez primera estas con alguien que te respeta y te quiere pero sobre todo te trata como debe…_

_LB –sabes que nunca nos cayó bien ese muchachito de Finn… él siempre ha estado por sobre debajo de ti_

_HB –en cambio esta bella y gentil dama… sabe que tienen nuestra bendición _

_**Q –gracias me alegro que lo hayan tomado a bien… y no está de más decirles que cuidare de Rachel mejor que a mi vida**_

_HB –de eso no nos cabe duda… eres la persona perfecta para nuestra hija_

_B –señores y señoras no quiero interrumpir pero qué tal si comemos el postre_

_LB –me parece bien_

Rachel estaba plenamente feliz de que Quinn estuviera a su lado y que Brody fuera todo un caballero y que sus padres hubieran aceptado la situación perfectamente bien; la cena prosiguió entre bromas así la rubia y a Rachel defendiéndola de los tres.

Mientras que en otra casa, es decir regresando a la casa de los Hummel-Hudson ya habían terminado de cenar y Kurt y Adam estaba lavando los trastes y platicando

_A –entonces tú me llevas a casa de Quinn_

_K –te va a avisar cuando este ahí_

_A –claro… ¿Cómo crees que les habrá ido?_

_K –lo que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta es que había alguien escuchando– los Berry son hombres comprensivos… así que no desampararan a Rachel ahorita que está embarazada_

_A –eso… -los dos guardaron silencio cuando escucharon un ruido y fueron a ver pero ya no encontraron a nadie– crees que alguien no haya escuchado_

_K –si te refieres a Finn no lo creo… ya me estaría gritando de que porque no le había dicho nada, así que no _

Siguieron lavando los trastes; lamentablemente alguien más de sabía lo que estaba pasando con Rachel; al final de la cena había obtenido un buen resultado los Berry muy a pesar de las bromas hechas a costa de Quinn, estaban felices de que Rachel estuviera con alguien como ella y también rogaban que él bebe fuera de Brody y no de Finn porque a ellos tampoco les caía bien el muchacho.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Glee no me pertenece, ni su trama, ni sus personajes.

* * *

**AN2:**

-Espero y que haya sido de su agrado y disculpen los errores ortográficos

-bueno cap relativamente largo a comparación de los otros, necesito que las muchachas adquieran cierta fuerza en la relación para cuando haga su drama Finn

-q nos espera en el siguiente: la sorpresa de Rachel a Quinn…

-Pao Vargas he leído tu sugerencia de una Rachel celosa y créeme estará pero todavía no es el momento…

-deseo que me dejes review para saber que piensan de la historia, que les gustaría y que debo cambiar, en verdad apreciaría sus comentarios…

- una de las cosas que me inspiran es que comenta y la otra bueno la otra no importa pero me hacen extremadamente feliz cuando comentan…

-Búsquenme en twitter como: ** AlmaLCh01 (Alma León Chablé)**

**(**Para cualquier duda, reclamo, reproche, petición o sugerencia me lo dicen por ahí o me lo dejan en comentario**)**


	8. Celos, Pregunta y Aparición

**Celos, Pregunta y Aparición**

* * *

**AN:**

-Disculpen los errores ortográficos

-espero y le guste y por favor comenten

Miércoles 24 de abril Santana y Rachel se encontraban solas en el departamento en tanto los demás se habían ido a clases aunque para que Brody y Quinn se fueran había sido una complicado porque ninguno de los dos muchachos quería irse de lado de la pequeña morena pero la latina les había prometido que cuidaría bien de ella y después de algunas indicaciones más los dos muchachos habían salido.

Después de que regresaran de Lima, tanto el moreno como la rubia se habían estado comportando más protectores, cuidaban de que Rachel no hiciera nada que pudiera lastimarla y por ende se lastimara a la criatura, en tanto la diva estaba más melosa y cariñosa con Quinn, al parecer las hormonas de la pequeña estrella empezaban a cambiar un poco más.

La razón por la que las dos se habían quedado era con el propósito de preparar la cena para la rubia, habían salido a comprar todo lo que necesitaban; Santana cuidando de Rachel ya que sentía la presencia de alguien siguiéndolas pero cada vez que volteaba no había nadie por lo que solo se lo atribuyo a los nervios; había comprado todo lo que necesitaban para la cena, para adornar absolutamente todo por lo que regresaron al departamento. Estando ahí descansando unos minutos por la salida anterior a la latina se le ocurrió preguntarle sobre el incidente del día anterior.

_S – ¿y dime que te poseyó ayer?_

_**R -¿De qué hablas?**_

_S –del porque estaba Quinn durmiendo en el sillón anoche que llegue_

_**R –a eso**_

_S -¿Qué hizo la rubia hueca?_

_**R –en realidad no hizo nada solo**_

_S -¿Solo qué?_

_**R –es que ayer me surgieron los celos**_

_S -¿Cómo está eso?_

_**R –no lo pude evitar se me juntaron un montón de cosas… y sabía que había sido cosa mía pero no quería darle explicaciones por eso la mande a dormir al sofá**_

_S –cuéntame todo _

_**R –bien**_

* * *

**Flashback**

Rachel por extraño que fuera estaba sola en el departamento esperando a Quinn la cual llevaba de retraso cerca de una hora, y había estado mandándole mensaje a la rubia pero esta no le había respondido, sentada en unos de los muebles de la sala vio que la ojiverde entraba toda sonriente pero acompañada con dos muchachas y un chavo, se levantó y fue a recibirla.

_**R -¿Por qué llegas hasta ahorita?**_

_**Q –es que estaba viendo unas cosas **_

_**R – ¿y el celular?**_

_**Q –se me descargo **_

_**R –ok… ¿y ellos?**_

_**Q –son unos compañeros de la universidad que vinieron conmigo tenemos que hacer un trabajo para mañana**_

_**R –ok… entonces te dejo trabajar**_

Rachel no le había dado oportunidad de más porque antes de que dijera algo más se había retirado hacia la cama y había cerrado la cortina detrás de ella, por lo que mejor dejo para luego eso y mejor se puso a trabajar; tan concentraba estaba en lo que se encontraba hacendó que nunca se dio cuenta de que Rachel andaba merodeando cual fiera a su presa; la morena había salido a disculparse con la rubia por su comportamiento anterior pero en cuanto iba hablarla se quedó viendo a una de las muchachas que estaba toda cariñosa con la ojiverde.

Había estado observando en algún momento mejor decidió prepararle algo de zanahoria picadas, pepinos cuando pensó que era prudente acercarse, ella lo hizo, Quinn al notar la presencia de la diva alzo la vista a ella y al ver lo que llevaba lo tomo de sus manos y se lo paso a uno de los muchachos.

_**R –Quinn… ¿Por qué no te tomas unos minutos?**_

_**Q –me parece muy bien… ven te presento a mis compañeros**_

_**R –claro**__** –**_las dos dirigieron su atención a los tres muchachos que se encontraban ahí

_**Q –él es John… John ella es Rachel**_

_J –mucho gusto_

_**R –lo mismo**_

_**Q –ella es Elle y es la novia de John**_

_E –hola Rachel_

_**R –hola**_

_**Q –y ella es Christina –**_la diva solo le había hecho un movimiento de cabeza y a la otra ni le importo porque seguía teniendo su atención en la rubia– _**si tomémonos unos minutos**_

_C –me parece muy bien Quinn_

_J –y dinos Rachel… ¿En dónde estudias?_

_**R –en NYADA…**_

_E –te gusta cantar_

_**Q –no es que le guste, es que Rach nació para cantar**_

_C -¿desde cuándo se conocen ustedes?_

_**R –desde el 2009… es que estudiamos juntas**_

_C -¿y Quinn porque te cambiaste hasta ahora a Columbia?_

_**Q –un asunto que me necesitaba aquí en NY**_

_J –eso suena a un amor_

_E –si John tiene razón… tienes novio_

_**Q –no tengo**_

_C –pero algo grande debió hacer que de un día para otro te cambiaras_

_**Q –si lo más importante de mi vida**_

_C –bueno cambiando de tema –_la muchacha de casi la misma estatura de Quinn con ojos azules y un cabello ligeramente rojizo, se iba acercando más a ella_– ustedes viven solas aquí o vive alguien mas_

_**R –si vive nuestro amigo Kurt y nuestra amiga Santana**_

_**Q –ahora que los mencionas, ¿Dónde andan?**_

_**R –los dos que viven aquí salieron con los dos que no viven aquí pero que parecieran**_

_**Q –mmm… me quieres decir que estabas sola**_

_**R –si… Santana se llevó a Brody a no sé que **_

_**Q –y como se les ocurrió dejarte sola y si te pasaba algo**_

_**R –no pasa nada Quinn… fue solo un momento**_

_**Q –pero aun así, ese par me va a escuchar cuando los vea**_

_C –hay Quinn, yo creo que Rachel es lo suficientemente grandecita para cuidarse_

_**Q –eso no me importa**_

_C –tranquila… mejor cambiemos de conversación… ¿y ese tal Brody es tu novio Rachel?_

_**R –no es solo un buen amigo**_

_J –_el muchacho de una estura promedio, de cabello castaño y ojos cafés se decidió a romper la tensión que de repente se había formado_– pero en serio Quinn no hay nadie en tu vida_

_**Q –yo…**_

_C – entonces estas soltera cómo es posible que alguien tan hermosa como tú no tenga a alguien, cualquiera estaría encantado de salir con tan hermosa mujer pero sobre todo con tan genial persona_

_**Q –yo…**_

_**R –**_la judía decidió interrumpir a la rubia noto hacia donde iban las intenciones de la compañera de Quinn por lo que le tenía que dejarle en claro a que su rubia estaba ocupada y dejo que los celos fueran los que hablaran_**– en realidad ella no está soltera**_

_C -¿entonces?_

_**Q – ¿segura?**_

_**R –claro… diles cariño… o les dijo yo –**_la rubia estaba confundida por las reacciones de Rachel pero aun así asintió_**– bueno ella y yo estamos saliendo… yo soy la cosa importante que hizo que se viniera a NY**_

_E –escúchala John la rubia es todo un amor, deberías aprender a ella y hacer más gestos románticos_

_**R –si mi rubia es un encanto –**_y para terminar de demostrarle a la otro muchacha que era cierto; sin importar las miradas se le colgó a Quinn besándola, era un beso lleno de deseo y con el claro propósito de dejar en claro que era de ella; la otra solo respondía ya que era adicta a los labios de la morena_**– lo siento, espero no incomodarlos**_

_J –no para nada_

_E –hacen una linda pareja_

_C –muchachos yo creo que es hora de irnos_

_**Q –pero todavía falta algunos detalles**_

_C –yo lo termino… aparte tengo que hacer otras tareas y se está haciendo tarde_

_E – Christina tiene razón, debemos irnos… Rachel fue un placer conocerte_

_**R –lo mismo digo**_

_J –si Rachel a ver cuando salimos… _

_**R –cuando gustes John**_

_C –Quinn nos vemos_

_**R –fue un placer Christina…**_

Esta solo le sonrió, los tres tomaron sus cosas y se fueron; Quinn estaba confunda por todo lo que había pasado pero estaba feliz de que Rachel cada vez estaba más segura de su naciente y sólida relación pero aun así ella necesitaba saber lo que había pasado.

_**Q -¿Qué fue todo eso?**_

_**R -¿Qué cosa?**_

_**Q –pues el beso…**_

_**R –no te das cuenta de que la tal Christina quiere contigo**_

_**Q – ¿Y?**_

_**R –como que "Y"… no le iba a dejar que se hiciera ilusiones se le decías que estas soletera**_

_**Q –pero no me importa lo único que me importa eres tu**_

_**R –sabes que Quinn –**_iba hacia su cama y era seguida por la rubia_**– necesitamos descansar… tuve un pesado día**_

_**Q –bien**_

_**R –yo creo que por hoy deberías dormir en el sillón**_

_**Q –pero**_

_**R –hasta mañana **_

**Fin Flashback**

* * *

_S –oh por dios tú estás loca_

_**R –claro que no**_

_S –pero eso no explica porque la rubia tenía una sonrisita tonta en los labios cuando llegue_

_**R –eso no se**_

_S –aprovechando que estamos solas_

_**R –si**_

_S –ya me dijo_

_**R -¿ya?**_

_S –sabes que cuentas conmigo… el pequeño o pequeña será querido también por su tía Tana_

_**R –gracias**_

_S –de nada… sabes que me preocupo por ti_

_**R –pero aun así**_

_S –ese niño o niña estará rodeando de mucho amor… bueno preparemos tu sorpresa… sabes que te tienes que disculpar_

_**R –lose**_

Las dos empezaron a trabajar en todo lo que necesitaban para la noche; las horas fueron pasando muy rápidamente cuando era hora de que Quinn llegara esta le había mandado un mensaje que estaría con Brody; el moreno también era parte del plan. Cerca de las 6 Kurt aparición por la puerta del departamento de los muchachos con vestido en mano entre otras cosas; la rubia no sabía de qué se trataba todo eso y trato de sacar alguna información pero nadie le digo nada.

Cuando dieron las 7:30 a Quinn le taparon los ojos y la llevaron a donde estaba la sorpresa preparada; en la azotea del edificio esta Rachel una mesa decorada y con la comida servida en tanto todo a su alrededor habían velas y flores. La ojiverde no sabía por dónde andaba pero en algún momento sintió el toque cálido que solo Rachel le brinda por lo que intuyo que eso era cosa de la morena; fue guiada a sentarse y luego se le destaparon los ojos.

_**R -¡Sorpresa!**_

_**Q -¿Qué esto Rachel?**_

_**R –bueno… son por tres razones… la primera para agradecerte todo **_

_**Q –pero no tienes porque**_

_**R –tengo y quiero… la segunda es para disculparme por lo de ayer, no debí comportarme así pero no puedo evitar sentir celos y miedo de pensar en perderte**_

_**Q –nunca me vas a perder**_

_**R –cenamos**_

_**Q –y la tercera**_

_**R –todavía no es momento que lo sepas**_

_**Q –ok**_

_**R -¿Qué tal si comemos?**_

_**Q –está bien**_

Empezaron a comer entre bocado y bocado se platican lo que les había pasado durante el día y como estando lejos esas pocas horas se extrañaban como locas. En cuanto habían terminado la comida Rachel pensó que era momento de revelarle la tercera razón a Quinn.

_**R –Quinn lamento haberte hecho dormir ayer en el sillón, pero sabía que si dormías conmigo ibas a tratar de saber porque había hecho lo que hice**_

_**Q –en eso tienes razón**_

_**R –te enojaste**_

_**Q -¿Por qué?**_

_**R –por mi comportamiento **_

_**Q –para nada Rachel al contrario me sentí bien porque así supe lo mucho que te intereso**_

_**R –lo haces… y sé que actuó como si no lo hiciera pero me importas mucho, tu eres mi fortaleza ahora más que nunca y sé que te lo he repetido y me has me contestas lo mismo… pero tengo miedo de perderte, de que toda esta situación sea mucho para ti por eso había esto actuando tan precavida**_

_**Q –no me iré de tu lado, así tú me corras en aquellos momentos donde empiecen tus cambios de humor… tú y el o la mini Berry son lo importante para mi**_

_**R –no lo notas… eres encantadoramente dulce y cualquiera persona estaría encantada o encantado de estar contigo otra persona sin tantos problemas **_

_**Q –Rach… yo no quiero una vida sin problemas yo quiero mi vida contigo y si eso implica problemas, drama y todas esas cosas no me importa**_

_**R –sabes la tercera cosa**_

_**Q –no**_

_**R –pero primero deja que hable sin que me interrumpas**_

_**Q –está bien**_

_**R –ahora que estuvimos en Lima, donde me di cuenta de lo encantadoramente que eres, de que estas plenamente en esto, caí en la cuenta sobre algo que me dijo Kurt… me dijo que el día que estuviera 100% segura de todo esto podría ser demasiado tarde, por lo que ver todo lo que hiciste y has hecho por mí me hizo darme cuenta que es absurdo todo estos miedo porque si fuiste capaz de mudarte de un lugar a otro por mí, es porque esto es real esto que pasa es cierto… por lo que ya no quiero seguir actuando precavida cuando en ocasiones pasadas no lo he hecho… yo te necesito en mi vida y sé que puedo darte mi corazón y no lo romperás… sé que habíamos quedado en llevar las cosas lentamente pero no quiero… quiero saber que oficialmente tu y yo estamos juntas, saber que oficialmente eres mi novia… por lo tanto ¿Lucy Quinn Fabray me haría usted el honor de aceptar a esta su conflictiva, dramática pero amorosa persona como su novia?**_

_**Q –una cosa antes de responder**_

_**R –claro**_

_**Q –estas segura… no lo esas haciendo por lo de ayer**_

_**R –ya no quiero seguir lentamente… estoy muy segura**_

_**Q –entonces –**_la rubia se levantó de su asiento y fue a donde estaba Rachel, esta también se levantó y quedaron una enfrente de la otra_**– claro Rachel… es lo que siempre he estado queriendo… acepto ser tu novia**_

Se besaron sellando el inicio de la nueva etapa de su relación, el beso era dulce, lleno de amor y pasión; así estuvieron un rato más en la azotea entre besos y abrazos; cuando vieron que era momento de regresar, lo hicieron en tanto Brody con Adam subían a recoger todas las cosas. Ambas estaban tan pérdidas en su mundo que no se percataron de una presencia ahí, hasta que esta se les había atravesado en la puerta que fue que reaccionaron y la primera en decir algo fue la misma Rachel que estaba impactada.

_**R -¿Qué haces aquí?**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Glee no me pertenece, ni su trama, ni sus personajes.

* * *

**AN2:**

-Espero y que haya sido de su agrado y disculpen los errores ortográficos

-no es la última vez que veremos a Rachel celosa y tampoco será la última vez que veremos a Christina

-no me odien… en el momento en que empecé a planear este capítulo supe que debía terminar de esa forma

-¿Quién será? Sea Finn, será alguien más…

-leo cada uno de sus comentarios y agradezco a todos los que comentan desde el fondo de mi corazón gracias

-deseo que me dejes review para saber que piensan de la historia, que les gustaría y que debo cambiar, en verdad apreciaría sus comentarios…

- una de las cosas que me inspiran es que comenta y la otra bueno la otra no importa pero me hacen extremadamente feliz cuando comentan…

-Búsquenme en twitter como: ** AlmaLCh01 (Alma León Chablé)**

**(**Para cualquier duda, reclamo, reproche, petición o sugerencia me lo dicen por ahí o me lo dejan en comentario**)**


	9. Eres Un Inmaduro

**Eres Un Inmaduro**

* * *

**AN:**

-Disculpen los errores ortográficos

-espero y le guste y por favor comenten

* * *

Después de que Rachel preguntara al invitado sorpresa ambas muchachas se lo quedaron viendo; pero Quinn al ver que aquel otro no pronunciaba palabra alguna, abrió la puerta del departamento ya que el otro se había apartado; este las siguió a adentro de la casa a las muchachas; la ojiverde fue la que volvió a preguntar.

_**Q -¿Qué haces aquí?**_

_X –A ti que te importa_

_**Q –pues el que me importe no es de tu incumbencia… te vuelvo a preguntar ¿Qué haces aquí?**_

_X –vine a hablar con Rachel_

_**Q –no tienes nada de qué hablar con ella**_

_X –en eso te equivocas…ultimadamente tú que haces aquí, no deberías estar en Yale_

_**Q –lo que haga aquí… no es tu problema**_

_X –ahora déjame hablar con Rachel… porque no te largas a fregar la vida de alguien más_

_**R –la diva se había quedado a lado de la rubia callada pero sabía que tenía que hablar– Quinn ya te lo dijo no tenemos nada de qué hablar… es mejor que te vayas**_

_X –no me voy ahora más que nunca y es momento que me des algunas explicaciones _

_**R –yo no te debo nada**_

_X –pero_

_**R –te tienes que ir**_

_**Q –ya la escuchaste… es momento que te vayas **_

Antes de que algo más pasara por la puerta del departamento entraban Santana y Kurt junto con Kurt y Adam; todos se quedaron callados los otros que habían llegado no sabían que estaba pasando; en tanto Kurt y Santana habían reconocido el invitado sorpresa que había en el departamento.

_**R –tienes que irte**_

_X –no me voy a ningún lado… tú y yo tenemos que hablar de algo que escuche _

_**R –no tengo la menor idea de que hablas**_

_X –no crees que yo debí haberlo sabido desde el principio pero no importa te perdono_

_**Q –estas desvariando como siempre**_

_X –aléjate de esto… _

_**Q –estas pisando terreno peligroso**_

_X –no me importan tus amenazas… ahora dime si es cierto_

_**R –carajo Finn no soy adivina para saber de qué carajos me estás hablando**_

_X –escuche a Kurt que le decía a su amiguito que estas embarazada_

_**R –eso no te importa… y si nada más fue por eso que viniste yo creo que ya te debes ir**_

_F –Rachel ¿Por qué me tratas así? _

_**R –porque no tienes nada que hacer aquí**_

_F –pero lo que paso en San Valentín fue único… tu y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos… aparte tu y yo regresamos_

_**R –lo que paso ese día fue un error, el cual no planeo volver a cometer y eso no implica que nosotros habíamos vuelto… además yo estoy con alguien mas**_

_F –con ese estúpido –_volteo a ver a Brody, el cual se había acercado más para que en cualquier momento el entrara a defender a la madre de su hijo_– de Brody… Rachel te lo dije eso es estúpido y absurdo tu no andas con él porque sabes que yo te perdonaría y regresaríamos_

_**R –tú no tienes que perdonarme nada, en segunda no ando con él**_

_F –no me importa… de todos modos debes terminarlo porque ese niño es mi hijo, al fin tu y yo podemos casarnos y tener nuestra vida en Lima, porque como ya te dije NY es muy grande para mi_

_**R –Finn si es cierto estoy embarazada pero no es tu hijo, es de Brody**_

_F –eso no puede ser… yo sé que es mi hijo el destino nos lo puso en el camino para que nosotros al fin estemos juntos –_la latina se pegó una carcajada por lo que todos voltearon a verla_– de que te ríes Santana_

_S –de tus estupideces… Finntonto no eres tan bueno y a lo mejor tu espermatozoides son iguales de incompetentes que tú, crees que le ganarían a los de este que si se ve que es mejor que tu_

_F –mantente lejos de esto_

_**Q –ok… ya me canse de estar escuchando tus estupideces pedazo de bestia…**_

_F –Rachel que carajos hace Fabray aquí… yo creo que debes decirle que se vaya no la quiero ver aquí y hablando de tu futuro ex-novio al cual vas a dejar por tu futuro esposo cuando puedo hablar con él para decirle que has regresado con el padre de tu hijo_

_**R –Finn escúchame atentamente este hijo no es tuyo**_

_F –lo es si tuvimos relaciones sin protección precisamente por eso_

_**R -¿Qué dijiste?**_

_F – que no use protección para conseguirte embarazada y así tu regresaras con quien perteneces_

_**R –eres un estúpido pero aun así yo había tenido relaciones con Brody… así que puede ser tuyo en una mínima y remota posibilidad… aparte cómo pudiste ser tan desconsiderado no quiero saber nada de ti por lo que quiero que te largues de aquí Finn no quiero saber nada de ti**_

_F –pues lo tendrás que hacer porque no voy a permitir a que mi bebe crezca sin su padre… así que traje mis cosas para mudarme aquí para que luego que termines la escuela nos regresemos a Lima y allá nos cacemos_

_**R –no me voy a casar contigo yo estoy con alguien mas**_

_F –y donde carajos esta ese que se supone que te quiere_

_**R –no es él… es la que me quiere y ella…**_

_**Q –… está aquí… **_

_F –que maldita broma es esta_

_**Q –ninguna Rachel es mi novia**_

_F –no me importa… de todos modos ella me pertenece así que aléjate de mí futura esposa_

Ninguno pudo reaccionar a tiempo y nadie pudo creer lo que estaba viendo; Finn había caído al suelo con un sonido sordo con Quinn arriba de él golpeándolo; algo en el cuerpo de la rubia se prendió un sistema de protección de su futura familia por lo que sin importarle que el muchacho midiera mucho más que ella y que pesara muchisisimo mas que ella se abalanzo a él con la fuerza que le dio el saber que lo que estaba protegiendo era a su familia. Santana y Kurt reaccionaron y lograron quitarle a la rubia de encima de Finn; Adam y Brody tuvieron que agarrarlo para evitar que hiciera algo; en tanto Santana y Kurt apenas y podían tener sostenida a la ojiverde porque esta estaba tratando de zafarse.

_**Q –maldito hijo de puta deja que me suelten te voy a matar**_

_F –Fabray dolida porque sabes que Rachel me pertenece_

_**Q –ella no es un objeto como para que te pertenezca**_

_**R –y si fuera así a quien le pertenezco es a Quinn**_

_F –muy buena broma Rachel_

_**R –mira Finn ya estoy cansada… este niño es de Brody y lo criare con él y con Quinn a mi lado… Quinn es mi novia… y tú te tienes que irte nunca pensé que trataras de arruinar mi vida… no quiero saber nada de ti **_

_F –yo no me voy a ir de tu lado eso quiero que lo entiendas_

_**R –lo hice hace mucho y lo de la otra vez fue el peor error que he cometido… ahora tienes que irte**_

_F –no quiero_

_**R –lo tendrás que haceer si en algo valoras tu vida... porque Santana por la única razón que no te ha atacado es porque esta sostenido a Quinn y Brody tampoco lo hace porque te está manteniendo lejos de Quinn y Quinn está que en cualquier momento se suelta y te va a matar y no me importaría que los tres te den lo que en verdad te mereces**_

_**Q –la escuchaste te tienes que largar **_

_S –Adam mejor ayuda a Rachel y Kurt con Quinn y yo con Brody sacamos a esta basura de aquí_

_A –ok_

_F –_los muchachos hicieron los movimientos apenas y habían logrado volver a agarrar a Quinn, en tanto al otro lo iban arrastrando a afuera del departamento, él iba gritando cosas_– esto no queda aquí, Rachel volveré por ti porque sé que ese niño es mío al igual que tú lo sabes…_

Ya que lo habían sacado del departamento habían soltado a Quinn la cual había empezado a dar vueltas cual león enjaulado. Mientras tanto Santana y Brody iban arrastrando a Finn a las afueras del edificio; están afuera Kurt había llegado con las cosas de Hudson y con la misma que había llegado se había ido dejando al moreno y a la latina a solas con Finn.

_S –Bueno Finn ahora que estamos solos… te diré mantente alejado o tendrás que vértelas conmigo no voy a permitir que perturbes la tranquilidad de la diva_

_B –así que te quiero lejos de ella y de mi hijo o hija_

_F –no lo haré_

_B –lo harás te lo advierto aléjate, vamos Santana… _

_S –_Santana se acercó mucho al cuerpo de Finn, este se inclinó_– más te vale que te mantengas alegado _

Y justo sin que se lo pensara Santana le dio un rodillazo en las pequeñas partes nobles de Finn; los dos muchachos regresaron al departamento donde por falta de definición era un caos; Rachel había ido a la cama y en tanto Quinn seguía dando vuelta tratando de calmarse antes de que pudiera acercarse a la morena. La latina al ver a su mejor amiga en ese estado se acercó a ella y no le quedo más que propinarle una cacheta, haciendo que la ojiverde regresara.

_B –Santana porque le pegas_

_S –para que reaccione_

_B –y eso que tiene que ver_

_S –que está sumamente enojada… ya rubia_

_**Q –ya… ahora necesito ver a Rachel**_

_B –felicidades_

_**Q –gracias**_

En cuanto estuvo ahí; Kurt y Adam se fueron y cerraron la cortina tras de ellos dándoles privacidad a la pareja; Quinn se acostó y Rachel inmediatamente se acostó encima del pecho de la rubia en ese momento más que nunca necesitaba del abrazo de su novia, necesitaba ese confort y protección que la rubia le brindaba; estuvieron por varios minutos en esa posición hasta que Rachel hablo.

_**R –gracias Quinn… por defendernos**_

_**Q –no es nada Rach… defendí a mi familia**_

_**R –somos tu familia**_

_**Q –lo eres… lo son**_

_**R –con eso que hiciste me dio la seguridad de que elegí bien… **_

_**Q –no te preocupes no dejare que tu mi reina y a mi príncipe o princesa el estúpido y patán de Finn les haga algo**_

_**R –lo se… por eso me encantas Lucy**_

_**Q – ¿estás bien?**_

_**R –por sorprendente que parezca lo estoy porque te tengo aquí conmigo para protegernos**_

_**Q –y no los dejare**_

_**R -¿y tú estás bien, no te lastimaste las manos?**_

_**Q –no me duelen Rach; el saber que los protegía me dio la fuerza para atacarlo… sé que no te gusta la violencia pero tenía que hacerlo**_

_**R –sabes que te veías sexy**_

_**Q –es que yo soy sexy**_

_**R –y modesta**_

_**Q –lo se**_

_**R –pero principalmente eres dulce y amorosa**_

_**Q –por ti, por lo nuestro seré lo que tenga que ser**_

_**R –estoy cansada… quiero dormir**_

_**Q –bien… necesitas algo**_

_**R –a ti aquí conmigo abrazándome y protegiéndome**_

_**Q –entonces aquí me quedare… **_

Se acostaron Quinn siendo la cuchara grande en la situación posando una de sus manos en el vientre de la diva, el cual por extraño que pareciera estaba empezándose a notar pero que hacía que Rachel pareciera que tenía más semanas de embarazo; la rubia abrazo a la diva dándole la protección y paz que en esos momentos ella necesitaba; la ojiverde estaba segura que esa no sería la última vez que verían a Finn pero ella estaría lista para defender a su familia en contra del muchacho.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Glee no me pertenece, ni su trama, ni sus personajes.

* * *

**AN2:**

-Espero y que haya sido de su agrado y disculpen los errores ortográficos

-Finn, siendo Finn -al fin hizo aparición la ineptitud de Finn

- en el próximo cap: una cita, un picnic y…?

- me partió el corazón lo que hicieron en glee con Brody, era un buen personaje pero tenían que volverlo un mal tipo para que Finn quedara como héroe… x lo q les digo yo amo a Brody…pero bueno

-leo cada uno de sus comentarios y agradezco a todos los que comentan desde el fondo de mi corazón gracias

-deseo que me dejes review para saber que piensan de la historia, que les gustaría y que debo cambiar, en verdad apreciaría sus comentarios…

- una de las cosas que me inspiran es que comenta y la otra bueno la otra no importa pero me hacen extremadamente feliz cuando comentan…

-Búsquenme en twitter como: ** AlmaLCh01 (Alma León Chablé)**

**(**Para cualquier duda, reclamo, reproche, petición o sugerencia me lo dicen por ahí o me lo dejan en comentario**)**


	10. Picnic

**Picnic**

* * *

**AN:**

-Disculpen los errores ortográficos

-espero y le guste y por favor comenten

* * *

Quinn había ido a sus primeras dos clases del día pero se había decidido a saltarse el resto del día para que así pudiera prepararle la sorpresa que le tenía a la diva; la ojiverde iba en su mundo que nunca escucho que la hablaban hasta que Christina se le puso enfrente.

_C –ya te vas_

_**Q –si**_

_C –pero tenemos todavía unas clases mas_

_**Q –lo sé pero tengo cosas que hacer**_

_C -¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?_

_**Q –claro**_

_C -¿Qué le paso a tus manos?_

_**Q –**_la rubia alza las manos donde quedaban todavía rastros de la golpiza que le había metido a Finn, todos esos moretones habían aparecido hasta al día siguiente_**– esto no es**__ nada_

_C –como que nada… te peleaste_

_**Q –algo así… es que el ex –novio soquete de Rachel se apareció el Miércoles en el departamento y se puso de tonto y yo tenía que defenderla**_

_C –pero Quinn no crees que si Rachel todavía tiene algo con su ex –novio en algún momento te deje… esa clase de relaciones son toxicas y las personas siempre vuelven_

_**Q –así no es Rachel… menos ahora**_

_C –pero aun así me preocupo por ti_

_**Q –no tienes porque se defenderme perfectamente**_

_C –bueno… otra cosa_

_**Q –claro**_

_C –no te gustaría salir en la noche con nosotros_

_**Q –no puedo pero gracias**_

_C -¿pero porque?_

_**Q –voy a salir con Rachel**_

_C –a ok_

_**Q –ya para otra ocasión… ya me tengo que ir Christina, nos vemos el lunes**_

_C –_la ojiverde se dio vuelta y siguió con lo de ella por tal razón ya no escucho lo que dijo la muchacha_– Quinn serás mía a como dé lugar_

En tanto en NYADA, Rachel estaba en clase de baile ese día para bendición del cielo Cassandra no había parecido y había mandado a Brody a darles clases por lo cual a la morena no le exigía; Santana ciertamente no había tenido un momento para que pudiera platicar a solas con Rachel ya que el moreno o la rubia estaban siempre pegada a ella por lo que en ese momento que pudo se acercó a hablar con ella.

_S –Rachie_

_**R -¿Qué paso Santana?**_

_S –no hemos podido platicar de lo del miércoles_

_**R –lo sé pero Quinn ha estado acaparando mi atención**_

_S –lo se esa rubia pegada a ti como chicle_

_**R –me gusta que lo este**_

_S –me alegro de que estés feliz_

_**R –gracias**_

_S –pero dime a mí con sinceridad ¿cómo te sientes después de lo que hizo Finn?_

_**R –mal yo estaba consciente de que no es la persona más lista del planeta pero no creía que su egoísmo llegara a tanto como para intentar embarazarme… **_

_S –siempre ha sido así Rachel solo que nunca antes lo habías visto porque estabas cegada_

_**R –yo lo amaba bueno no sé si eso algún día fue amor o solo era una codependencia pero ahora ya no quiero saber nada de él sin importar que este niño en algún remoto caso fuera de él**_

_S -¿Qué harás?_

_**R –Brody será un buen padre… **_

_S –me cae bien… es muchisisimo mejor que Finnocence_

_**R –lo se… ha sido todo un caballero aceptando y ayudando mi relación con Quinn**_

_S –sabes que Quinn siempre estuvo enamorada de ti… solo que Russell era un poco idiota y no podía permitirse que él se enterara que la menor de las Fabray estaba enamorada de una mujer… pero creme ella te quiere de corazón_

_**R –me alegro de haberla llamado… ha sido todo perfecta conmigo**_

_S –sabes que yo te defenderé así sea de Quinn y Brody_

_**R –lo se**_

_S –Rachie… hay algo que te quiero decir que paso en San Valentín y no quiero que te enojes como aquella vez con lo de Finn_

_**R –si te refieres a que ustedes se acostaron… ya lo sé, ella me lo dijo**_

_S –estamos bien_

_**R –perfectamente San… eres mi mejor amiga**_

_S –tu igual lo eres…_

_**R –vamos que aunque sea debo hacer algo**_

_S –vamos_

Las horas pasaron con Rachel en clases y con Quinn preparando todo para el picnic sorpresa que tendría con la diva; las horas fueron pasando hasta que fue momento de que la rubia fuera a buscar a la morena a NYADA; esta al salir y encontrarse con su novia no pudo evitar dejar de sonreír; los otros los cuales venían detrás de la pequeña estrella se quedaron extrañados porque de repente la judía se había parado; la latina fue la primera en notar por lo que agarro a Rachel y la arrastro hasta donde estaba la estudiante de Columbia y los otros las siguieron.

_S –Hey rubia_

_**Q –latina**_

_B –Quinn_

_**Q –hola Brody**_

_K –Quinn que nos preparaste_

_**Q –a ustedes nada**_

_**R –hola Lucy –**_sin importar las miradas; la pequeña judía se acercó a darle un pequeño beso lleno de amor y pasión a la rubia_**– ¿y todo eso?**_

_**Q –una sorpresa, creí que podríamos tener un picnic en Central Park**_

_**R –**_se acercó de nuevo a besarla, cuando no creí que la otra pudiera hacer algo más para enamorarla, esta le demostraba con acciones que si podía hacerlo_**– entonces que esperamos**_

_S –así abandona a tu amiga la cual no tiene con quien estar un viernes_

_B –ya Santana… aparte tenemos cosas que hacer tú y yo_

_S –si es cierto… bueno se les hace tarde no_

_**R –en que estarán metidos ustedes… saben que no me importa… me voy con mi novia**_

_**Q –me encanta como se escucha eso… me encanta decir que Rachel Berry futura estrella de Broadway es mi novia**_

_**R –eres dulce**_

_S –y ustedes empalagosas… lo mejor es que nadie con azúcar las vea porque les provocarían algo grave_

_K –ya Santana déjalas_

_S –tú no tienes cosas que hacer con el inglés… los dos departamentos estarán vacíos_

_K –contigo no se puede –_tomo la mano de Adam y se lo llevo_– vámonos _

Así todos se despidieron y las muchachas tomaron rumbo al Central Park, en el trayecto se fueron platicando sobre lo que les había pasado en todo el día y como se habían extrañado. Al llegar al lugar buscaron un buen sitio en el cual se quedaran; en cuanto lo encontraron Quinn puso la manta y luego se sentaron ambas; había llevado más que nada fruta porque ese día le había dicho Rachel a la rubia que estaba sin apetito y con nauseas.

_**R – ¿y a que se debe esto?**_

_**Q –se debe a que me encanta pasar tiempo contigo aparte de que merecías algo para desestresarte de lo del otro día **_

_**R –eres un amor**_

_**Q –es que no es bueno el estrés para ti y para el o la bebe**_

_**R –la rubia empezó a sacar las diversas frutas y la bebida para ambas mientras que su atención estaba en la morena– ¿Quinn?**_

_**Q –si**_

_**R –respóndeme con sinceridad… ¿Qué te gustaría que fuera?**_

_**Q –lo que sea… lo principal es que este sano o sana**_

_**R –si eso también pero… que yo si bien quisiera una niña también preferiría un niño para educarlo y criarlo para ser un caballero el cual pueda cambiar el mundo… así que dime**_

_**Q –bueno es que una niña seria preciosa igual que su madre pero no te voy a negar que me trae recuerdos de Beth**_

_**R –yo lo siento**_

_**Q –no tienes pero si me da algo de remordimiento saber que yo ya tuve mi hija pero la tuve que dar a alguien más… yo siempre amare a Beth pero yo creo que en este caso ella nació pero para no ser mi hija**_

_**R –no tienes que sentirte mal porque hiciste lo correcto con Beth… en ese momento no tenías la madurez para hacerte cargo de ella**_

_**Q –eso lose, de todos modos yo sé que es feliz con Shellby… pero un varón estaría bien será un gran hombre porque sería criado por una gran mujer**_

_**R –en realidad será criado por dos… si quieres**_

_**Q –quiero todo de ti y todo contigo**_

_**R –me alegro… cambiando de tema**_

_**Q –si dime**_

_**R –es Santana**_

_**Q -¿Qué paso con ella?**_

_**R –me da cierta tristeza… **_

_**Q -¿Por qué?**_

_**R –ella necesita de Britt**_

_**Q –lo se**_

_**R –será que podamos hacer algo… ayudarlas a que se reúnan de nuevo**_

_**Q -¿qué tienes en mente?**_

_**R -¿Qué piensas en regresar velozmente mañana a Lima?**_

_**Q -¿pero para?**_

_**R –yo creo que debemos tener una conversación con Sam**_

_**Q –entonces si tú quieres… reservo los boletos ahora mismo**_

_**R –si per me dejaras pagar**_

_**Q –no**_

_**R – ¿pero Quinn?... has estado pagando por muchas de mis cosas, ¿de donde sacas todo el dinero?**_

_**Q –tengo un fondo universitario; aparte unas pequeñas herencias de parte de mis abuelos… así que Rachel no te preocupes por el dinero**_

_**R –pero aun así **_

_**Q –nada de peros déjame hacerme cargo y es lo último que voy a decir**_

_**R –está bien**_

_**Q –ya que estemos en Lima quisiera que cenemos con mi madre, claro si tú quieres**_

_**R –y…**_

_**Q –primera Judy te ama… segunda no tienes que preocuparte ella no es como Russell crees que si fuera así me hubiera dejado estudiar teatro**_

_**R –si es verdad**_

_**Q –aparte no tienes que preocuparte mi madre te ama**_

_**R –lo se… está bien cenemos mañana con Judy**_

_**Q –perfecto… ¿me vas a decir el plan?**_

_**R –mañana ahorita disfrutemos de estar tú y yo juntas**_

_**Q –me parece muy bien**_

Quinn se acostó en el pasto y Rachel al ver que la rubia se había acostado esta se colocó arriba de ella, estando en esa nueva posición la diva no perdió la oportunidad de besar a la ojiverde era un beso como lo otros pero uno también lleno de pasión desenfrenada; estuvieron varios minutos besándose hasta que hubo necesidad de aire y fue que se separaron y se quedaron viendo.

_**R –me gustan tus ojos**_

_**Q –y a mi tus labios**_

_**R –y tu sonrisa**_

_**Q –y tu nariz**_

_**R –pero es grande**_

_**Q –es encantadoramente hermosa**_

_**R –me encanta besarte**_

_**Q –a mí me fascina y también tus increíbles piernas que parecieran nunca terminar**_

_**R –y a mí me gusta… –**_para que enfatizara tomo una de sus manos y las llevo hacia el abdomen de la rubia, la cual iba vestida de pantalón y blusa de botones; por el abdomen de la rubia Rachel le paso las uñas_**– tu abdomen tan marcado**_

_**Q –Rachel no lo hagas**_

_**R -¿Por qué no?**_

_**Q –porque estamos en un lugar público y si lo sigues haciendo no voy a responder a mis acciones**_

_**R –y si quiero que reacciones de mala manera**_

_**Q –lo hare si sigues así **_

Rachel la beso, se dejaron perder por la pasión, el amor y la necesidad de sus cuerpos sabían amabas que estaban en un lugar público y no podían dejarse llevar mucho pero Quinn sintiendo las uñas de la diva no pudo evitar que sus manos vagaran al trasero de la judía. Ambas estaban tan perdidas en la situación que nunca sintieron la persona que llego de la nada y quito a la pequeña diva de encima de la ojiverde. Quinn salto del suelo cuando ya no sintió el calor de su novia, en cuanto la encontró la atrajo hacia ella y luego poniéndola detrás de ella.

_**Q -¿Qué carajos te pasa?**_

_F –es lo que yo digo_

_**Q –nada de lo que dices**_

_**R –no deberías estar de regreso en Lima **_

_F –no_

_**Q -¿Qué haces todavía rondando aquí y más que haces aquí?**_

_F –resulta que fue a hablar con mi novia NYADA_

_**Q –ya conseguiste novia muy bien Finn entonces ya nos dejaras de molestar a mi Rach y a mi**_

_F –muy graciosa Fabray sabes muy bien que Rachel y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos_

_**Q –si fuera así ella no estaría conmigo**_

_F –como sea_

_**R -¿Qué quieres Finn?, creí que todo había quedado claro entre nosotros**_

_F –no lo esta_

_**Q –a ver Finni que es lo que no comprendo tu pequeña y estúpida neurona de la situación… que tal si yo te explico… Rachel tu ex se estuvo acostado con Brody, él tipo que es mucho mejor que tú, eso implica que ese bebe no es tuyo… y Rachel tu ex sigue siendo tu ex… y ella está conmigo**_

_**R –Finn es enserio no quiero saber nada de ti… lo que hiciste fue bajo incluso para ti… así que mejor regresa a Lima**_

_F –pero es mi hijo debo hacerme cargo_

_**Q –y me puedes decir como… porque no estas estudiando, no tienes trabajo y no buscas nada para hacer en la vida… así que aléjate de MI FAMILIA…**_

Quinn sin darle oportunidad a Finn se acercó, en tanto Rachel ya había empezado a guardar las cosas, en cuanto vio la mirada asesina de la rubia. Finn no sabía porque la ojiverde se le acercaba cosa que le daba miedo pero quería lucir como si no lo hiciera; primero paso un dedo por el muchacho cosa que lo desconcertó, luego sin previo aviso le propino una patada en los bajos, haciendo que este se callera al suelo; Quinn teniéndolo así lo tomo por la ropa y lo miro a los ojos.

_**Q –mira Hudson te lo advierto aléjate o si no respondo de mis acciones… te quiero lejos de mi familia**_

Tomo a Rachel de la mano y se fueron de ahí dejándolo arrastrarse del dolor en el suelo; la judía nunca había sido amante de la violencia pero el ver a Quinn defendiendo a su familia, le causa cariño por lo que sin previo aviso, tomo a la rubia de la blusa, la giro y la beso dejando que atreves del beso le demostrara todo lo feliz que estaba.

_**Q -¿Y eso?**_

_**R –es algo que te mereces…**_

_**Q –gracias pero sabes que por nuestra familia hare lo que tenga que hacer**_

_**R –eso lo se**_

_**Q –ahora regresemos al departamento para reservar los boletos y para que le hable a mi madre**_

_**R –vamos… **_

Estaban felices porque por más que Finn trataba de meterse no podía hacer nada porque con cada día que pasaba la relación iba consolidándose muy fuertemente.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Glee no me pertenece, ni su trama, ni sus personajes.

* * *

**AN2:**

-Espero y que haya sido de su agrado y disculpen los errores ortográficos

- en el próximo cap: un viaje de vuelta lima, una cena y una platica

- pregunta… quieren que en este fic haya un poco de Brittana y Klaine quiero saber para ver lo que tengo que hacer

-leo detenidamente cada comentario y trato de tomar cada sugerencia que me dan… así que sigan comentado

-deseo que me dejes review para saber que piensan de la historia, que les gustaría y que debo cambiar, en verdad apreciaría sus comentarios…

- una de las cosas que me inspiran es que comenta y la otra bueno la otra no importa pero me hacen extremadamente feliz cuando comentan…

-Búsquenme en twitter como: ** AlmaLCh01 (Alma León Chablé)**

**(**Para cualquier duda, reclamo, reproche, petición o sugerencia me lo dicen por ahí o me lo dejan en comentario**)**


	11. Conversaciones y Confesiones

**Conversaciones y Confesiones**

* * *

**AN:**

-Disculpen los errores ortográficos

-espero y le guste y por favor comenten

* * *

Las muchachas había logrado tomar el primer vuelo que salía a Lima, aunque quisieron salir desapercibidas no lo pudieron hacer porque ya Santana y Kurt estaban despiertos lo único que alcanzaron a decir era que regresarían Lima para una cena con Judy Fabray.

El vuelo paso con Rachel platicándole a Quinn sobre lo que tenía planeado hacer, la rubia escucho todo atentamente. Al llegar a Lima se dirigieron a casa de los Fabray, ya que como los Berry no se encontraban en la ciudad la diva se quedaría en casa de la rubia. En la casa de las Fabray ya eran esperadas por Judy, las tres se sentaron momentáneamente en la sala.

_JF –niñas ¿a qué debo el gusto de su presencia?_

_**Q –no puedo venir a visitar a mi madre solo porque si**_

_JF –bueno mi Quinny claro que sí pero dudo mucho que sea porque sí que viniste_

_**Q –tienes razón madre**_

_JF –te conozco _

_**Q –pero en la cena te digo**_

_JF –bien… intuyo que en la cena me aclararas muchas cosas_

_**Q –exacto**_

_JF –Rachel ¿Cómo te ha ido en NY?_

_**R –maravillosamente Judy**_

_JF –me alegro… bueno niñas nos vemos en la noche en la cena_

_**R –si Judy**_

_**Q –yo me encargo de la cena mama**_

Después de que se fuera Judy, las muchachas pasaron al cuarto de Quinn para que descansaran ya que se reunirían con Sam al mediodía en Breadstix; amabas se habían quedado dormidas; Rachel empezaba a sufrir nuevos síntomas del embarazo, por lo que se cansaba un poco más que días antes.

Sam se encontraba en una de las mesas apartadas de Breadstix esperando a la ojiverde pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando por un lado llego la estudiante de NYADA y por el otro llego la estudiante de Columbia.

_S -¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?, creí que solo eras tú Quinn la que quería hablar conmigo_

_**R –somos las dos, mas yo**_

_S -¿y para que soy bueno?_

_**R –yo intuyo que para muchas pero lo que nos compete a nosotros es sobre Brittany**_

_**Q –mira Sam… eres un buen tipo y queríamos dejar algunos puntos claros sobre Britt contigo para que te des cuenta que es lo correcto**_

_S –yo la amo y lo mejor para ella soy yo_

_**R –en verdad crees eso, estar seguro que eres lo mejor para ella **_

_**Q –mira Sam tu muy bien sabes dentro de ti que lo mejor para ella es Santana**_

_**R –Sam recapacita…**_

_S –si es así porque no termina conmigo_

_**Q –porque no lo hará si cree que te lastimara**_

_**R –ella prefiere estar contigo antes de sentirse sola y tú te aprovechaste de esa situación**_

_S –claro que no_

_**Q –lo es Sam… Santana no estaba aquí y ella se complementan mutuamente y el separarse fue lo que la hizo sentirse sola**_

_S –pero si ella no sintiera nada por mí no estaría_

_**R –mira debes comportarte como un buen hombre y darle su libertad a Brittany**_

_**Q –tú no eres lo que ella necesita y lo sabes dentro de ti que lo que estamos diciendo es verdad y deberías ser un buen hombre y darle la oportunidad de ser feliz**_

_**R –nosotras siempre hemos considerado que eres un gran tipo, el cual hace lo correcto**_

_**Q –Sam ellas se aman y por más que tú lo trates no podrás hacer que ella la olvide… son pocas las personas que encuentran el amor en la primera oportunidad y a pesar de lo que el destino les interponga encontraran la forma de volver a estar juntas**_

_**R –por más que haya personas cuando el corazón es dado a alguien de verdad no puede dárselo a alguien más**_

_S –ustedes hablan… ¿volviste con Finn, Rachel y tú con Puck, Quinn?_

_**Q –Puck es parte de mi pasado y ultimadamente no te tengo que dar explicaciones**_

_**R –Finn es mi pasado…**_

_S –pero si te ibas a casar con él_

_**R –ese era el error más grande que iba a hacer**_

_S –entonces ¿tú no sabes dónde anda Finn?_

_**R –en estos momentos no se y no me importa**_

_**Q -¿y porque quieren saber dónde anda?**_

_S –porque se peleó con Shuster porque el no quiso perdonar a Finn por besar a Srta. Pillsbury_

_**R –pues está bien pero nos desviamos del tema**_

_**Q –Sam has lo correcto… llegara el momento en que tu encuentres a la mujer de tu vida pero Brittany no lo es**_

_**R –piénsalo y haz lo que debes hacer**_

_**Q –nos vemos Sam y confiamos en que harás lo que debes**_

Ambas se levantaron y dejaron al muchacho pensativo; en el momento en que iban a la salida fueron llamadas por la voz de una mujer, por lo que voltearon a ver quién era y se encontraron con la sorpresa de que eran Tina y Brittany con otras tres personas; se acercaron.

_T –Rachel, Quinn… ¿Qué hacen aquí?, ¿desde cuando vinieron?_

_**Q –hoy venimos… vine a ver a mi madre **_

_B –la rubia burbujeante se levantó a abrazar a ambas muchachas– Rachie, Quinny_

_**R –Britt**_

_**Q –B**_

_T –Quinn tu si te acuerdas de Wade, Marley y Kitty_

_**Q –si me acuerdo…**_

_T –bueno ustedes ella es Rachel_

_K – ¿Y?_

_B –ella era la estrella de glee, canta hermosa_

_T –Rache… ella es Unique… la rubia es Kitty y la otra es Marley_

_**R –mucho gusto**_

_T -¿Por qué nose sientan un rato con nosotras?_

_K –Si quiero saber más de ti Quinn_

_**R –siéntate… yo necesito hablar con Britt afuera**_

Brittany salió con Rachel dejando a Quinn platicando con las otras muchachas. Estando afuera del local se dirigieron a un lugar un poquito más privado; la que hablo primero fue la rubia burbujeante.

_B -¿Qué paso Rachie?_

_**R –necesito hablar contigo de San y Sam**_

_B –te mando ella_

_**R –ella no sabe que estoy aquí porque si hubiera ella sabido a lo que venía no me hubiera dejado salir del departamento**_

_B –entonces_

_**R –vine por mi propio voluntad… mira yo sé que todavía amas a San pero lo que no se es porque sigues Sam… cuando todos sabemos que no lo quieres**_

_B –pero Santy merece algo más_

_**R –ella merece estar con quien ama de verdad… cuando te dejo quiso protegerte pero se aman… yo no había conocido dos personas que se complementaran como lo hacen ustedes… lo que sea que tienes con Sam es una forma de aferrarte a quien sabe y de olvidarla**_

_B –yo no quiero lastimar a Sam_

_**R –pero estas lastimando s Santana **_

_B –yo_

_**R –piénsalo bien… de todos modos NY no suena mala idea para que vayas y tú puedes llegar a donde quieras… **_

_B –pero tú que tienes con Santana_

_**R –yo me preocupo por ella… piénsalo bien**_

Rachel regreso adentro de Breadstix a donde estaba Quinn; esta última al verla se levantó al ver a su novia; dejo a la rubia afuera, ya que reacciono entro se unió a las otras. Antes de que se retiraran Rachel hablo.

_**R –porque no viene el otro fin de semana a visitarnos a NY… **_

_K –la invitación es a todas o solo a Tina y Britt_

_**R –si a todas no estaría mal**_

_M –gracias pero yo no puedo ir_

_**Q -¿Por qué?**_

_M –no tengo dinero_

_**Q –no te preocupes… Rach quieren que vayan, yo me hare cargo**_

_**R –déjame ayudarte**_

_**Q –ya habíamos tenido esta conversación**_

_**R –bien**_

_T –ustedes no tienen algo que decirnos_

_**Q –no**_

_T –puedo llevar a alguien más_

_**Q -claro**_

_**R –el otro fin de semana… bueno nosotras nos vamos que tenemos cosas que hacer**_

_**Q –nos vemos, yo mañana antes de que nos vayamos te paso a dejar el dinero Tina… nos avisan a qué horas salen el viernes para que las vayamos a buscar**_

Salieron amabas pero Rachel logro convencer a la rubia después de mucho rogar que la dejara manejar porque necesitaban ir a un lugar especial; durante el trayecto la rubia le iba dando indicaciones para que la morena tuviera cuidado al momento de manejar. Habían llegado a un parque que quedaba cerca de las casas de ambas muchachas; Rachel se bajó y guio a Quinn a un lugar del parque en donde había un árbol grande algo viejo pero el cual todavía florecía.

_**Q -¿Qué hacemos aquí?**_

_**R –el verano del 2008 antes de que entrara a McKinley… en los primero días venia aquí y me quedaba por horas… los primero días de ese verano se me pasaron muy tranquilamente hasta que un día algo cambio por este parque paso un linda muchacha, lo raro fue que nunca la había visto antes por aquí… Lima es un pueblo pequeño y todos se conocen… quise seguir averiguando pero mis padre me hablaron y tuve que irme**_

_**Q –Pero**_

_**R –deja que siga**_

_**Q –ok**_

_**R –así la vi cerca de una semana a lo lejos hasta que un día ella vino hacia a mí, yo estaba intrigada y se acercó a mi empezamos a platicar… desde ese día ame regresar al parque y encontrarme con ella… pero dos semanas antes de empezar clases ella se desapareció**_

_**Q –pero…**_

_**R –no deja que acabe… la vi cuando entramos a clases, ahí estaba ella pero durante esa semana no hablamos… el sábado a la misma hora regrese al parque y ahí estaba pasamos todo el día juntas hasta que llegó el momento de separarnos… a la semana siguiente regrese pero ella ya no lo hizo supuse que era el final de todo **_

_**Q –Rach…**_

_**R –ese verano fue el mejor de mi vida… descubrí el amor y el primero… ¿sabes porque no le pude dar mi corazón a ninguno de mis ex?**_

_**Q –no lo se**_

_**R –porque yo ya he dado mi corazón… te enseñan a que en tu vida encontraras lo que será tu amor eterno pero nunca te dicen que el primer amor se quedó como el primero… por más que quise dejar en el pasado todos esos sentimientos nunca pude por lo que mejor me concentre en otras cosas… no puedo decirte que te doy mi corazón Quinn sabes porque**_

_**Q –no lo se**_

_**R –porque mi corazón ya es tuyo desde ese verano donde conocí a Lucy me enamore perdidamente de ti pero al final el destino nos tenía preparados otros caminos para al final juntarnos de nuevo **_

_**Q -¿Por qué no lo dijiste?**_

_**R –porque tú te volviste animadora y yo me volví una perdedora no era posible que eso fuese real **_

_**Q –ese verano también fue el mejor de mi vida**_

_**R –yo sé que en estos días no he sido la persona más cariñosa y por alguna razón necesita decirte esto… hace años te tuve pero te fuiste de mi lado y ahora te tengo de nuevo y es cierto no te voy a mentir tenía miedo de que te fuera a volver a ir pero ya veo que no es así esta vez en verdad te tengo conmigo, en esta ocasión si te puedo decir lo mucho que te quiero y en esta ocasión si puedo luchar porque en verdad funcione lo que tenemos… con cada pequeña cosa que haces me enamoras más si es eso posible y me alegro de que estemos a punto de formar una familia… créeme que luchare por demostrarte lo importante que eres para mí y luchare para que esto funcione eternamente**_

_**Q –cariño yo sabía en lo que me estaba metiendo cuando iniciamos esto sabía que sería difícil pero que valdría la pena, yo también te quiero**_

_**R –yo creo que mejor ya nos vamos…**_

_**Q –vamos a que haga la cena**_

Las muchachas regresaron a hacer la cena, en realidad la encargada de hacer la cena fue la rubia, pasaron la tarde entre mimos y risas; por alguna razón la confesión de Rachel las unió más, estaba felices; cuando fue momento de que se alistaran para la cena lo hicieron.

A las 7:30 que Judy había llegado a su casa; las muchachas ya tenían todo listo con la cena servida y ellas sentadas; por lo que la rubia mayor fue a lavarse las manos rápidamente y se sentó con ellas; prefirió empezar con una conversación ligera pero a la mitad de la comida creyó conveniente empezar con la conversación más pesada.

_JF –ahora si ¿qué está pasando?_

_**Q –muchas cosas**_

_JF –y me imagino que involucra a ambas_

_**Q –si mama**_

_JF –bien porque empezaras primero_

_**Q –deje Yale…**_

_JF – ¿Cómo? ¿Pero no piensas estudiar nada?_

_**Q –dije que deje Yale, nunca dije que la escuela… me mude a NY con Rachel, Kurt y Santana… estoy en Columbia**_

_JF -¿pero porque?_

_**R –yo creo que esa la debo responder… la necesitaba conmigo**_

_JF -¿Qué pasa Rachel?_

_**R –yo estoy embarazada**_

_JF –pero… _

_**R –fue un error**_

_JF –dime por todo lo sagrado que no es de ese muchacho tonto que comporten como ex-novio_

_**R –no lo se**_

_**Q –las personas tenemos derecho a cometer errores… y el error de ella es no saber quién es el padre**_

_JF –Rachel… sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea que necesites y si cuando nazca la criatura necesitas de alguien para ayudarte puedo ir_

_**Q –que genial eres madre**_

_JF -¿Qué más está pasando muchachas?_

_**Q –te acuerdas que antes de que entrara a mi último año quedamos en que seriamos honestas**_

_JF –claro que si Quinny_

_**Q –yo… Rachel y yo**_

_**R –estamos saliendo**_

_JF –sabes que si es lo que te hace feliz yo te apoyare… aparte me imagine que estabas enamorada de ella porque siempre hablas de Rachel hizo esto_

_**Q –mama yo voy a formar una familia con Rachel y él bebe que está esperando… ¿espero que me apoyes también en eso?... **_

_JF –yo… los posibles padres saben del embarazo y de que están en una relación_

_**R –Brody mi ex nos ayudado y Finn está siendo Finn**_

_JF –eso que significa_

_**Q –que Finn está siendo el idiota que es y Brody está siendo un caballero**_

_JF –esperemos que ese nieto mío no sea hijo de ese muchachito Finn _

_**R –entonces estas bien con todo esto**_

_JF –si lo único que no me gusto es que fuera la última en enterarse_

_**Q –lo siento mama pero de repente todo se juntó y se me pasó el avión**_

_JF –Rachel tienes todo mi apoyo en lo que necesites y cuando Quinny se esté portando mal solo me llamas y hago que se comporte_

_**R –en realidad Lucy ha estado siendo un amor **_

_JF –me alegro…y espero Quinn Fabray que estés respetando a Rachel porque el que ella se haya embarazo no quiere decir que sea las cosas fáciles, así que debes comportarte como una dama caballerosa con ella _

_**Q –claro que la he estado respetando**_

_JF –más te vale_

_**R –Judy, Lucy ha sido perfecta**_

_**Q –ya la escuchaste mama**_

_**R –en verdad gracias Judy por apoyarnos y por apoyarme**_

_JF –Rachel yo esperaba que mi hija terminara al final contigo… y bueno la situación es algo complicada pero si así están juntas y felices con todo y están seguras de formar una familia entonces lo que tengo que hacer es apoyarlas_

_**Q –eres grandiosa mama**_

_JF –no tanto pero te amo Quinny y tu felicidad es mi felicidad_

Siguieron cenando y platicando; al final Judy se quedó encargada de los platos sucios en tanto mando a las muchachas a dormir ya que había salido temprano de NY; se cambiaron para dormir; mientras estaba en la cama la mayor de las rubias fue a darles las buenas noches a la pareja, se quedaron con Quinn abrazando a Rachel en modo protector, teniendo su mano derecha en el vientre de la diva; esa era la única forma en que ellas se podían dormir.

_**Q –te dije que mi mama te ama**_

_**R –ya lo vi**_

_**Q –todo estará bien… te seguiré protegiendo a ti y a nuestro hijo**_

_**R –te quiero baby… como no tienes idea**_

_**Q –me hago un poco de idea**_

_**R –estoy cansada**_

_**Q –duerme yo velare por mi reina y mi príncipe o princesa**_

_**R –eres mi caballero de armadura brillante**_

_**Q –yo seré una luchadora por ti o una corredora o lo que tenga que hacer**_

_**R –Lucy… te quiero**_

_**Q –yo también**_

Rachel termino durmiéndose; estaban felices porque la primera parte de su cometido se había hecho porque la confesión de la diva lleno de alegría el corazón de la rubia y porque al final Judy había aceptado todo bien.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Glee no me pertenece, ni su trama, ni sus personajes.

* * *

**AN2:**

-Espero y que haya sido de su agrado y disculpen los errores ortográficos

- en el próximo cap: ya lo verán

-gracias por comentar sobre lo d Brittana y Klaine y he tomado mi decisión ya verán atreves de los capítulos lo que decidí sobre esas parejas

-bueno ya verán en dentro de dos cap porque Rachel invito a las muchachas a NY

- se supone que actualizaría el jueves pero he estado ocupada por eso este cap ha sido más largo

-leo detenidamente cada comentario y trato de tomar cada sugerencia que me dan… así que sigan comentado

-deseo que me dejes review para saber que piensan de la historia, que les gustaría y que debo cambiar, en verdad apreciaría sus comentarios…

- una de las cosas que me inspiran es que comenta y la otra bueno la otra no importa pero me hacen extremadamente feliz cuando comentan…

-Búsquenme en twitter como: ** AlmaLCh01 (Alma León Chablé)**

**(**Para cualquier duda, reclamo, reproche, petición o sugerencia me lo dicen por ahí o me lo dejan en comentario**)**


	12. Yo Quiero

**Yo Quiero**

* * *

**AN:**

-Disculpen los errores ortográficos

-espero y le guste y por favor comenten

* * *

Era jueves 2 de mayo; Rachel paseaba por los pasillos de Columbia en busca de su novia que le había dicho que se verían ahí bajo qué razón fue lo que le faltó a la rubia informarle. Quinn había logrado ver a la morena a lo lejos por lo que corrió a ver su novia. Al llegar con ella, la tomo por la cintura y la beso de una manera muy apasionada; en tanto los compañeros de la rubia venían detrás de ella, por lo que mejor le brindaron un poco de espacio.

_**R –me puedes decir, ¿Qué hago aquí?**_

_**Q –mis compañeros me pidieron salir con ellos pero les dije que no podía porque tenía cosas que hacer contigo por lo que me dijeron que estaría bien que fueras… y bueno en verdad me caen bien**_

_**R –bien… pero Christina lo que quiere es llevarte a su cama**_

_**Q –mi vida… ella no quiero eso**_

_**R –Lucy yo sé lo que estoy viendo**_

_**Q –no te preocupes aunque ella quiera llevarme a donde quiera… yo soy tuya completamente**_

_**R –bueno no completamente**_

_**Q -¿a qué te refieres?**_

_**R –piensa nena…**_

_**Q –me encanta que me digas así… te escuchas tan sexy y me dan ganas de faltarte el respeto**_

_**R –Y si yo quiero que lo hagas**_

_**Q –entonces no podría hacer otra cosa**_

_**R –a ver Fabray quiero ver como actúas –Quinn acepto el reto y se acercó a Rachel besándola, ese beso sí que era diferente a otros tenía un gran contenido sexual por parte de ambas, ambas se olvidaron de donde estaban y lo que harían hasta que alguien a lado de ellas carraspeo por lo que se separaron y voltearon a ver a la otra persona–**_

_**C –será que nos podamos ir**_

_**Q –si claro**_

Los cinco salieron a un bar que quedaba no muy lejos de Columbia, como era jueves no había muchos clientes en el local. Casi todos habían pedido una cerveza y en tanto Rachel solo había pedido un refresco, como siempre la rubia cuando se encontraban en algún lugar público dejaba que su lado protector saliera a relucir mucho más de lo normal; por lo que literalmente tenía a Rachel pegada a su cuerpo; la otra pareja lo veía normal en tanto la pelirroja lo veía de mala manera.

_C –Rachel, ¿Por qué no tomas una cerveza con nosotros?_

_**Q –porque ella no toma**_

_C –vamos Rachel solo una_

_**Q –no**_

_C –pero Quinn te comportas como su madre… no pasa nada solo con una_

_**R –la verdad no… después de algo que me paso deje de tomar tan siquiera una**_

_E -¿Qué te paso?_

_**R –digamos que un evento traumático que me dejo marcada**_

_J –pero que pudo haber sido_

_**Q –bueno digamos que a Rachel después de una de las presentaciones del coro una de nuestras amigas la vomito encima**_

_**R –desde ese momento jure no volver a beber**_

_J – ¿es verdad eso?_

_**Q –oh claro que si**_

_E – ¿entonces estaban en el coro juntas?_

_**R –claro ahí fue donde nos conocimos mejor**_

_**Q –bueno Rachel pinta nuestra historia como todo una historia perfecta pero no es asi**_

_**R –en realidad nuestra historia es un poco complicada **_

_E –no lo creo… ustedes lucen tan, no sé, como si llevaran años saliendo_

_**Q –no créeme que si fuera así… ya me hubiera casado con ella**_

_**R –pero donde esta eso de que no crees en el matrimonio tan joven**_

_**Q –bien no quería que te casaras con el grandísimo papanatas de Finn**_

_J -¿y Finn es?_

_**R –mi ex y su ex**_

_E –me quieren decir que comparte ex –novios_

_**Q –en realidad compartimos dos**_

_J –nunca les han dicho que están locas_

_**R –pues si**_

_C –_la pelirroja de repente se sintió excluida por lo que decidió volver a molestar a la morena_– entonces Rachel no es por ofender pero te ves un poco más llenita que la última vez te que vi estabas un poco más flaca_

_**R –bueno… es que yo…**_

_C –digo porque si quieres te recomiendo un nutriólogo para que te lleve una dieta _

_**Q –no es eso… de todos modos me encanta mas así… se ve más radiante con unos kilos de mas **_

_E –vela John… la rubia es perfecta a ver si se te pega algo de ella_

_**J –pero Elle sabes que te amo así como estas**_

_E –pero no te vendría mal un poco de romanticismo_

Los muchachos siguieron platicando John y Ellen eran buenos muchachos y habían congeniado muy bien con Quinn y Rachel; en tanto Christina no perdía oportunidad de lanzar uno que otro comentario hacia la persona de la diva, esta se empezaba a sentir incomoda y la rubia lo empezaba a notar; en un momento donde el muchachos contaba sobre algo que le había pasado en el pasado; la pelirroja hablo interrumpiendo y atrayendo la atención de los otros.

_C –entonces Rachel porque dijiste eso de que Quinn estaba en contra del matrimonio tan joven_

_**R –bueno… **_

_**Q –yo le digo cariño… lo que pasa es que mi Rachie se iba a casar con el estúpido de su ex-novio **_

_E – ¿en verdad?_

_**R –si… yo creí que lo amaba, también creí que no iba a recibir mi carta de NYADA y bueno para ese entonces yo no sabía de los sentimientos de mi rubia **_

_**Q –pero de que me preocupaba por ella como su amiga lo así por eso sabía que era un error**_

_J - ¿Y porque ya no te casaste?_

_**R –porque en una de las ocasiones él se comportó por única ocasión como un buen hombre y me dejo ir**_

_C – ¿hay otra razón verdad?_

_**Q –si… pero no importa**_

_E -¿Qué paso?_

_**R –había pasado algo… y en la primera vez adelantamos la boda después de una de las competencias… el caso es que yo no me quería casar si ella no estaba por lo que le empecé a mandar mensaje para saber dónde estaba… y había recibido uno donde decía que iba en camino, los minutos empezaron a pasar, luego Finn pidió otra hora… el caso es que dos horas después que ya estábamos listos, no sabíamos nada de ella y bueno su madre hablo que había tenido una accidente y sin pensarlo dos veces salir corriendo de ahí… por eso no me case**_

_J –wow_

_E –por un lado que bueno que no te casaste y por el otro que mal del accidente_

_C –entonces ella causo tu accidente_

_E –Cris… no seas así_

_C –no es que sea as… pero si ella no le hubiera mandado mensajes, no le hubiera pasado nada… ahora no entiendo cómo pueden estar juntas… _

_**R –**_con esas palabras, la diva recordó lo mal que se había sentido y ya no pudo seguir en la presencia de la muchacha, la cual ya la había colmado la paciencia_**– Quinn ya estoy cansada lo mejor es que nos vayamos… aparte no me siento bien… te espero afuera**_

_**Q –**_la rubia se había dado cuenta, en tanto la pelirroja se había apartado–_** John, Elle nos vemos**_

_E –lo sentimos… no sé qué le pasa a Christina_

_J –si Quinn… pero en verdad nos gustaría salir con ustedes en una doble cita_

_**Q –a Rach le encantara…**_

_E –nos vemos mañana_

_**Q –**_La rubia camino hacia donde estaba la otra muchacha, el comentario no le habia hecho nada de gracia por lo que era momento de saltar a defender a la mujer de su vida_**– Christina… lo que te voy a decir no sé cómo lo tomes… pero si quieres ser mi amiga debes ver cómo le hablas a Rachel… no me hizo nada de gracia lo que le dijiste y más vale que a la próxima cuides como le hablas porque por ella no me importaría dejarte de hablar**_

_C –pero_

_**Q –nada de peros… tú no tienes el derecho de hablar de ella así… y créeme si fueras hombre ya te hubiera soltado un golpe por ofender a la persona que amo… así que más vales que midas tus palabras porque no conoces a la Scary Quinn y no queras hacerlo… ahora me retiro con mi amorosa y hermosa novia**_

Quinn se reunió con Rachel afuera del lugar; se fueron amabas en el camino solo iban tomadas de las manos sin pronunciar palabra, la diva había tomado su celular y había mandado mensaje a Kurt y Santana que si encontraban en el departamento que se fuera y que si no estaban ahí que mejor ni se aparecieran por ahí.

Al llegar al departamento se encontró Quinn con que no había nadie porque está el lugar a obscuras total; en tanto la diva siguió su camino hasta donde estaba su cama por lo que iba siendo seguida por la ojiverde. La pequeña estrella en cuanto vio que estaban enfrente de la cama se volteó y beso a una sorprendida rubia; el beso estaba lleno de amor y pasión pura carnal; en cuando se separaron para tomar un poco de aire la judía aventó a la ex –porrista a la cama y acto seguido se subió arriba de ella.

_**Q –estas segura**_

_**R –muy segura… yo quiero hacerlo contigo**_

_**Q –pero**_

_**R –nada de peros Quinn… ninguna de las dos es virgen y créeme cuando te digo que en este momento te deseo como nunca lo he hecho**_

_**Q –pero cariño**_

_**R –Lucy… nena… te necesito… necesito sentir tu cuerpo contra el mío**_

Después de eso ambas se fundieron en un beso lujurioso, amabas sabían lo que pasaría en esa cama, en ese lugar y ambas estaban seguras de que era lo que querían y lo había deseado por tanto tiempo. Las ropas empezaron a desparecer entre besos y caricias y pequeños suspiros, todo el ambiente era totalmente erótico; el ir descubriendo todas esas nuevas sensaciones les daba más valor para continuar. Ninguna sabia en que momento habían quedado desnudas si bien el deseo era enorme, también querían que las cosas fueran lentas para que disfrutar todo debidamente.

Rachel empezó a moler contra Quinn; esta al sentir el centro palpitante de la diva contra su centro la empezaba a enloquecer divinamente; estuvieron así un par de minutos hasta que Quinn hizo una pregunta silenciosa y la morena consintió con un movimiento sutil de cabeza.

La rubia estando debajo de la judía, fue buscando a tientas hasta que llego as u destino, espeso a masajear el pequeño manojo de nervios de la cantante preparándola para lo que venía, en cuanto sintió que era momento en un momento rápido u continuo inserto dos dedos; empezaron un movimiento lento pero en sintonía; en tanto Rachel sin previo aviso guio una de sus manos hasta el centro de Quinn y sin más ni más introdujo dos dedos. Lo que ambas parecían hacer era un baile lento muy bien ensayado, la sensaciones de todo; los quejidos de cada una, la piel con piel, todo eso era que las tenía al límite.

Toda la carga de sensaciones y sentimientos estaba demasiado abrumadora para la rubia por lo que sabía lo que en su cuerpo se avecinaba pero ella no quería dejarlo ir hasta que la morena terminara; Rachel al ver la lucha interna de su novia dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó al odio de esta para decirle: "nena… déjalo ir… déjame sentirte… y déjame verte en tu mayor esplendor" y con esas palabras dejo irse, e inmediatamente después de eso la que llego fue la judía; amabas jadeantes, tratando de calmar las reparaciones y corazones, no hablaban solo disfrutaban del momento.

_**R –eso fue hermoso, mágico, asombroso**_

_**Q –mi reina amada no sé si sea pronto pero no me importa… yo te amo y esto que me diste en este momento me ha hecho tan feliz**_

_**R –cariño… Lucy… yo también te amo**_

_**Q –y sabes que lo que dijo Christina no es verdad… si el casi dar mi vida era lo que necesitaste para detener esa locura… créeme de corazón lo haría de nuevo**_

_**R –te creo**_

_**Q –creo que mis dos amores necesitan un descanso**_

_**R-exacto**_

_**Q –duerme… velare por ti y por nuestro pequeño o pequeña –**_vio que la morena cerraba los ojos y sintió la respiración de Rachel tranquilamente por lo que con un par de movimientos su rostro estaba en el vientre de la diva; esta se estaba haciendo la dormida_**– sabes bebe, espero que ahora que a mama se le empezara a notar más el embarazo, te porte como debes… tú y tu madre son lo más importe en mi vida… los amo por igual**_

Quinn beso el vientre de Rachel y regreso a la posición anterior; ambas estaban más unidas por lo que habían hecho, por haber completado su entrega total y por haber tenido ese acto de amor más sublime y sensual que alguien pueda tener con la persona que realmente ama de corazón, ninguna se arrepentida porque sabían que había sido lo correcto.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Glee no me pertenece, ni su trama, ni sus personajes.

* * *

**AN2:**

-Espero y que haya sido de su agrado y disculpen los errores ortográficos

- en el próximo cap: las visitas en NY

-leo detenidamente cada comentario y trato de tomar cada sugerencia que me dan… así que sigan comentado

-deseo que me dejes review para saber que piensan de la historia, que les gustaría y que debo cambiar, en verdad apreciaría sus comentarios…

- una de las cosas que me inspiran es que comenta y la otra bueno la otra no importa pero me hacen extremadamente feliz cuando comentan…

-Búsquenme en twitter como: ** AlmaLCh01 (Alma León Chablé)**

**(**Para cualquier duda, reclamo, reproche, petición o sugerencia me lo dicen por ahí o me lo dejan en comentario**)**


	13. Visitas: Dia 1

**Visitas: Día 1**

* * *

**AN:**

-Disculpen los errores ortográficos

-espero y le guste y por favor comenten

* * *

Viernes ese día más en la noche llegarían las visitas procedentes de Lima; en tanto los otros los muchachos estaban todos sentados a la mesa comiendo; todo estaban platicando sobre lo que le había pasado en el día; cuando Rachel recordó que se les había olvidado avisarles de los visitantes que llegarían.

_**R –Ya que me acuerdo porque se me había olvidado pero hoy vienen a visitarnos nuestros amigos de Lima**_

_K -¿A qué te refieres?_

_**Q –a que Rachel invito a Tina, Brittany y otros más a pasar el fin de semana aquí**_

_S -¿Y puedo saber cuándo nos los ibas a decir?_

_**R –se me paso completamente**_

_S –pero_

_**R –Santy no te enojes**_

_S –la latina al recibir la mirada de cachorro de parte de la morena no pudo evitar que su coraje se fuera– Rachie no estoy enojada _

_**R –que bueno**_

_K -¿Cuántas personas vienen?_

_**Q –son seis personas**_

_K –entonces en caso de que se necesite más espacio puedo quedarme con Adam_

_S –excusas _

_K –Y qué hay de malo en eso_

Siguieron comiendo platicando de cosas vagas en el resto de la comida, de alguna forma los seis habían logrado construir un lazo de amistad y todos se sentían en pareja. Rachel estaba sentada en un sillón de la sala; descansando de la agitada noche que había compartido con la rubia; Brody aprovecho la oportunidad de acercase a la diva, ya que desde hace días, más bien desde que se había enterado del embarazo de Rachel.

_B –Rachel hay algo de lo que he querido hablar contigo pero sinceramente no sabía cómo hacerlo_

_**R –dime**_

_B –yo te estuve ocultando algo por lo que no te era sincero_

_**R -¿Qué es?**_

_B –yo no me siento orgulloso pero lo tuve que hacer para pagar la escuela, yo no tengo padres ricos que me paguen la escuela por lo que tenía que buscar un trabajo pero no lo encontraba y termine en algo de lo que nunca me sentí orgulloso_

_**R – ¿dime lo que es?**_

_B – yo era un gigolo… algunas mujeres me pagaban para tener relaciones con ellas_

_**R –pero**_

_B –cuando me entere de todo esto del embarazo… supe que esto no era lo correcto y Santana en verdad te quiere porque me ayudo a buscar un nuevo trabajo porque a palabras de ella: "__**no planeo que mi sobrino tenga como padre a un prostituto**__" por lo que buscamos un trabajo y llevamos algunos días trabajando en un bar donde cantamos… nos pagan bien y ya no estoy haciendo nada de lo que haga que mi hijo, o tu o yo nos sintamos mal_

_**R –gracias Brody**_

_B -¿Por qué?_

_**R –por haberme contado… por buscar otro trabajo por nosotros**_

_B –por ustedes lo que sea_

_**R –con esto me demuestras que no he cometido el error de elegirte como el padre **_

_B –te lo dije y te lo repito… ya sea mi de sangre o no lo sea… en cariño y amor ese bebe es mío_

_**R –eres un caballero Brody… y espero que algún día logres encontrar a la mujer que te amé como yo no puedo hacerlo y como te mereces**_

_B –yo encontré a la mujeres perfecta pero desgraciadamente llegue a su vida varios años tarde… la rubia es muy afortunada_

_**R –ella es el amor de mi vida**_

_B –me doy cuenta en la forma en que le hablas, en que la ves y en que la tratas… y como te dije si ella es tu felicidad, yo no soy quien para meterme en medio de ella_

_**R –gracias**_

_B –creo que debes ir con tu rubia…_

_**R –voy**_

Cuando fue momento de ir a buscar a los visitantes de Lima; Rachel y Quinn fueron las que fueron a la estación de tren a buscarlos. Cuando llegaron al lugar se encontraron Con Brittany que iba hablando con Kitty, a Marley con Unique y al final de todos ellos venia Tina con una real sorpresa para la pareja, ya que vieron a Blaine. La sorpresa fue enorme más para la rubia que no era muy partidaria del muchacho y mucho menos cuando se enteró de lo que había hecho a Kurt, si bien ella sabía que tampoco era un santa también creí que cuando se ama de verdad no es necesario el engaño.

En el viaje de regreso al departamento Rachel había tomado un taxi acompañada de Blaine, Tina y Brittany; en tanto Quinn iba con Kitty, Marley y Unique. Cuando llegaron al departamento entraron e inmediatamente Kurt y Santana saludaron pero siendo cautelosos en el momento de saludas a su ex-novios. Adam y Brody se encontraban haciendo la cena también para que dieran espacio.

Cada uno se puso a platicar, Kurt y Santana evadían a Blaine y Brittany, respectivamente. Kitty había casi literalmente pegado a Quinn haciéndole preguntas y alabando todo lo que la otra decir; Rachel había estado viendo toda la interacción y no le hacía nada de gracia la forma en que la pequeña rubia literalmente le pasaba las manos a su novia; Santana se percató de la pose de Rachel por lo que fue a donde estaba para que pudiera hablar y para que nadie la escuchar y más habiendo creado un vínculo; Santana hizo que Rachel se sentara en sus piernas.

_S -¿Qué pasa Rachie?_

_**R –nada**_

_S –te conozco… y sé que en este momento estas celosa_

_**R –yo no puedo mentirte**_

_S –pero no tienes por qué estarlo… créeme que al chihuahua de bolsillo levan más las morenas, altas de ojos azules…_

_**R –me dices que la morena y la rubia**_

_S –si… pero tienen que darse cuenta… y ahí es donde entra Quinn_

_**R –pero aun así… no me gusta**_

_S –no sé qué tramas al invitar a Britt_

_**R –tu felicidad**_

_S –Ella esta con Sam_

_**R –ella es tu felicidad**_

_S –algo tramas… ¿Qué es?_

_**R –nada**_

_S –no me vas a decir_

_**R –no**_

_S -¿Qué paso ayer?_

_**R -¿de qué?**_

_S –bueno nos pediste que no estuviéramos en el departamento_

_**R –adivina**_

_S –estuvieron juntas_

_**R –si**_

_S -¿Te trato bien? Porque si no lo hizo podrá ser muy mi amiga pero tendré que poner a alguien en su lugar_

_**R –entonces no será a la rubia… si no a su compañera Christina**_

_S -¿Qué te hizo?_

_**R –nada solo estuvo molestando ayer que salimos**_

_S -¿Qué te dijo exactamente Rachel?_

_**R –de cosas… pero la principal me culpo del accidente de mi Lucy**_

_S –sabes que fue eso un accidente…_

_**R –lo sé pero **_

_S –pero nada… yo creo que tendré que ir a tener que hablar con ella_

_**R –no lo hagas… prométemelo**_

_S –bien _

Lo que paso es que Santana cruzo los dedos de una mano; ella planeaba defender el honor de su amiga a toda costa. La interacción de ambas estaba siendo seguida por una rubia pero no la que vivía en el departamento, si no la procedente de Lima; no le hacía nada de gracia el nivel de comodidad en el que estaban menos cuando la latina no dejaba que nadie tuviera ese nivel de relación con ella. Todos siguieron platicando mientras se terminaba de preparar la cena.

Cuando estuvo la cena todos se sentaron a comer, la comida fue pasando entre platicas y conversaciones ligeras; pero Rachel tenía un propósito y era el revelar todo lo que le estaba pasando y más sabiendo que cierta muchacha gótica cuando quería podía ser la persona más chismosa del planeta; al término de la cena cuando estaba en el postre la judía aprovecho para hablar.

_**R –bueno aprovechando que están aquí… quería que fueran los primero a aparte de los que viven aquí de darles dos noticias**_

_T -¿Qué es Rachel?_

_**R –bueno esto es un poco difícil de decir pero… bueno… yo estoy embarazada**_

_B – ¿Quién es el padre?_

_**R –Blaine el padre es este muchacho –**_la diva señalo al moreno y este asintió_**– él es Brody y es el padre de mi hijo**_

_T -¿Pero y Finn no que lo amabas?_

_**R –Finn es parte de mi pasado**_

_B –Rachie ¿cuál es la segunda noticia?_

_**R –bueno Brittany… **_

_**Q –yo les digo**_

_**R –ok**_

_**Q –Rach ya les dijo que está embarazada… ahora me toca decirles que estamos juntas**_

_K -¿Juntas cómo?_

_**Q –una pareja**_

_K –pero _

_**Q –Kitty contigo tengo que hablar seriamente pero no hoy mañana **_

_K –bien_

_T –s es lo que quieren por nosotros está bien…_

_K –bueno ya que todos estamos confesando cosas… hay algo que quiero decirles_

_B –Que es Kurt_

_K –Blaine yo no esperaba que vinieras –_Kurt camino hasta donde estaba el inglés y lo tomo de la mano_– él es Adam y es mi novio_

_T –pero y Blaine_

_K –es algo que ya hemos hablado pero si quiere lo podemos volver hacer_

La cena termino cada quien se dispersó por el departamento para platicar; Quinn seguía con Kitty pegada a ella; Adam, Kurt se encontraban hablando con Unique; en tanto Santana estaba platicando con Brody, Marley, Tina y Blaine; y en una parte aparta del departamento estaban Rachel y Brittany.

_B -¿podemos hablar Rachel?_

_**R –claro**_

_B –gracias_

_**R ¿Por qué?**_

_B –por abrirme los ojos y hacerme ver lo que estaba haciendo con Sam… él y yo terminamos… quedamos como buenos amigos_

_**R -¿Y ahora?**_

_B –NY será mi destino partir de junio_

_**R –te vienes para acá**_

_B –si es la forma de recuperar a mi Santy lo hare_

_**R –ella te ama y te necesita**_

_B –yo creí que ustedes tenían algo_

_**R –es mi amiga y me preocupo por ella**_

_B –eso veo… y es bueno que empiece a confiar en más gente… yo quiero salir mañana con ella, será que acepte_

_**R –es testaruda pero va aceptar**_

_B –gracias Rachie_

_**R –para eso somos lo amigos**_

_B –me alegro que este con Quinny_

_**R –yo también**_

Regresaron a donde estaban los demás; Blaine se acercó a Kurt y este último entendió lo que quería el muchacho por lo que se apartaron y salieron al pasillo del lugar para que pudieran tener una mayor privacidad.

_K -¿Qué paso Blaine?_

_B – ¿es verdad que estas con él?_

_K –si_

_B –pero yo creí que podíamos volver a estar juntos_

_K –Blaine te amo pero no creo que pueda volver a confiar en ti… me engañaste cuando decías quererme tanto… y luego esta cuando decías que te engañaba… yo siempre te llevare en mi corazón porque eres mi primer novio pero lo que te puedo ofrecer es una amistad… es todo_

_B –yo te amo_

_K –debiste pensarlo bien cuando te estabas acostando con el otro_

_B –lo siento_

_K –con eso no puede componer nada… yo te estoy tratado de perdonar_

_B –pero lo que paso en San Valentín_

_K –fue algo que es parte de nuestro cierre_

_B –yo_

_K –lo siento Blaine pero tienes que encontrar a alguien más_

Kurt entro dejando al muchacho en el pasillo; este en cambio se sentía liberado por al fin cerrar ese capítulo con Blaine y así continuar con su vida en momento con Adam. Tina fue en busca de Blaine, ella creyó que el llevar al muchacho a NY ayudaría que estuvieran juntos lo que nunca pensó que Kurt ya tuviera a alguien más. Todos empezaron a bromear a jugar hacer de todo un poco para divertirse; Blaine entro para informar que lo mejor era que regresara a Lima.

Cuando fue hora de dormir Kurt decidió ir con Adam y Brody; en tanto todas las muchachas se quedaron en el departamento esparcidas por todo el lugar. Ya que todos estaban acomodados; Quinn y Rachel se fueron a su cama, cerraron la cortina, apagaron las cortinas y se acostaron con la judía apoyada la cabeza en el pecho de la diva.

_**Q –ese era tu plan… juntar a San y Britt de nuevo; hacerle ver a Blaine que Kurt esta con Adam y decirle a una de las personas más chismosas que conocemos que estamos juntas**_

_**R –si ese era el plan completo**_

_**Q –me alegro de que seas mi novia**_

_**R –y yo de serlo… te amo te lo había dicho**_

_**Q –no en las últimas horas**_

_**R –bueno te amo**_

_**Q –yo también lo hago**_

_**R –**_la rubia hizo un par de movimientos y quedo arriba de la morena_**– ya se lo que tramas y no va a pasar… **_

_**Q -¿Por qué no?**_

_**R –porque el departamento está lleno de gente**_

_**Q –bueno y si lo hacemos sin hacer ruido**_

_**R –no como crees ayer tuve que prohibirles el paso a San y Kurt…**_

_**Q –pero es más emocionante**_

_**R –yo… –**_la judía fue callada por un beso de la ojiverde_** – no Lucy**_

_**Q –pero te extraño… te necesito sentir, escuchar, te necesito amar**_

_**R –y lo haremos pero cuando no allá gente**_

_**Q –pero Rachel no le puedes negar a tu rubia sexy un poco de amor**_

_**R –no me crees**_

_**Q –pero cariño ahora te necesito y yo sé que también me necesitas**_

_**R –yo…**_

_**Q –te amo**_

_**R –pero**_

_**Q –déjame hacerte el amor**_

_**R –bien pero nada de ruidos**_

_**Q –como mande mi señora**_

Solo basto eso para que ambas se perdieran en una noche de pasión silenciosa; la adrenalina de que en cualquier momento fueran descubiertas las tenía al límite pero disfrutaban el estar juntas porque de esa forma se decían formas que en palabras no podían hacerlo; sabían que esos momentos ayudaban más a su relación, el amarse sentimentalmente pero también carnalmente ayudaban a que estuvieran mas unidas.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Glee no me pertenece, ni su trama, ni sus personajes.

* * *

**AN2:**

-Espero y que haya sido de su agrado y disculpen los errores ortográficos

- en el próximo cap: el segundo día de las visitas… Brittana cita; Quinn ayudando a Kitty a darse cuenta eso a grande rasgos

-yo sé que algunos si me pidieron Klaine pero como verán no habrá… mi razón es que Blaine le fue infiel y yo no soy partidaria de la infidelidad yo creo que si alguien a ma de verdad bajo ningún pretexto engañara… espero y no se lo tomen a mal y se enojen aquí con su humilde escritora

- **Belly Maltter** sé que esperabas Klaine, lo siento; ahora respondiendo a tus preguntas trato de publicar cada dos días, es decir la prox actualización debe ser el Sábado y sobre cuando capítulos la verdad no lo sé, serán los que salgan

-leo detenidamente cada comentario y trato de tomar cada sugerencia que me dan… así que sigan comentado

- una de las cosas que me inspiran es que comenta y la otra bueno la otra no importa pero me hacen extremadamente feliz cuando comentan…

-Búsquenme en twitter como: ** AlmaLCh01 (Alma León Chablé)**

**(**Para cualquier duda, reclamo, reproche, petición o sugerencia me lo dicen por ahí o me lo dejan en comentario**)**


	14. Visitas: Dia 2

**Visitas: Día **

* * *

**AN:**

-Disculpen los errores ortográficos

-espero y le guste y por favor comenten

* * *

En el departamento se habían quedado Santana, Kurt con Tina y Unique; ya que Rachel se había desaparecido con Brittany para que pudieran organizar la cita; y la rubia también había aprovechado para llevarse a Marley debido a que esperaba que Rachel le diera algunos consejos; y en tanto Quinn se había ido con Kitty aun local de café cerca de ahí. En el local del café ambas rubias habían hecho su pedio e inmediatamente buscaron una mesa para que pudiera ocupar.

_**Q –la vez pasada cometí un error al no hablarte sinceramente…**_

_K -¿pero de qué?_

_**Q –yo debí aconsejarte de mejor manera**_

_K –pero lo hiciste_

_**Q –no… lo que te dije la vez pasada estaba mal porque yo nunca he amado esa etapa de mi vida… al contrario es de la que peor me siento**_

_K –no te entiendo_

_**Q –yo fue una persona terrible… no amo esa etapa porque por poco pierdo al amor de mi vida cosa que te pasara si sigues por la misma senda**_

_K –pero nuestras historias no son las mismas_

_**Q –a ver déjame decirte… **_

_K –dime_

_**Q –niña torturada por muchos años por culpa de un mal aspecto físico pero en el momento en que tu padre te aviso del cambio de ciudad fue el momento de buscar una nueva forma de ser por lo que cambiaste y te prometiste que nunca dejarías que se volvieran a burlar de ti la gente… al llegar a McKinley decidiste volverte animadora estar hasta lo más alto de la pirámide pero nunca contaste que en tu destino, en esa nueva etapa apareciera una nueva persona la cual te atraparía desde el primer momento… los sentimientos empezaron a crecer por lo que empezaste el acoso una forma de humillarla para que así tú no te sintieras mal pero al contrario con cada mal trato así ella una parte de tu corazón se va rompiendo y a ella le vas dando fuerzas para salir adelante mientras tú te vas destrozando internamente… ¿estoy en lo cierto o no?**_

_K –yo… ¿pero cómo?_

_**Q –así fue una parte de mi historia con Rachel eso y pelar los novios más que nada porque yo no quería que se acercaran a ella por lo que prefería aguantármelos**_

_K -¿Por qué lo haces?_

_**Q –para ahorrarte el sufrimiento de creer todo perdido **_

_K –no eso no pasa conmigo_

_**Q –dime viéndome a los ojos que no te interesa Marley de forma sentimental**_

_K –no puedo_

_**Q -¿Por qué?**_

_K –porque tienes razón_

_**Q –yo por poco la perdí por cobarde y estúpida pero tú tienes la oportunidad de que este contigo**_

_K -¿y si ella no siente lo mismo?_

_**Q –dime por más que hagas lo que le hagas y le digas lo que le digas te sigue perdonando cosa que no entiendes porque en tu interior sabes que debería odiarte por ser una mala persona pero pasa todo lo contrario**_

_K –ella no me odia_

_**Q –Rachel era igual**_

_K –esta con Jake_

_**Q –Jake es un Puckerman… no tienes que preocuparte, serán idiotas pero cuando se trata de defender y buscar la felicidad de la personas que aman lo hacen**_

_K –yo…_

_**Q –no te preocupes déjame ayudarte… hoy una cita en el departamento… ¿Qué dices?**_

_K –no lo se_

_**Q –no te preocupes por los demás… Britt saldrá con Santana; yo le hare algo a Rachel por lo que los otros pueden dormir en el departamento de nuestros amigos**_

_K –y que pasara cuando todos los demás se enteren_

_**Q –que no te importen los demás… la popularidad es pasajera… el amor no lo es… aparte tú tienes la posibilidad de defenderla y defenderte**_

_K –está bien… quiero ser feliz… y si confesar lo que en verdad soy me llevara a ser feliz lo hare… en tu cara se ve lo contenta que estas_

_**Q -¿entonces?**_

_K –hagámoslo_

En tanto en otra parte de la ciudad se encontraban Rachel, Brittany y Marley viendo las cosas para la cita de la rubia con Santana; la porrista había decidido llevar a la morena más alta para que la judía la aconsejara de algunas cosas en que ambas pudieran compartir.

_M –Britt_

_B –si_

_M -¿Por qué vine yo con ustedes?_

_B –para que platiques con Rachel_

_**R – ¿conmigo?**_

_B –si_

_M -¿pero de qué?_

_B –sobre tu enamoramiento por Kitty_

_M -¿mí qué?_

_B –sobre tu…_

_M –si te escuche pero yo no tengo ningún enamoramiento por Kitty… aparte me odia_

_**R –ella no te odia y tú tampoco**_

_M -¿pero?_

_**R –ustedes están de la misma forma en que nosotras estuvimos… Quinn me hacia la vida imposible y yo en cambio le perdonaba absolutamente todo sin importar nada… también nos peleábamos a los muchachos**_

_M –yo… pero_

_**R – ¿es igual la situación?**_

_M –si_

_**R –ella tiene miedo si es como mi Lucy… tiene miedo**_

_M –pero de que_

_**R –de muchas cosas**_

_B –Marley muchachas como tú y Rachel tienen la capacidad de romperles el corazón a personas como Quinn y Kitty… porque suele lucir fuertes por fuera pero por dentro con tan fáciles de romper_

_M -¿pero y si ella no siente nada por mí?_

_**R –yo no conozco a Kitty pero debe de haber algo**_

_M –tengo novio_

_**R -¿Quién es?**_

_M –Jake Puckerman_

_**R –hermano de Noah**_

_B –si Rachie… son medios hermanos_

_**R –no te preocupes… yo hablare con él para que hable con Jake…**_

_M –no lo se_

_**R –date la oportunidad de amar y que te amen… no dejes que el miedo se haga cargo de tus decisiones… y si Kitty no se decide hazlo tu**_

_M –gracias_

_**R –no hay de que**_

_B –bueno sigamos _

Todas continuaron buscando lo necesario para las diferentes citas; cuando llego la hora de la comida todos se reunieron en el departamento; Kurt y Santana estaban siendo buenos guías de turistas para Unique y Tina. La comida transcurrió amenamente con miradas de Kitty hacia Marley y viceversa; de Brittany hacia Santana. Al término de la comida la latina se levantó de la mesa y fue seguida por la rubia burbujeante.

_S -¿Qué pasa Britt?_

_B –desde ayer me evitas_

_S –no lo hago_

_B –claro que si_

_S –bueno si lo hago_

_B -¿Por qué?_

_S –bueno yo creo que ya lo debes saber_

_B –yo… Santy saldrías conmigo en la noche _

_S -¿y tu novio Sam que dirá?_

_B –por favor… tú y yo necesitamos hablar_

_S –yo creí que ya habíamos hablado de todo_

_B –no lo hemos hecho_

_S –pero_

_B –tú sabes que hay cosas que hablar_

_S –está bien…_

_B –gracias_

La tarde continúo con la preparación de las citas; y con Kurt desapareciéndose con Unique y Tina. Cerca de las 6 Brittany se llevó a Santana y una canasta; en cuanto a la cita de Kitty y Marley habían ayudado a arreglarlas a ambas Unique, Tina y Kurt que había vuelto a aparecer y en cuanto se les había contado el plan para reunir a la rubia y a la morena aceptaron.

Kitty se encontraba en el departamento de Rachel y Kurt esperando cuando alguien toco a la puerta y corrió a abrirla; la muchacha ni que decir que estaba más allá de nerviosa; en la puerta se encontraba Marley con un vestido sencillo y muy hermoso; la rubia petit guio a la morena alta hasta la mesa y la ayudo a sentarse para luego sentarse ella.

_M -¿Qué es todo esto Kitty?_

_K –la forma de disculpare por todo lo que te he hecho y también la forma de pedirte que aceptes tener una cita conmigo_

_M –no crees que eso se pide primero y luego se hace_

_K –lo sé pero quise tentar a la suerte… creo que tú me das suerte_

_M –en serio y dime si yo no hubiera aceptado que dirías_

_K –nada lo dejaríamos como una simple cena de disculpa_

_M –Kitty no me entendiste… si quiero tenerla como una cita_

_K -¿no me engañas?_

_M –para nada_

_K –oh Marley, no sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso_

_M –entonces… cenemos… y luego me explicas algunas cosas_

_K –me parece bien_

En tanto Quinn y Rachel se habían subido a la azotea del edificio a mirar el cielo estrellado con un pequeño picnic, algo sencillo; estaban felices por ayudar a sus amigas ya que el resto consistía en ellas.

_**R -¿y esto?**_

_**Q –mi señora merecía una cita… debo recordarle cada que puedo lo mucho que la amo**_

_**R –su señora sabe aún con todo esto lo mucho que la ama… lo que lleva a su señora a decirle lo mucho que te ama**_

_**Q -quería tener un momento a solas… porque cuanto nazca mi pequeño príncipe o princesa, serán pocos los momentos que estemos a solas para nosotras**_

_**R –te amo Lucy**_

_**Q –yo también te amo cariño**_

_**R –ahora vamos a cenar y darle de comer a su señora en la boca**_

_**Q –eso me gusta**_

Brittany y Santana habían llegado a una parte de Central Park donde se encontraba un lago donde había patos; por lo que la rubia lo había previsto y había llevado comida para alimentarlos al lado de la latina.

_S -¿Qué hacemos aquí?_

_B –alimentado patos… nuestras citas favoritas incluían eso_

_S –esto es una cita_

_B –claro esta…_

_S -¿Pero y Sam?_

_B –termine con él… Santy lo siento creí que de esa forma tu podías avanzar y llegar a donde realmente lo mereces, por eso lo elegí a él… pero no me puedo seguir engañando tu eres mi futuro, mi pasado pero sobre todo eres mi presente… quiero que esta sea la primera de muchas otras… sé que será difícil solo estos dos meses mientras me mudo aquí pero sé que lo lograremos_

_S – ¿te mudas aquí?_

_B –me mudo a donde está el amor de mi vida… te extraño eres la persona que me hace sentir especial y yo sé que soy lo mismo para ti… no quiero estar más lejos de ti, quiero estar contigo…_

_S -¿Cuándo paso todo esto?_

_B –no lo sé pero que bueno que alguien me abrió los ojos_

_S –Rachel_

_B –es una buena persona… y me hizo darme cuenta de mis errores, ella me trata como a una persona normal y lo aprecio_

_S – Britt eres una persona inteligente_

_B –por eso te necesito de regreso_

_S –está bien… lo intentaremos_

_B –vamos a cenar lo que hice_

En las tres partes las pláticas ligeras fluían junto con la comida que iba comiéndose poco a poco; eran acompañados de bromas, risas y pequeños elogios. Cuando Kitty y Marley llegaron al postre la morena decidió hablar más seriamente.

_M -¿Kitty esto no es una broma?_

_K –para nada Marls_

_M –pero ¿porque ahora?_

_K –porque me canse de ser tan estúpida, yo te quiero a ti y lamento todo lo que te hecho pero créeme cuando te digo que con cada cosa mi corazón también ha sufrido_

_M –sabes que estoy con Jake_

_K –lose y te puedo asegurar que yo te ofreceré el sol, la luna y las estrellas porque tratare de buscar tu felicidad… dame una oportunidad de alegrar tus días y protegerte de todos y todo_

_M -¿me estas pidiendo que sea tu novia?_

_K –si lo estoy haciendo… no quiero vivir otro día sin saber que estas con alguien más_

_M –yo tampoco quiero estar otro minuto sabiendo que alguien más puede estar contigo_

_K –_la rubia se levantó y se dirigió a donde está la otra; y se acercó y la beso con todo lo que no podía expresar con palabras_– no sabes lo feliz que me haces_

_M –aunque el lunes tengo que terminar con Jake_

_K –para que esperar hasta el lunes, mañana mismo… porque quiero dejarte a toda la bola de estúpidos que pobre de aquel que se meta con mi mujer lo mato_

_M –ahora soy tu mujer_

_K –eres mi hermosa novia la cual voy a proteger de cualquier barbaján que ose tratar de meterse contigo_

_M –eres tan dulce Kitty…_

_K –solo para alguien que se lo merece como tu… vamos a ver una película en el sillón_

_M –podemos_

_K –claro que si_

Regresando a Central Park las muchachas están más juntas, entre la comida habían necesitado la necesidad de acercarse, por lo que en la actualidad Brittany le daba de comer a Santana; y ambas se veían con completa adoración y amor.

_B –Santy quiero que regresemos… te necesito en mi vida y lo sé porque en estos meses que no has estado me he sentido tan vacía… no es necesario que me respondas ahorita, lo puedes hacer cuando me venga a vivir acá_

_S –Britt_

_B –pero si necesitas más comprobación de que realmente te amo, créeme lo haré_

_S –Britt_

_B –yo sé que el decirte que Sam era el que me hacía sentir inteligente fue mentira por la que me impulsa siempre eres tu_

_S –_la latina decidió usar otro método por lo que se acercó a la rubia y la beso con total intensidad y transmitiendo todo los sentimientos_– Britt acepto, yo igual te he extrañado_

_B –gracias por aceptarme de nuevo_

En lo que iba de la noche habían logrado que una pareja se uniera y que la otra regresaran. En la azotea Quinn estaba acostada y encima de ella se encontraba Rachel, habían estado varios minutos entre mimos, besos y caricias muy sugestivas.

_**R -¿Qué piensas?**_

_**Q –en cómo será cuando nuestro pequeño nazca**_

_**R –me encanta cada vez que dices nuestro**_

_**Q –que bueno que me hablaste**_

_**R –yo también agradezco el hablarte**_

_**Q –te amo mi vida**_

_**R –yo también lo hago nena**_

_**Q –ya se hacia dónde va eso**_

_**R –segura**_

_**Q –muy segura…**_

_**R –entonces hazle el amor a tu señora a la luz de la luna y las estrellas**_

_**Q -¿Segura cariño?**_

_**R –**_la judía se acercó al odio de Quinn donde estuvo mordisqueando y dando pequeñas lengüeteadas_**– muy segura nena… quiero que me hagas el amor aquí**_

Se empezaron a besar dejándose perder por todas las sensaciones nuevas pero que cada vez que lo hacían les resultaba nuevas. La noche fue testigo del amor de tres parejas, si bien dos tuvieron que tomar mucha precaución por el estar al aire libre, no dejaron que eso quitara el amor al momento; en tanto la otra de las parejas tuvo como testigo las paredes del departamento; Marley sabía que sería su primera vez pero el encontrarse en NY con la persona que realmente quería no pudo desperdiciar la ocasión de entregarle algo tan preciando a Kitty, la cual cuido de la muchacha; ese acto de amor para la pareja más joven era una entrega de amor total para el inicio de la naciente relación que iniciaba perfectamente.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Glee no me pertenece, ni su trama, ni sus personajes.

* * *

**AN2:**

-Espero y que haya sido de su agrado y disculpen los errores ortográficos

-próximo: bueno ya veremos… no sé si quieran algo de drama en el otro lo hago pero si quieren un cap tierno también lo hago… espero sus comentarios

-Santana todavía tiene algo que arreglar en honor de Rachel…

-leo detenidamente cada comentario y trato de tomar cada sugerencia que me dan… así que sigan comentado

- una de las cosas que me inspiran es que comenta y la otra bueno la otra no importa pero me hacen extremadamente feliz cuando comentan…

-Búsquenme en twitter como: ** AlmaLCh01 (Alma León Chablé)**

**(**Para cualquier duda, reclamo, reproche, petición o sugerencia me lo dicen por ahí o me lo dejan en comentario**)**


	15. Un Poco de Drama

**Un Poco de Drama**

* * *

**AN:**

-Disculpen los errores ortográficos

-espero y le guste y por favor comenten

* * *

El domingo por la tarde habían abandonado las visitas el departamento; Rachel extendió una invitación a Marley y Kitty para las vacaciones de la pareja más joven de visitarlas en esas fechas; el domingo continúo tranquilamente con Quinn y Rachel una encima de la otra derramando miel.

El lunes Santana había empezado a averiguar más de Christina todo acerca de ella que pudiera averiguar; por lo que después de idear un plan asombroso, el cual puso en marcha al día siguiente por lo que parte del plan consistían en robarle el celular a la rubia y mandarle un mensaje citándola ese día, a las 5 de la tarde en cierto restaurant cerca de la universidad.

Christina llego puntual, pidió una mesa y se sentó a esperar después de un par de minutos; pidió algo de comida mientras esperaba; después de una hora Santana logro ver desde afuera del lugar que la muchacha pedía la cuenta y luego abandonaba el local; por lo que se posiciono cerca de la puerta para que pudiera abordarla.

_S –Christina Jenkins_

_C –esa soy… ¿te conozco?_

_S –no pero si a mis amigas_

_C –no se quienes sean… de todas formas si me disculpan tengo que ir a buscar a alguien_

_S –si vas a buscar a Quinn porque te dejo plantada, es mejor que ni lo hagas… ella no sabe nada de esto_

_C -¿Cómo?_

_S –ves lo que paso… te quedaste esperando… eso es lo que te va a pasar si crees que Quinn dejara en algún momento a Rachel… te quedaras esperando_

_C –nadie se me resiste_

_S –entonces es momento que lo vivas por primera vez…_

_C –por dios crees que Quinn no dejara a la morena, cuando le ofrezca lo que yo le puedo ofrecer_

_S –es mejor que deseches la idea… mira tú no las conoces pero yo si por mucho que trates no las elijaras y crees que si la rubia hiciera algo estúpido Rachel no la perdonaría… entonces estas equivocada ellas se perdonaran lo que sea…_

_C –como si me importara tu opinión_

_S –_la latina se acercó a la pelirroja y se la llevo a un lugar donde nadie más las viera para luego propinarle una buena cachetada_– mira niñita estúpida y engreída… espero que la cachetada te sirva para acomodarte el cerebro porque lo que te voy a decir ahorita no te lo repetiré la próxima vez… ALEJATE DE QUINN Y RACHEL_

_C -¿y si no lo hago?_

_S –entonces te enseñare como se arreglan las cosas en Lima Heights Adjacents… y eso creeme que no te gustara… esto es la única advertencia para la próxima sabras mas de mi_

La latina se fue dejando a una Christina completamente enojada; por lo que decidió ir a arreglar eso con lo que se interponía en obtener a Quinn en su cama. La rubia ese día se había tenido que quedar en Columbia por algún proyecto que era importante; Brody, Kurt y Adam se habían tenido que quedar en NYADA arreglando algunas cosas el moreno y el divo de la clase de Cassandra, la cual seguían sin aparecer a dar clases y Adam en el ensayo del coro; por lo que Rachel tuvo que regresarse al departamento sola.

Cerca de las 6:30; la pequeña diva se encontraba viendo alguna película se preguntaba cómo era posible que estuviera sola pero también agradecía estarlo porque desde que había salido a luz lo del embarazo eran pocos los momentos para ella. Cuando escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta creyó que era alguno de los habitantes por lo que se levantó pero al abrir la puerta se llevó la sorpresa de su vida; ahí delante de ella Christina con una sonrisa enojada y una marca de mano en el cachete izquierdo.

_**R -¿Qué haces aquí?**_

_C –tu_

_**R -¿Yo?**_

_C –quien te crees que eres_

_**R –no tengo la menor idea… **_

_C –no me vengas con eso; sabes de lo que hablo_

_**R –lo que no entiendo es porque la gente viene reclamándome en clave… que creen que soy adivina para saber lo que les perturba**_

_C –muy graciosa_

_**R –no lo soy pero gracias**_

_C –tu amiguita latina me ataco e intuyo que esto es obre tuya… tienes miedo de que Quinn se deje por lo que tienes que poner a la competencia en su lugar_

_**R –no tengo la menor idea de lo que hablas**_

_C –obviamente no te creo_

_**R –y obviamente no me importa**_

_C –sabes que tú no eres nada para andar como alguien como ella… eres poca cosa_

_**R –no sabes nada de mi o de ella**_

_C –ella es perfecta demasiado para ti… y hablemos con franqueza tú tienes un laso con tu ex-novio y cuando él se acerque de nuevo a ti vas a dejar a la pobre de Quinn_

_**R –eso no pasara**_

_C –bueno pero crees que cuando le ofrezca este cuerpo el cual nadie se le ha resistido no te deje_

_**R –tampoco lo hará**_

_C –te voy a hablar francamente… yo quiero a Quinn para mí y lo que yo quiero yo lo consigo de la forma que sea y esta no será la excepción_

_**R –hagas lo que hagas no nos podrás separar… ella me ama de la misma forma en que yo la amo**_

_C –claro que si te dejara… le abriré los ojos de lo poco que vales que no estas a su nivel… _

_**R –y según porque no estoy a su nivel**_

_C – _en ese momento la rubia entraba por la puerta con John y Elle, pero en cuanto entro y vio lo que pasaba decidió esperar a escuchar y observas para luego actuar_–– crees que no sé qué es hija de Russell Fabray un hombre importante… abogado de gran talla; y ni que hablar de los abuelos… ella tiene un futuro brillante y de hecho me pregunto porque está estudiando artes escénicas pero no importa ella porque es perfecta para casarme con ella… crees que tu una diva mediocre puede competir contra mí una linda niña de familia que encaja perfecto en la vida de ella… así que aléjate de ella y si no lo haces tendré que…_

_**Q –**_La rubia se había fastidiado de las palabras de la muchacha por lo que creyó que era momento de interferir_**– ¿tendrás que?**_

_C –Quinn, John, Elle ¿qué hacen aquí?_

_**Q –yo vivo aquí**_

_E –y nosotros venimos a cenar porque Quinn nos invito_

_**Q –la morena ya se había ido a poner cerca de la ojiverde; era momento que esta última sacara su lado protector– quien te crees que eres para venir a insultar a mi novia**_

_C –es que no entiendes…_

_**Q –y no me importa saber… te lo dije la última vez que vieras muy bien como le hablabas porque no querías conocerme de verdad… ella es más dama que tu… y si es cierto Russel será un importante hombre pero ese tipo dejo de ser mi padre hace muchos años, por lo que no tengo ningún lazo monetario con él… ella tiene el futuro más brillante que a nadie le pueda esperar…**_

_C –déjame explicarte_

_**Q –nada… te metiste con lo más sagrado que tengo y es ella… te ofrecí mi amistad pero ya veo que no la quieres así que no quiero saber absolutamente nada de ti… tu eres una desalmada, crees que todo el mundo tiene la obligación de arrodillarte ante ti y crees que todo lo mereces… te equivocaste... y mucho más conmigo… **_

_C –Quinn yo…_

_**Q –Nada de "Quinn yo"… te quiero lejos de mi… y ni se te ocurra volverte acercar a nosotras… porque olvidare que eres una mujer y te pondré en donde mereces de verdad… ahora creo que es hora de que te marches**_

_C –bien pero tú te lo pierdes_

_E –yo creo que nos vamos… _

_**Q –lo siento mucho en verdad pero no iba a permitir que le hablara así… en verdad ustedes me caen bien**_

_J –no te preocupes nos vamos porque es hora de que Christina busque un nuevo lugar para vivir… ella se pasó esta vez con sus comentarios…_

_E –bueno creo que dejamos la cena para otra ocasión rubia_

_**Q –claro**_

_J –nos vemos Rachel_

_**R –hasta luego**_

Afuera del edificio una enojada Santana López esperaba a Christina; ella había escuchado todo el alboroto por lo que decidió esperar a la muchacha; al verla la tomo del brazo y la arrastro a un callejón cerca de edificio.

_C – a ti que te pasa_

_S –te lo advertí pero creo que lo que tienes de linda lo tienes de estúpida_

_C –te parezco linda_

_S –solo si mantienes esa bocota y te ahorras tus comentarios idiotas_

_C –me voy_

_S –no querida… hay un par de cosas que tenemos que hablar_

_C –tú estás loca_

_S –eso es verdad… creo que un ojo morado le vendría bien a ese rostro_

Santana sabía que ni Brittany, ni Rachel aprobaban la violencia por lo que sabía que se ganaría un buen regaño de parte de ambas cuando pero aun así por el honor y la honra de su amiga haría lo que tendría que hacer. Al final quedo con un ojo morado, un labio roto y unos arañazos en la cara.

Regresando al departamento Rachel y Quinn estaban acostadas en la cama; la rubia sabía que lo que la otra había dicho le había pegado a la diva pero le quería dar un breve espacio; en esta ocasión había sido la ojiverde que había mandado mensaje a los otros dos habitantes del lugar que no se aparecieran por ahí.

_**Q –mi vida**_

_**R –si**_

_**Q –sabes que lo que dijo esa loca no es verdad**_

_**R –lo se **_

_**Q -¿pero?**_

_**R –no es solo que no se**_

_**Q –no dejes que lo que dijo esa desquiciada te afecte… no hay mujer e esta tierra más hermosa, mas talentosa y más decidida que tu… tu eres mi complemento perfecto lo que me impulsa a querer seguir adelante en esta vida… y ahora no solo eres tú, también nuestro hijo porque así lo veo como mío.. yo te amo… y no sabes lo feliz que me hace el sabes que eres mi novia… todas las mañanas me levanto antes que tú y me quedo viéndote apreciando el momento y agradecer a la vida de haberme dado una oportunidad de estas contigo**_

_**R –te amo**_

_**Q –yo también los amo**_

_**R –Lucy, cariño… nena… **_

_**Q –si**_

_**R –hazme el amor… te necesito ahora…necesito que me demuestres físicamente lo mucho que me amas… necesito tu piel sobre mi piel… saber que estamos unidas… te necesito**_

_**Q –yo haré lo que me pidas… porque yo también te necesito**_

Quinn fue la que se hizo cargo de toda la situación y más debido a que eso era para demostrarle a Rachel el profundo y eterno amor; no había prisa, la ojiverde exploraba cada rincón del cuerpo de la judía, busca cualquier lugar donde pudiera provocarle algo especial la estudiante de NYADA; con las caricias quería demostrarle a Rachel todo lo que con palabras no podía expresar; dejaron que el amor y la pasión se hicieran cargo del momento lo esencial para Quinn era que Rachel llegara a ese maravilloso lugar.

Después lo que pareció una eternidad terminaron exhaustas: con Quinn arriba del vientre de Rachel; mientras que la diva mantenía los ojos cerrados saboreando el momento y la sensación de tener a Quinn junto a su cuerpo.

_**Q –te amo**_

_**R –yo también lo hago**_

_**Q –debes descansar**_

_**R –está bien**_

_**Q –**_la rubia por alguna razón le encantaba estar cerca del vientre de Rachel en los momentos en que ambas estuvieran desnudas, sabía que la diva no estaba dormida pero aun así hizo lo que siempre hacia _**– sabes bebe… te amo imagínate cuando nazcas... tú y tu madre son lo más importante que tengo en la vida y por ustedes hare lo que sea… ya te estoy esperando con emoción para formar una familia juntos**_

_**R –Lucy te amamos nosotros también**_

_**Q –creí que ya estabas dormida**_

_**R –sabes que no puedo dormir si no me abrazas**_

_**Q –haberme dicho antes… sabes que lo que pida mi linda dama lo hago**_

_**R –vamos a dormir… **_

_**Q –te amo**_

_**R –yo también y gracias por defenderme **_

_**Q –siempre lo hare**_

Quinn se acostó con Rachel dándole la espalda; era un abrazo en donde la morena se sentía protegida y sentía también la protección hacia el pequeño o pequeña; cada momento que pasaba sabía que la relación de ambas estaba más unida y sólida para enfrentar a todo y todos.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Glee no me pertenece, ni su trama, ni sus personajes.

* * *

**AN2:**

-Espero y que haya sido de su agrado y disculpen los errores ortográficos

-próximo cap: desgraciadamente Finn tiene que aparecer de nuevo y no vendrá solo habrá un nuevo invitado en NY

-en cuanto a lo del embarazo todavía tendremos bastante cap por delante sobre ellos…

-leo detenidamente cada comentario y trato de tomar cada sugerencia que me dan… así que sigan comentado

- una de las cosas que me inspiran es que comenta y la otra bueno la otra no importa pero me hacen extremadamente feliz cuando comentan…

-Búsquenme en twitter como: ** AlmaLCh01 (Alma León Chablé)**

**(**Para cualquier duda, reclamo, reproche, petición o sugerencia me lo dicen por ahí o me lo dejan en comentario**)**


	16. Finn y…?

**Finn y…?**

* * *

**AN:**

-Disculpen los errores ortográficos

-espero y le guste y por favor comenten

* * *

Brody le había tocado ese día ir solo a cantar, ya que Santana había viajado a Lima para ver a Brittany, la cual había llamado a la latina para que fuera a visitarla. Al moreno le había tocado ir solo a trabajar al bar.

Finn había estado vigilando primero a Quinn pero esta desgraciadamente siempre se encontraba con Rachel por lo cual no podía abordarla para hablar por lo que mejor se decidió a seguir al muchacho musculoso. Estaban a las afueras del hotel Finn y su acompañante, él al ser un cobarde de marca decidió ir en busca de alguien para que pusiera en su lugar al moreno pero todo con falsa información.

_X –entonces ¿Se llama Brody?_

_F –si_

_X – ¿un apellido o algo más?_

_F –no me lo se_

_X – ¿y cómo voy a saber quién es él?_

_F –no tarda en venir_

_X –dime de nuevo porque la vez pasada lo dijiste todo rápido y no me diste tiempo de procesar y me trajiste_

_F – ¿pero creí que Rachel te importa? Cosa que no entiendo por cierto_

_X –eso no es de tu incumbencia… ahora explícame_

_F –es el novio de Rachel pero este la ha estado engañando_

_X -¿Cómo?_

_F –pues viene Jueves, Viernes y Sábado como a esta hora y sale ya tarde_

_X –te puedo decir dos cosas_

_F –claro_

_X –no crees que pueda venir a algo más_

_F –en verdad… es un hotel obviamente es a lo que viene… de todos modos ¿Qué es lo otro?_

_X –no crees que estas siendo a un acosador aterrador vigilando todo lo que tiene que ver con tu EX-NOVIA_

_F –ella me ama _

_X –lo duco mucho… ella siguió con su vida… hazlo mismo_

_F –no; estamos desinados a estar juntos_

_X –lo dudo _

_F –viniste para ayudarme o para atacarme_

_X –en realidad vine para defender a Rachel… tu no me importas realmente empieza a ser escalofriante tu acoso_

_F –mejor no te hago caso, ahí viene el tipo _

_X –Finn señalo al moreno, el cual iba entrando al hotel- ¿ese es?_

_F –si ese es… yo creo que ahora hay que esperar a que salga_

_X –bien_

Como a las 12, Brody iba saliendo del lugar cuando sintió que alguien lo arrastraba a un lugar obscuro que había por ahí; no tenía la menor idea de lo que pasaba; solo se quedaron viendo hasta que el extraño hablo.

_X –Brody_

_B –si… ¿y tú eres?_

_X –mi nombre no importa_

_B -¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?_

_X –solo una cosa… quiero que te alejes de Rachel_

_B –bajo qué razón_

_X –bueno tu eres el novio y las estado engañando_

_B – ¿tú estás borracho o algo así?_

_X –ella es una de las personas más dulces que conozco y no permitiré que ningún idiota le haga daño_

_B –mira yo…_

_X –he terminado de hablar_

En cuanto término de hablar; empezó a golpear al moreno; el visitante anónimo al estar mal informado por Finn, creía que estaba haciendo lo correcto y más porque se trataba de defender a Rachel.

Adam se había levantado, bañado y alistado; los muchachos solían desayunaron con los demás; el inglés busco por todo el lugar al moreno solo se encontró con una cama tendida por lo que supuso que ya estaba arriba. Al llegar al departamento perteneciente a los de Lima; empezó a buscar; Kurt al ver la cara de preocupación de su novio, tuvo que preguntarle que le pasaba.

_K –Cariñito, ¿Qué pasa?_

_A –Esta Brody aquí_

_K –no… ¿No estaba contigo?_

_A –no estaba_

_K –entonces_

_A –es raro _

_K –vamos a ver si aquel par sabe algo_

_A –ok_

_R –_caminaron hasta donde estaban Quinn y Rachel desayunado, estas al ver la cara de los muchachos dejaron la comida_- ¿Qué pasa?_

_A –no saben algo de Brody_

_**R –no**_

_**Q -¿Por qué?**_

_A –cuando me levante no estaba_

_**Q –hay que hablarle**_

_**R –**_la diva fue la que marco; no paso mucho cuando colgó; todos a la expectativa_**– me mando a buzón**_

_**Q –bueno todavía no hay que preocuparnos probablemente se fue con alguna mujer por ahí**_

Después de una madia hora Rachel recibió llamada de un número desconocido; la otra persona le dijo lo que pasaba y del paradero del moreno; esta al colgar inmediatamente le dijo a los otros tres. Quinn y Rachel llegaron al lugar e seguidamente en la sala de emergencias vieron a Brody, el cual estaba acompañado de una enfermera.

_**R -¡oh por dios! ¿Qué te paso?**_

_B –alguien me ataco después de que iba saliendo_

_**Q -¿pero está bien? ¿Nada grave?**_

_Enfermera –se encuentra bien, son solo golpes, nada grave… de hecho ya está dado de alta… solo debe tomar un medicamento para el dolor_

_**R –bueno entonces si ya está todo… nos vamos**_

_**Q –vamos Fortachón que no es bueno darle esos sustos a Rachel**_

Regresaron los tres; Brody estaba golpeado y se le notaba el ojo morado, el labio roto, la nariz hinchada y si bien no lo notaban pero suponían que también esta golpeado. En cuanto entraron por la puerta Kurt y Adam se habían sorprendido también; después de sentarlo en sillón, pasarle agua, empezaron a preguntarle sobre qué había pasado.

_K -¿pero qué te paso?_

_B –no sé exactamente_

_**R –explícate**_

_B –yo iba saliendo del hotel cuando alguien me jalo del brazo y me llevo a un lugar donde no había mucha luz, luego me dijo que si yo era Brody… le pregunte su nombre, no me lo dio… empezó a decirme que yo estaba engañando a Rachel y eso lo tenían que solucionar alejándome_

_**Q -¿y cómo era?**_

_A –porque claramente es alguien que conoce a Rachel_

_B –era alto, moreno, más que nada bronceado_

_**R -¿pero qué más?**_

_B –pues… déjame pensar… cuando me golpeaba me dijo __**"aléjate de la pequeña estrella"**__ y __**"ella tiene un camino tan brillante"**_

_**Q –si bueno eso no nos dice nada**_

_K –algo más_

_B –no recuerdo nada más… bueno… ahora que lo pienso si… su corte de cabello no es común… era como una cresta_

_**R –Puckerman**_

_B –_la diva se alejó con celular en la mano_- ¿Quién?_

_**Q –es un amigo nuestro de lima**_

_K –y Rachel está enojada_

_B -¿porque lo dices?_

_**Q –Rachel es la única permitida y la única que realmente lo llama por su nombre que es Noah y bueno siempre lo llama por su nombre salvo que este enojada como en este momento**_

La diva había llamado; el judío le contesto lo único que le dijo la pequeña estrella es que fuera al departamento por el bien de él; le mando la dirección por mensaje. Al cabo de alrededor de media hora, tocaron a la puerta; la cantante fue la que se levantó y abrió al ver de quien se trataba le propino una cacheta para luego darle indicaciones de que pasara hasta la sala donde estaban los demás.

_**R –ahora quiero que me digas Puckerman… estabas borracho, drogado o algo por el estilo cuando le pegaste**_

_P –yo te protegía… él no es bueno_

_**R –y bajo que te basas para decir eso**_

_P –yo…_

_**R –y cómo pudiste saber de Brody… quienes lo conocen lo amaron**_

_**Q –… menos Finn**_

_**R -¿fue Finn?**_

_P –si_

_**Q -¿Cómo fuiste tan idiota de creerle lo que te dijo? Creí que eras mucho más listo**_

_**R -¿Cómo te convenció?**_

_P –me fue a ver a Lima y bueno solo le capte __**"Rachel, novio, engaña"…**__ yo me preocupo por ti_

_**R –lo sé pero debiste preguntarme a mí directamente antes de ir a mal matarlo… cuando él no ha hecho nada…**_

_**Q –aparte no son novios**_

_**R –mira Noah… te voy a decir algo y quiero que lo tomes a bien… recuerda nuestra promesa de niños**_

_P –yo sé que en algún momento me desvíe pero nunca he olvidado nuestra promesa_

_**R –bueno yo estoy saliendo con Quinn… así como en una relación sentimental y quiero que si te ahorras tus comentarios impropios**_

_P –lo único importante para mi… es tu felicidad, es parte de la promesa_

_**Q –no es por mal pero que promesa**_

_**R –bueno… en lima obviamente solo hay una sinagoga… éramos mejores amigos por eso cuando Brody dijo que el atacante dijo "pequeña estrella" supe que era él… cuando pequeños pasamos mucho tiempo juntos**_

_P –el punto es que un día… ella y yo habíamos peleado pero al final del día nos reconciliamos… entonces fue cuando prometimos estar siempre unidos y yo le prometí que cuidaría de ella y velaría por su felicidad_

_**R –hay algo más que te tengo que decir y antes que nada quiero que sepas que Brody no tiene la culpa fue un error**_

_P ¿Qué es?_

_**R –estoy embarazada**_

_P –es de él_

_**R –yo quiero creer que es… y aunque no lo sea no me importa**_

_P –como fui tan estúpido por eso Finn me fue a buscar… ya sabe de todo esto… ¿verdad?_

_**R –si**_

_**Q –y bueno no lo tomo para nada bien… cree que es su hijo… todo por su brillante plan de tener relaciones sin protección para así conseguirla embarazada**_

_P - ¿Qué hizo qué?_

_**R –lo que nunca espero es que yo estuviera teniendo relaciones con alguien más**_

_P –yo lo mato cuando lo vea… por mentirme, por hacer que te sintieras mal… y por lo estúpido que es… Rachel perdóname en verdad_

_**R –pero es a alguien más que le debes la disculpas**_

_P –_judío fue a donde está el moreno_ – yo hermano lo siento… pero creo que me entiendes creí que la estaba defendiendo… y bueno mi forma de defenderla siempre requiere violencia, ella es una de las principales prioridades de mi vida_

_B –bueno fue buena la golpiza pero si te entiendo si hubiera estado en tu lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo_

_P –yo creo que podemos ser amigos… _

_B –claro más cuando lo que nos une es la protección de la diva_

Después de ese momento siguieron desfrutando de la tarde; Puck se había quedado a petición de Rachel. Eran alrededor de las 6 de la tarde el judío había sido invitado a pasar la noche para que así regresara hasta al siguiente día a Lima. Cuando estaba jugando haciendo imitaciones, escucharon que alguien llamaba a la puerta por lo que Noah se ofreció a abrirla, al ver quien era no pudo contener el enojo y se le aventó a los golpes; mientras los otros tardaron en reaccionar y cuando lo hicieron Adam y a duras penas pero amos sostenían al judío; mientras que Kurt de algún lugar oculto había sacado fuerza para mantener a Finn al margen y fuera del departamento.

_**Q -¿Qué carajos haces aquí?**_

_F –vine a ver a mi futura esposa y ver cómo va mi hijo_

_**Q –tu ego te nubla todo pensamiento coherente verdad**_

_**R –Finn vete… has hecho más que suficiente… **_

_**Q –eres tan cobarde que tuviste que inventar una historia para que alguien más se hiciera cargo de lo que tú no puedes hacer porque tienes tan pocas pelotas**_

_F –no te pases… de todas formas yo creo que ya paso el tiempo suficiente en donde Rachel me perdona y ahora es momento que regrese con ella para casarnos _

_**Q –eres tan… ya ni se cómo describirlo… vienes reclamando los derechos de un hijo y de una mujer pero que vienes a ofrecerle…**_

_F –de que… conmigo basta_

_**Q –sí, crees que las facturas del doctor se pagan solas, que los pañales, los biberones, la cuna, la ropa, la leche, la carriola y todo lo que necesite él bebe se pagan solas… solo vienes aquí reclamando algo que no es tuyo, que no tendrás… ¿Sabes porque?**_

_F –a ver ilumíname_

_**Q –porque eres un mediocre conformista… que si te importara en algo Rachel o él bebe en el momento en que te enteraste del embarazo hubieras buscando algo para poder ofrecerles algo de estabilidad pero en lugar de eso no te has cansado de reclamar algo que obviamente es casi imposible**_

_F –ella y yo tuvimos relaciones sin protección por ese propósito_

_**Q –en verdad eres tan estúpido… lo harán hecho pero ella ya había tenido relaciones con Brody**_

_F –eso…_

_**Q –cállate Finn ya estoy cansada y lo digo también por Rachel… esto se está volviendo cansado y si te importaran como dices, bueno en realidad ni lo has dicho pero esto no es bueno para ellos…**_

_F –yo…_

_**Q –cállate Finn… esta vez no te golpeare pero espero que lo siguiente que te voy a decir entre en esa pequeña neurona que tienes… te quiero lejos de MI FAMILIA… yo soy quien me encargare de todo… ahora es momento que te largues**_

Todos se quedaron pasmados con la declaratoria tan sólida y verdadera de la rubia que nadie se movía por lo cual no notaron que la se acercó al muchacho alto fue Rachel; este al verla dirigió su mirada a la estudiante de NYADA.

_**R –Finn quiero que me dejes en paz… si bien cualquiera de ustedes sea el padre… con quien decidí formar una familia es con Quinn… a quien amo… parte como puedo estar conmigo cuando volviste a comportarte tan egoístamente**_

_F –Pero somos Finchel_

_**R –éramos**_

_F –ustedes son míos, tu eres mi futura esposa – _esas palabras fueron las que hicieron hervir la sangre de la morena por lo que termino por propinarle una buena cacheta_- ¿Qué carajos Rachel?_

_**R –yo no soy tuya ni este bebe… yo con quien debo y quiero estar es con Quinn… ahora lárgate no quiero verte y es mejor que ni te me vuelvas acercar porque nada impedirá la próxima vez que Santana, Brody y Quinn y hasta Puck te maten vete a otro lugar y déjame en paz**_

Con eso la morena y la rubia se fueron a la cama; mientras en la sala Brody, Puck y Adam al ver que ya habían desaparecido las muchachas vieron que era momento de enfatizar lo que Rachel había dicho de matarlo por lo que entre los tres lo atacaron; esperaban que con eso al fin entendiera; aunque Finn siendo Finn nunca entiende; en tanto Kurt si bien quería a su hermanastro también veía que el comportamiento de este era el de un completo troglodita por lo que dejo que los muchachos le aclararan las ideas.

En tanto en el pequeño espacio de la pareja, estaban ambas acostadas sabían que era todavía era temprano para que se fueran a costar pero lo que querían hacer era calmarse por todo el mal trago que habían pasado.

_**Q –mi reina… no te preocupes… si es necesario que busque a uno de los mejores abogados del país para poder poner una buena orden de restricción lo hare… no voy a dejar que nada perturbe tu paz y eso pueda afectar a nuestro hijo**_

_**R –aunque fuera a tu propio padre**_

_**Q –por la protección de mi familia lo haría**_

_**R –te amo Quinn**_

_**Q –yo también lo hago –**_después de esa declaración fue acompañara de un beso tan lleno de amor; luego la rubia empezó a bajar hasta el vientre de la diva, luego le subió la playera y acto seguido hizo algo que derritió más el corazón de la morena_** – bebe no importa lo que seas porque yo te amare de la misma manera… ahora quiero que no tengas miedo por lo que paso con la voz del monstruo porque yo protegeré a mama y a ti de ese monstruo, no dejare que por nada del mundo te pase algo… te amo pequeño o pequeña y creme que ya te estoy esperando**_

_**R –**_la diva guio de nuevo a la ojiverde a su lado y la beso derramando todo el amor por la rubia en se besó, con cada acción que Finn hacía para tratar de separarlas los resultados eran diferentes porque las unía mas _**– como alguien podía no amarte… si con lo que haces yo no puedo evitar dejar de amarte mas**_

_**Q –quedemos un rato más… luego podemos unirnos a los chicos**_

_**R –me gusta estar en tus brazos me hace sentir segura**_

_**Q –conmigo lo estarás**_

_**R –te amo**_

_**Q –yo también te amo**_

Se volvieron a quedar abrazadas; dejando que la situación pasara y que afuera Brody y Puck pudiera dejar en el pasado el accidente; si bien el judío había hecho algo malo la razón por la que lo había hecho no había sido en maldad. Todos esperaban que con eso Finn se entendiera pero todos los que lo conocían de verdad sabían que no lo haría pero Rachel siempre estaría protegida y principalmente por Quinn.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Glee no me pertenece, ni su trama, ni sus personajes.

* * *

**AN2:**

-Espero y que haya sido de su agrado y disculpen los errores ortográficos

-próximo cap: para el otro es netamente Faberry… es momento que dejemos descansarlas del drama

-perdonen por la demora pero bueno se me descompuso la compu y he estado un poco bajoneada… pero aquí esta y espero que les guste… y una cosa mas no odien a Puck

-leo detenidamente cada comentario y trato de tomar cada sugerencia que me dan… así que sigan comentado

- una de las cosas que me inspiran es que comenta y la otra bueno la otra no importa pero me hacen extremadamente feliz cuando comentan…

-Búsquenme en twitter como: ** AlmaLCh01 (Alma León Chablé)**

**(**Para cualquier duda, reclamo, reproche, petición o sugerencia me lo dicen por ahí o me lo dejan en comentario**)**


	17. Día Libre

**Día Libre**

* * *

**AN:**

-Disculpen los errores ortográficos

-espero y le guste y por favor comenten

* * *

Viernes 17 de mayo; la feliz pareja estaba de maravilla después del drama en que habían estado todo parecía haberse relajado a su alrededor; en cuanto a Rachel ya había dejado atrás los constantes mareos y vómitos, y lo que empezaban a hacerse acto de presencia eran los antojos, los primeros cambios de humor, pero sobre todo Rachel al estar ya en el segundo trimestre del embarazo empezaba a sufrir de tener la constante necesidad de estar encima de Quinn.

En uno de los días de la semana cuando empezaba todo el cambio en el cuerpo, la rubia apenas y había entrado al departamento cuando había sido abordada por la diva, así que sin más ni más en medio del departamento empezaron a hacerlo lo que ninguna conto que en cualquier momento cualquiera de sus amigos podía entrar y en efectiva razón eso había pasado cuando la ojiverde tenía la mano metida de bajo de la falda de la judía, solo alcanzaron a escuchar a Kurt gritar y a Santana decir "wanky" por tal razón habían tenido que separarse, con ese pequeño accidente trataban de no dejarse llevar pero la pequeña cantante no podía controlar su cuerpo y cuando tenía hambre de su novia debía saciarla.

Las muchachas habían decidido tomarse el día libre como descanso por consejo de Brody y Santana; ya que había sido una semana pesada para Rachel con Cassandra devuelta al NYADA a dar clases ya que Brody no podía hacerlo; Santana había visto como trataba la rubia maestra a su amiga por lo que decidió sugerir el descanso para que así pudiera tener una palabras con la maestra.

Rachel fue la primera en despertarse suponía que Quinn todavía dormiría algo debido a la intensa noche en la que se había sometido por mucho que hicieran el amor la judía no podía evitar volver a hacerlo por alguna razón su principal antojo era el cuerpo de su novia. Al estar despierta se había levanto para hacer el desayuno y sorprender a la ojiverde.

Después preparar unos huevos, frutas y juego de naranja llevo la comida hasta la cama; la dejo en una mesa mientras ella se subía a la cama para despertar a la rubia la cual estaba de espaldas; en cuanto la estudiante de Columbia sintió los carnosos y suaves labios de la mujer de su vida en su espalda no pudo evitar levantarse.

_**Q –eso sí que son buenos días… **_

_**R –mi beso**_

_**Q –bueno que tal si me lavo los dientes y vengo a darte tus buenos días**_

_**R –bien… te espero con el desayuno…**_

_**Q –ok –**_la rubia se levantó sin pudor alguno a como estaba, es decir totalmente desnuda

_**R –no planeas ponerte un poco de ropa**_

_**Q –para que si somos solo tú y yo… además no es como que algo que no hayas visto… y no digas nada porque yo sé que te encanta**_

_**R –apúrate rubia se enfría el desayuno**_

Mientras Quinn se lavaba los dientes Rachel puso la bandeja con la comida en la cama mientras ella se sentaba ahí picando la fruta mientras esperaba a su rubia; esta al regresar se acercó a la judía y la beso con total pasión y después del beso se acercó al vientre dándole un beso.

_**Q –buenos días junior… **_

_**R –vamos siéntate a desayunar conmigo**_

_**Q –ok… luego quiero aprovechar el día para que vayamos de compras… hay que empezar a ver las cosas del bebe**_

_**R –me dejaras ayudarte a pagar**_

_**Q –mi reina muy amada yo creí que ya habíamos dejado esto muy en claro… yo quiero hacerme cargo de ustedes, de mi familia… aparte durante años siempre he tenido herencia de mis abuelos… no había tenido la necesidad en sí de usarlo, o más bien no quería usarlo en caso de algo extremadamente importante… y este caso lo son ustedes… también hay que comprarte más ropa**_

_**R –me estás diciendo gorda**_

_**Q –claro que no cariño… ahora dime ¿Cómo amaneciste?**_

_**R –más o menos**_

_**Q -¿Por qué?**_

_**R –porque tu junior me está haciendo engordar muy rápido… en lugar de que parezca que tengo 3 meses de embarazo pareciera que son 5 o 6… ya hasta veces pienso que en lugar de uno son dos… como sea… ¿Quinn te puedo preguntar algo?**_

_**Q –claro **_

_**R –me seguirías queriendo aunque este toda gorda y tenga más cambios de humor que de costumbre**_

_**Q –yo siempre te amare… y no dejare de hacerlo cuanto subas de peso y menos porque sé que llevas ahí a lo que nos unió… y cariño no te dejare aunque me grites porque no tape la paste de diente o porque no lave mis traste… **_

_**R –eres un amor y por eso te amo…**_

_**Q –yo igual te amo…ya que tu hiciste el desayuno yo puedo darnos de comer a las dos…**_

_**R –me parece maravilloso**_

_**Q -¿Qué crees que haga Santana?**_

_**R –no tengo la menor idea… pero de todos modos voy a hablar con ella… no quiero que me meta en problemas**_

_**Q –no lo hará**_

_**R –pero aun así… aparte no es como que la ataque a golpes**_

_**Q –**_la ojiverde se había enterado lo que había hecho su amiga latina con la pelirroja pero había decidió callar porque eso le traería una llamada de atención de Brittany y Rachel_** –así como a Christina**_

_**R -¿Qué dijiste?**_

_**Q –nada **_

_**R –que hizo Santana **_

_**Q –bueno**_

_**R –bueno ¿Qué?**_

_**Q –se enojó mucho por cómo te vino a tratar que digamos que lo único que tenía bonito antes era el rostro pero ahora ya ni eso le quedo**_

_**R –oh por todos los cielos… la golpeo**_

_**Q -algo**_

_**R –esto no lo sabe tampoco Brittany**_

_**Q –no**_

_**R –que bueno que viene mañana hay que hablar seriamente con ustedes 2 en cuanto a lo de la violencia**_

_**Q –está bien… a todo esto ¿Quién te hablo ayer?**_

_**R –Shuster…**_

_**Q -¿y que quería?**_

_**R –que si vamos a apoyarlos porque el Sábado 25 de mayo por extraño que parezca y como si fuera arte de magia tienen las nacionales en Lima… en el auditorio principal de Lima, Ohio… que dijo que ya le hablo a Mike, Mercedes, Puck y que irán… entonces quería saber si Kurt, Santana tu y yo iríamos…**_

_**Q -¿Qué le respondiste?**_

_**R –que ya le diría **_

_**Q -¿tú quieres ir?**_

_**R –no te miento si quiero… además se me ocurrió que sería perfecto que podemos tener una cena con nuestros padres después de la competencia…**_

_**Q –si es lo que quieres… claro que lo hacemos**_

_**R –yo creo que Kurt no querrá dejar a Adam aquí… porque no invitamos a Brody… y bueno y ya que estemos en Lima de nuevo aprovechamos la oportunidad de recordarle a Kitty y Marley la invitación para que vengan de vacaciones**_

_**Q –me parece perfecto**_

_**R –me encantas**_

_**Q –vamos desayunemos que es un largo día**_

Después de que terminaron de desayunar; se alistaron para que fueran a comprar nueva ropa para Rachel y las primeras cosas para el pequeño o pequeña. Tienda tras tiende Quinn quería comprar todo para "junior"; al final había salidos con algunas ropitas, después de una pequeña discusión habían también comprado la cuna; la cual todavía no sería entregada ya que a petición de la ex –porrista había pedido que se adornara con estrellas pero sabían que aún faltaban más cosas pero necesitaban también la opinión del padre de la criatura según opinión de ambas. En cuanto a las cosas de Rachel habían salido con más ropas, la mayoría vestidos.

Después de varias horas de comprar habían decidió pasar a un lugar a comer ya que la pequeña judía se moría de hambre, entraron a un pequeño local y fueron a sentarse a una de las cabinas para mayor privacidad. Una camarera al verlas se acercó para darles el menú y tomarles la orden; pero la Rachel celosa no podía evitar salir cuando vio que la camarera podía demasiada atención en su rubia aunque Quinn solo tuviera atención para el menú; después de que pidieron, la camarera se fue no sin antes guiñarle el ojo a Fabray.

_**R –o le dices tú o le dijo yo… pero yo hablare al gerente**_

_**Q -¿de qué cariño?**_

_**R –te estaba coqueteando**_

_**Q – ¿Quién?**_

_**R –la camarera**_

_**Q –no lo vi… de todas formas solo tengo ojos para ti, me encantas de pies a cabezas y más cuando estas celosa porque eso me dice lo mucho que me amas**_

_**R -te amo**_

_**Q –yo también **_

_**R – ¿puedo volver a pregúntate algo?**_

_**Q –claro**_

_**R -¿Qué quieres que sea?**_

_**Q –yo…**_

_**R –dime… háblame con sinceridad somos una pareja… **_

_**Q –bien… no te negare que quiero que sea un niño, con tus genes y los de Brody ese pequeño sería perfecto**_

_**R –y más porque tú me ayudaras a criarlo**_

_**Q –eso es lo que muero por hacer… **_

La camarera regreso con la comida de ambas y volviendo a sonreírle seductoramente a Quinn pero esta ya se había perdido en la comida; después de una plática amena y sencilla pidieron la cuenta; ya que pagaron la camarera le dio el número a la ojiverde dejándola sorprendida.

_**Q -¿y esto?**_

_Camarera –para que me llames_

_**Q –yo lo siento pero esta morena hermosa y perfecta es mi novia**_

_Camarera –pero si algún día terminan_

_**R –eso nunca pasara… ahora mejor vete antes de que llame al gerente y le diga lo que sus empleados hacen… así que olvídate que te hable**_

Salieron del local; mando de nueva cuenta mensaje a sus amigos de que se fueran del departamento necesitaba seguir en soledad con Quinn; no iba permitir que una coqueta cualquiera le quitara la alegría del día. En cuanto llegaron dejaron las bolsas de compra en la cela ya que se perdieron en besos; Rachel empujo a la rubia a la cama y luego esta se subió arriba de ella.

_**R –sabes muy independientemente de la camarera… fue un hermoso día…. Con una hermosa mujer**_

_**Q –te amo Rachel… a ti y a nuestro hijo o hija**_

_**R –yo estoy feliz de tenerte aquí conmigo y que soportes mis malos momentos donde pareciera que no te quiero**_

_**Q –lo entiendo sé que enterarte del embarazo trastoco todo lo que tenías planeado**_

_**R –lo único que me alegra de todo esto… es que tú y yo estamos juntas… y vamos a formar una familia**_

_**Q –eso lo amo…**_

_**R –bueno dejemos todo eso de lado… sabes algo**_

_**Q -¿Qué cosa?**_

_**R –**_la judía se acercó al odio de su novia_** – tengo un antojo**_

_**Q-¿de qué?**_

_**R –de ti… pero principalmente –**_con el índice de la mano izquierda empezó a recorrer el cuerpo de su amada hasta llegar al lugar del deseo_**– de aquí**_

_**Q –yo… vas a ser mi muerte…**_

_**R –entonces complaces mi antojo**_

_**Q –siempre**_

_**R –bebe te amo**_

_**Q -yo también lo hago mi reina**_

Después esa declaración de amor se dejaron llevar por la pasión, el deseo pero por sobre todo el amor; ese día había podido al fina tenerlo solo para ellas, querían pasar el mayor de los tiempos juntas descubriéndose más; conociéndose más y fortalecido mas la relación para cuando legara él bebe que si bien lo estaba esperando con amor también sabía que llegaría a cambia toda dinámica y luego muchas parejas no aguantaban la presión de tener un bebe y terminaban separándose; por eso ellas estaba luchando para consolidar lo de ellas; y también seguían alertas a lo que en cualquier momento la ideas estúpidas de Finn pudieran ocasionar.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Glee no me pertenece, ni su trama, ni sus personajes.

* * *

**AN2:**

-Espero y que haya sido de su agrado y disculpen los errores ortográficos

-próximo cap: ya veremos pero si en caso de que quisieran algo bueno me dicen y ya lo veo y si es viable lo pongo

-yo no me ofenderían se comentan al contrario ayudarían a su humilde escritora a alegrarle el día; ya que he estado teniendo unos días malos

-aprovechando les recomiendo mi otro fic "un momento do lo cambia"

-Búsquenme en twitter como: ** AlmaLCh01 (Alma León Chablé)**

**(**Para cualquier duda, reclamo, reproche, petición o sugerencia me lo dicen por ahí o me lo dejan en comentario**)**


	18. Faberrittana

**Faberrittana **

* * *

**AN:**

-Disculpen los errores ortográficos

-espero y le guste y por favor comenten

* * *

Sábado y Santana se encontraba desayunado un simple plato de cereal; esperando a que fuera el momento para ir a recoger sabía que sus amigas estaban durmiendo por lo que simplemente estaba callada pensando en la nada concentrada en el cereal; como tenían la cabeza agachada no se percató que alguien más estaba ahí simplemente sintió unos ojos cafés penetrantes por lo que levanto su cabeza a donde sentía que estaba la mirada.

_S -¿Qué paso?_

_**R –nada o ¿debe pasar algo para que este aquí?**_

_S –claro que no yo solo era una pregunta… ¿y Quinn?_

_**R –durmiendo**_

_S –ok_

_**R -¿A qué hora viene Britt?**_

_S –a las 10_

_**R –ok**_

Ambas volvieron a quedarse calladas; Santana sentía la mirada acusatoria de Rachel por lo que suponían que ya sabía todo lo que había estado haciendo y no le había hecho nada de gracia pero aun así no planeaba flanquear y pensaba hacerse la occisa. Después de algunos minutos en completo silencio y con la mirada de Rachel solo en ella no pudo más.

_S –primero antes de que pueda decir algo… ¿Qué es lo que sabes?_

_**R –lo de Christina y lo que quiero saber es que hiciste con Cassandra**_

_S –no hice nada malo_

_**R –Santana no quiero salir de NYADA **_

_S –y no lo harás_

_**R -¿Qué hiciste entonces?**_

_S –bueno_

* * *

**Flashback**

Santana y Brody esperaban a que todos los alumnos salieran para que la latina al fin pudiera hablar a solas con Cassandra; el moreno estaba nervioso porque sabía que eso no le gustaría para nada a Rachel.

_S –no seas nena no va a pasar nada solo voy hablar con ella para que deje de molestar a Rachel_

_B –si ya se pero aun así… ten cuidado_

_S –si tranquilo… tampoco hare algo para lastimar a Rach… así que anda ve a vigilar la puerta_

El moreno salió y se cerró la puerta tras de él mientras que la maestra y la latina se quedaron ahí paradas mirándose atreves del espejo,

_CJ -¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? Y ¿Por qué no vino tu amiguita? Como va a mejorar su falta de baile bueno intentar porque nunca podrá ser buena_

_S –yo le dije que se tomara el día después de como la has tratado toda la semana_

_CJ –y tú quién eres para tomarte todas esas atribuciones_

_S –alguien que te va a poner en tu lugar… es suficiente en como la tratas… y lo dice alguien que fue mala con ella pero no lo voy a permitir…_

_CJ -¿y qué piensas hacer?_

_S –yo cuando voy a defender a mi familia lo hago… no seguiré permitiendo que la humilles y si es necesario hacer que te despidan lo haré y no me tentare el corazón_

_CJ -¿Crees que me despedirán solo porque lo dices tú?_

_S –claro que no eso es absurdo pero si cuando toda la directica escolar se entere de que faltas a dar clases y cuando vienes lo haces borracha y arremetes contra grandes alumnos prometedores_

_CJ -¿Y crees que te creerán solo con decirlo?_

_S –no pero con el video donde claramente se te ve borracha y gritándole a una de las mejor alumnas de esta escuela si lo harán_

_CJ –no te creo_

_S –_le paso el celular donde lo tenía y se lo mostros–_ y aunque lo borres ya lo tengo grabado en otro lado listo para ser enviado… sabes porque eres mala con ella porque estas celosa_

_CJ -¿Celosa yo?_

_S –si porque ella es mucho más talentosa que tú y podrá llegar a donde tú nunca llegaras… te lo advierto si vuelvo a ver que la tratas mal yo no me tentare para nada el corazón_

_CJ –bien… tú ganas… _

_S –y a ver si ya te comportas como su maestra y le enseñas_

**Fin Flashback**

* * *

_S –y eso fue lo que pasó… y lo de Christina me imagino que ya te lo dijo Quinn_

_**R –si ya me lo dijo**_

_S -¿y no vas a decir nada?_

_**R –ok**_

_S –es todo lo que vas a decir_

_**R –si o esperabas algo mas**_

_S –no se_

_**R –bueno de todas formas se te hace tarde para ir por Brittany**_

_S –pero_

_**R –anda ve…**_

Rachel volvió a la cama con Quinn; siguieron acostadas una medio hora más y luego se levantaron para bañarse, cosa que hicieron juntas porque Rachel la quería con ella en el baño. Cuando Santana regreso con la rubia ya estaba el desayuno casi comida por lo que todos se sentaron; de una forma u otra todos se habían vuelto muy grandes amigos. Después de que terminaron de comer Adam y Kurt decidieron salir llevándose con ellos a Brody para dejar al cuarteto solo.

_**R –Lucy, cariño**_

_**Q –si**_

_**R –junior tiene un antojo**_

_**Q –junior o mama**_

_**R –los dos**_

_**Q -¿Qué es?**_

_**R –quiero un pastel de chocolate, puedes ir a comprarlo**_

_**Q –claro**_

_**R –y que vaya contigo San**_

_S -¿Y San porque tiene que ir?_

_B –anda acompaña a Quinny… Santy_

_S –bien_

Rachel y Brittany se quedaron solas; la verdad es que la diva no tenía ningún antojo si bien se le había hecho lindo saber que la latina la protegería tampoco estaba muy de acuerdo con la forma en que había actuado y lo atribuía bueno en realidad no se lo atribuía a nada por lo que tenía que decir a la rubia.

_B –ya dime Rachie_

_**R –de que hablas**_

_B –si de lo que me quieres decir y la razón por la mandaste a la calle _

_**R –en verdad eres un genio Britt**_

_B –lo se… pero dime ya_

_**R –bueno… es que… Santana ha andado un poco fuera de orden**_

_B -¿Cómo es eso?_

_**R –ya sabes lo sobreprotectora que es… bueno golpeo a una muchacha que andaba detrás de Quinn pero que me dijo algunas cosas… y aparte de ir a amenazar a mi maestra de baile… no digo que es bonito y todo eso pero no es lo correcto y me preocupo por ella porque un día se puede meter en un problema más grave**_

_B –si es que en algunos momentos su lado Snixx se sale de control y más cuando tiene que defender a alguien que quiere_

_**R -¿Qué vamos a hacer?**_

_B –hablar con ella, ella sabe que no me gusta la violencia_

Después eso ambas siguieron platicando sobre cosas al azar y sobre "junior" como le había puesto Quinn al bebe. Al cabo de una medio hora más regresaron Santana y Quinn con el pastel; la latina se fue y se sentó en la cabeza de la mesa mientras la rubia iba a partir el pastel para su novia; lo que no sabía Santana lo que lo estaba esperando

_S – ¿y ustedes que tanto me ven?_

_B –nada solo veo a mi sexy y hermosa novia_

_S –oh por dios ya te dijo… no te pudiste contener de decirle_

_B –si ya me dijo y no empieces… ya sabes lo que pienso de la violencia _

_S –pero Britt_

_B –si fue para defender a Rachel pero te puedes meter en algunos problemas _

_S –pero tenía que enseñarle como se arreglan las cosas al puro estilo Lima Heights Adjacents_

_**R –una preguntita San**_

_S –claro_

_**R –si tu padre es doctor y trabaje con el mío en el Hospital General de Lima… es un gran doctor y hasta donde se viven en un buen lugar… ¿Por qué siempre usas lo Lima Heights Adjacents?**_

_S –así cualquiera teme_

_B –Santy sabes que nos preocupamos por ti pero debes bajarle al nivel de protección _

_S –bien_

_**R –perfecto**_

Luego pasaron una tarde tranquila viendo películas; las cuatro disfrutando. En la noche habían tomado la decisión de salir a cenar para que siguieran conviviendo más ambas parejas. Buscaron un restaurante no tan ostentoso; les asignaron inmediatamente fueron atendidas; Brittany y Santana pidieron una lasaña para ambas; mientras que Quinn y Rachel pidieron pastas.

_B -¿y cómo va el embarazo?_

_**R –perfectamente… aunque sigo diciendo que estoy engordado mas**_

_**Q –pero te ves hermosa**_

_S –Fabray empalagas_

_**Q –quisieras**_

_S –rubia oxigenada_

_**Q –latina hueca**_

_B –bien suficiente con ustedes dos… _

_**R –ya… estamos aquí para cenar tranquilamente no para que se maten **_

_**Q –bien**_

_S –azotada_

_B –Santana_

_S –ok… ya entendí_

_B –y van a ir a la graduación_

_**R –no lo sé… ya lo veremos**_

_S –pero yo si voy_

_B –necesito que vayas para que me ayudes a empezar a empacar las cosas…_

_**Q –y dónde vas a estudiar al final**_

_B –amo el baile… y con eso que mi examen SAT fue excelente… bueno Julliard es donde será_

_**R –eso es grandioso Britt… es una excelente escuela y es perfecta para ti**_

_B –pero esto solo ha sido posible a que mi Santy siempre ha creído en mi… ella siempre me ha hecho ver lo inteligente que soy por eso te amo_

_S –yo igual te amo_

_**Q –nos alegramos por ti Britt en verdad…**_

_B -bueno algo que no les he contado… Blaine de que se enteró de que Kurt anda con Adam ha estado llorando en todos los rincones que puede…_

_**Q –eso le pasa… para que engaño a Kurt**_

_S –el engomado nunca me ha caído bien…_

_**R –Adam es un amor… me alegro que al fin todos tengamos a alguien con nosotros… bueno salvo Brody…**_

_**Q –a no Rachel… no nos vamos a poner a buscarle novia **_

_**R – ¿porque no?**_

_**Q –porque no**_

_S –aparte el fortachón no quiere novia… está feliz a como esta_

_**R -¿Cómo lo sabes?**_

_S –bueno me cae bien… platicamos_

_**R –eso es bueno**_

_S –créeme que está bien así_

_**R –te creo**_

_B –me alegro de que al fin haya recapacitado de la locura temporal en la que caí y este de nuevo contigo… y también me alegro por ti Quinny que al fin le confesaste tus sentimientos a Rachie ustedes hacen una pareja maravillosa._

_**Q –igual que ustedes**_

_S –ya vamos a ser unas tías maravillosas con junior_

_**Q –pero nada de enseñarle tus locuras**_

_S –tiene como se defenderá de la vida_

_**R –le enseñaremos a ser un hombre o una mujer de bien**_

_B –para mí que ese bebe será un niño_

_**Q –eso sería asombroso**_

_**R –eres asombrosa**_

El camarero regreso con su comida y siguieron hablado estaba felices de compartir una simple cena con sus parejas y sus amigas; se preparaban a lo que sería cuando Brittany llegara a NY; Quinn y Rachel estaba seguras de que ese par sería una buena influencia en él bebe y si en el caso de que algún día llegaran a faltar sabrían que no quedaría desamparado o desamparada.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Glee no me pertenece, ni su trama, ni sus personajes.

* * *

**AN2:**

-Espero y que haya sido de su agrado y disculpen los errores ortográficos

-próximo cap: desgraciadamente es momento de que regrese Finn cuando todos regresen a Lima por las Nacionales

-yo no me ofenderían se comentan al contrario ayudarían a su humilde escritora a alegrarle el día; ya que he estado teniendo unos días malos

-aprovechando les recomiendo mi otro fic "un momento do lo cambia"

-Búsquenme en twitter como: ** AlmaLCh01 (Alma León Chablé)**

**(**Para cualquier duda, reclamo, reproche, petición o sugerencia me lo dicen por ahí o me lo dejan en comentario**)**


	19. De Nuevo en Lima

**De Nuevo en Lima**

* * *

**AN:**

-Disculpen los errores ortográficos

-espero y le guste y por favor comenten

* * *

Todos habían viajado a Lima el jueves querían pasar unos días ahí antes de que la diva ya no pudiera moverse de nuevo a Lima por el avanzado embarazo; después de mucha plática habían quedado que se quedarían en casa de Rachel; ya que ninguna de las dos se quería separar de la otra; Brody y Adam aceptaron el quedarse con los Berry. Lo primero que hicieron al llegar a Lima fue dejar las cosas de cada uno para que luego se vieran en McKinley.

Como habían quedado Kurt, Santana se habían reunido con Quinn y Rachel las cuales iban acompañadas de Adam y Brody enfrente de McKinley; como querían saludar a Shuster antes de la reunión que tendrían a la hora del almuerzo. En cuanto entraron en la oficina del profesor este se levantó para abrazar a sus antiguos estudiantes.

_**R –buenos días… interrumpimos algo importante**_

_WS –wow… es bueno tenerlos aquí… creí que vendrían hasta el sábado_

_S –si bueno… pero Rachel quería venir antes… así que lo que quiera es lo que obtiene_

_**Q –no digas nada San… que fuiste la primera en decirle que si **_

_S-bueno lo que la diva quiere la diva lo obtiene… y no digas más que tú también dijiste que si_

_K –bueno dejen de pelear…_

_WS –me alegra que estén aquí… y esos muchachos… ¿novios de quiénes?_

_B –mucho gusto soy Brody… y no soy novio de nadie, solo soy un buen amigo_

_**R –es un amigo nuestro nada más**_

_WS –mucho gusto…_

_A –yo soy Adam y soy novio de Kurt_

_WS –tienes acento de ¿Dónde eres?_

_A –De Inglaterra_

_WS –ok… vamos para que Kurt y Rachel conozcan a los nuevos_

_**R –vamos… **_

En el salón ya estaban todos inclusive los antiguos graduados; se pararon enfrente de todos; mientras que Brody y Adam tomaban un lugar a lado de Puck el cual les había hecho seña de sentarse; enfrente quedaron parados Kurt, Rachel, Quinn y Santana.

WS –Santana, Quinn ¿Por qué no se sientan?

_S –somos guardaespaldas de Rachel_

_**R –no les haga caso a este par… y mejor continúe**_

_WS –bueno… Kitty, Marley, Unique, Jake y Ryder es momento de presentarles a dos grandes voces que no pudieron acompañarnos en las seccionales pero que los tenemos aquí… y ellos son –_y la castaña levanto la mano atrayendo la atención_- ¿Qué paso Marley?_

_M –si Sr. Shue en realidad Unique, Kitty y yo ya sabemos quiénes son _

_WS -¿Cómo?_

_K –resulta que estuvimos un fin de semana en Nueva York_

_WS –perfecto… entonces Jake, Ryder… ellos son_

_J –si… en cuanto a eso yo también se quién es ella y el_

_WS –entonces preséntaselos a Ryder_

_J –ok… él es Kurt Hummel y ella nada más y nada menos que la mejor amiga de mi hermano y novia de la rubia que la vez pasada me quiso asesinar Rachel Berry_

_R –un gusto_

_S –el viene siendo como una mejorada versión de Hudson_

_**R –dudo mucho que sea bueno que digas eso del muchacho**_

_S –Rachie… es jugador de futbol, con sonrisita idiota y sobre todo está enamorado de Marley_

_R –yo no estoy enamorado de ella_

_J –oh claro que lo estas Ryder_

_WS –bueno muchachos… sigamos, quisiera que Marley como cantara el solo en las Nacionales en estos dos días que quedan te apoyes en Rachel… claro si ella quiere_

_**R –por mí no hay problema **_

_A –alto… alto, antes de continuar con todo… como esta eso de que dijo Jake… "novia de la rubia que la vez pasada me quiso asesinar"_

_**R –bueno… yo creí que ya todos lo sabían**_

_T –no sabíamos si querían que se supiera por lo que decidimos mejor no decir nada hasta que ustedes lo hicieran_

_K –antes de Rachel nos de sus gratas sorpresas puedo decir la mía_

_WS –claro _

_K –bueno en NYADA conocí a alguien y después de mucho pensarlo le di una oportunidad… y quise que viniera a que lo conocieran, Adam cariño levántate –_el inglés hizo lo que Hummel le pidió_– bueno él es mi novio_

_A –felicidades Kurt_

_**R –bueno primero quiero decirles que tengo dos noticias que darles una que ni yo misma me esperaba y la otra que tal sutilmente dijo Jacob**_

_J –si… es Jake_

_**R –te llamas Jacob**_

_J –si_

_P –déjalo hermanito durante años he buscado que me diga Puck y no lo hace solo me llama Puckerman cuando está verdaderamente enojada conmigo_

_J –bien…_

_**R –como decía antes de la interrupción… yo les daré primero la noticia más fuerte y luego lo otro pero quiero que sepan que fue algo que yo no planee las personas cometemos errores y yo cometí uno pero no quiero ver esto como un error si no como una oportunidad de luchar por algo que yo creí dejado en el pasado**_

_S –si Rachel… entendemos todos cometemos errores… al grano_

_**R –estoy embarazada… y el padre es él**_

_B –_el moreno se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Rachel_– bueno por lo que se ustedes son una familia… y bueno quiero que sepan que esto que paso con ella no fue algo que hice adrede pero como he dicho yo me hare cargo de él porque es mío… _

_M –bueno yo no suelo hablar casi… pero más vale que lo hagas porque o si no te las veras con nosotros… _

_B –no te preocupes…_

_M –Mike_

_B – Mike no te preocupes_

_**R –bueno… en realidad la cosa no termina ahí… por crédula… en la fallida boda caí en las garras de Finn y me deje envolver en sus mentiras y en su plan para tratar de embarazarme y así obligarme a regresar con el**_

_S –yo lo mato cuando lo vea_

_P –tranquilos aquí el inglés y el fortachón ya lo hicimos… cosa que esperemos que le entre en la cabeza_

_WS –cuanto lo siento Rachel_

_**Q –no va decir más… si Hudson es su niño dorado**_

_WS –era… él se encargó de arruinar varias cosas… _

_**R –bueno… lo otro gracias a este infortunio me di cuenta, bueno nos dimos cuenta Quinn y yo que nos amamos y bueno una cosa llevo a la otra… el caso es que estamos juntas**_

_**Q –ella y él bebe son mi familia ahora… son mi todo y por ellos hare lo que tenga que hacer**_

_**R –espero que no haya ningún problema**_

_M –claro que no diva… si eres feliz con la rubia nosotros somos felices_

_**Q –gracias Mercedes**_

_M –no hay de que… y bueno hablo en nombre de todos que cuentan con nosotros incondicionalmente _

_S – ¿y ya saben que es?_

_**Q –todavía esperamos que en esta cita que tenemos a principios de mes nos digan**_

_**R –pero Quinn y Brody esperan que sea un niño**_

_M –queremos fotos del mini Berry… y nos avisan que resulta_

_**Q –claro**_

_WS –bueno ya que estamos todo bien… porque no mejor nos sentamos…_

Will siguió diciendo algunas cosas más y luego empezaron a practicar; Marley estaba siendo apoyada por Rachel, pasaron lo que quedaba del almuerzo practicando; cuando fue el momento de que los alumnos de William McKinley se toparon con una sorpresa que a todos dejo sin palabras; por la puerta entrando con su sonrisita tota ingresaba nada más y nada menos que Finn Hudson; todos se quedaron parados en sus lugares y en tanto Quinn abrazo a Rachel de forma protectora.

_WS -¿Qué haces aquí Finn?_

_F –me entere de que son las nacionales y todos los graduados vendrían… quise venir_

_WS –pero yo no te dije… ¿Quién fue?_

_F –Ryder…_

_R –creía que debía venir… por eso le dije_

_F –de algo debo de servir_

_S –cuando lo descubras nos avisas… porque para mí no sirves para nada_

_F –Santana… como siempre tan dulce… y dime ¿Cómo están tú y Brittany?_

_B –como cuestión de hecho estamos bien… regresamos y estamos a nada de mudarnos juntas… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

_F –yo creí que estabas con Sam_

_B –muy bien lo dijiste estaba ya no mas_

_WS –bien quédate… pero no quiero ningún problema, ni que te acerques a Emma_

_F –pero…_

_WS –bueno vayan a clases_

_**R –Marley… a qué hora puedo hablar contigo**_

_M –ahorita tengo libre_

_**R –bueno –**_casi todos se fueron salvo Kurt, Puck, Jake, Kitty y Marley_** –quería…**_

_F –Rachel podemos hablar_

_B –creí que habíamos dejado todo en claro la última vez_

_F –será que se mantengan a raya con quien tengo que hablar es con Rachel _

_**R –contigo no tengo nada que hablar**_

_F –_la tomo del brazo ante tal acto los dos Puckerman lo tomaron por los brazos a Hudson_- ¿Por qué tanta agresividad?_

_J –ella dijo que no…_

_P –vete Finn… anda ve con tu mini tu_

_F –bien… pero esto no queda aquí… es tu culpa Fabray_

_K –_el muchacho grandote y mimando salió con su clásica rabieta arremetiendo contra algunas sillas_– bueno eso fue raro_

_**Q –no le hagan caso**_

_**R –y ustedes como van… no les dio lata Jacob**_

_M –bueno_

_**Q –Puckerman **_

_J –intuyo que yo_

_**Q –intuyes bien… tú y yo platicaremos luego… **_

_J –bien_

_**Q –no tienes clases en las que estar**_

_J –si_

_**R –gracias**_

_**Q –yo creo que voy a ver qué hago por ahí… te quedas con Marley**_

_**R –si…llévate a Katherine**_

_K -¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?_

_**Q –ni trates… ellas es así**_

_K –bien_

_**Q –vamos Kitty… **_

_M -anda ve… voy a estar bien_

Dejaron a Marley y Rachel en la sala de coro mientras que loso otros se fueron junto con Quinn y Kitty; era momento de la rubia para tener otra conversación con la animadora y saber sobre su relación con la castaña de ojos azules; por lo que irían a otro lugar igual de privado.

_**R –y bien… ¿Cómo van?**_

_M –muy sorpresivamente bien… ella ha sido toda dulce… pero en cuanto se enteró Jake bueno fue algo complicado ellos de cada nada estaba queriéndose matar, hasta hace como semana y media que Puck vino y hablo con Jake… intuyo que le dijo lo que estaba pasando_

_**R –Noah es un idiota pero tiene corazón y lo mismo ha de ser con el hermano… con la plática que tenga con Quinn le ayudara… pero de ahí en fuera todo bien**_

_M –más que bien… después de que regresamos y yo terminara con Jake… y ella le dejara ver a Ryder que estaba con ella… fue y se disculpó con mi madre… y luego le dejo en claro a todos que dejaran de meterse conmigo y mi madre… _

_**R –ha cambiado… me alegro**_

_M –ella es todo lo que quería… me gusta todo de ella… y la quiero por lo que es y por lo que no es_

_**R –que bueno… ahora en cuanto al solo… me entere de lo que paso en las seccionales**_

_M -¿sí?_

_**R –si… Marley eres una muchacha muy linda… y por lo que pude ver en la obra tiene mucho talento… solo te falta confiar en ti… mírame a mi… a donde estoy, bueno omitiendo lo del embarazo… yo confió en que llegaras lejos… lograras conseguir lo que te propongas y me imagino que eso te ayudara cierta rubia**_

_M-la amas mucho_

_**R –ella y este bebe son mi todo… bueno vamos a practicar unas técnicas… pero principalmente tienes que confiar en ti**_

_M –ok… y gracias_

_**R –no es nada… ¿y si van a ir a NY de vacaciones?**_

_M –si pero dijo mi madre que si no hay problema_

_**R –ya hablare con tu madre… total nos vamos hasta el domingo**_

_M –bien_

En tanto en otro lugar de la escuela para ser más exacto en el auditorio estaban dos rubias platicando sobre diversas cosas; por más que quisiera no podía dejarse de ver un poco reflejada en la más joven por eso mismo había decidido ayudarla.

_**Q – ¿Cómo vas con Marley?**_

_K –de maravilla tengo que agradecerte de ayudarme a abrir los ojos y hacer que dejara de ser tan mala con ella_

_**Q –quería evitar que pasaras por lo mismo que yo pase**_

_K –y eso te lo agradezco… en estos días he sido la persona más feliz del planeta… _

_**Q -¿tus padres lo saben?**_

_K –si… y bueno para sorpresa mía lo aceptaron… ya cenamos juntos y todo… su madre y mis padres se llevaron muy bien_

_**Q –bien por ti… **_

_K –ya hablamos con nuestros padres y si nos dieron permiso de ir de vacaciones a NY_

_**Q –eso es fenomenal… Rachel va estar feliz…**_

_K –debo ir a clases_

_**Q –si vamos te acompaño**_

Ambas iban saliendo riéndose cuando afuera en el pasillo se tropezaron con Finn; la rubia y el gigantón se quedaron viendo Kitty supuso que eso traería problemas por lo que mando un mensaje en masa a todos "de que era importante su presencia en el pasillo fuera del auditorio"; ella solo veía.

_F –al fin te encuentro sin ninguno de tus guardaespaldas… tanto me tienes miedo_

_**Q –sufres de delirios de grandeza… te crees que eres el centro del universo de las personas… pues estas muy equivocado… eres un simple papanatas, mediocre que a nadie le importa**_

_F –como si me afectara lo que dice una perra loca como tu_

_**Q –no me importa lo que pienses… **_

_F –a mí tampoco me importa_

_**Q –de todos modos que haces aquí **_

_F –vine porque Rachel venía… quería hacerle ver en el lugar donde nos enamoramos que ella todavía me sigue amando_

_**Q –en verdad Finn… en que idioma se te tiene que decir que ella me ama… que formaremos una familia que la tienes harta y que hiciste que lo poco que te quería ella te odiara con todos tus arrebatos infantiles**_

_F –ahí te equivocas ella me ama solo que tú no te has cansado de llenarle la cabeza de estupideces_

_**Q –eso es lo que te dices para poder vivir… aquí ya nadie te soporta ni tu antiguo defensor**_

_F –eres tú la que ha hecho que todo mi plan se estropeara… por tu culpa Rachel no está de nuevo besándome los pies pidiéndome que nos casamos para formar una familia con mi hijo_

_**Q –estás loco… y no planeo discutir con alguien como tú que no entiende de razones**_

_K –Finn no crees que te estas excediendo_

_F –tú no te metas… copia barata de esta… igual de perras sin corazón torturando… Marley se merece estar con alguien que la quiere, alguien como Ryder_

_K –tú estás loco en varios niveles_

_F –te dije que no te metas_

_K –me meto… estas borracho o drogado…_

_F –te lo dije… esto no es tu problema _

_**Q -**_y acto seguido Finn le propino una cacheta a Kitty por lo que Quinn tuvo que atravesarse_**– que carajos te pasa**_

_F –le dije que no se metiera esto no es asunto de ella solo tuyo y mío_

_**Q –contigo no tengo nada más que hablar –**_la ojiverde se dio la vuelta quedando de espaldas por lo que el muchacho la tomo por los brazos con mucho coraje y la alzo_**– bájame Finn**_

_F –no… por tu culpa Rachel no regresa conmigo… quien sabe cómo le lavaste el cerebro… pero espero que con esto te quede claro… quiero que te alejes de mi futura esposa porque ella se casara a quien le pertenece que es a mi_

_**Q –ella no es un objeto**_

_F –ella es mia… _

_**Q –eres un idiota, estúpido e inmaduro... aunque yo no existiera en su vida… ella no regresaría contigo, se quedaría con Brody… él es un hombre mejor que tu pelele de quinta**_

_F –zorra_

_**Q –mediocre**_

_F –perra_

_**Q –impotente… tu nunca estarás a la altura de Rachel solo has hecho que se desvié de su camino**_

_F –yo soy su camino… nadie más solo yo_

_**Q –tu nunca la harás feliz… déjala ir… ella es feliz CONMIGO**_

_F –nunca lo hare _

Y acto seguido Finn le propino un puñetazo en la cara a Quinn cosa que ocasiono que se golpeara al suelo; en ese mismo momento todos empezaron a aparecer viendo todo lo que el antiguo niño lindo había hecho; Rachel corrió y Hudson pensó que era con él pero se quedó petrificado cuando se arrodillo al suelo, a lado de la rubia que estaba inconsciente en ese mismo momento

_**R –Quinn despierta… reacciona mi amor… **_

Después de eso fue una completa falta de definición; no sabían que había pasado ni quien lo había iniciado; fue un de repente un completo alboroto entre todos los miembros; mientras que Rachel lo único que quería era que su rubia se levantara y la abrazará y le dijera que todo estaba bien.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Glee no me pertenece, ni su trama, ni sus personajes.

* * *

**AN2:**

-Espero y que haya sido de su agrado y disculpen los errores ortográficos

-próximo cap: veremos que paso…

-me quede un poco triste porque solo una persona comento así que no me ofendo si comentan eso me da ganas de seguir escribiendo

-aprovechando les recomiendo mi otro fic "un momento do lo cambia"

-Búsquenme en twitter como: ** AlmaLCh01 (Alma León Chablé)**

**(**Para cualquier duda, reclamo, reproche, petición o sugerencia me lo dicen por ahí o me lo dejan en comentario**)**


	20. Cobarde

**Cobarde**

* * *

**AN:**

-Disculpen los errores ortográficos

-espero y le guste y por favor comenten

* * *

Para Rachel el tiempo se detuvo; pero en realidad el mundo había seguido funcionando; mientras la diva estaba demasiado calmada y sin reaccionar los demás habían logrado llegar a emergencias del hospital, inmediatamente Leroy Berry apareció proveniente de otra ala del hospital, al poco minutos Judy Fabray, Hiram Berry habían hecho aparición, al igual que los papas de Kitty.

En el hospital se encontraba Santana ya que no había querido dejar a su amiga; Kurt, Artie, Unique, Brittany, Mercedes, Tina, Sugar, y Kitty junto con Marley; en tanto los chicos, es decir, Puck, Sam, Mike, Blaine, Joe, Jake, Ryder, Adam y Brody junto con ayuda de Shuster, Coach Beiste y Sue con las cheerios andaban en la búsqueda del cobarde de Finn el cual aprovecho un momento de locura para escaparse

En cuanto a Judy le habían dicho que Quinn estaría bien había decidido ir a la estación de policías en compañía de Hiram Berry y los Wilde a denunciar a Finn; por lo que a la cacería se sumaba agentes de policía.

Los del hospital habían tratado de hacer reaccionar a Rachel pero nadie podía solamente cuando había sentido a Santana se le había soltado en los brazos a llorar y de ahí no la había querido soltar. Marley se encontraba en las piernas de Kitty sosteniendo una bolsa de hielo para ayudar a desinflamar ya que con la cacheta que había recibido la rubia porrita se le había partido el labio y tenía el pómulo hinchado; la castaña de ojos azules había visto que su novia estaba muy callada.

_M –bebe_

_K –si nena_

_M -¿Qué tienes?_

_K –nada ¿Por qué lo dices?_

_M –somos una pareja… dime lo que te incomoda_

_K –hubo algo que dijo Finn… _

_M -¿Qué fue eso?_

_K –dijo que te mereces algo mejor y él…_

_M –_antes de que la rubia pudiera terminar de hablar Marley la había hecho callar poniéndole un dedo en la boca_– ni se te ocurra terminar eso que ibas a decir… además quiero que dejes de lado eso, no tienes por qué hacerle caso porque es un estúpido inmaduro… _

_K –pero Marley yo fui muy mala contigo_

_M –tú lo dijiste… fuiste… ya no más… desde que empezamos a andar me has hecho la persona más feliz, no creí que fuese posible que alguien te llene tanto de vida como tú lo haces conmigo… no sabes lo mucho que me alegra saber que te tengo… aparte yo ya te perdone, entiendo porque hacías todo y con todo lo que has hecho has logrado que olvide absolutamente todo… _

_K –yo…_

_M –tu nada… quiero que me prometas algo_

_K –lo que quieras_

_M –que dejemos el pasado, en el pasado… que vivamos nuestra vida dejando eso atrás…_

_K –te lo prometo_

_M –Kitty… te amo por cómo eres dulce y aguerrida, hoy por ejemplo defendiste a Quinn, eso no cualquiera lo hace… todas tus caras son lo que me conquistan_

_K –me dijiste que me amas_

_M –yo… yo…_

_K –también te amo Marley… no sabes lo feliz que me haces_

_M –intuyo que de la misma forma en la que me haces tú feliz… y esto lo celebraremos en cuanto podamos_

_K –espero que en la forma en que estoy pensando_

_M –_con una voz muy sensual la ojiazul hablo al oído de la cheerio_– de esa forma_

Mientras esa parejita seguía con sus arrumacos; Rachel seguía aferrada a la ropa de Santana, la cual tenía partido el corazón el ver a su amiga tan desconsolada; un doctor se había acercado a ellas y les había informado que Quinn había despertado y lo que pedía era ver a Rachel, amabas morenas fueron guiadas por el doctor hasta donde estaba la estudiante de Columbia; todas las indicaciones había sido ya pasadas a Leroy Berry, indicaciones que dos o tres.

_**R –**_la diva corrió hasta su novia, desplomándose en el pecho de la ojiverde_** – cariño cuanto lo siento**_

_**Q -¿y porque te disculpas?**_

_**R –porque debía haberte hecho caso hace mucho de dejar a Finn… **_

_**Q –no es tu culpa… que Finn sea un inmaduro… **_

_**R –me tenías preocupada… por mi cabeza pasaron un montón de cosas**_

_**Q –estoy bien… no fue nada**_

_S –como que no fue nada Quinn si estuviste inconsciente como tres horas_

_**Q –bueno si fue algo…**_

_**R –tu madre y mi padre junto con los padres de Katherine se fueron a la estación de policías para denunciar a Finn y a ver si los policías lo encuentran**_

_**Q -¿Qué paso?**_

_S –que el muy collón, huyo_

_**Q – ¿pero cómo?, ¿Qué paso después de que me desmaye?**_

_**R –bueno **_

* * *

**Flashback**

Después de que Rachel había llegado al suelo donde estaba Quinn; Joe y Shuster luchaban para mantener a Puck de hacer algo estúpido; mientras que Marley con ayuda de Sugar y Unique checaban a Kitty; lo que nadie presto atención fue que Brody se había acercado a donde estaba el antiguo líder del coro; el moreno estaba sumamente enojado de lo que el patán había hecho con quien consideraba su mejor amiga.

_B –ahora si te pasaste… te lo advertí la última vez…_

_F –nunca regresara contigo, cuando deje a Quinn vendrá conmigo yo soy con quien debe estar_

_B –en verdad tu no coordinas nada… crees en ese minúsculo cerebro que tienes que eres el centro del mundo de Rachel, te equivocas… ella siempre ha estado enamorada de ella, tu solo eras un soso pasatiempo… crees que alguien como ella se quedaría con un mediocre sin futuro como tu…_

_F –dice eso porque estas celoso_

_B –de ti… para nada_

_F –bueno yo ya no tengo más que hacer aquí… mejor me voy, luego hablo con Rachel para que regresemos_

_B –no… de esta no te salvas… compórtate como un hombre… te lo advertí que te alejaras de ellas y ahora vas a saber que conmigo no se juega_

El moreno se le abalanzo a Finn, era tanto su coraje de que el tipo se había metido con lo las personas que consideraba su familia y era momento de que le demostrara que con él no se juega; al escuchar todo ese alboroto y ver a Finn en el suelo por lo que con mucho esfuerzo Sam, Adam y Mike había logrado quitar al muchacho.

Cuando creían tener todo calmado una Santana López se les había escapado de la mirada observatoria de Tina y Sugar, por lo que la latina aprovecho que la mayoría estaba ocupado entre ver a Quinn, Kitty; luchando por mantener a raya a Brody y a Puck; para lanzarse a Finn; ya en ese momento ya el muchacho ya estaba golpeado pero eso no le importo a ex –cheerio por lo que fue momento de que Brittany con ayuda de Blaine y Ryder la sostuvieran.

Marley había visto a su novia por lo que le dio coraje lo que su antiguo mentor le había hecho a su rubia novia; por lo que la castaña aprovecho para acercarse a un Finn golpeado.

_M –creía que eras una clase de hombre diferente… pero ve… lo poco hombre que eres – le propino un rodillazo en los bajos, algo que ninguno de los otros dos había hecho– estos no los necesitas _

Con la llegada de la enfermera; se había desatado otro caos para ayudar a las dos rubias por lo que en ese momento Finn Hudson aprovecho para huir porque estaba consciente de que estaba en serios problemas.

**Finn Flashback**

* * *

_**R –con la denuncia que hizo tu madre y los contactos que tiene mi padre la policía lo anda buscando… **_

_S –ya todos saben de la denuncia_

_**R –y así mismo los muchachos lo andan buscando y dijeron que si lo encuentran le meterán un muy buena golpiza y luego lo entregan; Shuster y la coach Beiste también lo están buscando; y Sue con las cheerios y ella dijo que si lo encuentra lo entrega a los leones**_

_**Q -¿Qué significa eso?**_

_**R –no tengo la menor idea**_

_**Q –cuando me dan de alta**_

_**R –dijeron que una hora más…**_

_S –no nos vuelvas a meter un susto así…_

_**Q – lo siento **_

_**R –no fue tu culpa**_

_**Q –pero aun así todo esto no es bueno ni para ti ni para él bebe**_

_**R –estoy bien… ahorita lo importante eres tu**_

_S –yo las dejo aquí…_

En tanto en Lima había varias personas buscando al cobarde Finn, unos con el propósito de darle un buen merecido y los policías. Sue había ido a revisar la antigua casa de Carole Hudson, esperaba que con el poco intelecto del muchacho pudiera estar ahí y para mala suerte de él, Sue había estado en lo correcto; antes de entrar hizo una llamadas; Sue junto con las porristas había entrado y había logrado controlarlo y amarrarlo a una silla; a la casa entro Shuster con los muchachos.

_Sue –bueno Finn… estos lindos caballeros quieren tener una plática contigo_

_F –suéltenme_

_Sue –vamos William te invito un café… aprovechan ese tiempo; las porristas vigilaran afuera y Becky checara que no se pasen… tenemos que entregarlo vivo_

_WS-vamos Sue_

_FV-alto…Sr. Shue no me va a defender… soy yo Finn… _

_WS –claro que no Finn te encargaste de destruir toda la admiración que sentía por ti… yo sé que esto no es correcto pero te lo mereces… has actuado como un patán, debes de recibir tu merecido como un patán… así que no pidas algo que no te mereces, yo ya no te defenderé, ya no tiene caso_

_P –_los dos maestros salieron por lo que Finn fue rodeado de todos los muchachos que lo había estado buscando_– Hudson… te pasaste… es momento que recibas tu merecido… alguien que quiere agregar algo_

_R –yo…_

_J –habla Ryder_

_R –cuando te conocí… creía que eras un buen tipo, una clase de chavo diferente yo esperaba ser como tu… pero mira, los héroes caen… y tu caíste bajo… espero nunca ser como tu_

_B –Finn… Finn… como hemos sido tan ciegos de ver lo que eras realmente_

_F –pero Blaine_

_B –nada de peros…_

_M -y a quienes más has jodido es a Quinn y Rachel_

_P –bueno basta de palabras… hora de la acción _

Todos ellos sabían que la violencia no era la solución pero con lo que Rachel les había dicho y ver como el pseudo héroe pero era para defender el honor de sus amigas; por lo que con palabras sabían que no llegarían a ningún lugar con él por lo que un poco de golpes podría servir. Cuando Sue y William regresaron llegaron a un acuerdo con todos de que nadie hablaría de lo que había pasado, le habían quitado billetera y celular para aparentar que había sido un asalto; todos habían acordado llevarse ese secreto hasta la tumba.

Quinn había llegado a casa de los Berry después de haber sido dada de alta; estaba un poco mareada pero de ahí en fuera estaba perfectamente bien pero no podía negarse a al montón de mimos de parte de su novia. Poco a poco sus amigos fueron llegando para saber más de todo. En casa de los Berry se había montado una reunión entre viejos y nuevos amigos, ese desastre con Finn había unido más a todos.

Hiram, Judy y los Wilde llegaron también a la casa para informa lo que ya todos sabían que Finn había sido encontrado; habían logrado convencer al jefe de policías que hasta el día siguiente Quinn y Kitty se presentarían a hacer sus declaraciones; Kurt había avisado a Carole y Burt lo que había pasado y ellos también estarían llagando hasta el día siguiente.

Quinn y Rachel seguían acostadas en la cama, dejando que todos sus amigos disfrutaran de la pequeña reunión improvisada; mientras ellas disfrutaban de estar juntas; nuestra diva sabía que la rubia tenía que descansar por lo que se levantó y se dirigió a la sala donde los demás estaban; por lo que al verla todos dirigieron su mirada a la estudiante de NYADA.

_**R –bueno… gracias a todos por lo de hoy… pero si me harían favor de retirarse porque Quinn tiene que descansar, y los actuales miembros del coro también… **_

_HB –bueno –_los Berry iban subiendo, cuando fueron detenidos por su hija_- ¿Qué paso Rachel?_

_**R –a ustedes también los quiero fuera**_

_LB – ¿y adónde nos vamos?_

_JF –las muchachas necesitan estar solas… vamos a mi casa… cuidas de mi hija Rachel_

_**R –claro que si Judy**_

_B –y yo Rachel_

_P –no te preocupes por eso me hago cargo del inglés y de él_

_**R –gracias Puck**_

Todos fueron dejando la casa; sabían que ellas necesitaban un poco de tranquilidad y soledad para platicar porque habían visto a una Rachel tan abatida que. La diva regreso a donde estaba su novia acostada, se acostó con su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Quinn y esta empezó a pasar su mano por la cabeza de la cantante.

_**Q -¿Qué pasa Rachel?**_

_**R –tuve miedo**_

_**Q -¿de qué?**_

_**R –de perderte… en cualquier momento de puedo perder… no por todo esto pero si porque te harte o te agobie… no he estado valorando completamente lo que has hecho por mi… literalmente dejaste todo por mi… yo te amo…pero no quiero que me dejes que te vayas de mi lado**_

_**Q –no lo hare… no podría**_

_**R –prometo demostrarte más seguido lo que vales… **_

_**Q -¿Qué más te incomoda?**_

_**R –saber que estuve a punto de casarme con Finn… como hubiera sido mi vida… ahora si logro hacer que lo odie… **_

_**Q –él es un inmaduro**_

_**R –y tú que me decías que no lo hiciera y no te hacia caso… que bueno que al final ya no me case porque mi vida hubiera sido un infierno… hubiera sido cuestión de tiempo en que se volviera un hombre violeto y me pegara**_

_**Q –no te preocupes por eso porque no paso… aparte ahora si ya nos deshicimos de él… **_

_**R –lo se… ahora si ya podemos descansar… yo creo que lo mejor también sería poner una orden de restricción **_

_**Q –eso me suena a buena idea**_

_**R –el doctor dijo que no podemos viajar el domingo por lo que nos quedaremos a la graduación de nuestros amigos… y en estos días aquí tendrás a tu enfermera personal atendiéndote **_

_**Q –te podrías conseguir un uniforme **_

_**R –puede ser… te amo Quinn**_

_**Q –yo también te amo… pero quiero que estés tranquila te prometí que sería tu hombro para llorar y así será**_

_**R –no hay palabras en este mundo para demostrarte lo muy agradecida que estoy por tenerte en mi vida… **_

_**Q –abrázame Rachel… quiero saber que estas aquí conmigo en mis brazos**_

Se abrazaron al fin estaban aliviadas de que su mayor problema hubiera llegado al fin; no sabían lo que el destino pudiera traerles pero sabían que lo que fuera lo superarían juntas; al final Finn lo único que provoco que todos sus amigos se unieran más; que todos vieran la clase de persona que era pero sobre todo lo que había provocado que Quinn y Rachel se terminaran de unir, de consolidad su relación.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Glee no me pertenece, ni su trama, ni sus personajes.

* * *

**AN2:**

-Espero y que haya sido de su agrado y disculpen los errores ortográficos

-tenemos el fin de Finn… el capítulo fue algo violento

-próximo cap: ya lo veremos…

-espero que sigan comentando… y haciéndome feliz por ver comentan y que la historia sigue gustando

-aprovechando les recomiendo mi otro fic "un momento todo lo cambia"

-Búsquenme en twitter como: ** AlmaLCh01 (Alma León Chablé)**

**(**Para cualquier duda, reclamo, reproche, petición o sugerencia me lo dicen por ahí o me lo dejan en comentario**)**


	21. Tú y Yo

**Tú y Yo**

* * *

**AN:**

-Disculpen los errores ortográficos

-espero y le guste y por favor comenten

* * *

Lo primero que hizo Rachel después de haberse despertado y cambiado y arreglado fue preparar el desayuno de la rubia y ella; en el refrigerador encontró una nota de sus padres de que ya se habían ido al trabajo. En el momento en que estaba picando las frutas escucho pasos por lo que fue en busca del ruido y se encontró a su sonriente novia completamente vestida.

_**R -¿Qué haces fuera de la cama cariño?**_

_**Q –ya me aburrí de estar ahí… aparte ya estoy bien…**_

_**R –pero aun así**_

_**Q –aparte mi vida venimos a pasar estos días con nuestros amigos…**_

_**R -¿pero Lucy?**_

_**Q –no Rach ya me harte de estar en cama**_

_**R –solo estuviste toda la tarde**_

_**Q –y ya estoy perfectamente bien**_

_**R –bien… de todas formas ve y siéntate en la sala… voy por el desayuno –**_fue en busca de la fruta y el jugo de naranja y regreso a donde estaba la rubia y se sentó en las piernas de esta_**– ahora te voy a dar de comer**_

_**Q –pero no es necesario**_

_**R –abre**_

_**Q – ¡bien!**_

Entre bocado y bocado la rubia traviesa no perdía la oportunidad de robarle un beso a su novia; escucharon que el timbre de la casa había sonado por lo que Rachel se levantó para ver quién era, cuando regreso lo hizo acompañada de dos personas; los cuales fueron guiados para sentarse mientras que la morena se sentaba a lado de su rubia.

_**Q –Srs. Hummel-Hudson ¿a qué debemos su visita?**_

_BH –venimos a platicar con Rachel sobre Finn_

_CH –tratar de entender todo_

_**Q –bueno espero que entre todo no hayan venido a convencernos de retirar la demanda **_

_BH -¡no! ¡Claro que no! Es sol que no estoy entendiendo nada… Kurt nos dijo a grandes rasgos… y bueno Finn nos dice otra cosa_

_**R –quisiera decirles que lamento ver a Finn en la cárcel pero no puedo mentirles… él se lo estuvo buscando**_

_CH –como dijo Burt no esperamos que ustedes se retracten_

_**R –como ya sabrán… estoy embarazada y estoy saliendo con Quinn… Finn se enteró que podría ser de él y desde ese momento a creído que tiene que tiene algún poder en mi… le dije que respetare mi relación y mis decisiones… y lo único que me ha ocasionado son problemas… y lo de ayer fue más que suficiente**_

_CH –ese bebe pode ser de Finn_

_**R –se lo dije que había una mínima posibilidad y se ha creído mi dueño y el del bebe**_

_BH –no sé qué decir _

_**Q –Sr. Hummel y Sra. Hudson… no diga nada porque no les gustara lo que les diremos**_

_**R –como le he dicho a Finn ya sea que este bebe salga biológicamente de él… yo tome una decisión **_

_CH -¿Qué decisión?_

_**R –yo le he dicho a Brody que él será el padre de mi bebe…**_

_Q –y él ha aceptado gustosamente… lo siento pero debo proteger a mi familia y buscar lo mejor para mi hijo y si el Brody es lo mejor yo apoyare la decisión de Rach… Finn no es buena influencia_

_**R –espero que respeten mi decisión… claro esta sabré de Finn y lo podrán conocer ustedes en caso de que él fuera el padre… **_

_**Q –pero... ¡No queremos a Finn cerca de este bebe!**_

_CH –yo te entiendo Rachel se lo que es buscar lo mejor para un hijo… _

_BH –Quinn, Rachel… sentimos mucho lo que Finn hizo… y como dijo Carole respetaremos tu decisión…_

_**R –muchas gracias…**_

_BH –yo creo que ya nos vamos… _

_CH –en verdad lo siento…_

_**Q –ustedes no tienen que disculparse por lo que Finn hizo… necesita ayuda y urgente**_

Ambos salieron acompañados de Rachel, cuando regreso se volvió a sentar en el regreso de la rubia, amabas estaba agradecidas y aliviadas de haberse quitado de encima a Finn pero les dio un poco de sentimiento por Carole y Burt pero Quinn tenía que proteger a su familia, eso era su principal prioridad.

Después de mucho intento de convencimiento la ojiverde logro convencer a la morena de que fueran a William McKinley. En cuanto llegaron con quien se encontraron fue con Will Shuster, con quien entraron a la sala del coro.

_WS -¿Cómo estas Quinn?_

_**Q –completamente bien…**_

_WS -¿segura?_

_**Q –muy segura**_

_WS –debo disculparme_

_**R -¡¿Por qué?!**_

_WS –debí haber dejado de consentir a Finn… en esos momentos en los que no se comportaba bien debí haber hecho algo… _

_**R –no es su culpa… **_

_WS –pero aun así… pero dejado ese tema de lado… me alegro por ustedes dos… _

_**Q –gracias**_

_WS –veo que ambas están felices y eso me alegra… _

_**R –bueno… no sabe lo feliz que me hace saber eso**_

_**Q –si Sr. Shue**_

_WS –las dejo_

_**R –anda vaya**_

Will Shuster salió dejando a la joven pareja en el salón de coro; después de un par de besos más, salieron en los pasillos se encontraron a Marley que buscaba algunas cosas en su casillero, en cuanto noto quienes estaban cerca de ella dejo todo de un lado y las saludo.

_**Q -¿Y Kitty?**_

_M –bueno… anda… ¡la verdad no se!_

_**R -¿Qué pasa?**_

_M –que ha estado un poco triste desde ayer por algo que dijo Finn_

_**Q –lo de que ella no te merece**_

_M -¡exacto!_

_**R –no debe hacerle caso…**_

_M –eso… eso le dije ayer… pero no me creo por todo los problemas que hubo entre ella y yo… lo de bulimia, ella se cree culpable de eso_

_**Q –yo creo que debía ir a hablar con ella**_

_**R –no yo voy… pero no quiero dejarte sola**_

_**Q –pero estoy perfectamente bien…**_

_M –no te preocupes Rachel… yo cuidare de ella por ti…_

_**R –en verdad no quiero dejarte**_

_**Q –estoy bien**_

_**R -¿segura?**_

_**Q –totalmente**_

_**R –bien**_

Mientras que Rachel iba en busca de la rubia más joven; Marley y Quinn se quedaron platicando en medio del pasillo, cuando fueron de la nada apareció la latina; que se unió a la plática de las muchachas.

_**Q -¿Y a ti que te pasa?**_

_S –Los papas de Britt quieren cenar conmigo mañana_

_**Q -¡¿Y?!**_

_S – estoy nerviosa… de todos modos ¿Dónde está Rachel y el chihuahua de__bolsillo?_

_M –oye no le digas así… _

_S –es de cariñito_

_**Q –Rach fue en busca de Kitty… **_

_S -¿Por qué?_

_**Q –resulta que Finn le dijo algo y bueno anda un poco fuera de si**_

_**S –Finn vive diciendo cosas sin sentido así como es su vida…**_

_M –si bueno… yo no creía eso de él… hasta le dije que intentara ser un profesor porque creí que en verdad se preocupaba por la gente_

_**Q –lo único que le importa es él**_

_M –ya lo note_

_S –debes cantarle_

_**Q -¿Qué?**_

_S –sí que Marley le cante a Kitty_

_**Q –eso es perfecto…**_

_M –yo creo que eso hare_

_S –de todos modos… Marley no tienes clases_

_M –si… ¿pero?_

_S –pero nada…me imagino que Berry te dejo cuidando a la rubia, pero no te preocupes yo me encargo de ella_

_M –bien_

Kitty estaba en el auditorio tocando una canción, no sabía exactamente o si lo eran notas al azar; en cuanto termino fue sorprendida por unos aplausos que venían del costado derecho por lo que volteo a ver de quien se trataba.

_**R – ¡wow! tocas hermoso**_

_K –gracias_

_**R –Marley está preocupada por ti**_

_K –no tiene porque_

_**R –sabes que no debes hacerle caso a Finn**_

_K ¿pero?_

_**R –nada de peros… **_

_K –es que no entiendo como Marley pudo perdonarme después de todo lo que le hice_

_**R –lo hizo porque te ama**_

_K -¡¿pero porque?!_

_**R –eres una dulce, cariñosa, protectora persona y si dirás que tus defectos son más grandes que tus virtudes pero eso los defectos son los que enamoran, los que a uno convence de que esa persona es una persona que comete errores pero se arrepiente de ellos… **_

_K –yo… ella… _

_**R –ella te eligió de todas las personas… no preguntes porque… no hay explicaciones en el corazón no se manda, no se decidí de quien enamorarse… deja de lado tus errores y date cuenta lo mucho que has hecho por ella en un segundo te olvidaste de tu popularidad y le dejaste en claro a todo el mundo que ella y su madre estaban fuera de los limites… te disculpaste y cada día has he hacer algo para que la enamores más… déjame decirte que todo eso ayuda a olvidar… **_

_K –yo solo… no se… sé que no debería dejar que eso me afecte pero no lo puedo evitar_

_**R –te entiendo… tu pasado fue difícil y cuando llegaste a McKinley juraste no volver a pasar por algo así… pero al encontrarte y cada vez que le hacías algo en tus ojos e reflejaba la tristeza que hizo que Marley se diera cuenta que por dentro te mataba hacer eso… aparte que le haces caso a Finn… si es un inmaduro**_

_K –gracias_

_**R –no es nada… ¿sabes porque decidimos ayudarlas?**_

_K – ¡no!_

_**R –para evitar todo sufrimiento como el de Quinn y mío… ahora solo tienen que crecer, madurar y amarse juntas**_

_K -¿algún día me contaras toda la historia?_

_**R –a lo mejor ahora que vayan a NY**_

_K –gracias en verdad_

_**R –ven vamos debes de tener clases**_

Después de eso Rachel le mando un mensaje a Quinn y esta le dijo que se encontraba en las gradas por lo que la diva fue a donde estaba su novia. Al llegar ahí se volvió a sentar en regazo de la estudiante de Columbia y luego le dio un casto beso.

_**R -¿Qué haces sola? Creí que Marley estaba contigo**_

_**Q –tenia clases… aparte estoy bien…**_

_**R –pero fue un buen golpe… solo estoy preocupada por ti**_

_**Q –lo sé y sabes lo feliz que me haces saber que te preocupas por mí pero estoy bien… ¿Qué piensas?**_

_**R -Quiero preguntarles a Shuster y la Srta. Pillsbury que se han los padrinos del bebe, claro si tú estás de acuerdo**_

_**Q –se me hace buena idea pero a quienes no les parecerá es a Santana y Kurt…**_

_**R –tendremos más hijos… **_

_**Q -¿Si? Y ¿Cuántos más?**_

_**R –mínimo unos cuatro máximo unos seis**_

_**Q –entonces que bueno que ya empezamos porque eso nos llevara un buen tiempo**_

_**R –pero podemos adoptar también**_

_**Q –me parece una buena idea…**_

_**R –te amos… por lo que eres por todas tu caras**_

_**Q – ¿a qué viene eso?**_

_**R –sé que tú también aunque no me digas te reprochas por nuestro pasado… pero quiero que sepas que te amo**_

_**Q –yo sé que me he disculpado pero lo hare**_

_**R –shhh… no es necesario con todo esto del embarazo te he perdonado más que de sobra**_

_**Q –oye y ¿Dónde anda Brody?**_

_**R –con Puck…**_

_**Q –mmm… necesito hablar con Jake**_

_**R –lo se… deja le mando un mensaje a Noah para que le diga**_

_**Q –ok… mientras sigamos aquí…**_

_**R –siempre estaremos juntas **_

_**Q –tú y yo juntas siempre**_

En la hora antes del coro se encontraron con Jake, el cual iba con cara de susto porque sabía que después de que se había enterado de lo de Marley y Kitty se había portado como un patán pero la cosa cambio después de que le conto a Noah sobre lo que estaba pasando incluso el judío mayor había regañado al judío mejor por su comportamiento.

_J –bueno ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes bellas damas?_

_**Q –quería hablar contigo… bueno Rachel también**_

_**R –sabes que esperabas que fueras como Noah… si bien es en momentos un idiota cuando debe ser un caballero lo es**_

_J –si lo siento… ya me disculpe con ellas… yo la amaba… Marley me enseño tantas cosas y que de repente me dijera que a quien realmente amaba es a Kitty me dolió y me comporte muy mal pero le conté a Puck y él me dijo que eso no estaba bien y me dijo que debía disculparme y velar por ellas como él lo hacía con ustedes… que el ser hombre no significa ver con cuantas mujeres te acuestas si no velar por ellas y buscar su felicidad aunque no sea a lado de uno_

_**Q –nosotras no podemos protegerlas desde NY pero podemos confiar en ti… podemos dejarte el coro a ti… eres un buen muchacho**_

_J –yo lo siento… y cuidare y velare su bienestar mientras yo pueda _

_**R –eso es lo que pedimos… yo no estaba tan equivocada cuando contigo**_

_**Q –espero que no nos falles**_

_J –no lo hare_

_**Q –más te vale porque si no es así te las veras conmigo**_

Después de eso sonó el timbre y poco a poco empezaron a llegar todos desde los antiguos integrantes hasta los nuevos, también en la sala estaba Adam a lado de Kurt y Brody platicando con Puck. Rachel estaba sentada sobre Quinn; Shuster entro acompañado de la orientadora pelirroja que inmediatamente se fue a sentar.

_WS –bueno muchachos –_la castaña de ojos azules levanto su mano_- ¿si Marley?_

_M –yo sé que mañana es la competencia y bueno ya la canción me la sé pero quisiera cantar hoy algo diferente _

_WS –ok… toma tu lugar_

_M –_mientras Puck y Sam tomaron unas guitarras, la ojiazul tomo una silla y la puso enfrente de Kitty –_ bueno esta canción es para mi dulce y tierna novia… Kitty espero que con esto dejes de lado todo lo que paso ayer… muchachos_

* * *

What day is it? And in what month?

This clock never seemed so alive

I can't keep up and I can't back down

I've been losing so much time

Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do

Nothing to lose

And it's you and me and all of the people

And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right

I'm tripping on words

You've got my head spinning

I don't know where to go from here

Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do

Nothing to prove

And it's you and me and all of the people

And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

There's something about you now

I can't quite figure out

Everything she does is beautiful

Everything she does is right

Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do

Nothing to lose

And it's you and me and all of the people

And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

And me and all of the people with nothing to do

Nothing to prove

And it's you and me and all of the people

And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

What day is it?

And in what month?

This clock never seemed so alive

* * *

_M –Kitty no tienes idea de lo que eres en mi vida y lo feliz que me haces día a día tanto así que no siento que las palabras expresen lo mucho que te amo… lo que dijo Finn es la mentira más grande… no hay nadie en este planeta que me merezca tanto como tú lo haces y si lo hubiera no me importa porque a quien amo es a ti y solo a ti_

_K –gracias… yo… yo igual te amo_

_M –no me importa nada más solo tú y yo_

La pareja más joven se besó; luego de ese momento Shuster siguió con su lección, el coro estaba más unido que nunca y eso le enorgullecía al director del coro sabes que tantos sus viejos alumnos como sus nuevos alumnos se llevaban bien. En cuanto terminaron todos salieron disparado sabían que el día siguiente sería un difícil día. En el salón solo quedaron Emma, Will, Quinn y Rachel.

_EP –me alegro de verlas muchachas_

_**Q –y la boda para cuando**_

_EP –no se_

_WS –pero Rachel no vendría… bueno no vendrían ustedes_

_EP –podríamos hacer la boda en NY ahora en vacaciones_

_WS –eso me gustaría_

_**R –yo… ¿quería preguntarles algo?**_

_WS –si ¿Qué fue?_

_**R –estuve hablando con Quinn y quisiéramos que ustedes y las Srta. Pillsbury sean los padrinos**_

_**Q –si queremos que se han los padrinos de junior**_

_EP -¿junior?_

_**Q –así le puse mientras averiguamos el sexo y nombre **_

_WS –_pero antes de que alguien dijera algo más, Shuster abrazaba a ambas muchachas_ – ¡claro que aceptamos!... verdad Emma_

_EP –claro niñas… sería un honor_

_WS –no saben lo feliz que me hicieron_

_**Q –sabemos que no la está pasando bien… Finn era como su hijo y que de repente la imagen de él callera sabemos que le está doliendo, que agradecemos su apoyo**_

_WS –bueno era como un hijo pero que se le puede hacer… pero gracias por pensar en nosotros_

_**R –sabemos que estamos tomando la mejor decisión**_

_EP –ese bebe será el más amado del planeta… no solo tendrá unas extraordinarias mama, también por lo que me han dicho será un buen padre y loa abuelos ni hablemos… y tíos y tías que los consentirán a mas no poder_

_WS –y también estaremos nosotros… que lo consentiremos _

_EP –gracias por pensar en nosotros_

_**Q –no gracias a ustedes por aceptar**_

_**R –bueno debemos irnos**_

_WS –si claro… nos vemos mañana_

Salieron ambas, tomadas de las manos, cada vez todo se iba poniendo más en orden y se daban cuenta que el pequeño Berry seria uno de los bebes más felices de la tierra, antes de que se subieran al auto Rachel arrinconado a la rubia contra el carro.

_**R -¡estoy tan feliz! Porque estamos juntas… porque tú y yo saldremos adelante de todo porque tú y yo formaremos una hermosa familia… pero sobre todo porque nos amamos**_

_**Q –te amo… y te prometí que todo estaría bien así que planeo mantener mi promesa**_

_**R –vamos… quiero que me demuestres lo mucho que me amas **_

_**Q –lo hare… suba bella dama su coche**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Glee no me pertenece, ni su trama, ni sus personajes.

* * *

**AN2:**

**-canción: LIFEHOUSE YOU AND ME**

-Espero y que haya sido de su agrado y disculpen los errores ortográficos… tarde en actualizar y perdón…

-próximo cap: nacionales, cenas

-no se preocupen siempre tengo preparado sorpresas

-espero que sigan comentando… y haciéndome feliz por ver comentan y que la historia sigue gustando… espero que sigan comentando porque eso me motiva

-aprovechando les recomiendo mi otro fic "un momento do lo cambia"

-Búsquenme en twitter como: ** AlmaLCh01 (Alma León Chablé)**

**(**Para cualquier duda, reclamo, reproche, petición o sugerencia me lo dicen por ahí o me lo dejan en comentario**)**


	22. Nacionales, Sorpresa y Cenas

**Nacionales, Sorpresas y Cenas**

* * *

**AN:**

-Disculpen los errores ortográficos

-espero y le guste y por favor comenten

* * *

La rubia se había levantado pero se había encontrado con una cama vacía por lo que supuso que su novia ya estaría haciendo el desayuno, por lo que se dio un rápido regaderazo para luego bajar. En cuanto se dirigía a la cocina escucho la risa de varias personas por lo que se llevó la sorpresa de que su madre y los Berry estaban ahí, lo que hizo inmediatamente fue sentarse.

_JF – ¡buenos días cariño! Ya no saludas a tu madre_

_**Q –buenos días mama… buenos días Hiram y Leroy**_

_HB –bueno para la carita que te cargas… ¿están peleando?_

_**R -¡claro que no!**_

_JF –entonces… ¿Qué pasa?_

_**R –nada… mejor dejemos ese tema por la paz**_

_**Q -¿Por qué?**_

_**R -¡Quinn! No voy a empezar de nuevo… aparte ese tema no lo vamos a tratar delante de nuestro padres**_

_LB -¿Qué tema?... ¿Qué pasa con ustedes dos?_

_**R –yo creo que por el bien de todos en esta sala no le hagamos caso a Quinn**_

_**Q -¡pero Rachel!**_

_**R –demasiado tarde**_

_HB – ¿será que se expliquen?_

_**Q -¿Cómo que demasiado tarde?... sabes que ayer me trajiste bajo falsas promesas**_

_**R – ¡no exageres!… de alguna forma tenía que conseguir que te vinieras a descansar**_

_LB –muchachas… no estamos entendiendo nada_

_**R –y es lo mejor… ¡Quinn es suficiente!**_

_**Q -¿Por qué?...**_

_**R –porque si sigues y dices algo que no debas tendrás que aprender a vivir dos semanas sin eso… y segundo que crees que pasara después de que dé a luz**_

_**Q –**_la rubia se paró y fue hasta donde estaba su novia, la tomo por la cintura y la pego a su cuerpo mientras que los tres padres solo veían la interacción entre las muchachas_**– por eso mismo quiero aprovechar cada momento que podamos en hacerte el amor, en sentirte tan cerca de mi**_

_**R –**_La diva escondió la cabeza en el pecho de la rubia, mientras que Hiram se atragantaba con la comida y Leroy le daba golpecitos y Judy solo los veía_** –te dije que eso no debías decirlo enfrente de nuestros padres… aparte tenías que descansar y de alguna forma tenían que hacer que lo hicieras… lo hago porque me preocupo por ti… si te pasara algo yo me moriría **_

_**Q –perdón cariño… **_

_**R –no hay problema –**_salió del brazo de la rubia y miro a los tres adultos que no habían dicho nada_**– bueno esto que paso es algo incómodo… espero que no le hagamos tanto caso… **_

_JF –si es algo que no necesitábamos saber_

_HB –sabemos que son jóvenes y bueno viven juntas… _

_LB –matemática simple pero de suponer a saberlo de sus propias bocas… es demasiado… y pasando a lo otro Rachel tiene razón debías haber descansado todo el día ayer_

_**Q –si lo sé y lo siento de todas formas Rachel encontró la forma de que lo hiciera**_

_JB – ¿fueron a hacer su declaración Kitty y tú?_

_**Q –si mama… ayer en la tarde fuimos a dar la declaración**_

_HB –muy bien_

_JB – ¿y a qué horas van a ir?_

_**R –como a la 1:30 para para darle de comer a todos**_

_LB - ¿ustedes van a cocinar?_

_**Q –no… es comida que se encargo**_

_LB –a ok_

_JB –la cena va a hacer en nuestra casa_

_**Q - ¿y eso porque?**_

_JB –te tengo una sorpresa por eso será en la casa_

_**Q –bien no hay problema**_

_**R –Lucy siéntate para que podamos desayunar**_

_**Q –claro**_

En tanto en otro lado de Lima, para ser más precisos en el auditorio de Lima se encontraban New Directions a punto de iniciar el último ensayo antes de la presentación; Kitty se encontraba con Marley la cual estaba más allá de nerviosa y si bien quería actuar delante de la rubia no podía hacerlo.

_K –Marley… bebe… ¿estas nerviosa, verdad?_

_M –no ¿Por qué lo dices?_

_K –sabes que me encantas… y tu cara es súper expresiva_

_M –estoy nerviosa… _

_K -¿ya comiste?_

_M –este… yo… es que…_

_K -¡Marley!_

_M –no me dio hambre_

_K –Jake –_la rubia llamo a Jake el cual estaba cerca, ya que desde la plática se había vuelto un fiel protector de las muchachas_–_

_J -¡¿Si?!_

_K – ¿me puedes conseguir fruta y juego para que Marley coma?_

_J -¡Claro!_

_K –_el muchacho se fue a realizar su misión pedida_– Marley no tienes por qué estar nerviosa todo va salir… _

_M –pero en qué momento… es una locura total… en las seccionales yo lo arruine todo… y ahora yo… en que momento… ¿Cómo dejaste que pasara?_

_K –Marley va a salir todo bien… Rachel confía en ti… tu mama… y yo confió plenamente en ti sé que esto va salir perfectamente… serás todo una sensación…_

_M –gracias Marley por estar aquí conmigo… te amo_

_K –yo igual te amo_

Jake regresaba con su encargo; en tanto en otra parte del mismo lugar una misma escena se desarrollaba solo que era la morena la que consolaba a la rubia. Britt se paseaba de un lado a otro, esta al igual que la castaña se preguntaba cómo habían podido acceder ante tal locura pero ya no había marcha para atrás.

_S –Britt… ¡cálmate!_

_B -¿Cómo quieres que me calme?... ¡oh por dios!... esto va a ser un desastre_

_S –nada de desastres… va a salir perfecto… _

_B -¿Cómo aceptamos a esta locura?_

_S –porque mereces brillar y que todo el mundo vea lo inteligente y talentosa que eres_

_B –Santy… lo lamento_

_S -¿Qué cosa?_

_B –a ver dicho que Sam me hacía sentir inteligente cuando es una completa mentira… tu eres la única que siempre me ha impulsado_

_S –te amo Britt… _

_B –yo también lo hago_

_S –hay que ensayar para que realmente no salga como una locura_

Mientras en el auditorio los New Directions se encargaban de dar los últimos ensayos; en casa de los Berry se encontraba la pareja por fin descansando, Rachel estaba acostada y cerca de su vientre estaba Quinn regalándole besos y contándole historias al hijo no nato de la diva.

_**Q –sabes bebe…que una vez mama hizo uno de los gestos más grandes conmigo si bien fue simple fue único… ella hizo que el monstruo me regalara una gardenia con un listos y sabes que investigue luego que las gardenias significaban amor secreto y bueno averigua que había sido mama…**_

_**R –**_la morena solo veía al techo mientras escuchaba las historias que contaba su novia a su futuro hijo o hija_**- ¿Cómo lo supiste?**_

_**Q –con lo boca floja que es Finn… él me lo dijo**_

_**R –merecías que se día fuera especial para ti…**_

_**Q –tengo que confesarte algo Rach… y bueno no sé si lo tomes a mal pero tenía que hacer algo para que recuperaras tu personalidad**_

_**R -¿de qué hablas?**_

_**Q –del prom en donde ganaste**_

_**R –siempre he creído que fue una broma como la de Kurt**_

_**Q -¡no lo fue!**_

_**R –no te entiendo**_

_**Q –sabes que nos tocó a San y a mí contar los votos**_

_**R -¡sí!... a donde vamos con eso**_

_**Q –ella y yo empatamos… pero San no quería ganar porque Britt no había ganado… así que con eso me daba la victoria por un voto… yo había ganado al fin pero algo en mí no se sentía bien y me acorde de ti y sabía que necesitabas eso… el darte la victoria a ti me hizo más feliz que en ganarla**_

_**R –**_la diva se puso a la altura de la rubia para que así pudiera verla a los ojos_**– gracias Quinn… fue por eso que volví a luchar por mi sueño **_

_**Q –te lo dije que tú no pertenecías a ese lugar**_

_**R –te amo… y ahora muchísimo más –**_se besaron la intención del beso no era nada más que demostrarse el amor sin dobles propósitos

_**Q –y yo a ti… y también amo a Junior**_

Siguieron dándose mimos, amándose y disfrutando cada momento, guardando hasta el mínimo detalle. La tarde siguió, y se pasó volando para gusto de todos. Cuando vinieron a darse cuenta Rachel y Quinn ya era hora de que fueran con sus amigos, ya iban listas para quedarse a la competencia.

Cuando las muchachas llegaron con la comida todos buscaron un lugar donde pudieran comer todos, platicaron, rieron tratando de olvidarse de los nervios. Los muchachos estaban haciendo lo posible para distraer a Will y lo habían logrado unos minutos antes de que arrancaran las seccionales. El vestuario de ese año era para ellas un vestido blanco con un listón en la cintura azul fuerte al igual que las zapatillas; el traje de los hombres era pantalón y chaleco azul marino con una camisa blanca.

_**R –bueno yo sé que todo esto es apresurado pero Tina, Artie y Britt sabe lo que podemos hacer… en las primeras seccionales improvisamos… confió en todos ustedes… es momento de que salgan y demuestren que regresamos a reafirmar nuestro título de campeones nacionales**_

_WS –ya lo dijo Rachel… -_el maestro había entrado en el momento en que Rachel había empezado el discurso suponía que algo había hecho pero confiaba en la muchacha y su talento_– es momento de que les demostremos que veníamos para volver a ganar _

Todos se juntaron para el tradicional levantamiento de mano; mientras los visitantes estaban listos para ir a tomar sus asientos; Rachel se acercó a Marley y Kitty antes de irse con Quinn.

_**R – ¿ya todos saben cómo quedo?**_

_K –si_

_**R –no se preocupen todo saldrá bien**_

_M -¿segura?_

_**R –muy segura… confió en ustedes**_

Rachel con eso se fue a sentar entre el público a lado de Shuster y del otro lado a su sonriente y muy orgullosa novia, la cual inmediatamente le tomo la mano. El concurso empezó con el presentador dando la bienvenida a las nacionales de coros; e inmediato presento a los primeros que eran Vocal Adrenaline. Como siempre fueron perfectos pero como siempre a su presentación les faltaba alma y amor; los segundos fueron un coro con un nombre extraño, no causaron tanto revuelo como los primeros.

Era el turno de New Directions fueron presentados como los campeones nacionales del año pasado, causaron revuelo. Shuster al ver que Britt salía sola a cantar supuso que eso era a lo que se refería Rachel, habían cambiado el set list de canciones; pero tenía fe en la pequeña diva.

Britt arranco con "Dancing On My Own" canción que originalmente la rubia había preparado para la semana de diva pero que al final no había presentado; fue acompañada por Jake en el baile y en los coros Sugar y Tina; al término de la canción recibió a plausos.

El segundo número fue presentación grupal; con las voces de Artie y Tina; cantaron "Good Girls Go Bad"; la presentación estaba siendo muy buena, dejándose llevar haciendo lo que en verdad aman. Al termino todos bajaron era el numero clave, el que habían estado ensayando Quinn y Rachel junto con quienes cantarían el ultimo numero; era arriesgado al igual que la canción en coreano pero esta era una canción en español, una balada.

En el medio del escenario había un piano, en él se sentó Kitty mientras que Marley se paró en el escenario; la rubia empezó a tocar en el piano las primeras notas de "Vivo por ella" mientras que Marley cantaba; la canción era en español y encajaba perfecta a las voces de amabas; la química de ambas en el escenario era magnifica, Quinn y Rachel miraban orgullosas; a lo largo de la canción la castaña había parado a la do de Kitty; al final había terminado y todos se pararon a aplaudir. Todos se reunieron tras bambalinas a la espera de los resultados; Shuster abordo a Rachel y Quinn para saber qué es lo que estaba pasando.

_WS -¡esas no eran las canciones!_

_**R –lo se… es solo que… bueno… no se haga sé que le encantaron**_

_WS –las ame Rachel… no puedo parar de ver el gran talento que posees el cual se vuelve más grande cada día… debí haberte hecho caso cuando estabas en el club_

_**R -¡sí!... pero esos el pasado**_

_WS –gracias por ayudarme… bueno gracias a ambas_

_**Q –no es nada**_

_WS –vamos a ver a los muchachos _

Cuando llego el momento; los tres coros subieron, el tercer lugar fue para el coro con el nombre extraño; luego el presentador empezó a dar un discurso donde decía que la decisión había sido difícil pero que habían optado por quienes se habían aventurado en hacer algo más. Lo único que habían escuchado fue que New Directions repetía como campeón nacional.

Todos se acercaron a celebrar y todos le agradecieron a Rachel su brillante idea de último momento. Entre todo el festejo Kitty se acercó con sus padres y Marley con su madre para presentárselos a Quinn y Rachel.

_**Q –mucho gusto Srs. Wilde… Sr. Rose**_

_**R –tienen unas encantadoras hijas**_

_MR –ustedes son las muchachitas que ayudaron a mi Marley a ser feliz_

_**R –tanto como eso no… pero ayudamos en algo Sr. Rose**_

_MR –dime por favor Millie_

_PW –nosotros somos Peter_

_RW –y yo Rebeca… ustedes han hecho por mi hija tanto… mi marido y yo se los agradecemos_

_**Q –no ha sido nada… ellas bueno… nos recordaban a nosotras**_

_**R –ahora que estamos con ustedes… ¿queríamos sobre la propuesta que le hicimos a Katherine y a Marley?**_

_PW –ellas quieren ir… bueno irán en cuanto a los gastos nosotros correremos con ellos_

_MR -¿pero Peter?_

_PW –no Millie… deja que lo hagamos… _

_MR -¿seguro?_

_PW –totalmente seguro_

_MR –entonces irán… esperemos que nos las importune_

_**Q –al contario serán una gran compañía pero en especial para Rachel**_

_**R –no queremos ser groseras pero tenemos un compromiso**_

_RW –si no hay problema… nosotros saldremos a celebrar y hablo por ustedes también Millie_

_MR –gracias_

_KW –entonces ¿ya luego quedaremos de acuerdo?_

_**Q –claro**_

_M –gracias Rachel_

_**R –no tienes que agradecer nada todo lo hiciste sola**_

Mientras que Kitty y Marley tendrían su propia cena con sus padres; Santana también la tendría supuestamente con los papas de Britt lo que no sabía que en la cena también estarían los de ella, Adam y Kurt también tendrían su propia cena con Burt y Carole. Las muchachas habían preferido irse a cambiar de ropa en algo más adecuado a la cena y también por Brody el cual quería cambiarse. En tanto mientras Santana entraba con Britt a casa de los Perce se encontró que en la sala de dicho lugar estaban también sus padres, se llevó una total sorpresa.

_S -¿Qué hacen aquí?_

_GL –vinimos a cenar_

_S –yo lo sé pero…_

_GL – nada de peros… sabemos que has estado viajando de aquí a NY… ¿tienes demasiados puntos de viajero frecuente?_

_S –al parecer… no se_

_SP –antes de cenar… Santana ¿esto es en serio? Porque no quiero que me hija sufra de nuevo… aparte de que vivirán juntas que es un mayor compromiso_

_S –si Susan… sé que dejar a Britt fue una de las tontas decisiones que he tomado pero ya que probé lo que se siente la vida sin ella no la dejare esta vez… quiero mi vida a su lado y luchare para que sea así… a pesar de las inclemencias del destino… porque sé que ella es el amor de mi vida_

_B –te amo Santy_

_S –yo también_

_CP –Santana espero que cuides bien de mi hija… entendido_

_S –claro Carl…_

_SP – perfecto ahora si vamos a comer_

_B –claro mama_

En casa de las Fabray ya estaba la sorpresa de Quinn; Judy esperaba que esa sorpresa no la enojara y se lo tomara bien. Las muchachas y Brody entraron a casa de Quinn donde ya estaban los Berry; se acercaron los tres para saludar.

_B –buenas noches Srs. Berry… Sra. Fabray es un placer conocer de dónde viene la hermosura de Quinn_

_**R – ¡párale ahí Brody!… te recuerdo que Quinn es mi novia…**_

_B –lo se_

_**R –más te vale**_

_**Q –buenas noches mama… Hiram, Leroy**_

_HB –buenas noches Quinn_

_LB –buenas noches… ¿y Brody?_

_B -¿sí?_

_HB –puedes llamarnos Hiram y Leroy… hemos visto que eres mucho mejor que Flynn_

_LB – ¡y ahí vamos de nuevo!_

_B –gracias… Señores… digo Hiram y Leroy_

_**Q -¿y mi sorpresa?**_

_JB –esta… -_pero antes de que terminara de responder por la sala entraba Frannie Fabray hermana mayor de Quinn y hasta donde sabia Quinn partidaria de Russell_ – ahí esta_

_FF -¡hola Quinny!_

_**Q –ya saben que no me gusta que me digan así… de todos modos ¿Qué haces aquí?**_

_FF –viene a visitarte… me entere de que habría una cena_

_**Q - ¿si vienes con las lucras como las de Russell?... ahórratelas no me importan**_

_FF –cálmate hermanita… claro que no…_

_**Q - ¿entonces?**_

_FF –mama me dijo que tendríamos una cena con tu novia y los padres de ella y el padre del hijo que espera _

_**Q –algún problema con eso… ¡porque te advierto Frannie!... que Rachel y su hijo son mi familia y no dejare que digas nada en contra de ellos y no me importara que seas mi hermana**_

_FF – ¡tranquila fiera!… vine en son de paz… a conocer a tu novia… a tratar de ser tu hermana por una sola vez _

_**Q -¿no es nada más?**_

_FF –no lo es… entonces ya me presentar_

_**Q –claro… Rachel… ella es mi hermana Frannie… Frann… ella es Rachel mi novia y en ese vientre esta mi pequeño hijo… -**_la rubia se acercó al vientre de la diva_** – pequeño esa nueva voz es la voz de tu tía Frannie, esta algo loca **_

_FF –_todos se quedaron viendo la escena idiotizados; la primera en hablar fue Frannie, la cual deicidio presentarse con la judía_ – bueno dejando a lado el momento empalagoso regalado por mi hermana… Rachel un placer conocer quien en verdad aguante los constantes cambios de humor de mi hermana… en cuanto al bebe… debe ser criado por la mejor de las Fabray… quien obviamente… SOY YO_

_**Q –tú estás loca… no te dejare que te acerques a nuestro hijo**_

_FF –pero seré la tía Frannie_

_**Q –ya lo veremos**_

_JF –niñas… porque mejor vamos a cenar… y te seguimos conociendo Brody… ¿quiero saber si mi nieto será hermoso, talentoso y sobre todo bailara?_

En la cena Brody le demostró a todos los presentes que a pesar de su apariencia de chico malo y rompecorazones, en realidad era todo lo contrario, era un muchacho, tranquilo sencillo, que si bien en su momento cometió un error pero que en el momento en que supo de lo de Rachel cambio por el bien de su hijo.

Todos se llevaban bien incluso Frannie que le había dicho que había deicidio mandar al cuerno a su papa después de algo que había pasado con su próximamente ex-marido donde su papa apoyo a dicho hombre. La cena siguió entre chistes, historias y alguno que otro a costa de Rachel y Quinn.

Después de que cenaron se habían sentado todos en la sala tomando café, o comiendo todavía el postre; en cuanto Rachel vio que eran las 10 de la noches pidió permiso a Judy de quedarse a descansar ese día ahí, Judy extendió la invitación a todo para que así ya no manejaran tan tarde los Berry; gracias a la judía y a la ojiverde habían unido sus familias.

Estando cambiadas; Rachel con algunas ropas de Quinn, se acostaron pero la rubia en esta ocasión antes de abrazar a su novia se acercó al vientre de la cantante; no podía parar de hablarle al pequeño que apenas estaba en proceso de formación pero su corazón se lo podía porque si no lo hacía no podía dormir sentía que le faltaba algo.

_**Q –pequeño es hora de que duermas… "junior" sabes que te amo… y eres una de las personas más importantes de mi vida… en donde está tu mama, tu hermana/tía que espero algún día las conozcas y obviamente tu… **_

_**R –**_la rubia se acostó y la pequeña estudiante de NYADA se acostó arriba del pecho de esta escuchando los latidos de su novia –_** te amo… y esto que haces con "junior" es maravilloso… me encanta ver cómo te relacionas con nuestro pequeños o pequeña**_

_**Q -¡oh mi reina!... junior será un varón… yo lo sé, algo en mi me lo dice, será mi príncipe… y será Lucas III**_

_**R –dos cosas… ¿Por qué Lucas III?, ¿y si es una niña también la querrás?**_

_**Q –a lo primero porque… bueno no te había preguntado… mi abuelo era Lucas… a mí en honor a él me pudieron Lucy… y bueno yo sé que no te había dicho pero me ha estado rondando por la cabeza esa posibilidad pero si tú no quieres, sabes que yo no me molestare porque lo que tu decidas lo apoyare incondicionalmente y…**_

_**R –**_fue callada por unos grandes y suaves labios, con el beso quería transmitir todo la devoción y amor que en ese momento estaba sintiendo – _**me parece buena idea cariño…**_

_**Q –genial… en cuando a lo segundo también la amaría… pero yo sé que será un niño**_

_**R -¿y si fueran dos o tres?**_

_**Q –ya sean seis u ocho… y sin importar los que se han los amare porque son una extensión de ti… son una parte de la persona que más amo en esta vida**_

_**R –a veces pienso que no puede ser que seas más perfecta pero tu vienes y derribas esas posibilidades demostrándome que si puedes**_

_**Q –no es para tanto… gracias por cuidarme ya sé que ayer fui una testaruda pero prometo no volver a comportarme así**_

_**R –es que me da miedo perderte… y antes que digas algo… ya estuve a punto de hacerlo después de tu accidente y el ver que no haba modo que te levantaras sentía que mi vida se me iba poco a poco**_

_**Q –lo siento… ya no volverá a pasar… **_

_**R –te amo **_

_**Q –yo también… y bueno como siempre hoy te luciste haciendo maravillas por el mundo… y eso es lo que más amo de ti**_

_**R –y yo tu calidad de persona, lo sencilla y romántica que eres son las cosas que amo de ti**_

_**Q –solo por ti y para ti**_

_**R –eso me alegra… tu hijo y yo ya tenemos sueño**_

_**Q –duerme velare por ustedes para siempre**_

Había sido un día especial para ellas, lleno de sorpresas pero cada vez más juntas; mas unidas al igual que sus familias y amigos, la paz al fin reinaba en la pareja, la cual disfrutaba cada momento del embarazo juntas.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Glee no me pertenece, ni su trama, ni sus personajes.

* * *

**AN2:**

**-Canción: **

** -vivo por ella by Andrea Bocheli ft. Martha Sánchez**

**-** **Good Girls Go Bad by Cobra Starship ft. Leighton Meester**

** -** **Dancing On My Own by Heather Morris**

-ya sé que no he estado actualizando tan seguido como el principio pero he andado muy ocupada

-próximo cap: ya lo veremos

-bueno espero que comenten… con cada comentario que me dejan es una sonrisa que hacen que tenga… así que tan si quiera para decirme hola, estaría bien… espero que todavía a alguien le interese el fic y de esos pueden y si apiaden de esta su humilde escritora y comenten…

-aprovechando les recomiendo mi otro fic "un momento do lo cambia"

-Búsquenme en twitter como: ** AlmaLCh01 (Alma León Chablé)**

**(**Para cualquier duda, reclamo, reproche, petición o sugerencia me lo dicen por ahí o me lo dejan en comentario**)**

-nos leemos para el próximo capitulo


	23. Graduación, Cassandra y Quinn

**Graduación, Cassandra y Quinn**

* * *

**AN:**

-Disculpen los errores ortográficos

-espero y le guste y por favor comenten

* * *

Al fin habían regresado a NY; salvo Santana que se había quedado a ayudar a empacar las cosas de Brittany ellas llegarían el sábado acompañadas de Kitty y Marley. El jueves había regresado a NYADA ya que solo quedaban esos días y la semana siguiente y terminarían las clases de su primer año; aunque su preocupación principal del momento era sobre qué pasaría con su segundo año.

Se encontraba sentada en una de sus clases con la mirada en su maestro pero recordando la graduación de Brittany, Tina, Artie, Blaine y Sam; había sido algo rara porque con ellos se iba la primera generación de New Directions.

* * *

**Flashback**

Era martes y era la graduación de sus amigos; Quinn llevaba varios días descansando más que nada para no darle preocupaciones a su novia. La ceremonia seria a las 5 por lo que poco a poco la gente iba llegando. Se pusieron a platicar y Rachel en cuanto vio a Shuster corrió para platicar con él.

_WS –_el maestro saludo a su ex –alumna con un beso en la mejilla_- ¿Cómo estas Rachel?_

_**R –tomando en cuenta que estoy embarazada… estoy más que bien**_

_WS – ¡eso es bueno!_

_**R -¿quería hablar con usted?**_

_WS – dime ¿qué paso?_

_**R –cuando me fui había dicho que Tina ocuparía mi lugar, no sé en qué momento Blaine se volvió el centro del club… yo sé que con los que se gradúan hoy ya no quedarían ninguno de sus antiguos por lo que necesita nuevos nuevo capitanes… por lo que creo que lo mejor es Marley con Jake**_

_WS –me parece buena idea Rachel… _

_**R -¿quería proponerle otra cosa?**_

_WS -¿te escucho?_

_**R –bueno estuvo usando a Finn para ayudarlo en el coro, cosa que me sigo preguntando… le serviría la ayuda de alguien mejor más completo**_

_WS -¿De quién?_

_**R –de Noah canta muy bien; toca la batería, la guitarra y el piano; baila y es bueno**_

_WS –tienes toda la razón Rachel… ya platicare con Puck pero será que tú le digas a Marley y Jake_

_**R –claro**_

_WS –ven vamos que ya va a empezar_

La ceremonia no tardo mucho a gusto de todos en cuanto habían terminado todos se reunieron en el coro para platicar y luego despedirse; las muchachas se enteraron de que Artie iría a NY a estudiar en una Universidad de Cinematografía en Brooklyn; en cuanto a Sam se quedaría en la universidad de Lima; Tina se iría a Chicago.

En cuanto pudieron Rachel tomo a Quinn y se la llevó al pasillo; en done estaban esperándolas Jake, Kitty y Marley pero antes la diva tomo por el cuello a la rubia y la beso dejando desconcertada a la ojiverde; siguieron su camino a donde estaban los muchachos que no estaban muy lejos.

_**R –me imagino que se preguntan qué tengo que hablar con ustedes**_

_J –yo si_

_**Q –bueno Rachel es la que tiene que decirles algo…**_

_M -¡dinos!_

_**R –estuve hablando con Shuster de los nuevos capitanes del coro…**_

_K –eso debería tenerlo Marley… yo amo el coro pero el coro es cosa de ella_

_**R –lo sé y espero que lo que le propuse a Shuster no te ofenda… Marley tomara una parte del mando pero también le dije a Shuster que fuera Jake co-capitán**_

_J –no… ese puesto le pertenece a Kitty… y yo sé que ellas pueden hacer muchas cosas por el coro y yo estaré apoyándolas y protegiéndolas_

_**Q –eso me parece muy buena idea… Jake solo quiero que las protejas este lugar es un poco cruel…**_

_J –eso hare_

_**R –entonces que sea así…**_

_M –gracias Rachel_

_K –si gracias por todo_

_**Q –a ustedes dos las vemos en unos días… Jake no nos defraudes**_

Con eso salieron de William McKinley sabían que estaban dejando el coro en buenas manos y no habría necesidad de ir tan seguido.

**Fin Flashback**

* * *

Rachel después de recordar lo que había pasado en la graduación regreso al sitio donde estaba a NYADA; siguió prestando atención a clases después de tres tuvo un descanso y se encontró con Kurt; empezaron a caminar alrededor de los pasillos mientras platicaban de variadas cosas.

_K -¿Rachel?_

_**R -¿Qué pasa?**_

_K –no nada malo… solo que me pregunto como para alguien con un cuerpo pequeño tienes un vientre grande… se está empezando a notar… a veces pienso que en lugar de uno llevas dos o…_

_**R ¿O qué?**_

_K –no nada no me hagas caso_

_**R -¿Qué era lo que ibas a decir?**_

_K –bien… que a lo mejor él bebe está creciendo del mismo tamaño que uno de sus posibles padres_

Con esa sugerencia de Kurt; Rachel sintió que el mundo se le derrumba alrededor la única forma en que reacciono su cuerpo fue de querer vomitar por lo que salió corriendo en busca de un baño, ahora más que nunca quería dejar la idea de que Finn pudiera ser el padre de su hijo o hija. Ya que la diva había vomitado todo lo que necesitaba se dejó caer en el suelo.

_**K –creo que mejor le hablo a Quinn**_

_R –no es necesario_

_**K – ¡pero Rachel!**_

_R –estoy bien_

_**K -¿entonces que paso?**_

_R –no sé; de solo pensar que Finn pueda ser el padre… yo lo ame, creía amarlo… pero ya no sé quién era él… muy por dentro era como le dice Quinn cuando habla con él bebe… él era un monstruo… tenía más cara de las que mostraba y esa sonrisita idiota que me derretía era mentira como todo lo que tenía que ver con el_

_**K -¿Te puedo decir algo? No como el amigo si no como tu hermano que es lo que somos**_

_R -¡claro Kurt!_

_**K –yo sé que hay 1% de posibilidades de que Finn pueda ser el padre pero hay un 99% de que Brody lo sea… es mi hermanastro pero su mediocridad puede ser enorme**_

_R –yo simplemente no quiero que él sea el padre_

_**K –no lo será… aparte esa bebe o ese bebe tendrá dos increíbles madres, un padre espectacular y tíos y tías que lo malcriaran así como sus abuelos… además a lo mejor y quien sabe puedan ser dos**_

_R –estás loco… aunque eso sería hermoso un niño y una niña_

_**K –la rubia se volvería loca de felicidad**_

_R -¡gracias Kurt!_

_**K –no es nada… Rachel eres mi hermana**_

_R –tu igual eres mi hermano_

_**K –ven vamos… que Adam nos consiga algo para que comas**_

_R –Adam es bueno… me gusta cómo te trata_

_**K –a mí también**_

La diva siguió mejor después del pequeño mal momento; ese día la última clase la tenía con Cassandra y para sorpresa de la diva efectivamente la rubia estaba ahí lista para comportarse como una maestra y por lo que podía notar la judía estaba sobria algo sorpresivo para todos.

_CJ –Berry… después de que termine la clase necesito hablar contigo_

_**R –Si Sr. July**_

Durante toda la clase Cassandra se comportó; la pequeña cantante espera que como ese día no estaba Santana la maestra de baile se comportara como la perra que había sido siempre con ella. Acaba la clase todos salieron; en tanto Rachel se quedó viendo que todos se iban y preguntándose que tenía que hacer ahí o más bien que tenía que hablar con ella.

_**R -¿Que necesitas hablar conmigo?**_

_CJ –porque mejor me hablas de tu… de todas maneras ya estoy a una semana de dejar de ser tu maestra_

_**R -¿de qué quieres hablar?**_

_CJ -¿Qué es lo que tienes con tu amiguita de pechos llamativos?_

_**R –eso es mi amiga**_

_CJ – ¿entonces porque actuó como si fuera tu novia celosa?_

_**R –primero que no es mi novia… y segundo es la forma de ser de Santana… es sobreprotectora**_

_CJ – ¿entonces no tienen nada tú y ella?_

_**R –solo somos amigas**_

_CJ -¿Rachel?_

_**R -¡sí!**_

_CJ - ¿puedo decirte algo? Claro sin que te lo tomes a mal_

_**R –claro**_

_CJ –desde hace meses he visto que has estado subiendo de peso… es como… aunque es ridículo… pero pareciera que estas embarazada_

_**R –yo… yo…**_

_CJ -¡estas embarazada! –_más que pregunta era una afirmación de parte de la maestra

_**R –si lo estoy**_

_CJ -¿pero cómo?_

_**R –es en serio la pregunta**_

_CJ –si ya sé cómo… a lo que me refiero_

_**R –fue un accidente que me paso por tonta**_

_CJ -¿y qué vas a hacer con NYADA?_

_**R –todavía no lo sé… tengo que hablar con Carmen**_

_CJ –si necesitas algo me puedes decir_

_**R –yo… gracias… no esperaba que me dijeras eso… creí que me dirías algo mas**_

_CJ –yo… Rachel… en serio para cualquier cosa…_

_**R –gracias**_

_CJ –Rachel yo quería decirte algo…_

_**R -¡si dime!**_

_CJ –es que… -_antes de que pudiera decir algo más; el celular de la diva sonó por lo que contesto en tanto la rubia maestra solo observaba

_**R –**_la diva después de terminar su llamada; se dio vuelta para ver a la maestra_** – discúlpame Cassandra pero me están esperando… luego podemos seguir platicando y sobre lo de ayudarme voy a aceptarlo**_

_CJ –está bien… luego hablamos_

La pregunta de la real novia de Rachel nunca surgió; en tanto a las afueras de NYADA una sonriente y muy feliz Quinn Fabray esperaba a su novia con canasta en mano; esta al verla saliendo no pudo dejar que su sonrisa se hiciera más grande con cada día que pasaba estaba más decidida de que su destino era esa mujer y cada día estaba más segura de cuál debía ser su siguiente movimiento. En cuanto estuvieron juntas sus cuerpos reclamaron un beso, la cercanía de sus cuerpos y el calor de cada una; fue un beso lleno de amor, de pasión y de felicidad.

_**R -¿Qué haces aquí?**_

_**Q –viene a ver a mi hermosa novia para llevarla a un picnic sorpresa por ahí**_

_**R –por ahí te refieres a ese parque que te encanto**_

_**Q -¡exacto!**_

_**R –sabes que te amo**_

_**Q –yo igual… pero no creas que me vas a convencer… ya Kurt me hablo diciéndome sobre lo que paso**_

_**R –chismoso**_

_**Q -¿dime?**_

_**R –aquí… ¡vamos!... tenemos hambre junior y yo**_

_**Q -¡bien!**_

Llegaron a su destino; un viejo parque que Quinn había encontrado por ahí. Buscaron donde acomodarse, luego la rubia puso la manta; sabía que era mejor primero la comida para ambas y luego hablar de lo que le pudiera estar preocupando a la diva. Mientras comían platicaban de cosas al azar y sobre su día incluido de lo que había pasado con Cassandra.

_**Q –bueno… ¿ahora si me vas a decir?**_

_**R –es que… cuando Kurt dio a entender que este bebe está creciendo mucho porque puede ser de Finn… yo… no sé qué me paso…la sola idea me asqueo… y… no quiero que sea de él**_

_**Q –no será… tu que le haces caso a Kurt… está creciendo porque está siendo muy bien alimentado**_

_**R –sabes que tiene otra teoría de que pueden ser dos**_

_**Q –sería maravilloso… pero la doctora nos lo hubiera dicho**_

_**R –tengo miedo… no quiero que sea de él**_

_**Q –Rachel… sé que la incompetencia de Finn te dejo mal… pero debes dejar de pensar en él… ahora más que nunca estamos feliz ya no hay nadie que pueda interferir en nuestra relación podemos disfrutar este embarazo como se manda**_

_**R –**_la diva le tomo el rostro de la ojiverde, fue un solo roce de labios nada como otros tantos besos_**– gracias por estar conmigo… por enseñarme lo que es que te amen de la forma en que tú lo haces… que te respeten… que te impulsen… por ser mi todo… eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y ese es lo que le puedo agradecer a "junior" de unirnos **_

_**Q –yo te amare y te amo de esta forma… porque es lo que te mereces… eres especial y lo que mereces es un romance especial… por ti y por nuestro hijo lo daré todo y luchare contra todos para que se han felices…**_

_**R –lo se… sabes que te amo… **_

_**Q –yo igual te amo**_

_**R –a veces pienso que mereces algo mejor sin mucho drama**_

_**Q –puede que eso fuera lo mejor… pero yo quiero mi vida con drama y lo quiero contigo**_

_**R –lamento estar hoy muy sentimental…**_

_**Q –no lo sientas… lo comprendo**_

_**R –me alegro que Finn a fin se alejara de nosotras… con la orden de restricción y con los años que pasara en el manicomio**_

_**Q –bueno no hablemos de ese papanatas… ese capítulo ya está cerrado en tu vida**_

_**R –la cita es el Lunes… al fin sabremos si es una niña o niño… **_

_**Q –y empezaremos a buscar nombres**_

_**R – ¡¿yo creía que si fuera niño seria Lucas?!**_

_**Q –solo si tú quieres**_

_**R -¿Quiero preguntarte algo y no es necesario que me respondas hoy?**_

_**Q –dime**_

_**R –hable con Brody… y acepto sabía que algo así podía pasar… desearía que nuestro hijo o hija… llevara también tu apellido**_

_**Q –**_como resortito la rubia se levantó del suelo; la judía ante eso también se levantó pero al momento de estar amabas paradas la rubia agarro a la morena y le dio vueltas por los aires_**- ¡¿en serio?!... ¡¿no es broma?!**_

_**R –no lo es… quiero que sea "x" Fabray Berry**_

_**Q - ¡¿Y mi apellido sería el primero?!**_

_**R –si**_

_**Q –no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho… esto le va a encantar a mi madre saber que su nieto oficialmente si llevara nuestro apellido**_

_**R – ¿segura?**_

_**Q –mi madre te ama… y a su nieto también… porque es su nieto**_

_**R –entonces**_

_**Q –claro que si mi reina amada… ¡yo estoy absolutamente feliz!... en este momento sería capaz de gritar desde lo más alto lo mucho que te amo**_

_**R –espero que ahora si los dramas con todos los demás se hayan acabado… quiero disfrutar lo que queda del embarazo bien y a tu lado**_

_**Q –no pasara más problemas…**_

_**R –te amo**_

_**Q –yo también te amo**_

Demás está decir que levantaron todo rápidamente para así poder llegar al departamento y poder demostrarse de otra forma la felicidad y amor que les invadía en ese momento. Ya sin Finn en la ecuación a consideración de las muchachas ya no quedaban más personas que pudieran meter drama en sus vidas, pero como siempre el drama es necesario en la vida pero este siempre se supera con amor y unión de una consolidad relación.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Glee no me pertenece, ni su trama, ni sus personajes.

* * *

**AN2:**

-bueno veremos si ya puedo restablecer mis horarios y hacer las actualizaciones mas seguido

-próximo cap: ya tenemos a las Brittana en NY, a las Karley en NY y tenemos cita con el medico…

-¿Qué será niño o niña? ¿Kurt estará en lo cierto?

-me comentan tan siquiera un hola… espero sus respuestas de que piensan de "junior"… me alegraría si los cometarios aumentan me harían muy feliz

-aprovechando les recomiendo mi otro fic "un momento do lo cambia"

-Búsquenme en twitter como: ** AlmaLCh01 (Alma León Chablé)(**Para cualquier duda, reclamo, reproche, petición o sugerencia me lo dicen por ahí**)**

-nos leemos para el próximo capitulo


	24. ¿Niño o Niña?

**¿Niño o Niña?**

* * *

**AN:**

-Disculpen los errores ortográficos

-espero y le guste y por favor comenten

* * *

El tan esperado día había llegado, al fin sabrían el sexo del bebe Berry, la cita con la doctora se había acordado a las seis de la tarde. Así mismo la judía ya había tomado su decisión en cuanto a que haría cuando su embarazo estuviera avanzado y en esa decisión estuvo apoyada como siempre por una sonriente y muy enamorada Quinn Fabray.

El sábado lo primero que había hecho la rubia al despertarse fue llamar primero a su madre para informarle de las nuevas en cuanto a su futuro nieto; Judy recibió la noticia muy felizmente saber que ese bebe llevaría su apellido la hacía feliz. La segunda en ser informada fue Frannie que al enterarse se alegro por su hermana y saber que tendría un sobrino o sobrina. Y también recibieron la noticia los Berry que estaban felices por la pareja. En la noche del sábado Santana le había informado a todos que buscaría su propio lugar para que Brittany y ella vivieran y si era posible en el mismo edificio o si no lo más cerca.

El domingo habían preguntado si había algún departamento disponible en el edificio y por casualidades de la vida; un departamento del segundo piso se desocuparía desde el lunes por lo que lo habían tomado inmediatamente antes de que alguien más lo agarrara.

Regresando al Lunes al final del día tendría una reunión con Carmen; la decisión había sido tomada conjuntamente con la rubia así mismo se había enterado algo de la vida de su novia que no sabía y la razón del dinero herencia de sus abuelos.

* * *

**Flashback**

Ya era de noche y las muchachas estaban acostadas listas para ir a descansar, Santana, Brittany, Kitty y Marley habían llegado lo más temprano posible; había sido un día emocionante para todos. Estaban acostadas y Quinn se encontraba haciendo lo que todas las noches hacía, hablándole a "junior" pero noto que su diva no estaba ahí ya que no refuta lo que estaba diciendo.

_**Q -¿Qué pasa amor?**_

_**R –nada… es solo que no sé qué voy a hacer con NYADA**_

_**Q –lo que sea mejor para ti y él bebe…**_

_**R -¿tú que piensas?**_

_**Q –que te amo**_

_**R –yo también pero hablo con lo de NYADA**_

_**Q –tomate un tiempo si quieres… un año… y por el dinero no te preocupes ya te dije que te iba a mantener a tu y a mi hijo o hija**_

_**R – ¿pero…?**_

_**Q –hay algo que no te he dicho de la tan mencionada herencia de mis abuelos**_

_**R -¡dime!**_

_**Q –bueno si hay una herencia pero en realidad no están pequeña… **_

_**R -¡no te entiendo!**_

_**Q –mi abuelo tenía una empresa de seguridad privada… era por así decirlo muy rico… Russell era su único hijo le quedo todo a él pero tanto a Frannie como a mí nos dejó un cuenta de inversión que creo desde cuando nacimos…**_

_**R -¿hay algo que no entiendo?**_

_**Q -¿Qué?**_

_**R –si había eso que dices porque no lo usaste cuando Beth**_

_**Q –porque mi abuelo dejo establecido que no podía acceder a él hasta que llegara a los 18 y estuviera en la universidad en tanto Russell lo controlaba**_

_**R – ¡a ya veo!**_

_**Q –aparte para ese entonces no estaba preparada para formar una familia y menos con Noah… en cambio ahora lo estoy completamente**_

_**R –yo creo que es lo mejor…**_

_**Q –todo va a salir bien… **_

_**R –antes que digas algo más porque ya se hacia dónde vas… no voy a permitir que tú también te tomes un año… **_

_**Q –bien**_

_**R –te amo… gracias por estar aquí conmigo**_

_**Q –es un gusto y un placer**_

**Fin Flashback**

* * *

Solo esperaba que Carmen la apoyara en su decisión; el día paso muy rápido para todos y más para Rachel que estaba cada vez más emocionada por saber sobre el sexo de su bebe. Las clases con Cassandra había sido más fácil con el conocimiento de que la diva estaba embarazada el corazón se le había ablandado un poco. Finalizo la jornada de clases e iba por los pasillos a su encuentro con Carmen Tibedeaux cuando fue abordada por su maestra de baila.

_CJ -¿ya te vas?... me aceptas un café_

_**R –no tengo una reunión con Carmen**_

_CJ – ¿ya decidiste lo que vas a hacer?_

_**R –ya… me tomare un año… y es lo que le voy a decir ahora espero que me apoye si no bueno ya buscare otro lugar**_

_CJ – ¿déjame acompañarte a hablar con ella?... dije que te ayudaría_

_**R –si quieres… está bien**_

_CJ –vamos_

La secretaria las dejo pasar inmediatamente ya que tenía una cita con la directora de NYADA; las tres se sentaron mientras que Carmen esperaba saber que era lo que tanto quería hablar una de sus mejores promesas y más que nada porque había llegado con Cassandra.

_CT –bueno… Srta. Berry me intriga lo que necesita hablar conmigo_

_**R –es para pedirle permiso de ausentarme un año de NYADA**_

_CT -¿puedo saber la razón?_

_**R –asuntos personales**_

_CT -¿y puedo saber que asuntos personales impiden que regrese el siguiente año?_

_**R –bueno… estoy embarazada**_

_CJ –antes de que digas algo Carmen… ella es una de nuestras más grandes promesas y es cierto esto es algo que nadie se esperaba…pero si no le das el permiso y decides sacar de NYADA... cualquier escuela la puede tratar de tener en su escuela… es talentosa y sin importar donde estudie ella legara lejos… es un riesgo que tomamos pero un riesgo que vale la pena_

_CT –para que tú vengas abogar por un alumno es porque es un riesgo que debemos tomar_

_CJ –claro que si… ella tiene talento de ese que no encuentras en cualquier lado_

_CT –está bien Cassandra… pero quiero que durante ese año tú vigiles que siga practicando_

_CJ –claro_

_CT –Rachel me estoy jugando mucho con esto… en cualquier otra circunstancia diría que lo mejor es que te dieras de baja pero Cassandra aboga por un alumno es porque ese alumno en este caso alumna en verdad tiene talento… así que podrás tomarte ese año… por lo que hay que hacer el papeleo necesario_

_**R –gracias Miss Tibedeaux… **_

_CT – si es todo… puede retirarte Rachel…_

_CJ –gracias Carmen_

_**R –nos vemos**_

Ambas salieron la diva se sentía más aliviada de saber que no tendría que preocuparse por que lograría cumplir su sueño y si bien le tomaría algo más de tiempo pero lo haría y todo a lado de su dulce y muy amada novia. Estando fuera de las instalaciones de NYADA, Cassandra alcanzo a Rachel para hablar con ella; pero esta estaba leyendo un mensaje de su teléfono; en cuanto vio que dejo su celular se acercó a ella.

_CJ – ¿me aceptas el café?_

_**R –no puedo me están esperando… como eso que hoy es la cita**_

_CJ -¿entonces déjame llevarte?_

_**R –no es necesario**_

_CJ – ¡claro que lo es!... estas embarazada no puedes andar por ahí _

_**R -¡está bien! Gracias por ayudarme**_

_CJ –no es nada… sé que he sido algo mala contigo pero es que veo tu potencial _

Durante el trayecto al departamento de la diva fueron platicando muy plácidamente sobre cosas varias. En el momento en que llegaron estaban por despedirse cuando volvió a sonar el celular de la diva y la maestra rubia volvió a esperar.

_CJ -¿Rachel segura que la de los pechos grandes y tú no son nada?_

_**R –no Santana tiene su novia**_

_CJ –quería decirte algo Rachel _

_**R -¿Dime?**_

_CJ –bueno es algo raro… ¿estas saliendo con Brody?_

_**R –no tampoco… **_

_CJ -¿estas saliendo con alguien?_

_**R -¿Por qué tanto interés en si salgo con alguien?**_

_CJ –es que yo… a mí me g…_

_**R –espérame tantito –**_la diva contesto el celular que no paraba de sonar; esta solo escuchaba que decía si, ahorita, ya voy, bien ya estoy subiendo, tranquilícense_** –lo siento Cassandra pero ya me están esperando y si no subo Quinn y yodos aquellos van a mandar un escuadrón de rescate a buscarme**_

_CJ –está bien… _

_**R –pero lo que me estabas diciendo**_

_CJ –luego te lo digo no es importante_

_**R –gracias por el paseo y de nuevo por lo de hace rato**_

_CJ –no es nada por ti lo que sea_

_**R –gracias**_

Al subir la recibió una muy preocupada Quinn Fabray la cual para tranquilizarse beso con demasiada pasión a su novia enfrente de todos; mientras recibía comentarios de parte de su amiga latina. Como la comida ya estaba lista se sentaron todos a comer por lo que aprovecho la diva para contarles las nuevas.

_**R –bueno Santana… ya te estas tardando en mudarte**_

_S –ya te quieres deshacer de mi… diva si te convendría tenerme aquí_

_B –si Rachie podríamos hacer un cuarteto mientras que su minis copias nos ven_

_M –eso es broma verdad Britt_

_B –seria entretenido_

_K –vivimos con muchas lesbianas_

_A –ya cariño… porque no te quedas conmigo_

_B –y a mí me tocaría escucharlos tener relaciones… prefiero quedarme con alguna de ellas_

_**Q –eres un asqueroso Brody**_

_B – ¡es broma!_

_A –pero Brody somos silenciosos… de las veces que Kurt ha estado en el departamento tú ni te enteras_

_B –oh por dios… ahora que lo pienso vivo con pura gente de la comunidad LGBT_

_S –ahí esta fortachón vuélvete gay a lo mejor y te va mejor_

_B –muy chistosa_

_B –entonces porque no hacemos un sexteto entonces_

_**R –por muy halagador que suene… paso**_

_K –obviamente nosotras también… no voy a dejar a nadie más ver el cuerpo de mi novia_

_S –son unas aburridas _

_K –Brody vive rodeado de puro gente gay y lesbiana… Adam y yo vivimos rodeados de pura gente que le gustan las mujeres_

_A –yo no me quejo… es divertido _

_**Q -¡suficiente!... Britt pasamos de tu propuesta**_

_B -¡bien!_

_**R –mejor dejemos eso de lado… hable hoy con Carmen y me autorizo el año… también me ayudo Cassandra**_

_B – ¿la misma Cassandra?_

_**R –la misma**_

_S –Berry no será que la rubia quiere entrar en tus bragas por eso su comportamiento contigo… por eso se acostó con tu ex –novio para llamar tu atención_

_**R –entonces por eso te acostaste con Finn para llamar mi atención… que halagador Santana pero ya estoy con alguien y tú también**_

_B –podemos ver Quinn y yo_

_**Q –basta cada quien con su pareja… **_

_**R –como decía me dio permiso para tomarme el año**_

_**Q -¡qué bueno amor! –**_le deposito un tierno beso en los labios a su novia

_S –ya van a empezar con sus muestras empalagosas_

_B –déjalas Santy… son sexy_

_K –me pueden decir que siempre son así… porque son cosas que no necesito saber_

_S –no te hagas la monja chihuahua de bolsillo_

_K – ¿porque chihuahua de bolsillo?_

_S –de cariño… aparte no es como si no se metieran mano tú y la castaña_

_M –eso no es algo que se debe tocar en la mesa_

_S – ¡en serio!... porque veo la sonrisa pícara de la rubia y puedo asegurar que lo están tocando… _

_K –suficiente me voy… no se puede con ustedes_

_B –esto no me beneficia y menos si no tengo con quien desahogarme_

_**Q –vamos Rachel a que descanses antes de la cita**_

_K –Vamos Marley a continuar lo que estábamos haciendo_

_**R -¡te toca lavar los platos Santana!**_

_S -¡¿Qué?!_

_B –vamos podemos hacerlo en la cocina_

_S -¡bien! Yo lavo los trastes_

En cuanto llego la hora de salir tomaron un taxi por separado; con eso pensó Quinn que lo mejor era conseguirse una camioneta para todos y también para evitar que Rachel siga caminando en NY o en taxis expuesta al peligro. Llegaron 10 minutos antes de lo esperando por lo que se sentaron. En cuanto la enfermera les dijo que pasaran entraron Rachel, Brody y Quinn al consultorio; las dos mujeres se sentaron mientras Brody se quedó parado.

_**R –buenas tardes doctora Catherine**_

_Dr. -¿Cómo va el embarazo?_

_**R –bien… **_

_Dr. -¿Qué molestias tienes ahora Rachel?_

_**R –antojos, me canso más rápido y bueno mi apetito sexual me está volviendo loca**_

_Dr. –es normal lo que estás pasando… ¿y el otro posible padre vino?_

_**Q –el otro posible padre ya no importa**_

_**R –en realidad… mi hijo será criado por mi novia y por mí y claro por el que nos acompaña que será el padre**_

_Dr. – ¿entonces las pruebas de ADN se harán todavía?_

_**Q –si doctora es de vital importancia para nosotros saberlo**_

_Dr. –perfecto_

_**Q –hay una cosa que le preocupa a Rachel… es que el embarazo se le nota de mas**_

_Dr.- ¿se ha estado alimentando bien?_

_**Q –perfectamente… hago que coma bien**_

_Dr. –es por eso… no pasa nada malo… vamos a hacerle unos exámenes de rutina y en cuanto hayamos terminado para que pasen a ver la ecografía… ¿quieren saber ya el sexo del bebe?_

_**Q –eso estamos esperando desde que nos enteremos que estaba embarazada**_

Se llevaron a Rachel; en tanto en el consultorio quedaron Brody y Quinn solos la rubia aprovecho ese momento para agradecerle lo que había hecho por ella y su la diva y dejar que el futuro o futura Berry llevase el Fabray.

_**Q -¡gracias Brody!**_

_B -¿Por qué?_

_**Q –ya me dijo que aceptaste que lleve mi apellido**_

_B –era lo correcto siempre supuse que eso pasaría… y sé que mi hijo o hija estará en buenas manos… aparte yo seguiré en la vida de ustedes_

_**Q –claro serás su padre**_

_B -tengo miedo… ¿y si no soy un buen padre?_

_**Q –créeme lo serás… **_

_B –gracias por creer en mí_

La enfermera regreso a buscarlos y los llevo a donde estaba Rachel y la doctora; la diva ya estaba en su lugar; inmediatamente la rubia fue donde estaba su novia era el momento de saber el sexo de "junior" sabía que fuera lo que fuera lo amaría; la doctora dio las indicaciones y luego empezó a buscar al bebe, empezó a dar las explicaciones de que estaba creciendo perfectamente y no había nada malo; siguió buscando hasta que llego a donde quería llegar; antes de decir algo volteo a los tres.

_Dr. -¿listos para saber?_

_**R –más que listos**_

_Dr. –bueno Rachel lo que estas esperando es_

_B -¿Qué es doctora?_

_Dr. –por lo que veo tiene los genes para ser… una hermosa niña_

_**R –es… es… una… es una niña**_

_B –los tres quedaron sin palabras; el primero en reaccionar fue el moreno– seré padre de una niña… una linda niña como tu Rachel…_

_**R –**_la diva agradeció las palabras del muchacho, volteo a ver a su novia la cual tenía los ojos llorosos por lo que la judía creyó que estaba decepcionada -_** ¿Quinn mi amor?... yo sé que querías un varón pero…**_

_**Q –pero será una niña**_

_**R – y estas llorando**_

_**Q –lloro de alegría… es una niña… una extensión de ti… una niña que se parecerá a ti a la mujer que me robo el corazón obviamente su hija también lo ahora… bueno nuestra hija sin nacer ya me robo el corazón**_

_**R – ¿no estas enojada?**_

_**Q –para nada… no sabes lo feliz que estoy… esa niña será como tu… ya tendrás competencia para llamar mi atención… mi mini estrella… te amo… y ya tendremos tiempo para tener al príncipe de la casa… ahora lo que tendremos es a mi princesa a la cual protegeré de cualquier idiota… y la amare porque viene de ti y será como tu… una mini diva que me enloquezca pero como amare que lo haga – **_acto seguido la rubia le deposito un beso a su novia

_**R –te amo**_

_Dr. - ¿Cuántas imágenes imprimo? ¿Quieren un video?_

_**Q –las que se puedan y si queremos video**_

Ya que se vistió Rachel todos regresaron al consultorio donde la doctora les dio las recomendaciones y la próxima cita que sería en un mes; cuando salieron todos se pararon para saber la noticia Quinn no podía contener su alegría que desbordaba en cuanto al doctora le había dicho que era una niña; su corazón se llenó de pura alegría.

Al enterarse que era una niña todos se alegraron Santana fue y cargo a Rachel en brazos; estaba segura de que no dejaría que a su sobrina nada le pasara ya que ella estaría ahí para protegerla. Pagaron y decidieron ir a cenar para celebrar la buena noticia.

Mientras los amigos festejaban y hacían las llamadas, informando a todos el sexo de la bebe de Rachel. En tres diferentes partes de NY se encontraban varias personas.

* * *

Las primeras dos estaban en un café de NY; un hombre rubio cerca de los cuarenta años con una muchacha de cerca de los 20 años pelirroja.

_X -¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?_

_X –sé que es un hombre cerrado pero si le dijera que quiero salir con su hija y le conviene… me ayudaría en eso_

_X –no te entiendo_

_X –quiero salir con su hija… intuyo que usted puede ayudarme_

_X –primero que nada… ¿sabes dónde está ella?_

_X –si está aquí en NY_

_X –la quiero ver primero y luego te diré…_

_X –eso me gusta… jure que su hija estaría conmigo y eso lo cumpliré y luego me vengare con su amiguita que me golpeo_

_X –lo último no me importa… me hablas para decirme cuando… ahora me voy_

En otro lugar de NY para ser más exactos en un departamento cerca de NYADA se encontraba una mujer morena y madura con una niña rubia de alrededor de tres años y un muchacho joven platicando.

_X –no creo que sea buena idea_

_X -¿Por qué?_

_X –te recuerdo que le dijiste que no te necesitaba; que ya estaba muy grande y crecida_

_X –lo sé y fue absurdo… ya veo que si me necesita… está embarazada_

_X –si pero…_

_X –ya nada de peros… vine a esta ciudad para componer lo que destruye en Lima tres años atrás…_

_X –lo sé pero no creo que se fácil… aparte esta la latina que me daba miedo_

_X – ¿Santana?_

_X –si… dudo mucho que te dejes que te acerques a ella_

_X –no pierdo nada…_

_X –no pero ella ya la has lastimado lo suficiente…_

_X –por eso vine a componer lo que hice con ella _

_X –también está la rubia_

_X -¿Quinn?_

_X -¿Qué harás con eso?_

_X –no lo se_

_X –averígualo bien antes de que me mandes como la vez pasada_

En eso la niña había llegado pidiendo atención de la mujer. Y la última persona estaba en un departamento caro de NY; una rubia cerca de los treinta años que estaba acostada tratando de averiguar sus sentimientos más bien de aceptarlos; la cual hablaba a la nada.

_X -¿y ahora que voy a hacer?... no le molesto cuando insinué que andaba con una mujer y si me rechaza… hay por dios en que momento deje que se me metiera en la cabeza… me va a volver loca… pero tendré que seguirla viendo… bueno tengo que saber bien si anda con alguien… y si fuera así sería capaz de hacer algo más… me vuelve loca… y ni lo sabe la morena… mejor me iré a dormir eso me esta desquiciando  
_

* * *

Regresando con los muchachos después de comer decidieron salir a caminar a Centrar Park; la rubia seguía con esa una sincera sonrisa, si bien ella esperaba que fuera un niño pero cuando supo que era una niña no pudo dejar que la alegría la tomara en brazos.

En cuanto llegaron Brody vio a una muchacha y se había ido tras de ella; Kitty Marley también se había ido por un lado; Kurt y Adam también en cuanto a Santana y Brittany se habían ido a donde estaba el estanque de patos. La diva y la rubia siguieron caminado tomadas de la mano.

_**R –sabes que estoy feliz**_

_**Q –yo igual**_

_**R – ¿cuidaras de nuestra hija?**_

_**Q –claro… te lo dije es una extensión de ti… lo amare con locura**_

_**R – ¿no estas decepcionada?**_

_**Q –para nada… no dejare que ningún idiota sin sentido se meta con ella… cuidare de ella, le contare cuentos, la consentiré; hare todo lo que me pide porque será la en estos momentos la mujer más importante de mi vida**_

_**R -¿Oye y yo donde quedo?**_

_**Q –en el segundo lugar arriba de mi madre… te amo… y ahora si no habrá nadie que venga enturbiar nuestra felicidad… vivieron este embarazo bien… esperando con ansias a nuestra "mini start"**_

_**R -¿hay que empezar a buscar nombres?**_

_**Q –te amo… hoy me hiciste la mujer más feliz no sabía que eso fuera posible pero el saber que nuestro primer hijo es una niña me ha llenado de una alegría que me hace sentir que puedo contra todo por mi princesa y por mi reina**_

_**R –te amo… vamos por nuestros amigos para luego botarlos del departamento para que me hagas el amor… **_

_**Q – yo también te amo… ¡y vamos!**_

Estaba felices pero lo que ninguna esperaba que llegaran nuevas personas a sus vidas de las cuales no todas llegarían a intentar hacerles daño; pero estando juntas más unidas que nunca saldrían de todo lo que el futuro estaba a punto de traerles.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Glee no me pertenece, ni su trama, ni sus personajes.

* * *

**AN2:**

-próximo cap: ya veremos… es hora de salir de compras por las cosas de la niña

- es niña es hora de buscar los nombres… se aceptan sugerencias

- ¿Quiénes serán esas cinco personas? ¿Quiénes eran las del café? ¿Quiénes eran las del departamento? ¿Y quién era la última?... comenten lo que piensan

-me comentan tan siquiera un hola… me alegraría si los cometarios aumentan me harían muy feliz

-aprovechando les recomiendo mi otro fic "un momento do lo cambia"

-Búsquenme en twitter como: ** AlmaLCh01 (Alma León Chablé)**

**(**Para cualquier duda, reclamo, reproche, petición o sugerencia me lo dicen por ahí**)**

-nos leemos para el próximo capitulo


	25. Sábado

**Sábado**

* * *

**AN:**

-Disculpen los errores ortográficos

-espero y le guste y por favor comenten

* * *

El sábado había llegado muy rápidamente, después del lunes se la semana se fue volando; a Quinn no había nada que le quitara la felicidad y la sonrisa de la cara. La rubia no había querido reconocer en voz alta de que tenía miedo de que fuera una niña pero en el momento en que la doctora lo había dicho, en su corazón hubo una alegría inmensa que no podía describir estaba más que feliz.

Santana y Brittany ya se habían cambiado a su departamento, Kurt había estado durmiendo con Adam y Kitty y Marley habían quedado en el departamento de Quinn y Rachel. Si de por si la judía era muy cuidada al saber Santana, Brody y la ojiverde de que era una nena el cuidado había aumentado al por mayor.

Kitty y Marley se habían levantado; en cuanto la rubia pequeña iba a empezar a tener un momento con su castaña, amabas escucharon ruidos procedentes de otro lado del departamento por lo que en ese momento a la pequeña rubia inquieta se le ocurrió una broma, en tanto su novia solo la seguía. La porrista había entrado al baño con un balde el cual había llenado; en cuanto estuvieron enfrente de donde dormían la pareja más grande, la rubia le dijo a la otra que abriera la cortina y acto seguido tiro el agua para que luego salieran corriendo.

Mientras iban corriendo había la puerta, esta se abrió dando paso a Santana, Brittany, Kurt, Adam y Brody los cuales se quedaron viendo a las más jóvenes; la primera en darse cuenta de que había hecho una travesura fue Brittany.

_B –ustedes dos tienen cara de haber hecho una travesura_

_S –para mí de haber estado toda la noche jodiendose_

_K –Santana siempre tienes que ser tan explicita_

_S –no te hagas inocente Hummel… _

_K –de eso no voy a hablar contigo… mejor me voy a hacer el desayuno_

_M –Santana no tienes que ser tan _

_S –sincera_

_M –no… tan cruda_

_B –Santy ya…_

_S –bien… pero –_antes de que pudiera decir algo la rubia y judía salían y todos volteaban a verlas_– ustedes sí que se mojan_

_**R –no estoy para tus chistes Santana**_

_**Q –estamos mojas no por las cochinas que estás pensando… si no ese par –**_lo dijo señalando a las más jóvenes_**– nos tiraron agua encima**_

_**R –**_la latina no aguanto la risa y se soltó a reír, cosa que a la cantante no le gustó nada_** – Santana López… en 3, en 2…**_

_S –bien… ya me calle… pero fue divertido_

_K –no dejaban dormir… nosotros estábamos tan plácidamente durmiendo cuando escuchamos sus ruidos_

_M –Kitty cállate_

_K –no Marley uno plácidamente durmiendo_

_M –Kitty_

_K -¿Qué?_

_M –es mejor que guardes silencio_

_K -¿Por qué cariño?_

_**R -¡oh! No me vas a salir con que estaban "durmiendo"… mejor vayan a ayudar a hacer el desayuno… **_

_K –pero_

_**R – ¿vas a contradecir a una mujer embarazada? –**_Al no recibir contestación de la rubia más joven siguió hablando _**– me lo imagine**_

_K –bien… vamos Marley_

_S –_la latina se quedó a solas con la judía_– ya tranquila_

_**R –es solo que… no se las hormonas me están matando**_

_S –tranquila, desayunamos y vamos de compras… ya sé que ya compraron un poco para mi sobrina pero vamos a comprar todo lo necesario hoy_

Quinn estaba sentada viendo la interacción entre su novia y su amiga; estaba impaciente porque le tenía una sorpresa a Rachel, por lo que empezó a pensar en determinado día además porque hubo algo que le llama la atención de ese día.

* * *

**Flashback**

El miércoles había decidido reunirse con su abogado en una cafetería; desde el momento en que supo del embarazo de la judía había pensado en acceder a la herencia de su abuelo por eso estaba ahí; era momento de utilizar el dinero que le había dejado su abuelo para poder resguardar su familia de todo lo primordial y más allá; Brody era un buen tipo y había estado ayudando con todo lo que ganaba cantando pero si ella tenía todo ese dinero que mejor manera de gastarlo que con la madre de su futura hija y en su hija.

_**Q –**_el abogado logro reconocer a la más joven de los Fabray y fue a sentarse a donde estaba esta_** –buenos días Albert**_

_A –buenos días Srta. Fabray_

_**Q –te he citado aquí para hablar de la herencia… quiero saber si ya puedo acceder a ella**_

_A –desde el primer momento en que fue mayor y entro a la universidad_

_**Q –perfecto… necesito que traspases todo a mi cuenta **_

_A –eso ya está hecho… me imagine que en algún momento pudiera ocuparla por eso ya la moví, ya puede disponer de ella sin problemas…_

_**Q -¡como siempre eres eficiente!... necesito otra tarjera para mi novia**_

_A –pero Srta. Fabray_

_**Q –no pedí tu opinión Alfred… te he dicho que te limites a tu trabajo**_

_A –si discúlpeme_

_**Q –quiero que mi novia pueda disponer de ese dinero sin necesidad de que yo este… por eso necesito que saques una tarjeta para ella**_

_A –está bien… mi deber como su abogado es velar por usted… ¿está consciente de lo que está haciendo?_

_**Q –mas que consiente estoy reguardando a mi familia Albert**_

_A -¿Cómo?_

_**Q –mi novia estaba embarazada de mi hija… no voy a entrar a mas detalles… pero si voy a formar una familia con ella debo proveerlas de todo lo necesario… **_

_A –entendido_

_**Q –otra cosa… eso de que ande caminando o en taxis no me agrada mucho… quiero comprar un auto familiar… si vamos a tener una bebe obviamente no me voy a comprar un convertible**_

_A –bien… cuando quiera lo podemos ver…_

_**Q –hoy**_

_A –hoy será… Srta. Fabray en cuanto al carro que compro su padre_

_**Q –yo de ese hombre no quiero nada… aparte como tiene cara para mandarme un carro de regalo por mi graduación cuando no lo he visto en dos años… regrésaselo**_

_A –no puedo... esta a su nombre_

_**Q –pues no se… ya lo veremos… vamos tenemos que dejar eso terminado hoy**_

**Fin Flashback**

* * *

Ese día su abogado debía llegar con las dos cosas que había pedido Quinn el miércoles; estaba feliz de poder compartir todo con la madre de su hija. Cuando logro salir de sus pensamientos vio que Santana estaba de forma muy cariñosa con Rachel sobándole la panza y susurrándole cosas al oído, en alguna otra ocasión ella hubiera saltado de los celos pero había visto que la latina y su novia habían creado un lazo muy especial.

Vio que en la cocina traían un relajo Brody, Adam, Kurt, Kitty y Marley siguió su mirada y se topó con Brittany que observaba a Santana muy abrazada de la judía por lo que se levanto de donde estaba y camino hasta donde estaba su amiga.

_**Q –Britt**_

_B –al escuchar su nombre se asusto un poco -¿Qué paso?_

_**Q –sabes que no tienes que estar celosa… ellas desarrollaron un lazo especial; San se refugió en Rach cuando vino aquí a NY, por eso se portan así**_

_B –lo sé pero es raro verla actuar tan cariñosa con otra persona_

_**Q –sabes que cuando le dijiste que Sam era quien te hacia inteligente la lastimaste mucho**_

_B –si y lo siento_

_**Q –te ama… pero sabes que sigue guardando sus reservas de que la puedas dejar en cualquier momento… por eso cada que pueda recuérdale que la amas**_

_B –gracias Quinny_

_**Q –no es nada**_

Kurt aviso que el desayuno estaba listo por lo que todos se sentaron. Mientras esperaban que los que faltaran por alistarse, es decir, Kitty, Marley y Rachel alguien toco a la puerta; Quinn fue la que abrió para toparse que era el abogado que venía con las sorpresas; fue guiado hasta dentro y en ese momento Rachel iba hacia donde estaba su rubia.

_A –buenos días Srta. Fabray_

_**Q –buenos días Albert**_

_**R -¿Qué pasa aquí Quinn?**_

_**Q –mi amor… él es Albert y es mi abogado… se encarga de todo lo que tiene que ver con mi herencia y esas cosas**_

_**R –mucho gusto Albert**_

_A –_la diva extendió su mano_ – un gusto Srta. Berry, la Srta. Fabray me hablo de usted_

_**R –espero que puras cosas buenas**_

_A –más que buenas…_

_**Q –bueno Albert trajiste lo que te encargue**_

_A –claro –_le extendió un sobre, el cual contenía la tarjeta que había solicitado Quinn para su novia_– ahí está lo único que tiene que hacer la Srta. Berry es firmarla y ya esta_

_**R -¿Qué tengo que firmar?**_

_**Q –Rachel… te amo lo sabes**_

_**R –yo igual te amo…**_

_**Q –sabes que a partir del momento en que me dijiste que seriamos una familia yo prometí cuidarlas… desde ese día todo lo mío es tuyo… eso incluye todo el dinero que tengo… mande a pedir una tarjeta para que tengas un libre acceso al dinero en el momento en que tú lo desees**_

_**R -¡claro que no!**_

_**Q –lo vas a aceptar… eso me haría feliz**_

_**R –está bien pero solo la usara en casos muy necesarios**_

_A –Sta. Fabray lo otro nos está esperando abajo_

_**Q – ¿están todos ya listos?**_

Todos asintieron; el primero en salir fue el abogado y seguido por los demás muchachos; cuando llegaron a la calle había un vehículo nuevo; era un claro vehículo familiar; el abogado, Rachel y Quinn se acercaron hasta la camioneta.

_A –aquí tiene las llaves Srta. Fabray _

_**Q –muy bien Albert**_

_**R -¿Qué es eso Quinn?**_

_**Q –es nuestro vehículo… hace días pensaba en que no quiero que sigas caminado o yendo en transportes públicos… **_

_**R –pero Quinn**_

_**Q –es perfecta…**_

_**R -¿Qué vehículo es?**_

_A –es una Tower & Country, de la Chrysler _

_**Q –y sobre todo es edición limitada por eso es Azul Cristal Perlado… solo hay 150 de estas**_

_**R – ¡estás loca!**_

_**Q –por ti… y para la protección de mi hija lo que sea**_

_A –algo más que pueda hacer por usted…_

_**Q –ahora ya no… hiciste lo necesario**_

_A –entonces me despido… cualquier cosa me habla_

_**Q –si Albert**_

_S –_el hombre se despidió de la pareja, la primera en acercarse y arrebatarle la llave de las manos fue la latina_– ahora si te luciste Fabray_

_**Q -¡que puedo decir!**_

_S –nada… yo manejo… _

_**Q -¡claro que no!**_

_S –se cómo manejas y no voy a poner en peligro a nadie y menos a mi sobrina… Britt y yo iremos adelante… en la parte de en medio las dos rubias huecas y atrás el fortachón, la diva y la castaña_

Kurt y Adam habían salido muy temprano en la mañana pero ellos se encontrarían en el centro comercial con los demás en cuanto terminaran de hacer lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo. En cuanto llegaron empezaron a recorrer las tiendas en busca de lo necesario para decorar el lugar donde estaría la cuna de la niña; la cuna sería entregada esa semana por lo que no eran muchas cosas.

Así pasaron las horas, en buscas de cosas para la "mini start"; Kurt y Adam se había unido a las compras para la bebe más esperadas de los tiempos. En un momento de descanso. Rachel se había apartado un momento cuando iba caminado sin darse cuenta se había topado con una persona.

_**R –disculpe es que yo… -**_cuando se dio la vuelta se topó con alguien que no esperaba ver_**– Jesse**_

_J –Rachel… ¡un gusto y milagro verte!_

_**R -¿qué haces aquí?**_

_J –me vine a NY a vivir_

_**R –wow… que pequeño es el mundo… **_

_J -¿y cómo has estado?_

_**R –bien**_

_J –tu… bueno… que has sabido de Shellby_

_**R –nada… desde que se fue no he sabido nada… ¿Por qué la pregunta?**_

_J –sabes que siempre he visto a Shellby como mi tía o algo así… cuando estuve en Carmel me ayudó mucho_

_**R –no tengo la menor idea de donde esta**_

_J –mmm ok… pero a ti no te gustaría verla_

_**R –no lo sé… -**_antes de que dijera más la latina se acerco

_S –vamos Rachie… nos vemos nunca St. James_

_**R –nos vemos Jesse**_

Siguieron viendo algunas cosas más; hasta que vieron que ya era algo tarde y también porque Rachel se había cansado; así que subieron todo y se subieron todos; En cuanto llegaron al departamento dejaron todas las cosas en el departamento. No tenían mucho de haber llegado cuando escucharon que alguien llamaba a la puerta del departamento por lo que la judía fue la que abrió para encontrarse con su maestra rubia con varias bolsas en mano y por lo que podía notar completamente sobria.

_**R -¿Qué haces aquí Cassandra?**_

_CJ –podrías decirme Cassie_

_**R -¡bien!... **_

_CJ -te traje la cena porque me imagine que no ibas a querer salir a esta hora_

_**R –pero…**_

_CJ –si ya sé que vives con mucha gente… traje comida para un regimiento_

_**R –pasa**_

_**Q –**_la rubia se acercó hasta su novia para saber que estaba pasando_**- ¿Qué pasa Rachie?**_

_**R –ella es Cassandra**_

_**Q –la maestra perra**_

_CJ –si esa soy… ¿y tú eres?_

_**Q –la novia de Rachel… -**_ambas se quedaron viendo mientras que Rachel solo veía a ambas rubias _**–Quinn Fabray**_

_CJ –así que la novia_

_**Q –algún problema en eso**_

_CJ –claro que no_

_**R –bueno mientras se tratan como perros oliéndose; me voy a dejar la comida cuando hayan terminado me alcanzan**_

_**Q –**_la morena se fue dejando al par todavía mirándose desafiantemente _**-¿Qué buscas con Rachel?**_

_CJ –ser su amiga_

_**Q –no te creo**_

_CJ –no me importa_

_**Q –seré directa**_

_CJ –no espero menos_

_**Q -¿te gusta?**_

_CJ –si y mucho_

_**Q –tendrás que olvidarte de ella… está conmigo**_

_CJ –ya lo veo… pero solo quiero ser su amiga… aparte de que debo de estar al pendiente en este año que no estará en NYADA_

_**Q –pretextos**_

_CJ – ¿insegura?_

_**Q –jamás**_

_CJ –solo seré su amiga nada más… pero en cuanto vea que la haces sufrir no dudes de que tratare conquistarla_

_**Q –nunca la lastimare**_

_CJ –no te han dicho nunca digas nunca_

_**Q –me lo han dicho pero eso jamás pasara**_

_S –_la latina al ver todo desde lejos decidió acercarse –_ bueno Fabray ya me imagino que le dejaste muy en claro que es tu novia… ahora vayamos a cenar lo que trajo… en cuanto a ti no intentes nada te lo advierto_

_CJ -ya hable con ella_

_S –entonces ya terminaron… vamos no quiero dramas que puedan afectar a mi sobrina_

_**Q –te tomaste muy enserio el papel de tía**_

_S –claro_

_CJ –bien vamos a cenar_

Todos se sentaron a cenar; Rachel les presento a Cassandra a todos los que no la conocían que eran solo Kitty y Marley. La cena continúo normalmente; cuando habían terminado de cenar Rachel se llevó al pasillo a Quinn para que pudieran platicar mejor.

_**R -¿que fue eso?**_

_**Q –le gustas**_

_**R - ¡¿y?!**_

_**Q –no me agrada**_

_**R –que le guste no significa nada… te amo, vamos a formar una familia… esos celos que estas sintiendo en este momento están mal fundados**_

_**Q -¡no estoy celosa!**_

_**R –claro que lo estas**_

_**Q -¡bien! Lo estoy**_

_**R –no tienes porque te amo**_

_**Q –yo también te amo**_

_**R –me gusto lo de hoy**_

_**Q –son mi familia mi deber es protegerlas… **_

_**R –hoy no me has dado un buen beso… necesitamos amor tu hija y yo**_

_**Q –ven acá –**_empezaron a besarse; la rubia arrincono a la morena a la pared dejándose llevar por la pasión que les surgía siempre en esos momentos; cuando la ojiverde dirigía su mano claramente dentro de la fada de su novia se escuchó un carraspeo a lado de ellas

_**R – ¡¿Shellby?! **_–lo siguiente que vio Rachel fue negro

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Glee no me pertenece, ni su trama, ni sus personajes.

* * *

**AN2:**

-próximo cap: Shellby y Beth

- es niña es hora de buscar los nombres… se aceptan sugerencias

-me comentan tan siquiera un hola… me alegraría si los cometarios aumentan me harían muy feliz

-aprovechando les recomiendo mi otro fic "un momento do lo cambia"

-Búsquenme en twitter como: ** AlmaLCh01 (Alma León Chablé)**

**(**Para cualquier duda, reclamo, reproche, petición o sugerencia me lo dicen por ahí**)**

-nos leemos para el próximo capitulo


	26. Madres y Padres

**Madres y Padres**

* * *

**AN:**

-Disculpen los errores ortográficos

-espero y le guste y por favor comenten

* * *

Quinn pegó el grito, por lo que todos salieron a ver lo que estaba pasando. Cuando Brody vio a la madre de su hija en el suelo, él junto con Adam, la levantaron para llevarla a recostar en la cama. Cuando Santana la vio ya acostada en la cama, sacó a todos los demás del pseudo cuarto de la diva. Mientras todos trataban de tranquilizar a la rubia en la cocina, en la sala se había quedado Cassandra, la cual no se quería ir hasta que supiera si la diva estaba bien. Mientras tanto, con Rachel, seguía la latina preocupada. Trataba de averiguar si la diva ya estaba bien.

_S – ¿Ya estas mejor?_

_**R -¡Ya! Tranquila.**_

_S -¿Qué piensas?_

_**R -¿Por qué lo dices?**_

_S –Tienes esa mirada de cuando algo estás pensando y eso me preocupa._

_**R –Es solo que… No quiero que a lo que sea que haya venido Shelby le afecte a Quinn.**_

_S -No te entiendo._

_**R –Ella terminó muy mal y bueno, ya sabemos todos lo que pasó… Y ahora está esperando con gran entusiasmo a nuestra hija, pero ella ya tiene una… Y no me lo ha dicho pero la conozco y sé que tiene ese remordimiento.**_

_S –Tranquila… Averigua a qué vino y, bueno, déjale claro que estás con Quinn._

En tanto afuera, Cassandra no podía quitarle de encima la vista a Selby. Le sorprendía enormemente el parecido que tenía la mujer con la judía o, más bien, que la pequeña cantante tenía con la mujer mayor. Cuando la rubia mayor no soporto más el silencio, empezó a cuestionar a la otra mujer.

_CJ –Si no tuvieran un parecido increíble yo no sabría quién eres… Eres increíblemente hermosa –_fue lo que dijo Cassandra sin nada de filtro, en tanto la otra mujer se sonrojó con el cumplido de la maestra_– ¿Por qué te sonrojas?_

_SC –No estoy acostumbrada a recibir elogios de personas desconocidas._

_CJ –Entonces me presento. Me llamo Cassandra July._

_SC –Y yo soy Shelby Corcoran– _se estrecharon las manos y quedándose viendo a los ojos_–. Tienes unos hermosos ojos._

_CJ –Gracias… Una cosa que, más que pregunta, es afirmación… Eres su madre._

_SC –Sí._

_CJ –Pero puedo suponer que no tienen muy buena relación._

_SC –Es algo complicado pero me necesita ahora más que nunca._

_CJ –Claro que te necesita._

_SC -¿Y tú como la conociste?_

_CJ –Era mi alumna en NYADA_

_SC –Ah. Ok._

_CJ –Mejor me voy a despedir… _

_SC –Será… Bueno…_

_CJ -¿Qué paso?_

_SC –Que podamos salir a comer algún día._

_CJ –Claro… Te doy mi número._

Se dieron el número y luego se dirigió hacia donde estaba la diva. Entró recibiendo la mirada asesina de Santana. La maestra había quedado impactada con la mamá de Rachel en varios aspectos.

_CJ –Sólo vine a despedirme._

_S –Sí, ya estás de más._

_CJ –Tranquila latina… Que serás mi alumna el año que viene._

_**R –Gracias por preocuparte por mí.**_

_CJ –No es nada… Cuídate, por favor._

_**R -¡Sí!**_

La maestra salió pero, antes de irse, se despidió de la morena mayor. En tanto, Quinn seguía tratando de tranquilizarse y colocar todas sus ideas en su lugar. Santana salió y mando a Brody a cuidar a la madre de su hija. En tanto, ésta tomó del brazo a la ojiverde y la sacó del departamento para que pudieran platicar mejor.

_**Q -¿Cómo está?**_

_S –Bien… Sólo se desmayó._

_**Q -¿Segura?**_

_S –Totalmente._

_**Q –Ahora qué vamos a hacer… Shelby de seguro quiere intentar una relación con Rachel pero ella me odia.**_

_S -¿Qué paso?_

_**Q –Intente quitarle a Beth…Y bueno… Estoy toda hecha bolas. Por un lado, yo tuve a mi hija y la di. Me dolió, pero sabía que era lo mejor… Por el otro, mi Rach está embarazada de mi hija, la cual llevará mi apellido y me siento la mujer más realizada en la tierra… ¿Crees que eso es lógico?**_

_S –No… pero, ¿desde cuándo algo que tenga relación con las dos es lógico?_

_**Q –No, pues nunca.**_

_S –Van a hablar con Shelby… Luego, hablarás con ella y le dirás lo que me acabas de decir._

_**Q –Gracias, San.**_

Cuando regresaron, Quinn fue directo a donde estaba su novia y, sin importar que Brody estuviera ahí, besó a la diva con una pasión desenfrenada. El muchacho entendió que debía salir de ahí antes de ver algo que no necesitaba de su mejor amiga y la madre de su hija.

_**Q- ¿Estás bien?**_

_**R –Sí, solo fue la impresión.**_

_**Q –Me siento más relajada.**_

_**R –No quiero terminar esto pero debemos salir a ver que quiere Shelby.**_

_**Q -¿Segura? Podemos hacer que venga luego.**_

_**R –Arreglemos esto de una vez.**_

Ambas, tomadas de la mano, se dirigieron hacia la sala que era donde estaba la mujer mayor. Se sentaron quedando enfrente. Santana fue también a donde estaban las tres. No podía dejar que su lado protector saliera en esos momentos.

_S –Rachel, ¿segura?_

_**R –Completamente… Ahora necesito que me dejen a solas a mí y a Quinn con ella.**_

_S – ¡Claro que no!... Están locas si piensan que las voy a dejar con ella._

_**R -¡Por favor, Santy!**_

_S –Bien… Pero, Shelby, espero que no hayas regresado a romperles de nuevo el corazón porque te buscaré y te haré pagar… Bien, vámonos… Kitty y Marley se vienen conmigo._

Esperaron a que todos los demás abandonaran el lugar para que pudieran platicar.

_**R –Bueno, ya estamos solas… ¿A qué has venido?**_

_SC –A hablar contigo._

_**R -Pero no tenemos nada de hablar... Al menos que ya sepas que estoy embarazada.**_

_SC –Ya lo sé._

_**R –Por eso me encontré con Jesse. ¿Lo ibas a mandar como la vez pasada a buscarme para luego acercarte?**_

_SC –En parte. Pero lo del centro comercial fue pura casualidad._

_**Q -¿De qué hablas, Rach?**_

_**R –De que hoy me topé con Jesse.**_

_SC –Dejando eso de lado… ¿Será que podamos platicar a solas, Rachel?_

_**R –Di lo que tengas que decir enfrente de Quinn… Ella es mi novia y la madre de mi hija.**_

_SC –Bueno, ya que no pudiste quitarme a Beth, ¿ahora se la quitarás a ella?_

_**Q –Eso fue un error… **_

_**R – ¿Viniste aquí a juzgar o a algo más?**_

_SC –Vine a platicar y tratar de obtener una oportunidad. Y, ¿con qué me encuentro? Con la persona que por poco destruye mi vida._

_**R –Ella cometió un error. No puedes juzgarla por algo que era obvio que podía pasar. No te vengas a hacer la mártir y más tú… Como si no hubieras hecho algo parecido.**_

_SC –Yo no te intente robar…_

_**R –Me buscaste para luego decirme que ya no te necesitaba.**_

_SC –Bien… fue un error._

_**R –Y luego, volviste para tratar de formar tu familia… Pero al final, saliste huyendo.**_

_SC –Bien, dos errores. Pero eso no se compara con lo que ella trató de hacer._

_**Q –Fue un error… Del cuál, como siempre, Rachel me hizo darme cuenta a tiempo.**_

_**R –Si es todo lo que tienes que decir, puedes marcharte. Total, no sería la primera vez que lo haces.**_

_SC –Bien… Me he portado mal… Pero, ¿cómo quieren que reaccione si vengo a hablar con mi hija pero con lo que me encuentro es con la madre biológica de mi hija adoptiva metiéndole mano y lengua a mi hija biológica?_

_**Q –Bueno, todas estamos exaltadas… Y más tú por lo que viste afuera.**_

_**R –Vamos a tranquilizarnos… ¿Shelby a que viniste?**_

_SC–A hablar contigo… Quiero una nueva oportunidad. Sé que te dije que no me necesitabas pero una hija siempre necesita de su madre. Quiero estar ahí contigo, quiero apoyarte, ayudarte… Quiero estar el momento en que tu bebé nazca._

_**Q –Es una niña.**_

_SC –Quiero ver nacer a mi nieta. Ayudarte en todo._

_**R –Yo no quiero mentirte pero… Necesito pensarlo… Hay una cosa que necesito que hagas por mí.**_

_SC -Lo que sea._

_**R –Quinn cometió un error pero ya cambió… Ella es más madura y más centrada… Y, si tú me has venido a pedir una oportunidad, creo que ella también la merece. **_

_**Q –Rachel… **_

_**R –Ella ha cambiado. Me ama y ama a nuestra hija pero no podemos dejar de lado el hecho de que Beth es su hija… Y, bueno, si tú quieres estar en mi vida… En el paquete viene Quinn.**_

_SC -¿Qué tan enserio vas con mi hija?_

_**R -¿A dónde quieres llegar con esa pregunta?**_

_SC –Quiero saber algo…_

_**Q –Tranquila amor. Tiene derecho a preguntarlo. A fin de cuentas, es tu madre… Voy más que en serio y entiendo completamente si no confías nada en mí, pero ella y nuestra hija son dos de las personas más importantes de mi vida. Por ellas lucharé contra todo y todos. Durante años la he amado pero nunca creí que fuera alcanzable una estrella como ella. Pero este embarazo nos dio la oportunidad y, bueno, no quiero mentirte, pero quisiera una oportunidad de poder volver a tratar con Beth.**_

_**R –Si yo puedo darte una oportunidad, ¿no crees que Quinn también se la merezca? Créeme, ella ya cambió.**_

_SC -¿Me vas a dar una oportunidad?_

_**R –Sólo no me vuelvas a dejar sola –**_se abrazaron y Shelby no pudo evitar llorar sabiendo que ya estaba completa_** –. Está bien… Voy a darle una oportunidad.**_

_**Q ––Gracias Shelby- **_se soltaron pero permanecieron tomadas de las manos.

_SC –Lo hago por mi hija… Si ella dice que puedo confiar en ti. Lo haré. _

_**R –No te vas a arrepentir.**_

_SC –Ya me tengo que ir porque Beth se quedó con Jesse pero, ¿qué tal una cena mañana?_

_**R –Me parece bien.**_

_SC –Perfecto… Entonces, hasta mañana._

Se despidieron y esperaron a que la mujer saliera para luego ir a su cuarto y cambiarse para que pudieran acostarse a dormir. Después de todo, había sido un día con muchas. Ya acostada y con Rachel sobre el pecho de Quinn, esta última decidió romper el silencio en el que estaban.

_**Q –Gracias.**_

_**R –Lucy, no hay nadie en esta tierra que te conozca de la forma en que lo hago. Sé que estas más que feliz por nuestra familia pero también sé que tienes el remordimiento por no haber estado así de feliz cuando nació Beth. Y también sé que necesitas una nueva oportunidad para estar completa.**_

_**Q –Por eso te amo porque eres la única que me entiende, que sabe lo que quiero y que siempre me ayudas a salir de donde esté.**_

_**R –Te amo… **_

_**Q -Pero ¿estás bien con la llegada de Shelby?**_

_**R –Es mi madre… Y siempre he deseado tener una relación con ella… Sólo espero que esta vez sea de verdad.**_

_**Q –Te amo a ti y a mi princesita… Vamos a dormir.**_

_**R –Nena… Yo no tengo sueño. Tengo ganas de otra cosa.**_

_**Q – ¿De qué cosa? – **_Preguntó con una voz sexy.

_**R –Yo quiero que follemos.**_

_**Q –Pero nosotras lo que hacemos es el amor.**_

_**R –Lo sé. Pero hoy quiero que sea sexo salvaje… Así que, o me atiendes o me atiendo sola.**_

Con la imagen de Rachel cuidándose sola, Quinn perdió toda cordura y se dejó llevar por la pasión que desprendían siempre sus cuerpos. Así pasaron toda la noche, demostrándose todo el amor.

El domingo pasó deprisa, con todos jugando y llevándose perfectamente bien. Santana no estaba muy segura de darle una oportunidad a Shelby pero, con ojos de cachorro, la diva había convencido a su amiga latina de darle una oportunidad. En la tarde, mientras jugaban a algo, Brody apartó momentáneamente a la parejita y se las llevó a otro lado.

_B -Quería pedirles una cosa... Bueno, si se puede tomar a consideración._

_**Q –Dinos.**_

_B –Mi hija llevará sus apellidos, cosa que me alegro por ustedes, pero es mi hija, mi pequeña… Quisiera que llevara el nombre de mi madre. Ella falleció cuando yo era más niño y quisiera que nuestra hija llevara su nombre, si ustedes me lo permitieran._

_**Q –Brody… Claro que le podemos poner el nombre de tu madre. Eres su padre y tienes todo el derecho de ayudar en la crianza de nuestra hija.**_

_**R – Cuanto lo siento pero, ¿y tu papá? ¿Por qué antes no nos habías platicado de tu familia?**_

_B –Bueno, si a lo que tenemos se le puede llamar familia… Mi padre y yo nada más somos. Por eso, yo quiero ser diferente. Mi padre era un hombre rudo que nunca dio muestras de cariño y mucho menos después de que murió mi madre… Fue peor… Yo quiero ser diferente. Quiero que ella sepa que, sin importar qué, soy su padre y podrá contar conmigo para lo que sea._

_**Q -¿Cómo se llamaba tu mama?**_

_B –Su nombre de casada era Charlotte Weston._

_**R –Charlotte… Me gusta.**_

_**Q –Entonces, yo creo que ya no hay necesidad de buscar nombres. **_

_B -¿En verdad?_

_**R –Brody… También es tu hija. Es justo que también lleve algo de ti.**_

_B –Gracias._

Se abrazaron los tres. Eran una rara familia pero familia al fin que se amaban, y Brody era el padre de esa linda niña que estaba siendo sumamente esperada. La cena con Shelby no sería hasta las 7. Eran cerca de las 5 cuando alguien toco a la puerta. En el departamento solo estaban Kitty, Marley, Quinn y Rachel. La ojiverde, al abrir, se topó nada más y nada menos que con Christina.

_**Q -¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que ya había quedado todo claro.**_

_C –La verdad es que no. Mira Quinn, tú eres la mujer perfecta para mí. Vienes de buena familia y yo también. Lo lógico es que estemos juntas._

_**Q –Tú estás loca y, eso, no tiene nada de lógico.**_

_C –Mira, Quinny…_

_**Q – ¡No me digas así!**_

_C –Yo soy perfecta. Ya veo nuestro futuro juntas. Mientras tú atiendes los negocios de nuestra familia, yo estaría en casa cuidándome para estar siempre en buena forma. Hasta podría darte un varón, el heredero de toda la fortuna de los Fabray._

_**Q -¿Qué?**_

_C –Sí, Quinny, investigué… Sé que tu abuelo especificó que la primera de sus nietas que tuviera un varón se quedaría con todo._

_**Q –En primera, no me digas Quinny; en segunda, tú y yo nunca será; y, tercero, no me importa esa herencia. Yo estoy bien con mi novia así que vete.**_

_C –No lo creo… Te quiero a mi lado y, tenga que hacer lo que tenga que hacer, lo haré._

_**Q -¿Y qué vas a hacer?**_

_C –Busqué a alguien para que viniera a verte-. En eso, apareció Russel Fabray, dejando a una anonadada Quinn._

_**Q – Si crees que por traer al bastardo de Russel me vas a hacer cambiar de parecer, te equivocas.**_

_C –No, pero los negocios son los negocios –_la pelirroja se dio vuelta para quedar enfrente del hombre el cual seguía sin emitir ninguna palabra_ - ¿Y bien? Ya la viste. ¿Aceptas mi negocio?_

_RF –Hija…_

_**Q –Yo no soy tu hija. Mi padre está muerto. Tú solo eres un hijo de perra que abandonó a su hija menor cuando más te necesitaba. **_

_RF Lo sé._

_C –Entonces, Russel… ¿unimos familia y empresas?_

_RF –No… Sólo me serviste para llegar a Quinny… _

_C -¿Qué?_

_RF –Yo necesitaba una forma de llegar a mi hija sin que me aventara algo a la cabeza, aunque me lo merezco, y tú fuiste solo eso… Y, créeme, que estás muy lejos de ser lo indicado para mi hija._

_**Q –Lárgate, Christina… **_

_C –Esto no quedará así._

La pelirroja se fue dejando a padre e hija viéndose sin decir nada.

_**Q – Vete tú también, Russel. No tenemos nada de qué hablar. Frannie ya nos dijo lo que pasó.**_

_RF –Lo siento. Cometí errores con ustedes –_la diva salió para ver al hombre que en pasado había dejado a su novia sin hogar y no pudo dejar de hacer lo que hizo con la mezcla de coraje y hormonas, Rachel le termino dando una buena cachetada_–. Me imagino que esta es tu novia… Tiene agallas para ser nuera de Russel Fabray._

_**R -¿Qué hace aquí?**_

_RF –A tratar de tener una oportunidad. ¿Será que podamos hablar? Sólo, escúchame. No es necesario que me respondas ahorita._

Los tres entraron y se quedaron parados en medio del departamento. La pareja más joven, al ver que eso parecía ser algo personal, abandonaron el departamento para dar la privacidad.

_**Q –Habla que no tengo todo el día.**_

_RF–Después de que pasó con tu hermana, en donde apoye a su marido,… Él resultó ser un idiota que había estado robando. Ahí fue donde me di cuenta lo estúpido que había sido. Darle mi apoyo a alguien que no llevaba mi sangre… Sé que cometí muchos errores y sería una bendición que me perdonaras. Vengo implorando tu perdón y que me des una oportunidad, la cual sabré buscar y aprovechar. No me respondas hoy… Piénsalo y, bueno, si dices que no lo entenderé._

_**Q –Antes… Ella es mi novia y voy a formar una familia con ella… Está esperando a mi hija.**_

_RF –Quinny, ¿la dejaste embarazada? ¡Qué efectividad!_

_**Q –Muy gracioso. Estoy hablando en serio.**_

_RF –Eres una mujer madura y, si tu decisión es estar con esta muchachita con mucha valentía y tener una familia con ella, no me opondré. No quiero perderte sin ni siquiera haberte recuperado._

_**Q – ¿Es todo?**_

_RF –Sí._

_**Q –Lo pensaré pero no te prometo nada.**_

_RF –Lo es y lo entenderé –_le tendió la mano a la diva_ –. Rachel, fue un gusto…_

_**R –Quisiera decir lo mismo Russel pero, no lo sé.**_

Russel se fue dejado a una muy confusa Quinn, la cual inmediatamente se cerró. Rachel lo entendió y lo captó. Esperaba que, en su momento, la rubia fuera la que le dijera. Terminaron de vestirse para la cena con Shelby. En cuanto estuvieron arregladas, se fueron en la camioneta. Al llegar al lugar que les había indicado la mujer, se dieron cuenta que no estaba muy lejos de NYADA. Entraron y fueron guiadas a la sala mientras Shellby iba por algo o más bien alguien.

_**R –No estés nerviosa.**_

_**Q –No lo estoy.**_

_**R -¡Claro que lo estas!**_

_**Q –Bien, sí lo estoy.**_

_**R –Te amo.**_

_**Q –Yo también te amo.**_

Fueron interrumpidas por Shelby que traía caminando a Beth. A Quinn se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al ver a su hija en brazos.

_SC ––Aquí esta Beth. _

_**R –Hola, Beth.**_

_SC –Saluda. Ella es Rachel._

_B –Hola, Rach._

_**R –Es una niña lista, como su madre… ¿Cuántos años tiene ya?**_

_SC –Tiene 3 años._

_**Q –Está grande.**_

_SC –Saluda a Quinn, cariño. Dile hola._

_B –Hola, Quinn._

_**Q –Hola.**_

_**R –Cariño, tiene el mismo tipo de ojos…**_

_SC –Es igual de hermosa que Quinn. ¿Cenamos?_

Todas se sentaron a cenar. Shelby ofreció a Quinn que le diera de comer a la niña. Rachel veía con completa adoración a su novia. Tanto que, de repente, se perdía de lo que le decía Shelby. La mujer estaba tratando con todas ganas iniciar en buen camino. Después que comieron y probaron el postre, Quinn seguía en brazos con la niña.

_SC –Bueno, ¿me pueden decir cómo mi hija terminó embarazada? Y no me refiero a lo lógico que eso ya lo supongo._

_**R –Es que con mi exnovio se rompió el condón.**_

_SC –Gracias a dios creía que era de ese muchachito torpe._

_**Q –Pues no agradezcas todavía**_

_SC -¡¿Cómo?!_

_**R –Esta bebé puede ser de Brody o de Finn.**_

_SC – ¿Y Finn?_

_**R –En el psiquiátrico.**_

_SC -Y ¿qué hace ahí?_

_**Q –Se desquició. Hizo algunas estupideces y lo encerraron ahí.**_

_SC – ¿Desde cuándo están juntas?_

_**R –Como desde el principio del embarazo.**_

_**Q –Ella me llamó y yo vine corriendo a verla.**_

_SC –Ah, ok… ¿Y ya saben cómo se va a llamar?_

_**Q –Charlotte Fabray Berry.**_

_SC –Es decir, llevara el apellido de las dos. Y el padre, ¿qué dice?_

_**R –Brody ha sido más que un buen hombre y será un buen padre. Nos ha ayudado en nuestra relación.**_

_SC –Saben que cuenta con mi apoyo. Sé que reaccione raro pero imagínense que les pasara algo así._

_**Q –Sí, lo sé y lo entendemos.**_

_SC –Solo cuida de mi hija… Y no quiero nada mal intencionado. _

_**Q –No pasará.**_

_SC –Hija… Rachel… Quiero que me des una oportunidad porque me necesitas ahora más que nunca. Déjame estar ahí para ti._

_**R –Está bien, Shelby.**_

_SC –Gracias._

_**R –Yo… -**_Fue interrumpida por el celular que sonaba, ésta contestó. Sólo escuchaban algunas cosas pero no entendían con quien hablaba la diva. Cuando colgó, la rubia con la mirada preguntó_** –. Era Santana. **_

_**Q -¿Qué quería?**_

_**R –Que dice que manejes con cuidado. Que pobre de ti si nos pasa algo a mí y a su sobrina. Que no habrá lugar en la tierra en donde te puedas esconder… Y que cuando planeamos decirle que "mini start" ya tiene nombre… Que era primordial porque es la tía Tana.**_

_**Q –Santana está loca.**_

_**R –También me dijo que midas tus palabras y que si no te mordiste al legua con llamarla loca**_

_**Q – Pero, ¿cómo?**_

_**R –No tengo la menor idea.**_

_**Q –Es adivina.**_

Así estuvieron platicando un rato más hasta que fue momento de regresar a su hogar. En el trayecto, Rachel decidió preguntarle a su novia sobre lo que había pasado con Russel y cómo el hombre había dado con el departamento.

_**R –Mi amor…**_

_**Q – ¿Sí?**_

_**R –Viste al camino.**_

_**Q –Claro.**_

_**R – ¿Cómo tu padre llego al departamento?**_

_**Q –Christina lo llevo. Creyó que podía convencerlo de unir familias y negocios.**_

_**R –Lo que pasó es que se obsesionó contigo pero no la culpo. Eres perfecta. Cualquiera lo haría.**_

_**Q –No lo soy y me importa bien poco esa tipa.**_

_**R -¿Qué vas a hacer?**_

_**Q –No lo sé.**_

_**R – ¿Tan siquiera lo vas a pensar?**_

_**Q –Es lo único que puedo aceptar pero no sé qué haré.**_

_**R –Sabes que la decisión que tomes yo te apoyaré**_

_**Q -Lo sé.**_

_**R -¿Estas feliz?**_

_**Q –Más allá de feliz. Ahora sí estoy completa.**_

_**R –Me alegro por ti, mi amor.**_

_**Q –gracias por estar conmigo**_

_**R –Serás una madre grandiosa.**_

_**Q –Al igual que tú.**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Glee no me pertenece, ni su trama, ni sus personajes.

* * *

**AN2:**

-me comentan tan siquiera un hola… me alegraría si los cometarios aumentan me harían muy feliz

-aprovechando les recomiendo mi otro fic "un momento do lo cambia"

-Búsquenme en twitter como: ** AlmaLCh01 (Alma León Chablé)**

**(**Para cualquier duda, reclamo, reproche, petición o sugerencia me lo dicen por ahí**)**

-nos leemos para el próximo capitulo


	27. Martes

**Martes**

* * *

**AN:**

-Disculpen los errores ortográficos

-espero y le guste y por favor comenten

* * *

Era martes 11 de junio. Quinn había sido la primera en levantarse por lo que decidió hacer el desayuno que sería solo para las muchachas debido a que Kurt y Adam habían viajado a Lima y Brody había dicho que no desayunaría ese día con ellas porque tenía cosas que hacer.

No podía dejar de darle vuelta a lo que su padre le había dicho. Tan perdida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que ya no estaba sola. Sentadas en la mesa estaban Santana, Brittany, Kitty y Marley. Brittany había posado su mirada en la rubia menor cosa que incomodaba a esta última. Santana se paró y se dirigió a donde estaba Quinn, ya que tenía tiempo que no podían platicar.

_S -¿Y Rachie?_

_**Q –Durmiendo.**_

_S –Sí que eres toda una fiera Fabray._

_**Q –No tiene nada que ver con eso. Se sintió mal toda la noche.**_

_S -¿Nada grave?_

_**Q –No, son solo los malestares normales del embarazo. Ha estado viviendo meses estresantes, y eso sumado al hecho de que vive angustiada de que Charlotte pueda ser… Eso le da más estrés.**_

_S –Dos cosas… ¿Cómo surgió el nombre de Charlotte?_

_**Q –Así se llamaba la madre de Brody… y él es el padre. Ya de por sí ha renunciado a mucho así que era justo. Aparte el nombre me gusta. Después de que nos lo pidiera hice un poco de investigación.**_

_S -¿Y qué encontraste rubia?_

_**Q –Que el nombre hace muy buena referencia a lo que será y de donde viene.**_

_S –Explícate._

_**Q –Dice que es diminuta y femenina.**_

_S –Lo de diminuta claramente será por Rach._

_**Q –Es hermoso el nombre.**_

_S -¿Se llamaba?_

_**Q –La mujer murió.**_

_S –Que mal._

_**Q -¿Qué era lo otro?**_

_S – ¿Ya le dijiste de tu desliz con el maestro?_

_**Q –Todavía estoy esperando el momento adecuado. Ahorita tiene demasiadas cosas como para pensar eso.**_

_S –Bien pero le tienes que decir._

_**Q –Lo sé.**_

_S –Ahora ve a levantar a Rach y yo termino aquí._

_**Q –Ok. Gracias.**_

La rubia entró sigilosamente. Lo primero que hizo fue acostarse al lado de su novia y empezó a jugar con su cabello dejando pequeños besos en su hombro. La morena empezó a reaccionar al sentir el calor del cuerpo de la rubia por lo que se volteó y quedaron una enfrente de la otra viéndose a los ojos, disfrutando del momento. Ya no había necesidad de palabras porque ya empezaban a conocerse perfectamente.

_**Q –Buenos días, amores míos… ¿Cómo amanecimos?**_

_**R –Amanecí cansada.**_

_**Q –Te amo, ¿lo sabes?**_

_**R –Sí, lo sé. Yo igual te amo.**_

_**Q –Ya está el desayuno.**_

_**R –Ok. Pero antes me voy a lavar la cara y cepillarme los dientes.**_

_**Q –Anda ve, te esperamos en el comedor.**_

Britt seguía con la mirada en Kitty. Mientras, Marley solo veía entre las rubias cambiado su cabeza de un lado a otro como si fuera un partido de tenis. Santana había empezado a servir el desayuno. Ella comprendía por la mirada que tenía su novia que algo estaba pensando. Con lo genio que era la rubia inocente, la latina intuía que sospechaba algo.

Cuando Rachel apareció por el lugar, Santana se levantó para saludar a su amiga diva. Cuando la saludo, lo que hizo primero fue levantarla en el aire y darle una pequeña vuelta cosa que hizo que en Brittany se prendiera la alarma de los celos ya que seguía sin poder asimilar que su novia se comportara tan cerca de alguien más.

Cuando Santana regresó al lado de su novia. La cual, al ver la interacción entre las dos morenas, apartó la vista de la rubia más pequeña. Todas se sentaron. La latina se acercó a su novia y le depositó un beso. Se sentaron mientras que Britt ya había vuelto a posar la mirada en la tercera rubia de ahí.

_S – ¿Sabes que te amo, Britt?_

_B –Yo igual te amo, Santy._

_K –Yo tengo curiosidad de una cosa. _

_S – ¿De qué cosa, chihuahua de bolsillo?_

_K –Quinn debe ser celosa._

_**Q -¿Eso a que viene?**_

_K -¿Por qué no te pones celosa de que Brody pase mucho tiempo con Rachel?_

_**Q –Fácil, porque es mi amigo. Él me ayudó a abrir los ojos y porque sé que es un buen hombre. En todo caso, el tiempo para hacer algo ya pasó y no lo hizo. Incluso dejó que Charlotte lleve mi apellido. Otro hombre en su lugar no lo hubiera hecho.**_

_**R –Brody es un buen hombre.**_

_S –En realidad, el fortachón no es tan malo. Es decente. _

_B -Y no nos han dicho quiénes van a hacer los padrinos._

_**R – Will y Emma.**_

_S -¡¿PERO COMO?!..._

_**Q –Tranquila, San… De todos modos, tú eres la tía Tana que le va a enseñar de todo.**_

_S –Tienes razón. No dejaré que mi sobrina sea como ustedes. Ella será como su tía Tana, toda Badass._

_**R –No vayas a exagerar.**_

_S –Cambiando de tema… Préstame la camioneta, Fabray._

_**Q -¿Para? **_

_S –Unas cosas que voy a hacer con Britt._

_**Q –Bien.**_

El resto del desayuno pasó con tranquilidad. La latina se fue con su novia. En el trayecto, se la quedaba viendo. Amaba poder ponerla un poco celosa ya que nunca antes había actuado de esa forma. Era siempre ella la que lo hacía.

_S –Britt, sabes que Rachie solo es mi amiga, como mi hermana, y Quinn, aunque a veces me cae mal, es mi mejor amiga. Tú eres el amor de mi vida._

_B -¿Por qué lo dices?_

_S –Veo como actúas cuando estoy con Rachie._

_B –Es solo que es raro verte de esa forma con otra persona que no sea yo. Se me hace más real que estaba a punto de perderte en cuanto alguien se diera cuenta lo grandiosa que eres._

_S –Pero a ti es quien amo._

_B –Lo sé._

_S –Britt, te amo. Pero, cambiando de tema. ¿Qué pasa con Kitty?_

_B -¿Por qué la pregunta?_

_S – ¿Por qué la estabas observando hoy?_

_B –Oculta algo._

_S -¿La engaña con alguien?_

_B –No, ella es como Quinn y tú… No harían eso._

_S –Ok… Entonces no entiendo._

_B –Todavía no logro averiguar de qué se trata pero hay algo que esconde Kitty._

_S –Yo confió en ti. No hay persona más lista y que conozca más a las personas que tú._

En tanto a la entrada del edificio de donde vivían los muchachos, llegaban a la par Shellby con Beth y Cassandra. Ambas mujeres se quedaron viendo. La primera en hablar fue la morena, sacando de todo pensamiento a la rubia.

_SC -¡Hola, Cassandra!_

_CJ -¡Hola, Shelby! ¿Cómo estás?_

_SC –Muy bien… _

_CJ -¿Y quién es esa hermosa niña?_

_SC –Beth, cariño, ¿te presentas?_

_B –Hola. Me llamo Beth. ¿Y tú cómo te llamas?_

_CJ –Yo soy Cassandra pero tú me puedes decir Cassie._

_SC –Vamos._

_CJ –Claro._

Ambas mujeres subieron al departamento de las muchachas. Después de tocar, la encargada de abrir fue Kitty. Las dos adultas entraron mientras que la maestra llevaba a la pequeña en brazos.

_SC – ¿Y Rachel y Quinn?_

_K –Acostadas en cama._

_SC -¿Qué paso?_

_K –Rachel no se sentía muy bien_

_SC –Voy a verlas._

_M –Nada más que tenga cuidado porque esas dos parecen conejos._

En tanto, Rachel y Quinn solo estaban acostadas, abrazándose, cuando escucharon que alguien más entraba a donde estaban ellas, por lo que se levantaron para ver quién era. Shellby encontró una silla en donde decidió sentarse.

_SC –He venido a hablar con ustedes._

_**R -¿Sobre qué?**_

_SC –El domingo que conocieron a Beth, no supe como presentarlas y… Bueno, no sabía cómo presentarte Quinn y tenía miedo. Pero todo el día de ayer me pase pensando._

_**Q -¿Y?**_

_SC –Estuve pensando y creo que lo mejor es presentarte como su madre, explicarle lo que puede entender y, luego, cuando sea más grande, explicarle todo bien. En tanto, de Rachel quiero decirle que es su hermana._

_**R – ¿Segura?**_

_SC –Estuve pensándolo y es lo correcto. Al principio tenía reservas sobre esto pero te vi, Quinn, el domingo y sé que has cambiado. Confío plenamente en ti, en darte a mis hijas porque sé que las cuidarás._

_**R –Eso es grandioso de tu parte, Shelby…**_

_SC –Me adelanto para que podamos hablar con Beth._

Cuando regresó Shelby a la sala, se encontró a la rubia adulta con la niña en una pierna hablando y platicando, cosa que hizo que algo dentro de ella se derritiera y un sentimiento particular hiciera acto de presencia. La rubia maestra había sentido una mirada, por lo que había decidido alzar la vista para toparse con esos grandes ojos.

_SC – ¿Sabes que les caíste bien?_

_CJ -¿Por qué lo dices?_

_SC –No suele darse con cualquier gente._

_CJ –Entonces, ¿soy alguien especial?_

_SC –Lo eres._

En tanto las dos personas adultas se seguían viendo, Kitty y Marley miraban entretenidamente toda la situación. En cuanto salieron Quinn y Rachel, se quedaron viendo lo que pasaba pero a ninguna se le hizo raro por lo que solo hablaron y lograron sacar del trance a las otras dos.

_CJ –Por sus caras, noto que tienen cosas que hablar. Lo mejor es que me vaya. ¿Shelby?_

_SC – ¿Sí?_

_CJ – ¿Quisieras ir a comer conmigo y también lleves a Beth?_

_SC –Sí pero tengo cosas que hablar con las muchachas._

_CJ –Cuando termine me hablas, te vengo a recoger y nos vamos a comer las tres._

_SC -¿Segura?_

_CJ –Totalmente._

_SC –Entonces, cuando termine con todo te hablo._

_CJ –Yo me voy. Rachel, veo que estas bien._

_**R –No me puedo quejar, estoy embarazada.**_

La rubia maestra salió y esa fue la señal para la pareja más joven de que también debían salir y darles privacidad a las tres mujeres. Kitty y Marley salieron del departamento cosa que agradecieron Quinn y Rachel. Las tres se sentaron. Shellby se puso a Beth en piernas para que pudiera hablar y explicarle lo básico a la niña no había necesidad de decirle todo el empate que había.

_SC –Beth, cariño, debo decirte algo._

_B –Claro, mami_

_SC – ¿Te acuerdas quienes son ellas?_

_B –Sí, son Quinn y Rach._

_SC –Cariño, Quinn es… Yo soy tu mami pero, Quinn es… ¿Te acuerdas que ya habíamos hablado que yo no te había tenido en mi pancita?_

_B –Sí_

_SC –Bueno, Quinn es también tu mamá._

_B -Y ella, ¿por qué?_

_SC –Porque ella fue quien te llevo en su pancita solo que te dio para mí para que yo te cuidara._

_B –Entonces, ¿tengo otra mamá?_

_SC –Claro, cariño._

_B -¿Y Rach?_

_SC –Ella es mi hija. Eso hace que sea tu hermana. -_La niña quedo pensativa mientras las tres mujeres esperaban expectantes la respuesta de la niña.

_B –Entonces, tengo otra mama y una hermana._

_SC –Sí, cariño._

_B– _La rubiecita se bajó y primero se dirigió a Rachel para abrazarla_- Es genial. Tengo una hermana. Soy tu hermana._

_**R –Sí, bebé, eres mi hermanita. –**_Se soltaron y siguió su camino que no estaba muy lejos. En realidad, estaba a lado.

_B – Y tú eres mi mamá._

_**Q –Yo soy tu madre.**_

_B – ¿No me querías?_

_**Q – ¡Claro que sí! Te amaba por eso te di con tu mami Shelby.**_

_B -¿Me amas?_

_**Q –Con todo mi corazón.**_

_B –Entonces, ¿puedo decirte mamá?_

_**Q –Solo si tú lo quieres.**_

_B –Yo quiero que seas mi mamá Quinn. _

La niña abrazó a la rubia y en eso iban entrando Santana y Brittany con la pareja más joven. Al ver lo que pasaba, reaccionó en busca de respuestas.

_S – ¿Qué le hiciste? Porque dudo mucho que estén llorando nada más porque sí._

_**R –Santy, no nos hizo nada. Confía en mí.**_

_S -¿Qué pasó entonces?_

_**Q –Shelby le contó a Beth que es mi hija también.**_

_S –Eso está bien._

_**Q –Ven, Beth, quiero presentarte a tus tías. Esa latina gritona y malhumorada es la tía Tana.**_

_S –En primera, no soy gritona y, en segunda, no soy malhumorada, y, en tercera, yo soy la tía Tana._

_**Q –La que está a lado es tu tía Britt.**_

_B – ¡Hola, pequeña!_

_**R –Kitty y Marley, acérquense.**_

_**Q –Ella es Marley y, la otra, es Kitty.**_

_B –Como gatito. ¿Y maúlla? Yo quiero que maúlle._

_M –Vamos Kitty maúlla para la niña_

_K – ¡Claro que no!_

_M –Y cuando nuestros hijos te lo pidan, ¿qué les vas a decir?_

_K –Pero, Marls…_

_M –Hazlo por mí._

_K –Bien. _

En cuanto la rubia había cedido a los ojos azules de su novia, sabía que se arrepentiría porque la latina ya se estaba riendo pero ésta fue callada inmediatamente.

_B –Genial. Entonces, ya tengo dos mamas, una hermana y muchas tías._

_SC –Sí, mi amor._

_B –Mis amiguitos se van a poner celosos cuando sepan._

_SC –Bueno, Beth, despídete. Yo creo que ya mejor nos vamos._

_B –Sí, mami –_se acercó a la todas las muchachas a despedirse pero cuando llego a Quinn la abrazo_ –. Adiós, mama Quinn._

_**Q –**_ La rubia no aguanto las lágrimas al escuchar a Beth_**. - Nos vemos pequeña. Gracias, Shelby.**_

_SC –No es nada._

_**R –Nos vemos, Shelby.**_

Shelby y Beth salieron mientras la adulta llamaba a Cassandra. En tanto, Brody llegaba al edificio con total felicidad pero, al encontrarse enfrente de la puerta de su departamento, se encontró con quien esperaba no volver a ver. Enfrente de él estaba Roger Weston.

_B -¿Qué haces aquí?_

_RW –Así es la forma de hablarle a tu padre._

_B –No, no es eso._

_RW -¿Vamos a pasar o nos quedaremos aquí?_

_B –Cla… claro –_los dos entraron e inmediatamente fueron a sentarse a la sala del departamento_– ¿Por qué viniste, padre?_

_RW –Vine a ver si mi hijo, el hombrecito, ya dejo sus estupideces de ser bailarina._

_B –Sabes que eso no tiene nada que ver. Yo quiero ser actor de Broadway._

_RW – ¿Y me debo sentir orgulloso de eso?_

_B –De todos modos es lo que amo, es lo que deseo hacer. Si fue todo creo que deberías irte. Ya habías dejado muy en claro tu postura. Si es todo, ya puedes irte._

_RW – ¿Cuándo pretendías decirme de lo estúpido que eres?_

_B – ¡¿No sé de qué hablas?!_

_RW –De lo estúpido que eres para haber dejado a la pobre insulsa que se dejó engatusar por un pobre incompetente como tú._

_B –Pero, ¿cómo?_

_RW –Eso no importa. Ahora dime ¿dónde está?_

_B –Ella no está, salió. No está._

_RW – ¿Sabes qué? Si tu madre viviera, serías una decepción para ella._

_B –Me los has repetido desde hace años._

_RW –Me voy y, más vale que la próxima vez que venga, esté esa muchachita._

Mientras el hombre salía Brody se sentaba callado y pensativo. Por su cabeza pasaban los pensamientos de que si sería igual que su padre o sería diferente pero sobre todo agradecía que Quinn fuera la que se haría cargo de la niña fruto de un amor que en verdad le tenía a la diva. La cantidad de pensamientos que tenía en ese momento lo tenían sin moverse.

Las horas pasaron. Las muchachas habían comido e inmediatamente después Kitty, Marley, Santana y Brittany habían desaparecido dejando solas a Quinn y Rachel en el departamento, cosa que se le hacía extraño a la rubia pero más extraño se le hacía que, en ningún momento, el moreno todavía no hubiera aparecido.

_**Q -¿Dónde están?**_

_**R –Salieron a sus cosas de pareja.**_

_**Q –Esta bien, ¿y qué sabes de Brody?**_

_**R –Que iba a hacer algunas cosas. **_

_**Q –Bien. ¿Qué escondes cariño?**_

_**R -¿Por qué lo dices?**_

_**Q –Te conozco.**_

_**R –Quinn, te amo, ¿lo sabes?**_

_**Q –Yo igual te amo.**_

_**R –Le hablé a tu padre y lo invité a cenar. Antes que digas algo, deja que me explique… Necesitas esto. Sé que tu cabeza dice que no le des una oportunidad pero tu corazón se la quiere dar. Eso es lo que faltaría para que seas completamente feliz y, si tú lo eres, yo lo soy. A lo mejor y estas enojada en este momento pero debía hacer algo porque tú no lo ibas a hacer.**_

_**Q –Te amo, Rachel. Por conocerme como nadie más lo hace.**_

Las horas pasaron entre haciendo la cena y juegos entre las muchachas. Al momento en que llego la hora de que llegara Russell, la primera que estaba lista era la diva mientras que Quinn se vestía y se tranquilizaba porque estaba nerviosa. Al momento en que sonó el timbre, Rachel abrió la puerta dejando pasar al hombre y luego guiándolo a la sala.

_RF –Rachel._

_**R –Sr. Fabray, perdóneme por lo del otro día.**_

_RF –No te disculpes, era algo que me merecía. Me alegra saber que mi nuera tiene muchas agallas para defender a mi hija._

_**R –Amo a Quinn, Sr. Fabray.**_

_RF –Por favor, dime Russell. _

_**R -¿Seguro?**_

_RF –Totalmente… Yo sé que he cometido muchos errores y voy a luchar para remediar las cosas._

_**Q –**_ La rubia salió y se encontró con el hombre que era su padre_**- Russel… ¿Cómo estás?**_

_RF –Bien, Quinn. Te ves muy bien._

_**R -¿Pasamos a cenar?**_

_**Q –Claro.**_

Los dos rubios se sentaron mientras que la diva servía la cena. Había ligera tensión que Rachel trataba de romper con comentarios varios. La cena pasó entre comentarios suaves con una Quinn altamente reservada. En cuanto llegaron al postre, Russel se atrevió a tener una plática más seria.

_RF –Y, cuéntenme, ¿desde hace cuánto están saliendo?_

_**R –Desde el principio del embarazo.**_

_RF –No quiero ser mal educado pero, ¿quién es el padre?_

_**R –Se llama Brody.**_

_**Q – ¿Acaso no te molesta que mi novia este embarazada?**_

_RF –Te dije que quiero cambiar. Lo que me hizo el ex esposo de tu hermana me abrió los ojos a lo que estaba haciendo y recapacitar que estaba perdiendo todo lo bueno en mi vida. Quiero recuperar una relación contigo y tu hermana y, si se pudiera, con tu madre. Yo la amo pero sé que la deje ir. Ahora solo quiero ser su amigo. Quiero ser tu padre. Ese que siempre te mereciste pero que nunca fui porque me deje cegar por cosas sin sentido. Eres una increíble hija._

_**Q –Papa, yo…**_

_RF –No digas nada todavía. Sé que necesito ganarme de nuevo el derecho de estar en tu vida. Más bien, en la vida de tu familia. ¿Cómo se llamara él bebe?_

_**R –En realidad, es ella… Charlotte Fabray Berry.**_

_RF – ¿Llevara nuestro apellido?_

_**Q –Sí.**_

_RF –Ella… Seré… Ella…_

_**Q –Es mi hija. **_

_RF –Quiero estar en la vida de mi nieta, de mi hija y de mi valiente nuera. _

_**R –Eso es muy amable de su parte.**_

_RF –Hay algo que no he dicho. Lo siento, Quinn, por dejarte en el momento en que más nos necesitabas. Por hacerte pasar por todo ese calvario. Te prometo que no son palabras vacías o sin sentido debido a mis historias. Pero veras que, con acciones, voy a cumplir la promesa de estar ahí para ti._

_**Q –Bien, voy a intentarlo. Pero tenme paciencia, Russell. **_

_RF –Lo haré. Rachel, me alegra que estés con mi hija y… Bueno, por favor, dejemos el Sr. Fabray y llámame Russell._

_**R –Está bien.**_

_RF -¿Y cuándo nace?_

_**Q –En octubre.**_

_RF -¿Y qué va a hacer Rachel con la escuela?_

_**Q –Se va a tomar un año para cuidar de nuestra hija.**_

_RF -¿Ya estas usando el dinero?_

_**Q –Claro que sí.**_

_RF –Perfecto. Me alegro. No quisiera pero ya es tarde. Espero y repitamos esto en otra ocasión._

_**Q –Cuando quieras. **_-Los dos Fabray se levantaron para luego abrazarse-

_RF – Gracias, hija, por darme esta oportunidad._

_**Q –Por favor, no hagas que me arrepienta.**_

_RF –No lo haré. _

Después de que se separaron, Russell se despidió de Rachel con un abrazo. Ya que el hombre había dejado el departamento. Las muchachas se sentaron en el mueble de la sala, la diva recostada en el pecho de la rubia escuchando sus suaves respiros y el suave sonido del corazón de la ojiverde, el cual se escuchaba calmado y en paz.

_**Q –Gracias**_

_**R -¿Por qué?**_

_**Q –Por haber hecho lo de hoy.**_

_**R –Te amo y sé que tu orgullo a veces es más fuerte.**_

_**Q –Yo también te amo.**_

_**R –Ahora sí debes estar completamente feliz.**_

_**Q –No me puedo quejar. ¿Y tú?**_

_**R –Lo soy si tú lo eres.**_

_**Q –Entonces, lo somos.**_

_**R -¿Quinn?**_

_**Q – ¿Sí?**_

_**R -¿Cómo es que no sientes celos de Brody?**_

_**Q –Porque es mi amigo. Me ayudó a reconocer lo que sentía por ti, es el padre de Charlotte y, sobre todo, se apartó para que tú y yo pudiéramos formar una familia. Así que no tengo razón para sentirme mal porque ustedes dos tienen un lazo como el que yo tengo con Puck.**_

_**R –Eres extraordinaria.**_

_**Q –En realidad, lucho por sé que tú lo necesitas. Pero, regresando a lo de Brody, es el padre y sé que tendrá un contacto con nuestra hija, así que me siento segura porque sé que me amas y que te amo y que superaremos todo.**_

_**R -¿Crees que Christina al fin se quede tranquila?**_

_**Q –Espero, pero como es una niña rica que se encaprichó conmigo, no lo creo.**_

_**R –Bueno, que haga lo que quiera porque yo soy la única que puede entrar en las bragas de la poderosa Quinn Fabray.**_

_**Q –Eso se escuchó sexy.**_

_**R –Espero.**_

_**Q –Antes de continuar por ese camino, tengo que decirte algo.**_

_**R -¿Qué es?**_

_**Q –Cuando estuve en Yale, en los primeros meses, yo… Bueno, estaba mal. Así que termine enredándome con un maestro.**_

_**R -¿Por qué me lo dices?**_

_**Q –No quiero que allá absolutamente ningún secreto entre nosotras. Quiero que esto sea único, sincero y puro que ninguna cosa pueda perturbar nuestra confianza.**_

_**R –Por eso te amo por tu alma sincera y honesta.**_

_**Q –Yo te amo porque, a pesar de lo que haya hecho, sabes perdonarme. **_

_**R –Ya que nos volvimos a sincerar… ¿Podemos regresar al hecho en que tengo el antojo de tenerte gritando mi nombre?**_

_**Q –Oh, eso es sexy.**_

_**R – ¿Vamos, nena?**_

_**Q –Vamos.**_

Las personas en tu vida suelen equivocarse pero, al momento de tomar alguna decisión, siempre tendrá alguna repercusión en la vida de los demás. El mundo está hecho de decisiones pero, cuando esas decisiones tienen repercusiones contraproducentes, las personas tienen derecho de remediar lo que podría ser irremediable. Pero siempre es el día correcto para iniciar de nuevo con las personas que se lastimó en el pasado o de seguir lastimándolas.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Glee no me pertenece, ni su trama, ni sus personajes.

* * *

**AN2:**

**- quiero disculparme con todos mis lectores por haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero eso es lo malo de ser considerado un adulto que te salen cosas no planeadas… A todo aquel que todavía continúe leyendo esta historia quiero agradecerles yo creo que ya podemos volver al ritmo del principio…**

-espero y les haya gustado y cualquier reclamo o regaño que me quieran dar me lo puede hacer claro todo con el debido respeto

-me comentan tan siquiera un hola… me alegraría si los cometarios aumentan me harían muy feliz

-aprovechando les recomiendo mi otro fic "un momento do lo cambia"

-Búsquenme en twitter como: ** AlmaLCh01 (Alma León Chablé)**

**(**Para cualquier duda, reclamo, reproche, petición o sugerencia me lo dicen por ahí**)**

-nos leemos para el próximo capitulo


	28. Flashbacks, Revelaciones y Sorpresas

**Flashbacks, Revelaciones y Sorpresas**

* * *

**AN:**

-Disculpen los errores ortográficos

-espero y le guste y por favor comenten

* * *

Había pasado cerca de un mes y medio. Era 29 de julio y Rachel ya tenía 5 meses de embarazo. Durante ese mes y medio, Quinn así como Kitty y Marley que eran las que estaban con la diva en el departamento, sufrían los constantes cambios de humor por parte de esta última. Por tales cambios de humor, Santana, Brittany y Kurt trataban de evitar el departamento lo máximo posible.

Durante ese tiempo, Quinn había visto que Brody estaba un poco triste pero aun así seguía al pendiente de todo lo que pasara con la diva. Quinn se encontraba acostada en la cama pensando. Desde hacía dos semanas llevaba dándole vueltas a algo. Se perdió totalmente en los recuerdos de ese día.

* * *

**Flashback**

Era jueves 4 de julio cerca de las 5 de la tarde. Los Fabray habían decidido reunirse en un Starbucks de Nueva York para hablar con la menor de los Fabray sobre el rumbo de su relación con Rachel. Al momento en que Quinn llegó, ya estaban Frannie, Russel y Judy esperándola.

_**Q -¿Me pueden decir para que la reunión aquí?**_

_RF –Para hablar hija_

_**Q - ¿En serio? ¿De qué?**_

_JF –Bueno, primero tu padre estuvo hablando con Frannie y conmigo y se disculpó. También nos dijo que ya habló contigo y, como tú decidiste darle una oportunidad, nosotras también lo haremos._

_**Q –Si era eso, ¿por qué no hablamos de esto en el departamento?**_

_FF –Bueno, hermanita, esto es una parte pero, la verdad es que no sé qué se traen estos dos entre manos, solo sé que me arrastraron hasta acá._

_**Q –Siempre tan sincera.**_

_FF –Lo sé._

_JF -¡Basta! Todavía se comportan como niñas y las dos están lo suficiente adultas para eso._

_**Q –Bien.**_

_RF –Venimos para hablar de tu relación con Rachel._

_**Q –Yo creía que los tres estaban de acuerdo. Bueno, de ti mama no tengo problemas, pero ustedes dos, si esto es una intervención para que la deje, están locos, ya sé que está embarazada, pero la amo y amo a Charlotte, así que no la voy a dejar.**_

_RF –Si me dejas hablar antes de saltar a conclusiones… _

_**Q -¡Esta bien!**_

_RF – _El rubio tomo del saco una pequeña caja negra aterciopelada y la puso en una de las manos de Quinn_– Abre la caja, Quinn._

_**Q – **_La rubia hizo lo que le indicó su padre, dentro se encontró con un anillo-_** Este es el anillo de mamá, el que era de la abuela.**_

_JF –Tu papa y yo hemos hablado y creemos que lo debes tener tú._

_RF –Las he estado viendo. En los ojos de Rachel veo sincero y puro amor hacia a ti, y también he visto cómo te desvives por ella. Este anillo es para que le propongas matrimonio._

_JF –No es necesario que se casen ya, a lo mejor después de que terminen la universidad. Te conozco, Quinn, a pesar de lo que sea, sé que eres tradicionalista y no deseas que Charlotte nazca en una relación solo de noviazgo._

_FF –Piensa lo que dicen nuestros papás. Cuando te decidas, nos llamas y venimos a ayudarte con la propuesta._

_**Q -¡Bien!**_

_JF –Ahora, vamos a ver a tu adorada novia, que le traje unas cosas._

_**Q -¿Qué cosas?**_

_JF –Cosas que eran tuyas y ahora serán de mi nieta._

_RF –Si vamos a ver a mi nuera._

**Fin Flashback**

* * *

Se formó una sonrisa en el rostro de la rubia cuando recordó el momento en que su mama le daba las cosas a Rachel. Estaba tan contenta de que su familia aprobara la relación. Ahora lo único que la tenía pensando de más era saber cómo proponerle matrimonio a la diva. Rachel se quedó observando a su novia rubia que estaba iba. Lo que hizo fue pasar su mano por la pierna de esta e inmediatamente la mirada penetrante de Quinn cayó en ella.

_**R –Me gusta tu mirada y el color de tus ojos.**_

_**Q –Me gustas toda tú.**_

_**R -¿Qué pensabas, amor?**_

_**Q -¿Porque lo dices?**_

_**R –Porque tenías esa mirada de cuando estás pensando mucho en algo.**_

_**Q -¿En serio? ¿Tengo una mirada para eso?**_

_**R –Sí, así como también para cuando quieres asustar a la gente, y también cuando me estás haciendo el amor… Tu mirada es diferente.**_

_**Q -¿Y qué mirada te gusta más?**_

_**R –La de cuando me haces el amor. Antes de que te alborotes, tenemos cosas que hacer.**_

_**Q –Pero no puedes hablarme así y evitar que te dese con ganas.**_

_**R –Lo sé, pero en cualquier momento por las puertas del departamento. Entra una ráfaga latina a pedir su desayuno.**_

_**Q –No sé qué se trae entre manos.**_

_**R –Vamos a bañarnos.**_

_**Q – Tú lo sabes, ¿verdad?**_

_**R -¿Por qué lo dices?**_

_**Q –Porque así como tú dices que tengo una mirada, tú también la tienes y, en este momento, es de que me estas ocultando algo.**_

_**R –Bien. Sí sé pero no puedo decirte nada. Te vas a enterar esta la tarde.**_

_**Q –Ok. Vamos, me debes un baño.**_

En tanto ellas se iban a bañar, la otra pareja que estaba en el departamento, se encontraban acostadas. Marley observando a una callada Kitty, la castaña miraba detenidamente como las facciones de la rubia cambiaban. En tanto, la pequeña rubia pensaba en la conversación que había tenido con Brittany, en eso estaba su mente.

* * *

**Flashback**

Kitty estaba sentada, cuando Brittany se acercó a ella. Volvió a ver la mirada curiosa de la rubia. La más alta arrastró a la más pequeña afuera del departamento. Ambas se quedaron mirando de nuevo.

_K – ¡Ya suficiente con las miradas!_

_B –Sé lo que ocultas._

_K –No sé de lo que hablas._

_B –Claro que lo sabes._

_K –La gente suele suponer que por vivir en un mundo inocente no eres inteligente pero se equivocan._

_B -¿Cuándo paso?_

_K –Cuando era más joven, tenía trece años._

_B -¿Quién fue?_

_K –El hermano de una amiga._

_B -¿Qué más?_

_K –El tipo negó todo. La que se supone que era mi amiga esparció rumores de mí, mis padres tomaron medidas drásticas, me cambiaron de escuela y me mandaron a terapia._

_B -¿Qué paso?_

_K –La terapia funcionó pero el cambio de escuela no. En la nueva escuela me trataban mal, por lo tanto, lo mejor fue cambiarnos de ciudad._

_B –Si está superando, ¿por qué no se lo has dicho a Marley?_

_K –Miedo, vergüenza,… No quiero que me trate diferente._

_B –No lo hará. Marley te ama y tú la amas. Debes decirle. En tanto, no te preocupes. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo._

_K –Gracias Britt_

**Fin Flashback**

* * *

_M -_La castaña depositó un tierno beso en los labios de la rubia_.- ¿Qué pasa?_

_K –Tengo que hablar contigo._

_M –Eso suena muy serio, ¿Vas a terminar conmigo?_

_K -¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no!_

_M –Entonces…_

_K –Tengo que decirte algo. Es un secreto que he callado y el cual, de alguna forma, Britt lo descubrió,_

_M -¿Qué es Kitty?_

_K –Algo que me paso hace un tiempo, pero quiero que me prometas que nada cambiará._

_M –Lo prometo._

_K –Cuando tenía 13 años, en una de las noches me quede adormir en casa de alguien que decía ser mi amiga… Bueno, en la noche, cuando todos estábamos durmiendo, el hermano de ella… el hermano de ella… el muchacho_

La castaña abrazó a su novia entendió perfectamente lo que quería dar a entender la rubia. Por su cabeza corrían mil y un pensamientos donde no concebía como alguien podía hacerle mal a tan maravilloso ser.

_M – No es necesario que sigas…_

_K –Déjame seguir, tienes derecho de saber toda la verdad._

_M –Solo si estas segura._

_K –Lo estoy. El me violó. Yo lo dije y, bueno, empezó todo una odisea. Quien decía ser mi amiga empezó una ola de difamación en contra mía. Mis padres optaron por cambiarme de escuela, pero las cosas no funcionaron como pensaban. En la nueva escuela me empezaron a acosar._

_M -¿Eso es todo?_

_K –Cuando mis padres vieron que la idea no funcionó, fue cuando decidimos mudarnos a Lima. Ahí fue donde prometí que no dejaría que nadie se metiera conmigo._

_M -¿Por eso te comportabas así conmigo?_

_K –Sí y lo siento. No debí haberlo hecho._

_M –Has sufrido mucho, Kitty. Te perdono realmente, de corazón. Gracias._

_K -¿Por qué me agradeces?_

_M –Por la confianza que me tienes al decirme esto y te prometo que realmente nada va a cambiar entre nosotras. Te amo y, aunque no lo creas, ahora más que nunca._

_K –Te amo, Marley, con todo mi corazón._

_M – ¿Eso era lo que te traías con Britt?_

_K –No sé cómo lo descubrió. En verdad, es un genio_

_M –Bueno, vamos a desayunar. Luego nos arreglaremos porque, en la tarde, Santana nos quiere en NYADA._

Todos se reunieron a desayunar para que cada uno iniciara sus actividades debidas, para que así, en la tarde, se lograran reunir todos en NYADA. Las únicas que sabían la verdadera razón de todo eso eran Santana, Brittany y Rachel pero era una sorpresa para los demás. La judía llevaba un mes y medio ayudando a latina y a la rubia para su audiciones.

Al terminar el desayuno, todos habían desaparecido del departamento inclusive Rachel, que se había ido a caminar con Kurt. En tanto, Quinn había seguido a Brody al departamento de él. Sabía que el muchacho ocultaba algo. Llevaba días actuando extraño pero no sabía a qué era debido el cambio.

_**Q -¡Brody!– **_El moreno se llevó la mano al corazón al recibir un susto.

_B -¡Dios, Quinn! ¿Quieres matarme de un susto?_

_**Q –Para nada.**_

_B -¿Qué pasa, Quinn? ¿Por qué no fuiste con Rachel?_

_**Q –Porque quería hablar contigo.**_

_B – ¿Conmigo? ¿De qué?_

_**Q – Sobre por qué has estado actuando raro.**_

_B –No es nada, Quinn._

_**Q -¿Crees que nací ayer?**_

_B –No, claro que no._

_**Q -¿Qué pasa? Puedes confiar en mí.**_

_B –Está bien_

* * *

**Flashback**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la visita de Roger Weston. Brody aún no sabía qué hacer para decirle a su padre la verdad, y más porque las palabras del hombre habían herido lo más profundo del muchacho. Él, si bien se mostraba como un muchacho fuerte cuando se trataba de la relación con su padre, era un pequeño niño perdido.

Estaba acostado pensando si realmente podría hacer el trabajo de una figura paterna para la niña o lo mejor sería ceder todo a la pareja. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el timbre de la puerta sonando y de nuevo el pobre muchacho se topó con una sorpresa.

_RW -¿Qué paso no piensas dejar pasar a tu padre?_

_B -¿Qué haces aquí?_

_RW –Te lo dije la vez pasada._

_B –Yo… yo… yo_

_RW -¿Tu qué? ¿De nuevo eres tartamudo?_

_B –No._

_RW – ¡Entonces, contesta cuando se te pregunta!_

_B –Sobre eso, quería hablar contigo…_

_RW – ¿No me vas a dejar entrar?_

_B –No._

_RW –Habla, entonces._

_B –Padre; la muchacha que está embarazada no está conmigo. Ella esta con su novia._

_RW –Ni para eso sirves. Eres mi más grande decepción._

_B -¿Cómo supiste que había dejado a alguien embarazada?_

_RW –Una muchachita llamada Christina me fue a ver para decirme eso. ¿Entonces tienes que casarte con la muchacha embarazada?_

_B –No lo haré._

_RW –Tienes. No es una pregunta. Es una orden. Brody._

_B –Pero tú ya no eres nadie para decidir en mi vida. ¿Se te olvida que me dijiste hace años que salí de la casa que si me iba para ti dejaba de ser tu hijo? Así que, eso no es tu decisión. Aparte, no voy a obligarla a casarse conmigo cuando no me quiere._

_RW –Esta es la última advertencia, Brody. Volveré y quiero ver a la muchacha y que me digas que se van a casar. ¿Lo entiendes Brody? Estoy hablando en serio._

**Flashback**

* * *

_**Q -¿Y cuándo volverá?**_

_B –No lo sé._

_**Q –No te preocupes. Cuando regrese, te ayudaré.**_

_B -¿Qué vas a hacer con Christina?_

_**Q –Hablaré con mi papá y le diré que una muchacha me está acosando y lo dejaré que lo resuelva él. Brody, serás un excelente padre, ¿me escuchas? Nosotras queremos que estés ahí para Charlotte.**_

_B –Gracias, Quinn._

_**Q –Para eso estamos los hermanos, que eso eres para mí. Ahora, vamos a jugar un poco que quien sabe que es la locura que se carga la latina con mi novia.**_

Las horas pasaron. Todos comieron juntos como la gran familia que eran. Quinn le había informado a Russell de Christina y él había dicho que se haría cargo de ese asunto. Las horas fueron pasando hasta que dieron las cuatro de la tarde y todos se encontraban en NYADA, inclusive Shelby y, por supuesto, Cassandra. Shelby se acercó con Cassandra y Beth; e inmediatamente, la ojiverde tomó en brazos a su hija mientras que Shelby abrazaba a la diva.

_**Q -¿Me pueden decir que hace Shelby aquí? Y sobre todo, ¿qué hacemos todos aquí?**_

_**R –Tranquila, amor. Lo de Shelby sí te lo puedo decir pero, lo otro, todavía no.**_

_**Q –Bien.**_

_**R –Cassandra le consiguió trabajo aquí. Será una maestra de canto. Carmen estuvo más que encantadísima.**_

_**Q –Me alegro, Shelby.**_

_SC –Gracias, Quinn. Y, de nuevo, gracias, Cassie._

_CJ –No fue nada, Shelby._

La diva empezaba a notar que algo más estaba pasando con su madre y su maestra, pero no quería presionar hasta que alguna de las dos hablara con ella.

_**R – Madre, nos llevamos a Beth para que saque de quicio a Santana.**_

Y antes de que dijera algo más, la alumna de Columbia estaba siendo arrastrada al otro lado del auditorio de NYADA, con la pequeña rubia en brazos. Se fueron a un lado más apartado, en donde Rachel observaba a las adultas y, por su comportamiento, Quinn estaba que no entendía nada.

_**Q -¿Qué te pasa, Rachel?**_

_**R – ¿De qué?**_

_**Q –Prácticamente me arrastraste de ahí.**_

_**R -¿Estas celosa?**_

_**Q –Claro que no.**_

_**R –Y no tienes por qué estarlo.**_

_**Q –Rachel, le gustas.**_

_**R –Mi amor, cuando quieres, eres tan despistada…**_

_**Q –Explícate.**_

_**R –A lo mejor, le gustaba pero, créeme, eso ya pasó. Ahora tiene los ojos en alguien más.**_

_**Q –Rachel, pero si le consiguió trabajo a Shelby para quedar bien contigo…**_

_**R –Dudo mucho que haya sido para quedar bien conmigo…**_

_**Q –Pero si no lo hizo para impresionarte… Ni modo que hubiera sido por Shelby… ¡oh, por Dios! ¡Esas dos se gustan!**_

_**R –Cariño, te tardaste un poco para hilar ideas. Así que ya puedes dejar tus celos, que ahora lo que será Cassandra es tu suegra.**_

_**Q –Muy graciosa...**_

_**R –Espero que se dejen de tonteras pronto.**_

_**Q -¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta?**_

_**R –Por tus celos. Ahora sí ya los puedes dejar de lado. **_

_**Q –Bien.**_

_**R –Vamos, que ya es hora.**_

_**Q -¿De qué, Rach?**_

_**R –Ahorita lo verás.**_

Todos pasaron a ocupar las sillas en el lugar. Shelby, Cassandra y Carmen estaban sentadas aparte de los muchachos. Rachel sabía lo que hacían todos ahí. Sería la audición de Santana y también de Brittany. Habían logrado convencer a Carmen de que aceptara la doble audición y la mujer no se negó ya que la proposición iba respaldada por Cassandra y por la reciente adquisición de NYADA, Shelby.

_Carmen –Srta. López y Srta. Pierce, pasen al escenario para su audición._

_S –Buenas tardes. Me llamo Santana López y estoy presentando a lado de Brittany Pierce nuestra audición._

_B –Buenas Tardes. Yo soy Brittany Pierce._

_Carmen –Cantarán y deliberaré junto con la maestra Corcoran y Julie si son aptas para entrar. Esto es algo que, naturalmente no hacemos aquí, pero con todos ustedes vengo rompiendo las normas, así que ustedes no serán la excepción. _

_Santana:_

_We were strangers, starting out on a journey_

_Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through_

_Now here we are, I'm suddenly standing_

_At the beginning with you_

_Brittany:_

_No one told me, I was going to find you_

_Unexpected, what you did to my heart_

_When I lost hope_

_You were there to remind me_

_This is the start_

_Ambas:_

_And life is a road and I wanna keep goin'_

_Love is a river I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road now and forever wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end I want to be standing_

_At the beginning with you_

_Brittany_

_We were strangers on a crazy adventure_

_Never dreaming how our dreams would come true_

_Santana_

_Now here we stand, unafraid of the future_

_At the beginning with you_

_Ambas:_

_And life is a road and I wanna keep goin'_

_Love is a river I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road now and forever wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end I want to be standing_

_At the beginning with you_

La presentación había sido gratamente sorprendente. Una dulce melodía había sido la canción que habían decidió elegir, una canción de un clásico de Disney que la mayoría se imaginaba que había sido idea de Brittany. En tanto, las tres maestras se habían acercado para que pudiera decidir el futuro de las muchachas. Carmen había recibido muy buenas referencias para ambas. Sobre Santana, que era una excelente cantante y buena bailarina pero que sobre todo con unas ganas de salir adelante.

Sobre Brittany, conocía el hecho de que era una fantástica bailarina y era una muy buena cantante y algo más que había logrado llamar la atención, es que había descubierto que la muchacha era un genio con inocencia, algo que la gente no encontraría a menudo. Pasaron 15 minutos entre lo que tomaban la decisión. En cuanto Carmen había logrado decidir, se levantó de su lugar para acercarse a las muchachas aspirantes.

_Carmen –Como dije anteriormente, con ustedes no he seguido el lineamiento que debo. A Rachel le di una segunda audición, sabia lo talentosa que era por eso mismo me arriesgué. Con Kurt, vi que era un buen muchacho, con increíble talento pero le faltaba algo. Cuando él me fue a ver, supe que era el momento de brindarle una nueva oportunidad. Ustedes vienen con una buena recomendación por parte de Shelby Corcoran, sus currículos estaban muy completos y veo que son igual de talentosas que sus dos amigos. Sería una mala decisión para NYADA si les negara la entrada. Por eso mismo, quiero darles la bienvenida oficialmente a las filas de esta escuela. Ustedes dos tienen talento y la Srta. Pierce es una persona muy inteligente por lo que sé. Así que felicidades._

_S –Gracias, Sra. Tibideaux, por esta grandiosa oportunidad._

_B –Sí, muchas gracias. No se arrepentirá de aceptarnos._

_Carmen –Shelby y Cassandra, más vale que tengan a sus pequeños en orden, ¿me escucharon? NYADA está apostando mucho por estos jóvenes._

_CJ –No te preocupes, Carmen. Con la ayuda de Shelby lograremos que sean los mejores._

_SC –Sí, no se preocupe._

_Carmen –Perfecto. Ahora me retiro. Nos vemos al comienzo._

Después de que Carmen se había retirado, todos se acercaron a felicitar a la pareja por su ingreso en NYADA. Al final, habían decidido ir todos a celebrar la entrada de las muchachas, pero en un lugar apto para niños ya que también iba Beth. Rachel había decidido retirarse, pero había pedido a los demás que siguieran celebrando pero a los únicos que no logro convencer fue a Quinn y Brody que había decidido regresar con ella al departamento. Afuera del departamento, se había encontrado con un hombre. Brody logro distinguir de quien se trataba, cosa que lo puso nervioso.

_RW -¿Me imagino que es la que tiene el vientre más grande?_

_B –Creí que ya lo habíamos dejado todo claro._

_RW –Te dije que regresaría. Quiero saber si el bueno para nada de mi hijo al fin hizo algo bien o sigue siendo el mismo incompetente idiota que es. _

_B –Vete._

_RW –Por tu cara, me imagino que no. Ni para padre servirás._

_**R -¿Qué pasa aquí?**_

_**Q –Nada, Rachel. Mejor entra. **_

_**R -¿Qué pasa?**_

_**Q –Adentro te explico. Deja que resolvamos esto Brody y yo.**_

_**R –Pero, amor…**_

_B –Rachel, hazle caso a Quinn._

_**R –Bien pero antes. Me imagino quien es usted. Se parecen. Brody es un buen muchacho y créame que él será un mejor padre de lo que usted no pudo ser. Ahora sí me voy a dentro. Los espero. -**_La morena entró dejando a los otros tres afuera.

_RW – Linda muchacha._

_**Q –Mire Sr. Weston. Deje a su hijo en paz. No lo busqué más. Brody será un excelente padre. Cuidara y protegerá a mi hija como es debido. Le doy el doble de lo que le ofreció la otra muchacha.**_

_B -¿Te ofreció algo?_

_RW –Me dijo que me pagaría una buena cantidad si te obligaba a que te casaras con la muchacha embarazada y así ella pudiera tener a Quinn. ¿Imagino que era eres tú?_

_**Q –Sí, esa soy yo. Como le decía, le doy el doble, pero lo quiero lejos de la vida de Brody y de Charlotte.**_

_RW -¿Se llamara Charlotte?_

_**Q –Sí y lo quiero lejos de ella. Perdió el derecho de ser su abuelo. Aunque dudo que algún día usted lo hubiera querido.**_

_RW –Bien. De todos modos, no quiero nada con ese muchacho._

_**Q –Entonces, pase mañana por la oficina de mi abogado. Él le dará el dinero. Solo una advertencia, no lo quiero cerca de ninguno de nosotros o si no me conocerá y eso no le conviene.**_

_RW –Bien. Mañana paso por mi dinero. Hasta nunca, Brody._

_B –Adiós, padre._

El hombre se fue con cara de satisfacción al ver que había hecho un negocio y había obtenido una buena cantidad de dinero. Brody camino hacia el departamento y se dejó caer en el sillón. Quinn y Rachel al verlo se acercaron a abrazarlo quisiera o no. Él tenía una conexión con ambas, ya que él podía ser el padre de Charlotte. En cuanto se calmó de llorar, habló terminado con el silencio.

_B –Sabía que no me quería pero nunca espere que me votara de su vida por unos cuantos centavos._

_**Q –Brody, no lo necesitas. Ese hombre lo único que intuyo ha hecho en tu vida es maltratarte**_

_B -¿y si salgo como él?_

_**R -¿De qué hablas?**_

_B –Yo no creo que vaya a ser un buen padre._

_**R –Claro que lo serás. ¿Y sabes cómo lo sé?**_

_B -¿Cómo?_

_**R –Renunciaste a ella para que Quinn le dé su apellido, para que forme con Quinn una familia y eso no lo hace cualquiera. Eso para mí demuestra que serás un grandioso padre.**_

_**Q –Gracias a eso, puedo decir que estoy a punto de tener a mi hija y que formaré una familia con Rachel.**_

_**R –Brody no eres, y no serás como él.**_

_**Q –Nosotras seremos tu familia. Aparte, mi mama te adora y Frannie también. Y, Russell, habla de ti como si fueras el hijo que no tuvo.**_

_B -¿En serio?_

_**Q –Muy en serio.**_

_**R –Aparte, mis padres te aman. Y, créeme, todas las noches se ponen a rogar de que ésta niña sea tuya.**_

_B –Gracias por estas conmigo. Son estupendas._

_**Q –Gracias a ti.**_

_B –Voy a mi departamento. Necesito estar un momento solo. Pensar en todo esto. Quinn, no sé cómo pagarte…_

_**Q –No te preocupes por eso.**_

_B –Gracias._

Después de que el muchacho había abandonado el departamento, la pareja se había dirigido a acostarse un rato. Había sido un intenso momento, pero de apoco todos sus problemas empezaban a desaparecer completamente.

_**R -¿Cómo supo el hombre?**_

_**Q –Christina.**_

_**R –Está obsesionada contigo.**_

_**Q –Ya me tiene harta. Le dije a mi papá y dijo que él se encargará. La verdad, me da igual como lo haga, pero que lo haga.**_

_**R –Prometió vengarse de Santana por lo que le hizo la vez pasada…**_

_**Q –Lo sé y se lo dije. Me dijo que no me preocupe y que lo deje todo en sus manos, que él se encarga.**_

_**R –Bueno, eso es algo.**_

_**Q – ¿Lo de hoy ya lo sabias?**_

_**R –Hace un mes que Cassandra fue hablar de Shelby. También habló con Brittany y Santana con Carmen. Les dio de plazo un mes para que prepararan su audición. Las estuve ayudando.**_

_**Q –Me alegro por nuestras amigas.**_

_**R –Yo también.**_

_**Q –Ahora hablando de otra cosa. Mi niña cada vez está más cerca.**_

_**R –Sí…**_

_**Q -¿Qué pasa amor?**_

_**R –Tengo miedo de hacer la prueba y salga algo que no quiero.**_

_**Q –Pero las probabilidades son pocas. Sin importar lo que pase, estaré para ti.**_

_**R –Te amo Quinn. Gracias por estar aquí conmigo.**_

_**Q –Gracias a ti por llenar mi vida de alegrías porque, gracias a ti, tengo todo lo que deseaba y quería.**_

_**R –Te amo, pero quiero que me demuestres cuánto me amas.**_

_**Q –Claro que sí.**_

Se dejaron perder por la pasión. Sabían que cada vez estaba más cerca la fecha del nacimiento de la niña y, cuando Charlotte estuviera en el mundo, estos momentos serian escasos por los que tendrían que aprovecharlos.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Glee no me pertenece, ni su trama, ni sus personajes.

* * *

**AN2:**

**- quiero disculparme con todos mis lectores por haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero eso es lo malo de ser considerado un adulto que te salen cosas no planeadas… A todo aquel que todavía continúe leyendo esta historia quiero agradecerles ahora si tengo tiempo libre y mi madre entendió la razón de porque me paso tanto tiempo en la computadora…**

-quiero dedicar este cap a mi rw 200: Hop

-aprovecho para recomendar el fic de una amiga que es genial pero está iniciando, espero que le den su oportunidad y le dejen sus comentarios: **"Otra historia de amor**" de **bsqt**

-espero y les haya gustado y cualquier reclamo o regaño que me quieran dar me lo puede hacer claro todo con el debido respeto

-me comentan tan siquiera un hola… me alegraría si los cometarios aumentan me harían muy feliz

-y sigo recomendando mi otro fic "un momento do lo cambia"

-Búsquenme en twitter como: ** AlmaLCh01 (Alma León Chablé)**

**(**Para cualquier duda, reclamo, reproche, petición o sugerencia me lo dicen por ahí**)**

-nos leemos para el próximo capitulo


End file.
